Trouble in Still Waters
by angelicalkiss
Summary: Frank and Nancy are finally getting their business up and running after months of waiting. They soon find out that their cases are not the only thing they have to solve. Their life together isn't what they expected it to be. Takes place in the Revelations world with references to the trilogy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm back quicker than I thought I would be! I have been working the kinks out of this story for the past few days, trying to figure out how to get to where I want it to eventually go. This chapter is just the introductory but it also takes place later than most of the story. We will eventually catch up to where this chapter is in a few down the road. Plus it's very short. I did not want to have a prologue or epilogue in this story since it takes place within the _Revelations_ world. As promised, this takes place between Chapter 17 and the Epilogue of _Twisted Revelations_. As of right now, the story is just above a teen level but it might change depending on how the story runs. It will be like the others with some language and probably violence at some point as well though I have to warn you that this story is predominately a drama. There is not much of a mystery here to be solved however there are mentions of cases that they do have throughout the story along with a bigger one towards the end. I hope that you enjoy the story and please leave a review to tell me what you think! Have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter One

_She ran through the woods, branches and bushes snatching at her dress. Roots moved to trip her but she was able to jump over them before she tumbled. __Her eyes darted this way and that, looking for the unknown terror that chased her. __He was coming but she couldn't see him. A disembodied voice called out to her, his laugh sending shivers through her body. The ground beneath her gave way, sending her down into an abyss. Her hands reached out, grabbing a hold of the rock and dirt before it fell away. For a second, her eyes shifted below her, the endless chasm stretching to infinity, the darkness engulfing the light and everything around it._

_Suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness, seizing her ankle. She screamed in terror. The bodiless voice rose again, her skin prickling with fear. "If this is how I go, you're coming with me!" Pain ripped through her as the hand yanked on her ankle, her fingers becoming bloody from digging into the rock. As she was finally torn from the rock, her scream and his laughter were all she could hear as she plummeted into the darkness below…_

Nancy continued screaming, struggling to get out of her nightmare. She fell out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud, her heart hammering in her throat. When she finally untangled herself from the comforter, Nancy looked around to see that she was in her bedroom at home. She could feel the beads of sweat pouring down her face mixed in with the saltiness of her tears. Nancy waited, looking toward the closed door. All she wanted was for someone to comfort her and then it hit her. She was alone in the house, the stillness ever present within its walls.

Hannah had left two weeks before for a long extended vacation with Nancy's Aunt Eloise. The housekeeper wanted to stay behind but Nancy and Frank insisted that she go after Hannah had stayed at the house for the six months Nancy was gone. _Frank_, she thought. He left a few days after Hannah, more than likely returning home to Bayport after Nancy asked him to leave. The two had a major fight during one of their cases and hadn't spoken since. Nancy never felt more alone than in that moment.

Getting slowly off the floor, she looked over at her alarm clock, the red digits displaying the time of 3:16. No one to call for it was too late and there was no one there to comfort her because she pushed everyone away. Nancy sighed, turning on her bedside light and opening the door to the darkened house. Although the alarm system was armed, she still felt vulnerable in the solitude. Looking over at the closed door across the hall from her room, Nancy suddenly felt even more alone. She padded over to the door and opened it revealing her father's room. Even though it had been over a year since his passing, Nancy still didn't have the heart to remove his belongings. The room remained as it was the day he died: clothes laid out on the bed just waiting for him, flung there in haste. The scent of his cologne no longer lingered but Nancy felt as if he were still there. She wished he were there then she wouldn't feel so alone.

As a child, Nancy would climb into bed with her father after having a nightmare. Although it didn't happen often, she still reminisced those moments where a father comforted his young daughter. Thinking of her memories, Nancy missed him more than anything. He always had a way of making her feel better even the most dire of times. Sniffling, Nancy slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the room where Frank had stayed while he was there. Nancy could still smell the aftershave he used that permeated the air every day. She looked around the room for anything that he might have left behind only to find nothing. It looked as if Frank left for good, taking everything with him.

Nancy remembered the day she told him to leave. It broke her heart to do it but she felt that it was best for him. Although they had talked over the course of a few months since opening their business, working things out and getting stronger as a couple, Nancy still felt as if she took him away from his family. When tragedy struck them down, she couldn't take it any longer. She blamed herself rather than at what happened. Nancy felt that if she hadn't brought Frank to River Heights, nothing bad would have happened. It was time for them part, at least in her eyes. He deserved to be happy and she wasn't going to be able to give that to him.

She fingered the chain around her neck, its "charm" no longer hanging from it. That was the hardest part of all, giving back the ring he found just for her though they were technically not engaged. Frank never asked her officially. Nancy had found the ring the day after he bought it and asked him about it. It was a few days before they left for CJ's christening. To that day she didn't understand what possessed Frank to buy a ring when he knew that they weren't ready to get married. Frank was okay for her to wear it around her neck, a constant reminder of what he might actually ask in the future. That future though was now lost in the thoughts of her mind.

Walking downstairs, Nancy turned on lights as she went, the emptiness of the house getting to her. She went into the kitchen to boil water for tea. Remnants of her single meal sat on the counter, the half eaten piece of chicken dried out and the green beans limp. As she waited for the tea, Nancy dumped the food into the trash, rinsing off the plate and putting it into the dishwasher. She thought about maybe calling someone when the sun came up but then she remembered. Bess was getting ready for her wedding that was in a few weeks. George had moved to Arizona to be with Dean about a month before Frank and Nancy finally opened for business.

Not wanting to bother her friends with her own unhappiness, Nancy settled for the comfort of a single cup of tea, steeped in chamomile. She sat at the island, staring at the mug, steam rising from its depths. Looking around the empty room, Nancy thought about her decision about Frank. He meant everything to her and she pushed him away, just like she always did when things got complicated. All she wanted at that moment was for him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Suddenly, Nancy burst into tears, her tea forgotten in front of her. She nestled her head into her arms on the counter and sobbed loudly, the sounds echoing throughout the house though no one was there to hear them.

"What have I done?" she cried. Nancy looked up at the ceiling as if waiting for divine intervention. She thought about the events that led her to this and wondered if she should have done something... _anything..._ different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I hope that your holiday weekend is going well. And if you're not from the states, then I hope you're have a great day! A special thanks to everyone who has served in the military or knows someone who does. There are no words to express the gratitude we all share for your constant vigilance in the defense of our great nation! Or any nation for that matter! Also, thanks to everyone who read and/or left a review for the first chapter! I'm so glad that you like it so far! I hope to keep it up for you! Enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Have a great Memorial Day everyone! We will be spending our day in Gettysburg. If you haven't been there, I highly recommend it. It's beautiful there. ****What are you all up to tomorrow? Have a blessed day!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Almost two months before…_

"How did you get a higher score than me?" Nancy asked shrilly. She was looking over Frank's shoulder at the letter he held in his hand. Nancy held a similar one. "Did you cheat?"

"Nancy, I highly doubt that three points higher than yours constitutes that I cheated," Frank replied with a smile. He snatched his letter away from her just before she was able to take it from him. "We studied the same questions. Maybe they didn't like one of your answers. Be thankful that we passed. Now we can finally take cases."

It had been six months since the announcement that they were opening a new branch for Hardy Investigations. It had taken longer than they anticipated since they had to acquire P.I. licenses for the state of Illinois before going any further. In the meantime, Nancy and Frank procured a place of business and remodeled the inside while studying for the licensure test and taking firearms classes, which Frank really didn't need.

"I am so glad you two finally got those results," Hannah replied from the kitchen. She pulled out the evening meal from the oven, the aromas of beef and vegetables wafting through the room. "Now you can finally get out of the house and leave me in peace!"

"I didn't know we were bothering you, Hannah," Nancy laughed, eyeing the roast from afar. She set her letter down and went over to where Hannah was getting the meal ready. "It's not our fault that it took so long."

"Well, now you know," Hannah stated. When she noticed Nancy trying to take a piece of roast from the roaster, she slapped her hand and shooed her away. "Geez, you're as bad as Joe!"

Frank laughed from the table though he looked a little discouraged. Nancy pouted and sat back down beside him. She didn't notice his change in demeanor.

"With George gone and Bess getting married," Hannah continued, getting some plates out of the cupboard, "you two really haven't done anything other than wait very impatiently for those results. I just wish they had come two weeks ago instead of today."

"We have done things," Nancy protested. She looked over at Frank for support but he just stared at the table quietly. After giving him a look, Nancy turned back to Hannah who was dishing out the meal. "We got the office ready. It looks really nice but we couldn't do much of anything else until this little babies came in."

"I know that, Nancy," Hannah argued. "I'm talking about when the two of you came home at night. You were either arguing over a game or you were downstairs watching TV or whatever it is you do down there. Don't think I don't know what you do when you're alone either!"

Nancy blushed deeply while Frank looked away embarrassed. Hannah laughed at them. "I'm not going to scold you," she replied with a knowing smile. "You both are adults now and it's really none of my business. Just make sure you know what you're doing." She sighed and shook her head. "Look at me! I said I wasn't going to scold you and I did. Are you hungry?"

"Smells great, Hannah," Frank finally said, thankful that the uncomfortable conversation was over. He eyed Nancy briefly. She looked a little peaked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth though moments before she was fine.

"Yeah," Nancy nodded nonchalantly. She swallowed and watched as Hannah brought the plates over to them. "Smells amazing."

A few minutes later the three of them sat quietly at the breakfast nook, their plates half-empty as they ate their dinner. Their earlier conversation was still fresh in their minds, the awkwardness handing in the air. Frank soon excused himself, taking his plate to the sink to rinse off and put in the dishwasher. He mumbled something about calling his father to give an update and went into the other room leaving the two women to finish their meal in silence. Hannah set her fork down and turned to Nancy who was eating rather slowly.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked softly, concern on her face.

"What?" Nancy answered, shaking her head. "No. No, nothing's wrong."

"I cry bullshit on that," the housekeeper said, narrowing her eyes. Nancy looked surprised. "You get upset with Frank over three points on a test you both passed with flying colors. Your scores were probably higher than the average but you still accused him of cheating. I also wasn't kidding about you two driving me insane these past few weeks. Neither one of you went out much after you came home from working on the office every night. You seem edgy even with Frank. I would have thought you both were happy to finally be together. You seemed like it before anyway. What's wrong?"

Nancy eyed the hallway where Frank disappeared down then sighed. "I feel bad, Hannah," she said softly, looking back at her hands. "I know he missed the action that we had to put off because of this stupid test but it's different here than in New York. We had to go through hoops to get things moving in the right direction. Plus I feel like he misses his family. Frank is over 1000 miles from his closest relative and I'm the reason for that."

"Don't you think you should talk to him about this?" Hannah asked gently. She took Nancy's hand and squeezed it. "He left his family for you, Nancy. I don't think he regrets it in any way. You two are so good for each other, bouncing off ideas and theories with each other. I just hope that the other part isn't what is keeping you two together."

"What do you…oh, _that_," Nancy said, blushing.

"Uh huh," Hannah nodded, giving her a motherly look. "It's not all about that, you know. Just wait until you open the doors to your business and I'm sure all of these worries will just melt away."

"I know but…" Nancy sighed. "I don't know how to…"

Seconds later, Frank came back into the room, a smile on his face. Nancy's face suddenly became a mask of joy as he bounded into the room. "What are you so happy about?" she asked as cheerfully as she could. Hannah rose from the table, taking their plates with her to the kitchen. Frank came up to Nancy and swept her up into his arms.

"There was a message on our voicemail at the office," he said. "We might have a case already!"

"Really?" Nancy cried, hugging him tight. She looked over at Hannah who nodded, smiling as if saying _I told you so._ "That's wonderful! What is it?"

"I don't know yet," Frank stated, setting her down. "We just have to give them a call as soon as we can and set up an appointment with them."

"What did your dad say?" Hannah asked, beaming.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him," he replied, his cheerfulness melting slightly. "I checked the voicemail after I called him. He said that they couldn't come out right away to see us. They have a lot of cases that came up in the past few weeks so no one will be here for at least a month to check out the office."

"Well, um…" Hannah stuttered. "He'll be so proud of you two when he does come."

She finished up putting away the roast and vegetables and quickly left the room, sensing that the couple needed some time alone. Another awkward silence came over the room. Nancy looked away, eyeing a blank spot on the wall, Frank watching her every move. "Is there something bothering you, Nan?" he asked quietly.

Nancy bit her lip and looked into his brown eyes. She knew she couldn't keep her feelings from him for long and decided to go a different angle. "Are you…are you happy here, Frank?"

He eyed her, surprised at her question. He took a step back from her."That's not what I expected," Frank finally said. He suddenly turned angry. "Why would you even think that? I wouldn't change my decision but that question makes me think that you feel that way yourself."

"I'm not!" she cried, stepping toward him. "I mean, I am! I just feel that sometimes you're…distant. I just feel like I'm the reason you seem so…unhappy at times."

"I'm not unhappy, Nancy," Frank replied rather indignantly. Nancy shrank back a little at his brash remark, her hands dropping to her sides. "I'm…I'm _bored_. And so are you but you're so bored that you're looking for something to find issue in and that makes me mad. I would never change the decision I made in coming here! Why would I? Yes, it was a tough decision to make, leaving my family the way I did, but I did for you. For us!"

"I'm sorry!" Nancy cried, tears coming to her eyes. "It…it just seems like we're moving so quickly now. We've only just got our licenses today and we haven't opened the doors yet and…"

"Do you think we're moving too fast in the business," he asked cautiously, "or with us? I mean, I know we've only been together for a few months but I know where I want to be and that's here…with you. If you think we need to take a step back and slow down with things then we can. I will be okay with that but please don't shut me out because you're afraid of something. You can tell me anything, Nancy."

Frank gave her a smile and waited for her to reciprocate. When she finally smiled, he noticed it was forced but he couldn't get anything out of her. Their conversation ended the moment the front door slammed and a voice cried out from the front of the house.

"Nancy!" cried Bess. She rushed into the kitchen, a large book in her arms. She didn't realize the two were having a serious conversation. Nancy quickly swiped her face and gave her friend a better smile than the one she gave Frank moments before.

"Bess, what's wrong?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Frank look down disappointed. He walked away, heading toward the stairs.

"Everything!" Bess cried, still not noticing the tension between Frank and Nancy. "The flowers seem off, the cake decorator doesn't think that she can do what I want and now I don't have the right colors! Everything is going to shit, Nancy!"

"Okay, Bess, calm down," Nancy said, guiding her friend to the table and sitting her down. "Tell me what's going on."

* * *

Frank was angry. He went up to his room, all the while listening to Nancy calm Bess down when moments before she herself was about to breakdown. He didn't understand how quickly women changed their emotions. It was like they were bipolar or something. Wanting to be alone, Frank decided to go for a run and changed clothes. He needed time to think about what Nancy was really upset about and maybe a run would do him good. Remembering the day she found the ring he bought her, he sighed deeply. Frank wanted to make it special but he was stupid enough to leave it in his coat pocket and she went looking for the keys to the office. Her reaction wasn't what he expected…

_Six and a half months before…_

"_What's this?" Nancy held up the box, giving him a look of confusion. Frank closed his eyes, embarrassed that he left it out for her to find._

"_Um…it's…" he stammered, struggling to find the right words._

"_I know what it is, Frank," she said. She didn't seem angry just surprised. "Why do you have it is what I'm asking."_

"_I…I saw it and thought of you," Frank finally said. "I wasn't going to ask you right away. It was just something for down the road. You know, when we're ready."_

_It was Nancy's turn to look embarrassed. She saw the pain in his face. He was expecting a different reaction from her. Nancy just knew she wasn't ready for it though. Not after everything that happened. Not after...Ned. But she was happy that he thought of her when he saw the ring._

"_The setting of the diamond reminded me of your eyes," he said softly. "Like waves crashing. It's why I bought it when I did. I didn't think I would be able to remember where I saw it if I had to go look for it. I'll understand if you don't want to take it right now."_

_Nancy smiled then looked down at the diamond ring nestled in the box. She understood what he said in how he saw the ring. She could see it too. The setting wrapped itself around the solitaire diamond almost like waves engulfing the coast. Taking the ring out of the box, Nancy went upstairs to her bedroom. Frank watched her confused as she returned with a chain, the ring hanging from it._

"_I'm not saying yes," she said, clasping the necklace around her neck, "but I'm not saying no either."_

_Frank nodded. Nancy looked down at the ring then back up at him. "When I'm ready, you'll know it."_

Her words still rang in his mind a he jogged down the street away from the house. The neighborhood was quiet in the evening, the fall cold air refreshing. There were times when Frank wondered if he made the right decision and then he remembered the ring. He knew he made the right decision. He loved her more than anything and wanted to be with her. Frank just didn't understand why she acted the way she did but he was determined to find that out. Even if it took a lifetime to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Had a major case of writer's block for this one as I am trying to figure out where the story needs to go next before I get to what I already have in mind later on. I had a completely different version of this chapter but it actually will become chapter four since it continues on with what happens in this one. I almost made it a lot longer as well but I felt that where I ended it was best. Thank you so much to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. I love reading your kind words and I'm glad to hear that you like it so far. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! God bless and have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter Three

The night rolled on and it was nearly midnight when Bess finally went home, her fears abated with the help of Nancy. Hannah had gone to bed hours before while Frank returned earlier after going for a run in the cold night. With Bess' "emergency," Nancy never got the chance to talk to him again. After turning out all the lights and setting the alarm system, she went upstairs, stopping just outside his door. Nancy looked down and was hopeful when she saw the light shining through. She knocked lightly so as not to disturb Hannah but when no answer came, Nancy slowly opened the door to check on Frank. Although the light was on, he was fast asleep, a book draped over his chest. Nancy sighed, disheartened by the fact that she couldn't apologize for their earlier argument. From the way he looked, she knew Frank had been waiting up for her but fatigue finally caught up to him.

Nancy gently lifted the book, bookmarking his spot and set it on the night stand. She sadly looked at him as Frank inhaled deeply, his body only shifting slightly. Leaning over, Nancy kissed him on the forehead, Frank never waking. She waited for just a moment, watching him sleep then turned out the light. The moment she closed the door, Nancy burst into tears, running to her room down the hall. She felt awful for what she did to him but there was no way to make him understand as to what was really going on with her.

Sobbing into her pillow to muffle the sounds, Nancy cried herself to sleep, still wearing her clothes from the day. She didn't have the energy to change or get ready for bed and her dreams that night reflected her emotions causing her to have a restless night sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright, the winter sun shining through Nancy's window. She looked up at her alarm clock and gasped. It was nearly ten in the morning and she wasn't even ready for the day. Nancy quickly showered and dressed, jogging down the stairs to the kitchen after checking Frank's room. The door was open and the bed fixed so she assumed he was waiting for her in the kitchen. Much to her dismay, there was no one in the kitchen to greet Nancy. Not even Hannah was around. A note lay on the counter, written in Hannah's gentle handwriting.

_Went shopping this morning. Will be back later. Frank left for the office and said to tell you to meet him there. See you soon. Love, Hannah_.

Nancy's shoulders slumped. Frank already left for the office and didn't wait for her. Was he still mad at her for the night before? Thoughts stormed through her mind as she ate a quick breakfast and her anger soon rose at the thought that he left without her. Nancy was soon pulling on her calf-high leather boots and coat to get ready to go. As she stepped outside, a blast of cold air blew through her and Nancy wished she was snuggled in her bed instead. The moment she got into her Mustang, the heat was blasting to warm up not only the car but her as well. Within minutes, Nancy was pulling out of the garage and heading down the street toward where their office was.

In the months they had to wait for their P.I. licenses, Nancy and Frank bought a building using her inheritance. They spent the time they weren't studying to gut the inside of the building and remodeled it, giving their new office a fresh look. She pulled into the parking lot nearby and went through the front door, greeted by Frank who had seen her pull in.

"It's about time you got here!" he cried angrily. She could see Bess sitting at an empty desk behind him, keeping her attention on the bridal magazine in her hand. They hired her to be their assistant whenever they needed it. Nancy knew her friend well enough to know that she was listening in on their conversation with intent.

"I didn't know that I was late, Frank," Nancy replied, walking over to her desk. He followed her and watched as she put her purse down, looking at the phone. "Is there something I'm missing here that would constitute you giving me an attitude?"

"No, I just expected you to get here earlier than noon," Frank huffed, folding his arms in front of her. "Besides it's a cat! A damn cat!"

"What do you mean 'it's a cat?" Nancy asked confused. She ignored a sputtering sound from Bess who obviously was laughing at Frank's irritation. "I'm not following."

"Our first case is finding a cat!"

"You talked to Mrs. Stein, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because it gets lost all the time," Nancy laughed. She shook her head but she noticed that he wasn't laughing. Clearing her throat, Nancy continued. "Sometimes it jumps into a trash can and can't get out. Ends up in the dump every time." She looked over at her friend. "Were there any messages, Bess?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head, "but I can check." Bess picked up the phone near her and began listening to the voicemail.

"There were none when I came in so I don't know why you're bothering to check," Frank grumbled.

"Then why are there five messages?" Bess asked as she wrote down the information.

"Probably from Mrs. Stein, wondering where her damn cat is," he mumbled, plopping down into his chair. He picked up a magazine and began rifling through it impatiently.

Nancy watched as Bess hung up the phone, giving her the paper with the messages on it. She went over to Frank and slapped the paper in front of him.

"What are these?" he asked, throwing the magazine onto his desk.

"Well, they're possible clients, Frank," Nancy said. "Oh, and only two of the messages were from Mrs. Stein so I'll take care of her since you obviously don't care. For your information, she usually calls BD who then calls me for help. I guess this time she skipped him and went directly to us."

"Yeah, but it's still a _cat_!" he cried.

"Oh, my God, Frank! Shut up!" Nancy snapped. "Our cases are not always going to be dangerous or exciting like they were for you in New York! You live here now! Be glad we have something now!"

Frank looked blankly at her, surprised at the outburst. Bess' eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open. She never would have expected Nancy to say something like that let alone to someone as special to her as Frank. He rose from his chair, looking upset.

"Frank, I…" Nancy replied, trying to stop him as he went to leave the room. He shrugged her off but whirled around to face her.

"What the hell is going on with you, Nancy?" he cried. "Is there something I did to piss you off?"

"What the hell is going on with _me_?" she cried, her voice betraying the hurt. "What's wrong with _you? _You're the one getting bent out of shape over our first case being Mrs. Stein's cat! I know we can't get the perfect cases for the perfect Frank Hardy all the time but you could show a little more respect to those who are willing to call us for help!" She picked up the paper from his desk and pushed into his chest. "Why don't you give them a call and see what they need? Maybe, just maybe, there's actually a case to appease the great Frank Hardy!"

Nancy stormed out of the room, slamming the door to the bathroom. Frank looked down at the paper in his hand, ashamed of the whole situation. After a brief moment, Frank went out the front door, his cell phone in his hand. Bess nervously went back to where her desk was and sat down not knowing what she should do next.

Fifteen minutes passed and Frank still hadn't returned. Bess went to the front door noticing his car was still there but he wasn't. She looked at the bathroom door where Nancy disappeared to and wondered if her friend was okay. As she approached the bathroom, Bess could faintly hear sobbing coming from within.

"Nancy?" she called, knocking on the door. Bess tried the knob to find that it was unlocked and opened it. Nancy sat on the floor in the corner of the bathroom, her knees brought up to her chest. Her head rested on her knees, her shoulders trembling with each sob. Bess went over and sat down next to her friend, wrapping her arm around Nancy's shoulder.

"What's going on, Nan?" she asked softly.

"I don't know what came over me, Bess," Nancy answered, raising her head to look at her. "I…I've just been so…antsy lately. Every little thing Frank says or does sets me off. It's like...I don't know."

"Look, Nan," Bess started, settling herself for a long talk. "I know you and Frank are meant to be. I've known it long before either of you ever thought of it. Look what you had to go through just to be with him. But, I swear, if any of this has to do with Ned, I'm going to hurt you. Just get that crap out of your head right now. Frank is _not_ Ned and he would never treat you the way Ned did. You know that."

"I know that, Bess," Nancy replied indignantly. "I just…just get so frustrated with him. Frank is wonderful and I love him very much but then he pulls crap like getting upset over a cat. Just because it's not as exciting as his life in New York was with Joe and it makes me feel like I had something to do with that. It hurts."

"He's a _guy_, Nancy," Bess smirked. They both giggled. "They're all like that at some point. Even Marshall does it. Drives me nuts too. But you have to admit, they have no clue half the time when it comes to women."

"I just don't want Frank to be overprotective like he's done before," Nancy shook her head. "There have been so many times where I just want to smack him and say that I can handle it."

"Isn't that a good thing though? Isn't that what he's supposed to do?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged, sniffling again though her tears had stopped. Nancy reached up and took a tissue from the box on top of the toilet and blew her nose. "I guess I'm just not used to it. I'm used to being my own person. Besides, Frank is still tiptoeing around like I'm going to break or something."

"Nan," her friend sighed, taking Nancy's hand. "I'm going to say this with the best intentions so don't get mad at me. _Get over it_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything!" Bess cried. "Do some crying. Do some grieving for your dad because I know that's another issue that even I can't handle. Hell, talk to someone other than me. Just do something to get out of this funk that you're in then deal with Frank. Or maybe just talk to him."

"I don't need therapy, Bess," Nancy shook her head. Her friend looked at her unconvincingly. "I don't! Besides, we had to go through all of that for the licenses. The doctor passed me. There's nothing wrong."

"But yet you're sitting on the floor in a bathroom crying your eyes out because your mouth moved faster than your brain."

Nancy sighed. She got up from the floor and dusted herself off. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she groaned at the sight. Her mascara had streaked down her cheeks making her look like a creepy clown. Nancy immediately began washing her face giving her friend the impression that their conversation was over. She didn't feel like she needed help but she wasn't about to admit it either. There were times when Nancy did feel like she needed a little extra help mentally but she always counted on her dad for that. She left the bathroom with Bess following close behind though neither one of them said anything. Walking over to her desk, Nancy picked up her purse and turned toward Bess.

"Tell Frank I went to look for the cat," she announced. "That's if he's willing to help."

"Why don't you just wait for him?" Bess suggested watching Nancy leave through the front door. "I'm sure he'll be back any time."

"Never mind," Nancy said, annoyed. "I can handle the cat on my own. I've done it before. If he wants to come, then have him meet me at the dump. I'm sure that's where it is."

"But, Nancy…" Bess started but her friend was already out the door. Seconds later she could hear the Mustang start up and drive off. Just as Bess was beginning to clean up the office, Frank returned, his demeanor slightly changed for the better. He looked around the office, seeing the bathroom door open and Nancy's purse gone.

"Did she leave without me?" he asked. She nodded then told him where Nancy went. "Fine. I guess I deserve that but I'm not going to find that cat."

"Don't you think Nancy will appreciate you helping her though?" Bess asked cautiously.

"I know what you're doing, Bess," Frank grumbled though it sounded like he laughed. "She started it, not me."

"What is it with you two and not talking things through?" Bess cried. Frank looked stunned at her. "I don't know if I can work like this if you are constantly bickering! She needs to get over her issues and you need to get over yours! Work it out for crying out loud! You two are the best detectives out there, being able to figure out mysteries that just happen to plop into your laps yet you can't figure out each other!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Planning my wedding is easier than dealing with you and Nancy!"

Frank watched as Bess left the office, his brain working overtime trying to figure out women. He understood why Nancy snapped at him, realizing it seconds after he left. His reaction to Mrs. Stein's cat was a little over-the-top but Frank was itching to get a good mystery to solve and he hoped that the other three people who called would give him something to chew on. Especially if there was something other than a damn cat to take on.

* * *

Hours later, Nancy trudged home after finding Mrs. Stein's cat. Sure enough, the white Persian cat named Mr. Snuffles got caught in a trash can and miraculously lived to see another kitty treat after being transported to the town dump. Once Nancy delivered the cat to Mrs. Stein, the grateful woman paid her for finding Mr. Snuffles, something that Nancy hoped to show Frank once she returned home. Hannah was reading a romance novel in the den when Nancy finally shuffled in, her feet barely able to carry her to the stairs.

"Oh, good! You're back!" Hannah cried, setting down the book. She got up to come closer to Nancy only to stop and crinkle her nose. "Where have you been? Playing with kitty litter?"

"Funny you should say that, Hannah," Nancy laughed half-heartedly. She sounded weary even though it was only four in the afternoon. Plopping down on the bottom step of the main staircase, Nancy slowly peeled off her boots.

"Mrs. Stein's cat again?"

"Yep. I swear that cat has more than nine lives," Nancy said. She grimaced at the look of her boots. "Ugh. Remind me next time to where crappy shoes. It's going to take forever to get the smell out of them. Did Frank get back yet?"

"No, I thought he would be with you," Hannah said. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" Nancy cried though she avoided the stare. Hannah folded her arms and gave her a skeptical look. Nancy sighed. "Okay. I may have said something that upset him but he scoffed at Mrs. Stein and Mr. Snuffles. It annoyed me."

"Uh huh," Hannah shook her head. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What am _I_ going to do?" Nancy repeated, pointing to herself. "Nothing. He didn't even come help me find Mr. Snuffles. I told Bess to let him know. I would have thought he'd come by at least to say something."

"And why should he?" Hannah huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Nancy sighed. She was really not having a good day. Looking down at her hands, Nancy felt disgusted with herself. Her father wouldn't be happy with her if he knew what she'd done. Nancy sniffled, tears suddenly coming to her eyes at the thought of her father. Hannah sat down on the step next to her and held her close.

"Dad would be yelling at me right now after everything I've done," Nancy whispered.

"Yeah, but he would eventually understand, I think," Hannah replied soothingly. "I miss him too, sweetheart."

"I just wish he were here," Nancy sniffled again. "Then maybe I could work things out with Frank more easily."

"Just do what you think your father would do to make it up to Frank," the housekeeper stated. She looked at Nancy. Suddenly, the young woman looked back at Hannah, a smile stretching across her face.

"I think I know what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was going on three in the afternoon by the time Frank got back to the office. Nancy still hadn't returned nor was she answering his calls. He just hoped that wasn't getting into any trouble but then again she was only looking for a cat in a dump. Frank knew he should help her but cats always seemed to have a tendency to hate him, sensing a similar distaste that he had for them. Nancy would just have to find the cat on her own this time.

Earlier, after Nancy got mad at him over the case of Mr. Snuffles, he called the three people who left messages on their voicemail. Frank listened to each one of them as they talked about their problems and he took all of the cases on the spot. Only one of them though could meet him that afternoon on such short notice while the other two made appointments for the next morning.

Mrs. Jenna Barry was convinced that her husband was cheating on her. Since she was in a wheelchair, Frank had visited her while her husband was at work. She gave her suspicions about her husband, revealing that he would sometimes stay out late after getting off work early then go out to dinner with someone. She gave Frank bank statements that showed entries for places outside of town, mainly restaurants and what sounded like a gentlemen's club. After their meeting, Frank returned to the office to look over the information Mrs. Barry had given him. His thoughts though were not on the case at hand.

Frank looked around the office, plunking down into his chair and leaned back. Rubbing his face, he groaned loudly, his frustration over the arguments with both Nancy and Bess evident. When he reopened his eyes, Frank noticed his cell phone sitting nearby. He wanted someone to talk to and he knew just the person. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for him to answer.

"Well, well, well," Joe replied when he answered. "Will wonders never cease. I didn't think you would ever call me again."

"Sorry, Joe," Frank grumbled. "I've been busy."

"Yeah, but you weren't too busy to call Dad yesterday," his brother replied. "I'm hurt. It's been a long time since I talked to you. But then again, I was going to call you soon anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Joe said excitedly. "Vanessa's pregnant again! We found out a few months ago but I knew you and Nancy would be busy with the whole test that you were taking so I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Seriously?" Frank said though there was a tinge of disappointment in his tone. He was a little hurt that his younger brother didn't call him with the important news. "That's…that's awesome, Joe! That's great. How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine," Joe replied, his giddiness apparent though he didn't realize his brother's tone. "CJ is good too. He's getting big. I honestly didn't think we'd be having a second one with him being so young but at least he'll be close to his younger brother like you and I were."

"So you already know it's a boy?"

"Oh, yeah," he said nonchalantly. "I just said that we've known for a while. She got pregnant not long after Mom and Dad moved out so she's maybe 5 months along, I think."

"Someone didn't waste any time, I see," Frank laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, you know me," Joe laughed. "I think she's a little disappointed that it's not the girl she wanted though."

"Congratulations then, Joe," he said. "To both of you."

"You could just tell us that when you come next month for Christmas, Frank," his brother replied. "Aren't you and Nancy coming to the Christmas Eve gathering at the new house?"

"Uh, I don't think we're going to make it, Joe," Frank said sadly. "Nancy and I discussed it a few days ago. We're still getting things up and running with the business so we don't really want to leave town until we're fully settled."

"Oh," Joe said, not hiding his disappointment. "I mean, I understand and all but it's Christmas, Frank. You guys shouldn't be there by yourselves."

"We know that," he grumbled, looking out the window at the people walking by. "We…we just didn't think it was going to take this long to set up. I think Nancy was a little overwhelmed by it all too. Besides, we're not going to be alone. Hannah will be here and Bess and Marshall will probably stop by sometime. I've already told Dad this. I'm surprised he didn't say anything. But it's not to say that I won't miss you though."

"I understand," his brother said sadly. "Um, what was it that you needed, by the way? You called so I thought maybe you needed something."

"Oh, no," Frank lied, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm fine. We're fine. I, uh, just wanted to tell you that we got our first case. Or cases, that is."

"Really? That's great!" Joe cried enthusiastically. Frank could hear his father in the background, yelling at Joe. "Oh, man! I've gotta go! You know how Dad can get if I don't answer him right away. You call me when you finish the case. I want to hear all about it!"

"I will, Joe," he said. As he hung up the phone, Frank felt worse than before he made the call. Sighing, he thought about what Joe had said. They were having another baby and he and Nancy were still nowhere near walking down the aisle. But Nancy was pretty adamant that they weren't ready just yet. With Joe's happy news, Frank didn't want to ruin the moment for his brother by telling him his own woes with Nancy. He would just have to deal with it in his own way.

Frank took the notepad that had his notes from Mrs. Barry and began looking into the entries on the statement. The name Savannah's caught his eye. He opened Google on his computer and typed in the name. Several places showed up though only two were in the area located just outside of town. Frank decided to look into the places but called Nancy first to tell her where he was going. When she didn't answer again, he left a message then left the office for his car.

It was just before 4:30 when he finally arrived at a place named Savannah's on the outskirts of River Heights, pulling into the parking lot. Frank took a look around, seeing two buildings, deciding to go into the one that looked like the gentlemen's club. Sitting down at the bar, Frank ordered a beer then took in the nearly empty room. Since it was still early in the afternoon, most of the predominantly male patrons, were clustered around pool tables and the bar itself. The stage was set in the middle of the room, the lights dormant and the room quiet, save for the jukebox playing nearby. The only women around the place were wearing short skirts and flattering tops though it still seemed a bit modest. Frank looked back as the bartender set the beer mug in front of him.

"Got a question for you," Frank asked with a stern look. The bartender nodded his head in acknowledgment. Frank showed him a picture of Mr. Barry. "You wouldn't happen to know this guy, would you?"

The bartender studied the photo. "Oh, yeah," he said. "That's Larry."

"His name is Larry?" Frank asked, incredulously. Mrs. Barry didn't tell him her husband's name.

"Yeah," the bartender nodded. "He gets harked on a lot over his name being Larry Barry so he doesn't come in here that often."

"Oh," Frank said disappointed. The bartender gave him a curious look.

"What I should say is that he may not come in _here_ that often," he reiterated. "But he does go into Miss Savannah's next door all the time. He might come in here once in a blue moon."

"I thought this was Savannah's," Frank replied, confused.

"Well, it is," the bartender said, "but _Miss_ Savannah's is a private dance studio, mainly for older couples who want to learn how to do the tango or learn to ballroom dance. She owns both places. Why are you asking there, mister? Everything okay with Larry?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for him, that's all," he answered, looking toward the exit. "His wife is worried about him."

"Ah, well, you won't find him here, that's for sure," the bartender said. "He's a straight arrow, that one. Loves that wife of his even after her accident."

"You don't say," Frank said, suddenly interested.

"Yeah," he continued. "Whenever he's in here, Larry completely ignores the ladies and sticks to the bar just for a snack or a beer, like yourself. This place isn't like most gentlemen's clubs. It's respectable. The ladies aren't skanks, if you know what I mean. Miss Savannah takes them under her wing and helps them out by giving them a job here while also helping the girls through college. If a girl is found in a compromising position with a patron, she gets thrown out. Same thing goes with any of the guys who expect more out of the girls. Most of the guys who come here though are upscale people and respect the ladies. We don't get much riff raff here. They tend to go to the nudie bars where the girls do more than just dance. Most of our dancers don't even come in until the evenings so they can go to class during the day."

"Is there any way to see Miss Savannah?"

"Well, I guess if you go next door, you might be able to find her," the bartender shrugged.

"What do I owe you?" Frank asked, rising off the stool and pulling out his wallet.

"Aw, it's on the house, man," he smiled, waving off the money. "I don't get many people talking to me and I'm a bartender. Well, at least not many guys asking what you were asking. I like Larry. He's a good guy so I worry about him, especially if his wife is worried too."

"Thanks," Frank smiled back though he still pulled out a twenty and placed it on the bar as a tip. He walked out the door and headed toward the other building. When he stepped into the foyer, it was a completely different place than what he was just in. The hall was brightly lit and the walls were painted white. Pictures of dancers dressed in ballgowns and tuxedos dotted the walls. Simple elevator music played from the speakers above.

"Can I help you?" replied a voice. Frank turned to see a woman in her fifties, her hair pulled tightly back into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore black leggings under an oversized shirt. A large cane was in her hand though Frank had a feeling she didn't need it.

"Yes," he gulped, her presence rather intimidating even for him. "I'm looking…looking to learn how to ballroom dance with my girlfriend. I want to surprise her with some lessons."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. She scanned him than smiled. "Your girlfriend wouldn't happen to be Nancy Drew would it?"

"How did…"

"I know who you are, Mr. Hardy," she replied with a witty smile. "I'm Savannah. I may live outside of town and own a gentlemen's club but I do know people within River Heights, one of them being Carson Drew. He was a good friend of mine and I was at his funeral last year. I remember you and your family very clearly and I appreciate the support that you gave Nancy. I'm surprised she didn't come with you though. My question for you now is what are you really here for?"

Frank was surprised that the woman remembered him but even more surprised that she wasn't kicking him out for lying to her. Sighing, he decided to tell her the truth. Frank went on to explain Mrs. Barry's story and why he was out at Savannah's. "I was just looking to see if Mr. Barry was here."

"This way, Mr. Hardy," Savannah gestured for him to follow her. She walked down the hall and into a small room with a large window. On the other side was a man dancing with a woman…in a wheelchair. Frank watching as the two move together. "The Barrys are not from around here and Mrs. Barry doesn't know my reputation, the same as you. But Mr. Barry comes in here a lot. He wanted to learn to dance with his wife for their anniversary this year. Since she was in a wheelchair, he wanted to learn to dance around it. When Mrs. Barry had her accident, it devastated her. She loved to run and move around but losing that ability changed her. Larry loves his wife very much and wants her to be happy. All he could think of to do was to learn to dance with her.

"Breanne was in a similar accident that took away her ability to dance," she continued. She looked to Frank who studied Larry with awe. "She was one of the best dancers here and was going to go to Julliard once she had the money saved up. When the accident happened, she changed mentally and it took her a while to find herself once again. I let her stay on as a partner here and it has helped. When Larry came in with his request, I knew Breanne would be able to help him as much as it would help her. I'm sorry that Mrs. Barry would think her husband was cheating on her but it is understandable."

"How do I talk to her?" Frank asked though it was barely more than a whisper.

"Are you asking for Mrs. Barry," Savannah said, eyeing Frank closely, "or are you asking for someone else?"

He looked over at her, confused.

"I'm not blind, Mr. Hardy," she replied. "You're having issues yourself."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You came here on your own, for one," Savannah smiled. "Nancy is known for her mysteries but also for the kindness she shows toward the people in the area. Her father was the same way and when he died, a lot of people mourned him. If someone in town needed help, usually they went to Nancy knowing that she would always be willing to help them. Tell me, does she even know you're here?"

"No," Frank shook his head. He looked down at the ground then back up to Larry Barry. He admired the man for having so much love for his wife even when she was feeling the way she did. Even though he barely knew the woman beside him, Frank had a feeling he could open up to her. "We had a fight earlier. I was upset over something stupid and she called me out on it. She hasn't been answering my calls since."

"Then I suggest you go home, Mr. Hardy," Savannah smiled. "The Barrys can wait. I'm sure if you call Mrs. Barry to let her know you'll get back to her soon, she'll understand. And when you're ready, there will be ballroom dancing lessons waiting for you as well. I'm sure Nancy will enjoy it."

"Thank you," Frank replied. As he turned to leave, he looked back at Larry who was beaming with pride in himself. Frank smiled, knowing what he was going to do when he got home.

* * *

It was after six and Nancy stood in her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She had just gotten out of a very long shower, scrubbing herself down after the hours long search in the dump for Mr. Snuffles. After running a brush through her wet hair, Nancy turned her head slightly, drawing her finger down the scar along the side of her face. It was a constant reminder of what happened the year before. Although the scar was no longer red, it still felt like it burned.

Wrapping herself in only a towel, Nancy opened the door to go into her bedroom only to be startled by someone who just walked in. "Frank!" she cried, clutching the towel to her body. Nancy blushed deeply as he stared at her, his mouth slightly open, his face betraying his surprise. "Don't you knock?"

"I…I did," Frank stammered. He still looked at her though his eyes softened a little. Clearing his throat, Frank finally turned away. "I didn't expect you to come out like that."

"Then why did you come in?" she huffed. Although he had seen her in a lot less, Nancy still felt as if she needed more clothes on.

"I'm sorry, Nancy," he said, saddened by her tone. He turned to leave. "About earlier. I…I just wanted to say that to you."

"No, wait," she said, grabbing his arm. He turned toward her and she could see the torment in his eyes. "It's me who should be apologizing. I'm sorry about last night, leaving you the way I did. I should have talked to you and made Bess wait."

"I understand, Nancy," Frank replied. He stared at her, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on her face and not to the towel she wore. Even with her hair wet, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "I know that everything you've gone through has made you a different person than what you were before. I understand that certain things in our lives are just moving too quickly and I want you to know that I still love you more than anything."

Nancy bit her lip, not knowing what to say. He was right. She had changed but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him about it. She was still learning herself how to cope with everything. "I love you too, Frank," Nancy said softly. She looked over at her desk and picked up a printout. Handing it to him, Nancy watched as he curiously read it, his eyes going wide. Frank looked back up to her, his face registering shock.

"Are you serious?" he replied, looking back at the paper as if making sure he read it right. "But I thought…"

"I wanted to make it up to you," Nancy replied with a smile. "I thought about what Dad would have said and done and this is what I came up with."

"But, Nancy," Frank said, still confused. "I already told them we couldn't make it."

"Yes, I know," she said. "But I know you miss them and I thought it would be a surprise for them just as much as you. We would only be gone for a few days and I've already talked to Hannah about it. She's going to go visit her sister for a few days while we're gone. And there's something else too."

"Oh? There's more?"

"I convinced her to finally go on that vacation," Nancy smiled. "She leaves in January for a whole month! Aunt Eloise is going with her too. Hannah needed a break after worrying over us for the past year."

"That's great, Nancy," he said. "Where is she anyway?"

"It's bridge night, remember?"

"Oh, right." Frank looked down at the itinerary. They were going to fly into New York Christmas Eve, just in time to celebrate with his family for their annual Christmas party. It made him excited that he was finally going to see them after being gone for over six months. Plus the fact that he was finally going to see his parents' new house after his childhood home was destroyed months before.

"You okay, Frank?" Nancy asked, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her, his eyes slightly watering.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Frank said, quickly wiping his face. "Thank you, Nancy."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Nancy blushed deeply, still clutching the towel to her body. With Frank being so close, she could smell his aftershave, her eyes closing. He surprised her though with his own restraint as he turned to leave the room once again. Frank knew he wanted her but she had to want it too. Their relationship depended on the respect they had for each other and their wishes and if Nancy wanted to slow down, like he suggested the night before, Frank knew he needed to honor that.

Frank was just about to the door when Nancy stopped him. "Wait," she said softly. Suddenly she rushed to him, pinning him to the door. Her kiss was soft yet fierce, taking Frank totally by surprise. Even though Nancy knew she still had qualms about their commitment to one another, she had an urge to be with him in that moment.

Whipping her around, Frank now pinned Nancy to the door, his kisses making her weak in the knees. Her towel hung precariously as she reached for his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. Frank picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the towel now falling to the floor. Nancy pulled his shirt off revealing the solid abs below, his bare chest pressed against her own.

He laid her down on the bed, smiling at her, the kisses halted for a brief moment so that he could take her in. Nancy was beautiful, her semi-wet hair cascading over the pillow below her head. Frank could see the desire in her eyes but something else as well but he couldn't place it. "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. Nancy smirked, pulling him closer to her, passionately kissing him. She gave Frank her answer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know I usually give warning when I add a little "something" to the chapter but I didn't want to give it away and ruin the moment for you. I probably surprised a few of you as well or maybe confused you. I don't know. You all know that there is always a reason for my madness. Muwahahaha! Anyway, from this point on, the story moves a little more quickly so the cases will be few and far between. Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter and welcome to those who just started leaving reviews as well. As always, I appreciate anything you guys have to say about your interpretations on the chapters. Some of your words actually bring ideas to my head so thank you for that as well! I hope that you enjoyed this latest addition and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! God Bless and have a wonderful week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Several weeks passed as did several cases. Though Nancy knew of the case Frank did on his own, he never told her how it went. His attitude changed though and they no longer fought in front of Hannah or Bess. Nancy however never opened up about what was really bothering her to Frank and her frustrations slowly returned.

Christmas was a week away and Hannah and Nancy were baking in the kitchen while Frank was in the basement watching a football game alone. Hannah looked over at Nancy as she silently pulled cookies out of the oven. The aroma of freshly baked cookies permeated the air bringing a homey feel to the house.

"So," Hannah began over the sound of the mixer, "are you and Frank doing better?"

Nancy took the cookies off the sheets and placed them on the cooling racks sitting on the island. She didn't say anything nor did she want to. Hannah stopped and watched her, putting her hand on her hip. Nancy noticed the woman watching her and sighed.

"We're fine," she finally said, continuing her duty.

"No, you're not," Hannah replied. "And you know what 'fine' really means."

"I know," Nancy rolled her eyes. "Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional but we're none of those things, Hannah."

"Frank may not be," the woman said, returning her attention to the mixer, "but I know you, Nancy. Something is still bothering you. What is it?"

"Only you are bothering me right now, Hannah!" she cried. There were a few things on Nancy's mind but she didn't think they were bothering her enough to tell Hannah about. Nancy began carefully but quickly placing cookies inside the boxes lined up on the table.

Every Christmas, Hannah baked for days, giving away all her creations as gifts to the church and to her neighbors and friends. This year, Nancy was helping as well in order to say thank you to their clients for supporting her and Frank when they first opened the month before.

"You keep telling yourself that you're okay," Hannah replied softly, slightly hurt by Nancy's rudeness. "It's going to blow up in your face, Nancy."

"I'm good, Hannah," Nancy replied, a forced smile on her face.

"Mm, hmm," the housekeeper looked at her skeptically. "I just don't want you to hurt Frank. He loves you so much and I know you feel the same way about him. He has been so much different since the first day you opened. I think something changed in him that made him realize why he was here. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at here, Nancy?"

"Yes," she answered, rather irritated. "Are you saying that I have a problem, Hannah?"

"No, good Lord, no," the housekeeper shook her head. Hannah was taken aback by Nancy's abrasiveness. "I'm just saying that if there's something bothering you still then you need to deal with it. Especially before you go to Bayport next week. The last thing you want to do is say something that you might regret while you're there. They love you too, Nancy."

"I said I was fine, Hannah!" she yelled. "Just lay off!"

Nancy finished putting cookies into the boxes and grabbed her coat and keys. She gathered the boxes and headed for the back door.

"Wait, Nancy," Hannah said softly but Nancy blew by her with her arms full. Hannah could see her face was wet with tears as Nancy slammed the door. The housekeeper stood silently in the kitchen wondering why Nancy had blown up at her the way she did. Hannah said a silent prayer in the hopes that Nancy calmed down for when they arrived in Bayport next week. Even though Nancy may be able to hide behind her façade but even Joe Hardy would be able to see right through it.

* * *

A few days later and after avoiding being alone with Hannah for fear of another lecture, Nancy watched as the woman who had practically raised her hugged Frank. Hannah was getting ready to leave to go to her sister's for Christmas. She gave Nancy a sad smile before taking her in her arms.

"Mind what I said, honey," Hannah whispered in her ear away from Frank. "You have a few days before you leave for New York so make it count."

Nancy nodded though she didn't say anything. She gave Hannah forced smile that made the woman leery about what could happen.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Hannah replied cheerfully. She waved goodbye as she headed for her car.

"Bye, Hannah!" Frank waved, wrapping his arm around Nancy. "Be careful!"

Nancy waved less enthusiastically as Hannah pulled out of the driveway. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Frank but he waited until they were inside the house before he said anything. As Nancy left his side, heading toward the stairs, Frank watched her go. "Nancy, what's going on?"

She stopped at the bottom step, her hand resting on the banister. "Nothing, Frank," she replied, her head tilted just a bit in his direction. "I'm just tired."

"Nancy," he said, walking over to her and taking her hand. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the conflict within the deep blue hue. "You can tell me. Why aren't you talking to me? We seemed to be fine after we had our first few cases but now…"

"I'm pregnant, Frank," Nancy blurted out, surprising herself for saying it. He took a step back in shock. She could see his surprise, taking it as rejection. Shrugging Frank off, Nancy stormed upstairs. "I knew it would be a mistake to tell you."

"How can you say that?" he cried, following her. Nancy stopped at the landing and glared down at him. "I'm just surprised. Any guy would be if given the news. Nancy, I love you and we can get through this together."

Her face softened a bit when she heard the sincerity in his words. She was scared and she needed his strength to get through it. Nancy went into his arms and cried. Frank held on to her as she sobbed into his chest.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago," she said softly, stepping away from him. She swiped her face with her sleeve. "I wasn't going to tell you right away."

"Why not?" Frank asked, confused.

"Because I didn't want you to know before we went to see your family," Nancy replied. She went the rest of the way upstairs with him following. "I didn't want it to slip out."

"You don't want to tell them then we won't tell them," he stated, matter-of-factly. "They don't need to know until the time is right. Besides with Joe and Vanessa expecting…"

"Wait, what?" Nancy looked at him incredulously. "You didn't tell me that?"

"I didn't?" Frank thought about it then he realized that he really didn't tell her about his phone call to Joe. He wanted to keep the real reason why he called his brother to himself. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."

"How could you forget that Joe told you something like that?" she asked angrily. "I hope you don't 'forget' not to say anything about our own issues when we get there."

"I won't, Nancy!" he cried, getting upset. "Do you honestly think I would tell everyone after you asked me not to? What I don't understand is why."

"Because maybe I don't want it, Frank!" she cried. He looked blankly at her. "What if I'm not ready to be a mother? I have no one to ask advice on it, not even you! You don't know how it feels to be so helpless!"

After hearing her real fears come out, Frank went up to her, taking her head in his hands. He looked directly at her. "Nancy, you are going to be an amazing mother," he said firmly. "And I will be right by your side every step of the way. We don't have to tell anyone right away. I think they'll just be happy for us to be with them for Christmas. No matter what happens though, I will be with you."

She looked into his eyes, knowing he was sincere. Standing on her tip toes, Nancy kissed him then leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you," she whispered.

"We can do this, Nan. Together."

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve arrived quickly. Nancy lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked over at Frank was beside, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady indicating a deep sleep. Slowly getting out of bed so as not to disturb him, Nancy left the room and went downstairs. Walking into the living room, she sat down on the couch and looked at the Christmas tree which was still lit up on a timer.

Nancy thought about all the holidays before when laughter filled the room. Although it wasn't the first Christmas without her father, it was the first one spent at home without him. She looked around at the photos on the walls and tables, taking in each one. Her favorite was always the one of her mother holding her the day Nancy was born. Her father always like it too, keeping the photo out long after Kate had passed away. Nancy sniffled a little, staring at the photo. She wished both her parents were alive. Maybe then she'd have someone to share the news with of the impending arrival of a newborn.

Nancy leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, her hands drifting mechanically to her stomach. This time the next year, they would be celebrating their child's first Christmas and she wondered if Frank would ever ask her to marry him for real. She pulled out the necklace she always wore, rotating the ring between her fingers. Nancy knew why she kept the ring but even Frank didn't know it. She sighed, putting her necklace back underneath the pajama top she wore. Nancy already knew her answer before Frank even asked.

"Hey," Frank replied from across the room. Nancy turned to see him leaning against the wall. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. Frank walked over and sat down next to her. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he laughed. "Our flight's not for several hours but I just…I don't know. I feel nervous about going back?"

"Why?" Nancy asked curious. "I would have thought you'd be ecstatic, not nervous."

"Oh, I'm happy about us going there," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Don't get me wrong. I love the fact that you bought the tickets out of the blue. I was just thinking what if we cause a scene like we've done before. No one knows that we've been having issues lately."

"That's what's bothering you?" Nancy looked at him incredulously. She pulled her hand away and rose from the couch. "How about I just don't go if you're so worried about us fighting? Because, right now, you're about to get one."

"I didn't mean it like that, Nan," Frank said as calmly as he could.

"Then what did you mean by it?"

"I just don't want our dirty laundry laid out in front of everyone!" he cried. "It's bad enough Bess and Hannah have heard our fights. The last thing I want is hearing it from my parents that we need to work it out, plus the fact that Joe has the perfect life already."

"You're jealous," Nancy replied, the realization hitting her.

"No, I'm not," he laughed nervously.

"Yes, you are, Frank," she replied, folding her arms in front of her. "You're upset that we don't have that perfect life you expected!"

Frank stared at her. He could see she was hurt by his words but maybe she was right. Maybe he was jealous of what Joe already had. Frank was usually the first at everything, from being the first born to being the first to figure out a clue. With Joe already married and having kids, it was the first time Frank felt inferior to his younger brother.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," he suggested, looking away. It was the only answer he could come up with. Nancy made a noise that caused him to turn back to her.

"That's the cowardly way," she said. "I have never known Frank Hardy to back down from an uphill battle. You don't want to fight in front of your family then let's make sure it doesn't happen. Just like you told me about telling them about the baby. It stays between us and they don't need to know. I understand what's going on…at least, I think I do. I don't want to fight anymore than you do but saying stupid shit like that won't help your situation."

The couple stood looking at each other for several seconds before they burst out laughing. "Stupid shit?" he said, shaking his head. "Really?"

"Well, if it was the only way to get it into your head that we needed to go, then yeah," Nancy smirked. "You need to get that jealousy crap out of that thick skull of yours. Be thankful for what we have because even Joe doesn't everything."

Frank rose and went over to her. He stared at the Christmas tree a few moments then back at Nancy. The whole exchange between him and Nancy reminded Frank of the argument they had days before when Hannah left only it was his turn to be lectured. He just hoped that she took the advice he gave her just as he is taking hers. It was what he loved most about her though. She had strength that even she didn't know about. Frank leaned down and kissed Nancy. "Let's go surprise my family."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. I appreciate your kind words! Yes, Larry Barry is a horrible name but it was the first thing that popped into my head. He really wasn't going to get a name other than Mr. Barry but since I gave his wife one, it just seemed to fit. Besides, the bartender knew him by his first name so there you go. This chapter had a lot of conflict between Nancy and Frank so I hope it didn't get too repetitive. I can't really say it's over either however I am planning that the next chapter be a bit more lighthearted. So, summer is finally here. I am going to try to get chapters out as quickly as I can but with a 6 year old constantly saying "Mommy" and a 1 year old always needing attending to, chapters will come out when I can get them out. Usually either in the evening or early morning which is when the kiddos will be asleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Have a great week and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"This is just so exciting," Joe grumbled, plopping next to Vanessa on the loveseat. They were at his parents' house getting ready for their Christmas Eve party. Joe had just spent the past hour cutting up vegetables and fruit while his wife sat relaxing and watching CJ who was playing on the floor in front of her. The baby looked up at his parents and grinned before putting a block into his mouth, slobbering all over the plastic. Joe leaned down and tickled CJ's belly causing the baby to give out a squeal in delight from the attention. "Hey, there, buddy. Whatcha doing? You look like you're having loads of fun even though Daddy is just 'peachy.'"

"Don't sound so sarcastic," Vanessa replied, nudging him. "It's CJ's first Christmas so be happy."

"I am happy!" Joe cried. She gave him a look. "Okay, so I'm not as happy as I should be. I just…"

"Miss Frank?"

"Yeah," he said sadly. He leaned back, draping his arm around the back of the loveseat. Vanessa snuggled into his shoulder, her eyes keeping vigilant on their son. "This is our first Christmas without him. He should be here along with Nancy but I guess I just have to get used to him living in River Heights instead of down the street."

"Oh, quit your moping," replied Fenton as he walked into the room with a tray of vegetables. He set it down on the table against the wall that held other dishes of food. "I'm surprised you're not over here gorging yourself with food, Joe."

"Not hungry, Dad."

"Yeah, right," Sam laughed, holding a plate of his own. Vanessa and Fenton laughed too. "Joe Hardy not hungry? That's like saying Frank isn't smart."

"He's just upset because Frank isn't here," Vanessa piped in. She patted her husband's arm when he gave her a look.

"Well, I understand that," Fenton replied, looking over his shoulder toward the kitchen. "Laura's upset as well but we can't control what Frank and Nancy decide on."

"Food!" cried a voice. The Hardys and Sam looked over to see Xander rushing into the room with a grin and eyeing the food table. Stacy followed close behind, rolling her eyes.

"Xander, are you channeling Joe or something?" Sam remarked, watching the young man pile a plate high with food. She carried a dish herself and placed it in an empty spot on the table.

"I'm just hungry, is all," he replied with food in his mouth. "Stacy's mother's cooking wasn't exactly edible."

"You went to see your mother?" Fenton asked interested, looking at Stacy. Laura came in with another tray of food, stopping to listen. "I thought you two weren't exactly close."

"We aren't," Stacy said glumly. "But I wanted Xander to meet her so we visited her earlier today. It wasn't exactly a good visit but at least she fed us…somewhat."

"You're not spending Christmas with her?" asked Laura.

"No," she shrugged."Like I said, we don't exactly get along."

"Why not?" Xander asked, confused. She glared at him. "Your mom's cool and a total babe."

"Xander!" cried Stacy, hitting him on the arm.

"What?" he shirked back. "She is! She's just not a very good cook, that's all!'

"I know," she rolled her eyes. The Hardys looked at her curiously. "You know that song 'Stacy's Mom?' That's her. It was like the song was written about her."

"Huh?" Fenton asked confused. Joe laughed, getting what she meant.

"You know," Stacy explained. She started snapping her fingers to a beat. "'Stacy's mom has got it goin' on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long…' You have no idea how rough high school was when she was around. I had several guy friends _and_ boyfriends become complete boneheads when she would just say hi to them. Now this one's doing it! She wanted to be my best friend rather than a parent so we have a…different kind of relationship. Mom just drives me nuts."

"Oh, come on, Stacy," Joe replied though he cringed when he saw Stacy give him a look. "It can't be that bad."

Stacy pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. Joe's mouth dropped open when he saw a woman posing in a bikini by a pool. She looked like a model though even from a distance there was still a sense of age to her. "_That's_ your mom?" Joe cried. "She's a total…" He stopped when he noticed Vanessa giving him the evil eye. "A total ugly person, Stacy," Joe quickly added though it still didn't stop his wife from smacking him.

"See what I mean?" Stacy pointed out, looking at Vanessa. Both women rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disbelief. "She sent me that when she was in Cancun last year. Why I still have it on my phone, I'll never know."

"I'm sure your mother loved having you over," Laura smiled. She felt bad for the young woman upon hearing about the strained relationship with her mother. Laura always thought family was first and foremost at the holidays which made her even sadder that Frank wasn't there to celebrate with them.

"Yeah, I think it made her day," Stacy said sadly. She quickly changed the subject. "So, is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Hardy?"

"Oh, no, dear," she said, walking back toward the kitchen. "And it's Laura. I feel old when someone calls me _Mrs._ Hardy."

Stacy laughed then sat down on the floor next to CJ and started playing with him. The baby started squealing with glee that someone was paying attention to him. Although Joe was still a sad that Frank wasn't there, he always loved hearing the sound of his son's laugh. He was looking forward to hearing more when their new baby arrived in a few months. Looking over at his wife, Joe grinned blissfully.

"Well," Fenton piped up, interrupting Joe's bliss, "since everyone is here, I would like to say something."

"Here we go," Sam said rolling his eyes. He took a drink of the eggnog he had in his hand, smiling at his longtime friend.

"Sit down, Sam, before you hurt yourself," Fenton retorted. He then looked around at his family and friends. "It's been a long year and a lot of things have changed. Although Frank and Nancy aren't here, we still are happy that they are safe in River Heights, celebrating on their own for the first time. I'm just glad that the house got done and we could celebrate the holidays with the ones we love most."

Before long, they were all partaking in the food laid out before them, relishing the sweet smells of cookies and desserts while also enjoying the rest of the food. Even though the Hardys would be together the next day for Christmas day, they always spent Christmas Eve with their friends and a potluck of appetizers. The room was filled with laughter, conversation, and the occasional squeal from CJ though it was soon interrupted by the sound of carolers singing outside.

"Madeline is early this year," Laura replied, looking at the clock on the mantel. She headed for the door, grabbing her coat from the closet.

"Why is that so strange, Mom?" asked Joe. He bundled CJ in a blanket after putting his own coat on. Vanessa was next to him, her coat wrapped around her. "Maybe she wanted to start with your house instead."

"Who cares?" Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It's boring listening to them because they sing the same songs every year. Besides, the eggnog is inside and I'd like to be a little tipsier before I go home later."

"Oh, stop," Laura said, slapping their old friend on the arm. "You enjoy it every year, Sam. I've seen you smiling before even though you try to hide it."

The Hardys and their friends stood out on the porch, watching and listening to the group of carolers singing at the edge of the sidewalk. Several neighbors came over to listen as well which wasn't unusual. Each year, Madeline Davies, one of the Hardys friends from church would get a group together to sing Christmas carols around Bayport once or twice a week during the holiday season, finally culminating on Christmas Eve where they spent their night caroling in the Hardy's neighborhood. Their harmony was mesmerizing and angelic as they sang "Silent Night," "Joy to the World," and several other favorites.

After a stirring rendition of "O Holy Night" that featured an amazing semi-solo from one of the male singers, Madeline stepped forward, a smile on her face. Laura walked out to greet her, the two women hugging. "Merry Christmas, everyone," the woman replied. She looked around at the family and friends who had gathered with Laura. "I have something for you and your family, Laura. Consider it an early Christmas present. It arrived earlier today and I wanted to personally give it to you."

"Why, thank you, Madeline," Laura replied with a curious look. Fenton came up behind her, confusion displayed on his face. "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Oh, it's not from me," she smirked, stepping aside as one of the carolers came forward with a small wrapped gift in his hand. The man must have been cold as his scarf was pulled up over the lower half of his face, a wool fedora covering his head. A woman walked just behind him, bundled in the similar fashion though her scarf wasn't pulled close. There was a sense of familiarity with her and though he couldn't make out her face very well, Joe could see light hair sticking out from beneath her hand-knitted hat.

"Merry Christmas…" replied a muffled voice from beneath the scarf. He handed the gift to Laura just before lowering the scarf, revealing his face. "…Mom."

Laura let out a loud cry once she realized Frank was standing before her, a huge grin on his face. Handing the gift to Madeline, she quickly wrapped her arms around her son, nearly knocking him backward. When she let go, Frank took off the fedora, revealing his dark brown hair and threw the hat to one of the other carolers, thanking him. Fenton and Joe moved forward to greet Frank just as Nancy stepped up as well, her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh, this is the best Christmas present ever!" cried Laura, looking between Frank and Nancy. "We all thought you weren't coming!"

"Yeah," Joe piped in though he looked just as happy as his mother. "You told me before Thanksgiving that you couldn't make it."

"Well, that was before we decided to come," Frank stated, smiling over at Nancy. "We thought it would be a nice surprise you guys since you really didn't expect it."

"Hell, yeah, it was a nice surprise!" cried Joe, gently punching his brother.

"Language, Joe!" cried Laura, swiping at her youngest son. She beamed a dazzling smile. "I don't care if you said you weren't coming! You're here and that's all that matters! Oh, it's so good to see you both!"

"It's good to see you too," Nancy finally replied, wiping her face with her gloved hand. She turned to Madeline who stood nearby with her own tears of joy. "Thank you so much for helping us with this, Mrs. Davies."

"Madeline, please," she replied with a smile. "And it was certainly our pleasure, especially to see the looks on everyone's faces. Are you sure you don't want to continue with us, Frank? I don't think anyone of us would be able to do "O Holy Night" the way you did."

The Hardys and their friends looked at him in disbelief at the mention of Frank singing. "What?" he asked, looking at them.

"You? Sing?" Joe asked incredulously. Frank looked slightly embarrassed while Nancy hid a grin behind her hand. "And I didn't know about it?"

"I never told anyone that I did, least of all you, Joe," he replied nervously. "You knew I was in choir in high school when I wasn't playing football."

"Yeah, but you never had solos or did anything else with it," the younger Hardy pointed out. "I just thought that you did it for the credits."

"And what would you have done if you knew I could sing well?" Frank asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I would have made fun of you as any younger brother would have done," Joe grinned impishly, puffing his chest out with pride. "Within reason, of course."

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you," his older brother pointed out. He rolled his eyes. "Only Mom really knew and I always turned down the solos and leads for the musicals in high school, though I know Mom would have just _loved_ that. But it was mainly because of the commitment issues and our cases. I'm sure there are things that you do that you never told me about."

"Um, no," Joe sing songed. "I tell you just about everything. Besides, I have a little more dignity than that, Frank."

"You mean like the time you didn't tell anyone you were married?" Nancy laughed. Joe's face went slack.

"Or maybe the time when you locked yourself out of the house and broke a window so you didn't have to call me," Vanessa snickered.

"Hey!" Joe cried. "I did tell you about that!"

"I know you did," she said, "but you blamed it on the bird that you said flew into the house!"

"But there was a bird!"

"Yeah, _after_ you broke the window!" Vanessa laughed, CJ giggling with her. She looked at Frank and smiled. "Pay no heed to my husband. He's almost to the point of needing a smackdown again."

"And I will gladly take it if it means I get to pick on Frank again," he smirked. Joe laughed, giving his brother yet another hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Now I won't be so bored!"

"I heard that, Joe," replied Laura. The others laughed, dispersing back into the house.

As the carolers began moving on to the next destination, Laura thanked her friend again with a quick hug before waving to the group. The mother beamed with pride as went back to Frank, kissing him on the cheek much to his dismay. "I'm sure you sounded wonderful!" she said, her voice low so Joe couldn't hear. "Let's get back inside though. It's freezing out here!"

"Yes, it is!" Frank agreed with a laugh. He wrapped his arm around Nancy's waste and whispered "Thank you" into her ear. She smiled, following the family into the house, the celebration really beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I must say that this chapter was rough for me. I wasn't sure if I was going in the right direction or if what I had in mind was coming out right. Somehow I don't think it is but it might just be me too. However, as I said before, this chapter was _very_ lighthearted though the next chapter will be slightly more dramatic in a sense. This one though went through several revisions plus I had a slight case of writer's block of not knowing what I wanted (but yet I knew what I wanted, if you can understand that) but I think it turned out pretty good. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me on this one. I know it's been rough coming off one of the best stories I've ever written. Let me know if you're not like something or even if you can't take much more Nancy's moodiness (which will be explained, I promise!).**

**Jilsen, yes, it's very hard to get down the writing while the kids are constantly needing attention hence the reason this is being published at night. My one year old likes to push my notebook up while I'm writing, giving me a subtle hint of "put it down, give me attention." It's why it's taken me a week to get the chapter written. I have everything in my head but it sometimes doesn't come out the same when put down on paper. I try to keep the writing to either first thing in the morning or in the evening both of which are at times when the kiddos are sleeping. Thank you Rose12! I know I'm biased but my girls are cutie pies. If there was a way to post a picture of them without it being attached to the stories, I would do that so you guys could see them. They are my world along with my hubby (and of course, my writing). Without any of them, I don't think I would be able to function properly. Thanks also goes out to max2013, candylou, ErinJordan, and drumboy100 for the reviews! Well, I think I have given you enough information about my life so I think I will leave you at that. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so I know that you were here! Until next time, have a fantastic week! God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Did you notice anything funky going on between Frank and Nancy earlier?" Joe asked his wife as he sat down on their bed. They had just arrived home from his parents' house and after putting CJ to bed, all Joe wanted to do was pull off his shoes and snuggle with Vanessa in bed. The only thing he was curious about was the strange behavior between his brother and Nancy.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'funky,' Joe," Vanessa replied form their bathroom.

"You know," Joe shrugged, going into the bathroom. He looked at his wife in the mirror, concern stretched across his face. "Frank seemed happy but Nancy was…I don't know…distant, I guess you could say. I've never seen her like that and there were several times I could have sworn she cocked an attitude at him."

"I wouldn't worry about it," she said, her tone serious. "Whatever is going on between them is really none of our business, Joe."

Vanessa leaned over to wash her face indicating to Joe that their conversation was over. She had talked to Nancy earlier that evening, finding out a few things here and there. Nancy did seem upset but it was not about anything that could be told to anyone, least of all to Joe.

He huffed and shook his head, disagreeing with his wife. Joe thought of Nancy as a sister and was worried about her just as much as he was worried about his brother. Both of them seemed happy but Joe knew better and he was determined to find out what it was.

The arrival of Frank and Nancy had taken everyone completely by surprise which was the intention. It was really no surprise though when Laura insisted on the couple staying at the house, the hotel room they were thinking of completely out of the question. That was when Joe noticed another tick form Nancy. He knew she loved his parents as if they were her own but Joe wondered what would cause her to act that way. It was almost as if she didn't trust herself around everyone or maybe there was something more that Frank wasn't telling him.

His mind still went through everything as he got into bed with Vanessa, pulling her close. Joe kissed her bare neck as she snuggled into his arm, getting comfortable for sleep. He soon felt her body loosen up as she fell into a deep sleep even though he couldn't fall asleep thinking about the events of the day.

_How did I not know Frank could actually sing?_ he thought. Joe laughed at another thought. _Oh, the fun I am going to have on that one!_ Then his mind turned serious again as he remembered the conversation he had with his brother that made Joe wonder. Frank had talked about a case that he had on his own, which Joe thought was strange since Frank worked best with someone else to bounce off ideas with. His older brother really didn't explain why he did the case on his own but Joe had a feeling there was some sort of blowout between them that caused it. The whole thing about husband and wife case made Frank think about his own relationship with Nancy. Joe then realized it wasn't Frank that was having the issues. It was Nancy. But why?

As he finally settled down to sleep, Joe made it a point to tell Frank that if he ever needed someone to talk to, he was there. Maybe that would get him to finally open up about what was going on and maybe bring a little more peace to the situation.

* * *

Fenton startled himself awake, the weird dream he was having quickly dissolving into oblivion. Checking the time, he saw that it was one in the morning. Fenton rolled over to find his wife fast asleep, the woman an impeccably deep sleeper with exception to having a sixth sense that something was wrong. Fenton got out of bed, Laura never moving, and quietly closed the door as he left. Creeping downstairs, all he was going to do was get a glass of water but as he walked by the large opening leading to the living room, Fenton stopped. He heard a quiet sob then a sniffle as if someone were trying to hide the fact they were crying. The lights were all out with exception to the Christmas tree, a long Christmas eve tradition in the Hardy house, but Fenton could still make out a form curled up on the couch, a pillow clutched under their arms.

"Nancy?" he asked concerned, taking a step forward. Even in the dim light, Fenton could still see her quickly wipe her face, trying to hide her tears. "What are you still doing up, sweetheart?"

"Um," she stammered, clearing her throat. She sniffled again. "I…um…I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that," he said, taking a seat beside her. Nancy shifted her legs out from under her to make room for him. "But why are you sitting in the dark, crying?"

Nancy let out a small, shallow laugh. "Of course, you heard me," she said rather rudely. She stared at the tree, not wanting to look at him for fear of breaking down even more.

Fenton sighed, looking down at his hands. He knew something was bothering her, the same inkling that Joe had. Although Nancy seemed happy on the outside, her eyes betrayed the pain she was feeling but all Fenton could do was fish for the problem. It was up to her to answer. Taking a bold chance, Fenton flat out said, "You can grieve, you know."

"Excuse me?" Nancy blinked hard.

"You're allowed to grieve, Nancy," he repeated more assuredly. He turned to her and saw that he hit a nerve, her face turning white in the dim light. "Even at Christmas…with us. I know it hurts that he's not here. I hate it too. I knew Carson for a long time. I watched him grieve for his wife while trying to take care of you. After his own trip to China, he came back a somewhat changed man but he still grieved. I listened to him boast about you, how proud he was of his only daughter. Hell, I did it with Frank and Joe and he listened just as intently. I know you spent those months in China, same as he, and I thought it would have helped you grieve. But it seems that there's something taking hold of you that's making you regress. So, I'm telling you to do whatever you need to do in order to let it all out. I may not be your father but I am here if you need me."

Nancy stared at him, biting back the tears that wanted to come. She thought she had her grief under control after her stay in China but after everything that happened, Nancy couldn't hold it back much longer. The pain and heartache was getting to be too much and she was taking it out on the ones who loved her, the ones who cared. Her father would be proud of what she had accomplished recently but he would be scolding her for the moodiness. Being pregnant didn't give her that excuse either. It didn't give her that right.

Fenton patiently waited, silently watching Nancy. He wasn't used to talking to a daughter since he only had sons but he still felt that Nancy needed someone to talk to. She was becoming more and more like a daughter to him every day anyway. Just as he would with either of his sons or even Vanessa, Fenton wanted to provide comfort to Nancy when she needed it most. But he couldn't do anything unless she wanted it but he could see it in her eyes that she wanted help.

"I…I miss him so much," Nancy finally said. Her watery eyes reflected in the lights of the tree as she looked at him. "I feel like I'm going to just burst with anxiety from everything. Things just keep happening, good and bad, and I just…just feel…"

"Overwhelmed?" Fenton finished, understanding her completely. Tears were freely flowing down Nancy's face, the façade she was desperately holding in place literally falling apart. Fenton took her in his arms and comforted her as the sobs began. He kissed her forehead, wanting the pain of everything to go away for her. Even Fenton, the ever present embodiment of strength, shed a few tears not just for his friend but for Nancy as well. A year's worth of grief finally coming out for the two of them. Over Nancy's sobs, Fenton heard a noise coming from upstairs. Praying that it wasn't Frank coming down, he intently watched the staircase. Seconds later, Laura came into view, Fenton grateful for his wife's sixth sense.

As she came into the living room, Laura took in the scene before her. Fenton sat on the couch, cradling a sobbing Nancy who seemed oblivious to the fact that Laura was watching them. He motioned for her to come over and she obliged. Although Nancy sat near the arm of the couch, Laura knelt down in front of her, taking her hand. The three sat there like that for what seemed like ages before Laura took control.

"I've got this, Fenton," she said softly when Nancy's sobs started to fade. Nodding, he unwound his arm from around the young woman and slowly rose from the couch. Laura quickly took his place, offering a soothing voice to Nancy. As her sobs turned to sniffles, a settling silence soon coming over the room.

Fenton went back upstairs, his own grief still apparent. He walked past their bedroom toward the guest room at the back of the house. Although the door was closed, Fenton slowly turned the knob, poking his head in. Frank lay on his side facing the door, his eyes closed and his breathing slow indicating deep sleep. He was unaware that his girlfriend was no longer in bed with him, if she ever was there that evening. Fenton wondered if Frank knew anything about what Nancy was feeling though he somehow doubted it. She was reluctant to open up to him let alone someone she was living with for months. Slowly backing out of the room, Fenton felt that it wasn't his place to try to mend whatever was going on between the couple. He softly closed the door and headed back to his room down the hall.

As he got into bed moments later, Fenton stared up at the ceiling, praying a small prayer for Frank and Nancy. It was the only thing he could think of to do before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Laura sat in silence, caressing Nancy's head, running her fingers through the strawberry-blond locks. The two stared at the beauty and serenity of the tree, neither one of them speaking. Every so often, Nancy would sniffle or hick-up softly.

"Frank told me, Nancy," Laura finally said, breaking the solemn silence. Nancy raised her head, looking up at Laura, her face white as a sheet.

"He…he did?" she stammered. Nancy suddenly sat up, slightly angry. "He wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Why not?" the older woman asked, confused by Nancy's sudden change in temperament. "Frank thought we'd like to know."

"Did he now?"

"Yes," Laura smiled kindly. "It was very sweet of you."

"I want to explain…" Nancy started. When she stopped, she cocked her head. "What was very sweet of me?"

"He said you thought it would be a nice surprise to come here for Christmas," she answered concerned. "Why? What did you think he told me?"

"Nothing," the young woman said quickly, looking away. Laura wondered if her face was red from embarrassment but couldn't see it though she felt it in the air. Nancy shook her head. "It's nothing."

"I highly doubt that, Nancy," Laura replied. She studied her as Nancy settled into the couch. Laura thought it strange that Nancy would so easily get upset over something Frank said without really knowing what he said. A thought crossed her mind but she didn't know if she should come out and say it.

Nancy looked over at Laura, wondering why the woman had a smile on her face. "What?" she asked.

Laura laughed and shook her head. "I take it Frank knows," she said vaguely, her eyes scanning Nancy, "or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did. You were worried he told me when you asked him not to. Well, he didn't but I wonder why you don't want us to know."

If Laura couldn't see it before, she definitely could see the redness in Nancy's face and she knew her suspicions were correct. "How did you…" the young woman asked.

"A woman knows," Laura smiled mischievously. She gently patted Nancy's leg.

"I'm sorry," Nancy replied, tears reforming in her eyes. She looked away embarrassed. "I didn't want anyone to think differently of me or Frank by knowing about it. I almost feels as if Dad would be disappointed in me as well."

"Oh, pish posh," Laura waved her hand dismissively. "I'm surprised at you, Nancy. You don't come off as someone who cares about what other people think. I also think Carson wouldn't care about it as long as you were happy. You two are adults, so I don't have a problem with it. Now, if you were still in your teens, then I would. How did he take it?"

"Not well," Nancy said, looking at her hands. "Well, at least, I think it wasn't well. We had a fight and we said a few things to each other that hurt. I told him I wasn't sure I wanted the baby. We both know we're not really ready for a family. We've only been together for a few months. How are we supposed to handle something like this so soon?"

"No one is ever ready to be a parent," she said softly. "And there's no instruction manual for kids either. You take it one day at a time and hope for the best. Look at Joe and Vanessa. Babies are a gift that should never be taken for granted no matter the circumstances in which they arrive. As for Frank, it's nerves. I'm sure he's happy. He seemed like it all night tonight. I have to be honest with you, Nancy. I was pregnant with Frank the day I married Fenton."

"Really?" Nancy was surprised to hear this news.

"Yeah," Laura nodded with a smile. "We had only been dating for a few months before he proposed so our relationship is similar to that of you and Frank. I didn't tell Fenton until our wedding night and boy, was he surprised! In the end, it was all good because we had him and then Joe a year later. Believe me, I would never have guessed having two kids so close to each other but I wouldn't have it any other way. Who knows what will happen, though, Nancy. You just have to believe that everything will turn out just as good in the end. You'll see."

Nancy sat quietly for a few moments, taking in everything that Laura just told her. Although she knew she was right, Nancy still had a few things that were bothering her. Things that she hadn't told anybody yet. Not Bess, not Hannah, and certainly not Frank but somehow Nancy felt more at ease opening up to Laura than anyone.

"I've been so awful to Frank and Hannah lately," she suddenly confessed. Laura turned to her, surprised at the revelation. She didn't think Nancy could be nasty to anyone let alone those closest to her. "Yes, I am pregnant, a little over two months to be exact but I was horrible before that. Frank was so…antsy while we had to wait to get our licenses. He was just as moody as I was and kept things to himself up until the day we officially opened the office. We had a few squabbles here and there before blowing up over our first case. Frank got upset that it was about a cat and I still don't understand why. I took care of the case on my own since I'd done it before while he took on another case that he still has yet to tell me about. Hannah has been bugging me lately to talk to him and I blew up at her a few days before she left. I feel awful but it felt like she was prying."

"Oh, honey," Laura replied, taking hold of Nancy's hand again. The young woman began crying again but didn't sob. "Hannah only did that because she cares. You of all people should know that."

"I do but I'm just so tired of people asking if I'm okay."

"Are you?" Nancy gave her a look then pursed her lips. When she didn't say anything, Laura continued. "I see. I understand. No wonder you and Frank are so good together."

"Huh?"

Laura laughed. "You two are so stubborn and stuck in your own ways that you don't like people getting into your business," she explained. Nancy blushed but she didn't get mad. "The whole thing with the cat case is actually very funny to me. To this day, Frank hates cats and they hate him. When he was little, he tried to save a feral cat from a tree. When he climbed up to get the cat, the darn thing scratched the hell out of Frank. I don't know who was more angry, him or the cat. It was the first and last time Frank ever tried to save an animal, cats especially. Those things have this innate hatred for him like they telepathically communicated over the years that Frank Hardy hated cats. At least that is how he explains it." Nancy laughed.

"I know Frank can be difficult at times," Laura continued with a gentle smile. "You have to remember he grew up with Joe harking on him nearly every day. Although those two work so wonderfully together, they bicker more than you would think. Frank wasn't kidding about the whole singing thing. He has the most amazing voice and I have no idea where it came from. I would have been so ecstatic if he had just done one solo or musical in high school but I understand why he didn't. He was so conscious about everything and hated it when Joe picked on him. Granted, Frank usually gave it right back to his brother but it hurt his pride. He was also good at just about everything he did which made Joe extremely jealous, hence the constant bickering between them."

Nancy laughed, wiping her face. "I'm sure you and Fenton were miserable during their high school years," she replied. Nancy let out a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she was until that moment.

"Yes, we were quite miserable at times," she laughed, shaking her head. "And out of food all the time with Joe around. Their friends were even worse when they came over nearly every day. I think I went to the grocery store two or three times a week just to fill the fridge."

The two women giggled at the thought of what went on in the Hardy household years before. Nancy thought about Frank and Hannah. She felt that she needed to make it up to them somehow only it would have to wait. Yawning, Nancy stretched, Laura watching her intently. The older woman rose from the couch.

"How about a cup of tea, Nancy?" she asked with a small smile. "Then we can talk some more."

"That's sounds…" another yawn, "…lovely."

As Laura was about to leave the room, she turned back to Nancy who stretched herself across the couch. "You don't have to tell anybody about the baby," Laura said softly. "Tell people when you and Frank are both ready. I won't say anything either. That's not for me to tell."

"Thank you." For the first time that evening, Nancy genuinely smiled. She felt a little relieved, ready to talk though her body was telling her it was time to sleep. "For everything," she added softly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she smiled. Going into the kitchen, Laura felt as if there was a breakthrough for Nancy, even though the young woman hadn't told her everything. She was happy for her son as well, knowing that he was going to be a father.

As Laura fixed a cup of tea, she thought about how Frank must have felt when he found out Joe was married first. She, herself, always expected her oldest to marry and settle down first and it surprised her when Joe and Vanessa told them. But after what happened with Callie, Laura wasn't sure about Frank. He seemed somewhat lost after the breakup but relieved at the same time. At least the two were still good friends and there were no hard feelings between them.

She remembered how Frank was after her sons returned from Arizona. He was moody and his thoughts were constantly on Nancy. After Carson died, Frank had to put his feelings on hold again but he waited patiently for Nancy and that wait paid off eventually.

Laura took a single mug with her to the living room and stood at the opening. Smiling, she saw that Nancy had finally fallen asleep, curled up on the couch. Laura had a feeling that Nancy would be asleep long before the tea was done so she only made one cup.

Setting the mug down on an end table, Laura quietly crept into the living room and covered Nancy with a blanket. The young woman moved slightly, muttering something in her sleep. Laura leaned over, kissing Nancy on the head before leaving the room.

Just before heading back to bed, she sat at the kitchen table, slowly sipping her tea. Her heart ached for Nancy, not quite fully understanding what the young woman was going through. Laura was just relieved that Nancy was able to fall asleep after everything she told her. She thought about Frank as well. The couple fought so desperately to be together but now their own emotional weaknesses were causing a rift between them. It was obvious that Nancy still grieved for her father, as she should, but Laura was more concerned about what continued to distress Nancy. She just hoped that Nancy decided to talk to Frank before she pushed him away. Laura wasn't sure if Frank could handle it if she did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. An update from me so quickly! Well, this chapter came out a little quicker only because it was something that was close to my heart. I also thought it appropriate as this is Father's Day. Sorry for the length but there really wasn't a good place to stop in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who still continues to read the story along with those who left a review! I appreciate the support and the kind words! This chapter wasn't as drama-esque as I anticipated. Just a lot of much needed talk. To Drumboy100, I did have a little bit of fun writing the last chapter. It was Nancy and Frank's surprise that had me guessing. I had several different versions and so many different kinds of surprises but each one I hated until I thought of the caroling bit. It was a good introduction to something that is coming later (hint hint, it's not in this story!). As for Stacy's mom, it was actually a joke. I really had no intention of bringing her mom in. I like to listen to Pandora while doing dishes, working, etc and a particular station that I constantly listen to plays the song all the time. I knew of it long before and thought it was rather catchy when I was younger but it didn't start playing ****on the station ****until a few weeks ago. The moment it comes on now, I think of the Stacy I created in _Twisted_ and thought it would be nice to dive a little bit into her life. Hence the story of her mom. But who knows. Maybe she'll pop up in some way in the future. To Rose12, that's funny that you thought of Regina George's mom from _Mean Girls _(don't hug her! lol!). I'm a big fan of that movie but it didn't even come to mind when I wrote the scene which surprises even me. To katnissta, yeah, I always thought about Frank being able to sing. I had a conversation with another great author about the original 70s series and she said that there were some episodes where Joe was the one singing (Shawn Cassidy so it's not surprising). I thought about Frank having the voice but never wanting to come out and show it for a while now. I felt that Joe would want people to know while Frank would keep it in the dark to most of his friends and family. As to how well he sings, that remains to be seen (I know it but you'll just have to wait and see!). Too bad there's no real way to hear it. Just a description. Thank you to ErinJordan, Jilsen, max2013, and candylou for your reviews as well! I hope that I answered some of your questions!**

**I have kept you reading for a while now so I will leave you to your own musings. I hope that your day has been a blessed one. To anyone out there who is a father or father-figure, Happy Father's Day! Please don't forget to leave a review so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great week and God bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Frank woke up feeling somewhat refreshed but his mood changed when he saw that the other half of the bed was empty. Perplexed, he scratched his head and got out of bed to shower in the guest bathroom. As the water flowed over him, Frank wondered about his girlfriend and her wellbeing. She seemed happy to be there, a smile always on her face though he noticed that it never reached her eyes. Frank knew Nancy was still hurting not having her father at Christmas but he didn't understand why she couldn't just be happy that they weren't spending the holiday alone in River Heights.

Although the two went to bed together, Frank had a feeling Nancy didn't sleep in the bed with him. His suspicions were confirmed when he went downstairs and saw her snuggled under a blanket on the couch fast asleep. He watched her, his face solemn. There was a feeling that no matter how hard he tried, it seemed like they were floating apart from each other as if in a vast ocean and he couldn't get back to her.

Frank felt a hand on his back and he turned to see his mother smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Laura whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he replied softly, turning his gaze back to Nancy. He sighed. "How long has she been down here?"

"All night," she answered. Laura pulled Frank toward the kitchen and he reluctantly went. "Should it matter?" she asked as she placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

"I guess not," Frank shrugged, staring at the dark depths of his coffee. He looked over at the clock on the microwave. It was nine in the morning and his mother was already getting ready for Christmas dinner later on that day. The aroma of homemade cinnamon buns wafted through the kitchen causing Frank's stomach to growl. "Did…did she say anything?"

"Yes…" Laura replied. She sat down across from him, her own mug in her hand. "…and no. I think she just needs a little bit of time, Frank. When she's ready, she'll talk."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"For what, dear?"

"For bringing our issues with us," he sighed. "We…we wanted to keep it to ourselves..."

"Oh, stop," Laura interrupted. "You weren't going to fool anyone and neither was she. Nancy had a good cry last night. She needed it and your father and I were there. You have to remember that she doesn't have the family support like you do."

"She has Hannah," Frank replied. "She has me, too."

"Yes, she does," she continued. "Hannah has been in her life longer than we have but she can be a little bit overbearing at times."

"I can see that," he agreed, laughing.

"As for you, Frank, well, you're not a parent." Laura gave him a knowing look. "At least not yet."

"Wait, she told you?" Frank asked, slightly annoyed.

"This again," Laura scoffed, rolling her eyes. Frank's expression changed to confusion. "She didn't 'tell' me. I figured it out on my own. Geez, the two of you need to get over yourselves and talk. I don't care if you do it today or next month, just _talk_! That's one of the foundations in every strong relationship: _communication._ If you can't communicate with each other, you're doomed. Now, I'm done lecturing you. You want a cinnamon bun before your brother gets here and eat them all?"

"Of course," Frank smiled, licking his lips. "When are they getting here, anyway?"

"In about an hour," his mother replied. She handed Frank a large cinnamon bun and fork. Laura set aside another one, explaining that it was for Nancy when she got up. "Speaking of which, will you take her upstairs so no one will bother her. We don't need Joe drama to go with it. I'm sure some time today, he's going to grill you about everything, anyway."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Vanessa called this morning asking if I needed anything else for dinner," Laura explained in between bites of her own cinnamon bun. "She gave me a head's up about Joe's suspicions about you and Nancy. You know how he is when something's up. He'll be determined to find out before you leave."

"I'm sure he will."

"Just be nice and tell him as much as you want," she suggested. She watched as he finished off the cinnamon bun, though Laura could tell where his thoughts were at the moment. "She loves you so much, Frank."

He looked at his mother, a sad smile on his face. "Sometimes I wonder about that, Mom," Frank said softly. He looked down at his hands. "I love her but she makes me so…frustrated sometimes."

"I have a feeling, Frank," she smiled, taking his plate, "that things are going to be a little different for you. Just wait." Laura looked at the clock. "I suggest you get moving before your brother gets here."

"Shouldn't we wake her though?" he asked as he rose from his chair.

"Let her sleep, dear," Laura said, patting Frank's arm. She guided him back to the living room, stopping just outside. Lowering her voice, Laura continued, "I don't think Nancy's been sleeping well lately. It comes with the territory with everything going on. She'll wake when she's ready."

She left Frank, going back into the kitchen. He stepped forward, fearful that he would wake Nancy. Frank took the blanket off that was only now draped over her. He scooped her up into his arm, Nancy never waking. She only shifted slightly, her head leaning on his shoulder and soft sigh exiting her lips. Frank slowly ascended the stairs, careful not to knock into something. Fenton came out of his bedroom just as the pair silently passed. He smiled at his son before starting down the stairs.

Gently laying Nancy on the bed, Frank covered her up with the comforter. He was about to back away when he noticed two watery blue eyes staring at him from the bed. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Nancy spoke so softly that Frank almost didn't hear her. "I'm sorry, Frank."

He knelt down beside the bed and looked into her eyes again. Frank could see a difference in her, almost as if a heavy weight had been lifted. Nancy cupped his face in her hands and smiled. "I don't expect you to forgive me," she continued when he didn't say anything. "I want to tell you so much but I don't know where to start."

"Shh," he whispered, smiling back at her. "You need to rest now and we can talk all you want later." He reluctantly stood up and began to leave.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. "Please."

Frank looked down at her then nodded. He silently went over to shut the door to their room and came back to the bed to lie down beside her. Nancy turned over, snuggling into his arms.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

Nancy looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you regret coming to live me?"

Frank looked at her, thinking about the unexpected question. There were times that he felt that way but recently he felt more at ease ever since his first case the month before. It just took him by surprise that she would ask. Frank sighed, pulling her closer. "There was a time when I did," he said honestly. He felt her stiffen in his arms. "But now, I don't regret it one bit. I love you too much to give up on us."

Nancy sniffled. "I've been so awful to you," she admitted. "And to Hannah. Half the time I don't know what comes over me when I act that way. Everything that we've been through goes through my mind all the time. I've changed over the past year and I worry that you…you won't want me anymore because of it."

"Why would you say that?" Frank asked, pushing her away slightly to be able to look at her. "Why would you even think that?"

"I killed Dixon," she sobbed. "Point blank shot him. He was a monster and all I could think about was him harming any of you."

"It was self-defense, Nancy," he said. "I would have done the same thing if in that situation. You really had no choice. He was going to kill you. He was going to kill us all. _You_ saved us. To this day, I don't think Dad even knows how you pulled that trigger. All that matters is the fact that we are still here."

"But Dad was my fault too," Nancy sobbed again. "Ned was my fault. His death was my fault. You all being in danger was _my_ fault!"

"How was all that your fault?" Frank asked incredulously. He held her tightly, feeling her body tremble in his arms. "Treyford was after all three of us. He wanted to get back at you, me, and Joe for putting him in jail. That's not your fault. _Dixon_ killed your dad on Treyford's orders. That was not your fault. Ned's jealousy was why he was the way he was. That wasn't because of you. That was him. You can't control what other people do, Nancy. And you definitely shouldn't take the blame for their actions. They chose their path and there's really nothing more that you could have done to stop it. If I could turn back time to change anything, I would just to make sure you don't have to suffer any more."

Nancy continued to sob as the two lay together silently. Frank's words spoke truth. All she had to do was believe them. He stroked her hair as she finally calmed down a little. "I have to be honest with you, Nancy," Frank finally said. She suddenly got quiet, her eyes shimmering with fear that he would say something that would break her heart. "That night on the cliff with Ned, I tried my hardest to not kill him. I wanted to see him suffer in jail more than anything. Then when you came in and Ned had you, I knew there was really no other choice. He was never going to stop and he would be haunting us as long as he lived. When the moon came back out, it revealed to me what I needed to do. It was almost as if someone was showing me the only way to get out of the situation we were in. I knew there was a chance that both of us would die too but it was the only way to stop Ned from hurting you anymore. You say that killing him was your fault but I beg to differ. It was mine just as much as yours. I pushed us all over that cliff edge. He died because of my decision not just because you kicked him to let go. We both did it."

Nancy looked up at him, realizing that Frank was hurting just as much as she was. It was weighing on his heart too. Neither one of them had ever told anyone about what really happened on that cliff in Colorado. Not the FBI. Not their family. Nancy began to think that maybe the only way for the two of them to really start healing was to tell the truth, even if it meant implicating themselves. Ned needed to be stopped and because of their actions, their lives and relationship had changed.

Frank held her closer, his heart pounding. It had taken him months to finally let that go, same as Nancy. His mother was right. They needed to talk. Their relationship and future depended on it. They had a baby on the way and the last thing Frank wanted was Nancy raising it alone. They silently laid there together, neither one of them speaking for several minutes as they thought about what they revealed to each other.

"Frank?" Nancy finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really get mauled by a feral cat?"

"Who told you that?" he asked, his face turning red. Frank saw the mischief in Nancy's eyes, the smirk on her face.

"Your mom," she laughed. He laughed with her. "You could have said something."

"I know," he shook his head, embarrassed. "I was just…disappointed, I guess. Besides, cats and I do not get along."

"To be honest, I hate cats," Nancy laughed again. "But I've been helping Mrs. Stein for years now. She did pay us though. Rather generously, I might add."

"She did?" Frank was surprised. "Mrs. Barry did too. Well, maybe not as generous as Mrs. Stein but she was quite embarrassed when I told her the story." He went on to explain the whole case between Mr. and Mrs. Barry. "I saw how much he loved his wife and realized how much you mean to me."

"I never really knew you could learn to dance like that," Nancy said thoughtfully. She pondered Googling it when she got the chance.

"I don't think it exists but Savannah was able to figure it out somehow," Frank shrugged. "Still, I'm grateful that I was able to help that couple because it helped me as well. I don't want to let us go, to let you go."

Nancy stared at him, seeing the genuine truth of his love for her. It made her regret all the nasty things she said to him. Nancy tilted her head towards Frank and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He pulled her close, his hands resting on the small of her back. When they finally pulled away, Frank stared down at his girlfriend, her hair shimmering in the morning light. He felt so lucky to have her though somewhat regretting the decision to stay at his parents' house. Resting his hand on her belly, Frank almost wished he could feel a kick. Her smile slightly faded, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Hey, hey," he said softly. He wiped her eye with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm still not sure," she whispered.

"Not sure about what?"

"If I'm ready."

"Neither am I, Nancy." She was surprised at his revelation. "I wanted some more time with you. Just the two of us. But I think if we can handle bad guys and being shot at, I think we can handle a little baby. Besides, no matter how hard this is to say, Joe really is a good dad."

Nancy laughed, agreeing with him. "You're right. If he can do it, we can do it," she replied. Her face turned serious again. "But I don't think I'm ready to say anything to anyone just yet."

"Then we won't say anything," he nodded in agreement. Frank smiled at her. The two leaned in, kissing again though it was more passionately this time.

"It's too bad we're not at a hotel right now," Nancy said breathlessly seconds later. She gazed into his deep brown eyes.

"You know," Frank laughed, smirking. He softly kissed her neck. "I was thinking the same thing."

They looked at each other and laughed. "What were we thinking?" they both said together.

"I think we should thank your mom though for forcing us to stay here," Nancy smiled.

"Why?"

"If it hadn't been for her or your dad, we wouldn't be here talking."

Frank thought about it and nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "We needed to talk. Even Hannah couldn't get us to do it but Mom somehow did."

Nancy frowned. "I need to apologize to Hannah when we get back though. She tried to help but I didn't want to listen."

"It's okay, Nan," Frank replied, seeing her eyes tear up again. "We'll deal with it together, just like we'll deal with the baby and anything else. We are in this together."

Nancy calmed down again, blinking slowly. He could see that she was starting to fade.

"I should get back downstairs," Frank said slightly saddened. He shifted his arm out from under her. "You need some rest."

"I know," Nancy huffed, she kissed him again then sighed. "I'll be glad when we're finally alone."

"Yeah, we can't win can we?" He looked at the alarm clock, surprised that it was after eleven. They could smell the Christmas meal cooking below, the sounds of laughter coming through as well. "Sounds like Joe and Vanessa are here."

A sudden crash came from downstairs and they could hear Laura yelling. "Yup," Nancy laughed, closing her eyes. She yawned, snuggling deeper into the pillow. "Joe's definitely here. You go on, Frank. Be with your family. I'll be fine. Just a little tired."

"Nancy, you _are_ my family," he replied. Frank stopped when he realized she was breathing deeply, her face peaceful as she had already fallen asleep. After he got off the bed, he covered Nancy with the comforter once again before going into the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered what it was going to be like to be a father. He knew he couldn't ask his own father or brother just yet since he agreed not to say anything about the baby just yet. The one thing he worried about the most was keeping the baby safe but he knew his family would be there for him no matter what.

Frank left the bathroom and looked at Nancy as she slept. Her hair had fallen onto her face, her breaths moving the strands as she breathed. In that moment he realized he wouldn't change anything as to what happened between them. It was just a stepping stone for them to become stronger than they had ever been before and they were going to be a great family together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, cool! Another update from yours truly in the same week! Well, I knew that if I didn't get it out today, it wouldn't be going out till at least tomorrow night or even into the weekend with everything going on in the coming days (street fair, movies, cleaning, Hersheypark, oh my!) Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! I appreciated all your kind words and thoughts for the story! I hope that this one gave you some insight as to what was going on in both Nancy's and Frank's minds. Well, I must be going for now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great rest of your week and into the weekend! God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Anything I can help you with, honey?" Fenton asked as he walked into the kitchen. Laura was bustling around the room in preparation for their Christmas dinner.

"Well, you could help by peeling and cutting the potatoes, dear," she answered, pointing to the 10lb bag of potatoes sitting on the counter. "Make the whole thing since Frank and Nancy are here. I don't want to run out. You know how much Joe eats."

"Yeah," he laughed, shaking his head. He stood at the sink, the water running as he poured the bag into the sink. Soon after, Fenton was peeling the potatoes, thinking about their Christmas so far. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Who will be okay?" Laura asked, never looking up from what she was doing.

"You know who I mean."

She stopped making the pie and looked down. Laura knew exactly who Fenton meant but she wished he hadn't asked. "I don't know, to be honest," she finally said, looking over at him. "Nancy has so much going on in that head of hers and Frank is so stubborn. Well, both of them are stubborn but that's beside the point. I want them to be happy but they both need to just talk to each other. I pray that that's the reason why Frank isn't back down yet. Just wishful thinking, I guess."

"Why did he take her upstairs anyway?"

"Because I didn't want Joe asking a lot of questions and bugging his older brother," she stated. "Besides, Nancy needed some more rest after last night, poor thing. I feel for her. I really do. She really needed that time with us last night, away from Frank. I'm sure Nancy really appreciated it too. It's nothing against him, or even Hannah for that matter. She just needed a good cry without the questions."

"I don't know how she does it either," Fenton replied. "Keeping all that in, I would think one would explode with all that pent up grief, frustration, and whatever else she has stored in that tiny body. I'm just glad she got some of it out. She shouldn't have been alone when I found her anyway."

"Nancy wouldn't have done that in front of Frank, dear," Laura said sadly. "She's kept a lot from as I'm sure he has too. Like father, like son."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you, you goof!" she laughed, throwing a towel at her husband. "I couldn't believe how much you _didn't_ tell me about what the boys did as teenagers or what you did too."

"No, I didn't keep that much from you!" he cried. "besides, it's a lot different when it's emotions compared to what someone is doing for their career."

"Hardly, Mr. Hardy." Laura gave him a look, her hands on her hips.

"Mom! We're here!" cried Joe's voice from the front of the house. Fenton blew out a sigh of relief, thankful that their conversation was cut short.

"Don't you dare say anything about last night!" Laura softly warned him before she rushed out of the kitchen to greet her son and his family. Fenton rolled his eyes and continued peeling the potatoes.

A few seconds later, Joe, Vanessa, and CJ came into the kitchen, the young family all smiles for the holiday. Laura followed them and resumed her duties. Joe and his family were soon sitting at the table with the baby in the highchair, eating the homemade cinnamon buns to tide them over till dinner.

"Hey, where are Frank and Nancy?" Joe asked looking around. He took another cinnamon bun and began eating it.

"They're upstairs," Laura replied vaguely. "And don't you bother them, Joseph Hardy. They'll be down soon enough."

"I'm just asking, geesh," he said, holding up his hands defensively. "I thought they would be down by now anyway. It's after eleven."

"Well, Frank was up already," Laura replied. "He had his breakfast then went back upstairs to check on Nancy."

Fenton gave her a surprised look but she shook her head at him. Neither adult at the table noticed the exchange. Joe got up and took the plates to the sink, his father scolding him when he tried to leave them in the sink without rinsing.

"How about I just go disappear into the living room with CJ?" Joe grumbled.

"Good idea," his mother mumbled. Vanessa stood up and began helping Laura with the preparations as Joe went over to his son in the high chair.

"Aw, man!" he cried after taking a look at the baby. CJ was a sticky mess, his blond hair sticking up on end from the cinnamon bun, his shirt already dirty. "Van, why do we even dress him if he's going to mess up his clothes?"

"He's a baby!" cried both his wife and his mother. Fenton laughed, shaking his head as he set down the peeler and ran water over a clean dish rag.

"Oh, thanks, Dad," Joe replied when he saw his father coming toward them with the wet rag. He stepped away just before Fenton reached him but didn't notice his father holding out the rag to him. "What?"

"He's not my son," Fenton joked, forcing the rag into his hand. As his youngest son grumbled again while cleaning up a squirming CJ, Fenton returned to the sink and sighed. "Ah, the joys of being a grandparent, watching my adult son struggle with a ten-month-old and I don't have to clean it up. Uh, Joe, you also might want to change his diaper. I think he may have left you a present."

Laura and Vanessa burst out laughing as Joe grimaced, finally smelling what his dad was talking about. Once he was finished wiping down CJ, Joe picked up the baby, grabbed the diaper bag, and left the room without another word. Seconds later the three heard Joe yell at them.

"Seriously?" he cried. "What the hell happened to whoever smelled it first changed the diaper?"

"That's in your house, Joe!" Fenton yelled back. "Not Pappy and Mimi's. Suck it up, buttercup! You've got another one on the way!"

"It's the reason why I didn't say anything," Vanessa snickered, her voice low.

"Oh, you are awful!" her mother-in-law laughed.

"Well, that's what he gets since he does it to me all the time at home!" the young woman replied, shaking her head. "My sense of smell is so sensitive I can smell it five minutes before he does. I just wanted him to see how I felt every time he would 'ignore' a nasty diaper."

They could hear Joe grumbling more until he cried out again though this time it was followed by a loud crash. Fenton scrambled out of the kitchen first followed by Vanessa and Laura. They stopped just inside the living room with quite a sight laid out before them.

CJ was standing naked holding on to the coffee table, a silly grin etched on his face, reminiscent of his father. Joe, on the other hand, was sitting not far from his son, rubbing his back and grumbling. Beneath him were the remains of a lamp and end table, the four legs broken. Vanessa walked over to CJ and picked him up, her face contorted hiding the laughter that was evident in her blue eyes. She looked down at the pitiful sight of her husband. He was wiping his face and his shirt was wet.

"Joseph Hardy!" cried Laura, her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" he asked, glaring at CJ. The baby grinned, bearing the small amount of teeth in his mouth. "My little turd of a son peed all over me before I could change his diaper! That's what happened!"

"And what have I told you about that, Joe?" laughed Vanessa. She was just finishing putting on a fresh diaper for CJ and looked through the bag for a new shirt for the baby. When she was done, Vanessa went over to her husband to comfort him though she herself was still trying to contain herself. Laura looked sympathetically at her son and smiled before she broke down in laughter.

"It's not funny, Mom!" Joe cried, liking his lips and grimacing. "Ugh. That was nasty."

When she noticed CJ trying to get to the debris on the floor, Vanessa patted Joe's shoulder and rose before leaving the room. Fenton stood silently, trying hard not to laugh though he felt bad for his son. With the help of his father, Joe began picking up the remains of the table and lamp. Laura went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked up at his mother. His facial expression softened when he saw the tenderhearted look she gave him. She knelt down and began helping him too. "You know," she replied softly, "I never really liked that lamp anyway."

Joe smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He looked at his father who gave him a supportive smile. "I think I got this."

"Okay, sweetheart," Laura smiled back. She rose from her kneeling position along with Fenton. "I'll bring some bags for you."

Once they left the room, Joe continued the clean-up. He saw his mother return with the bags and laid them on the back of the couch nearby. As he continued, Joe shook his head. He couldn't believe his bad luck on this Christmas morning and wondered if it could get any worse.

"Only you would destroy something on Christmas morning, Joe," replied a voice at the opening to the living room. Joe's shoulders slumped as he stopped and looked over to see his brother standing nearby, a look of amusement on his face.

"Great," he growled. "Not now, Frank. I'm not in the mood. It's been a morning."

"I can see that," Frank replied, stepping forward. "What happened?"

The younger Hardy sighed then explained what happened. By the time he was done, Joe was ready to just call it a day even though it was barely noon. "Come on, Frank. You can say it."

"Do you want any help?" Frank asked, surprising him.

"No, I got it," Joe answered. Frank didn't say anything more as he knelt beside him, ignoring the remark. He began gathering the bits and pieces of the table and lamp. Joe looked at his older brother in shock, having expected him to poke fun at the situation.

Before long the mess was almost cleaned up and Joe stopped for just a moment. He looked at Frank who seemed more at ease than he was the night before. Joe wondered if it was the right time to talk to him about Nancy. "So, um…" Joe began cautiously," how…how is everything?"

Frank grabbed a trash bag from the couch and slowly began placing the broken pieces into the bag. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask," he finally replied with a small laugh. He looked Joe who had concern on his face. "We're fine, Joe, if that's what you mean."

"What was up with last night then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Joe shrugged. "Nancy seemed irritated at times and…"

"Moody?"

"Yes!"

"It's all good now," Frank replied nonchalantly. He turned his attention back to the task of putting the broken pieces into the bag.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked skeptically. "Because it seemed as if there was something going on. You seem happier than she does. Is Nancy okay? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just concerned about her, that's all. She's like a sister and I want to make sure that you two are more than just fine."

"Joe," Frank sighed, pursing his lips. "It's been a rough year for her. For all of us. With it being Christmas, Nancy misses her dad. Wouldn't you after everything that's happened? Besides, we had a long overdue talk so hopefully things will get better for us."

"You mean you've been having problems?" Joe asked politely.

"Well, yeah," his brother shrugged, keeping his eyes averted. He didn't want to tell Joe everything but he also didn't want to keep things from him anymore. Frank decided to proceed cautiously. "We had some problems here and there. Drove poor Hannah bonkers at times, too. I honestly think she wanted to smack both of us a few times to knock some sense into us, if it would have helped at all."

"I think I would pay to see that," Joe laughed.

"I'm sure you would," Frank grinned, finally looked at his brother. "I just hope this is over. I mean, the issues, not us."

"I get what you mean," his brother replied. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me any time you need to, right?" Joe paused. "Within reason, of course."

"Of, course," Frank laughed. "If I need to, I'll take you up on that but like I said, this should be the last time…I hope."

"Where is Nancy anyway?"

"She's still sleeping," Frank answered. He pulled the bag closed. "She was up late last night but she'll be down later."

The brothers finished cleaning up, making sure there were no small pieces of glass on the floor to hurt CJ or anyone else. Joe gave Frank a reassuring smile as he closed the other garbage bag. "Thanks, Frank," he said grinning.

"Anytime, little bro."

"Are you two done?" asked a voice. The brothers looked over to see Vanessa leaning against the wall, her arms folded in front of her and a smirk on her face.

"Babe!" cried Joe. He nervously went over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you two majorly need therapy," she said, grinning.

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied, rolling his eyes. Joe tried to give his wife a hug but she squirmed out of his reach. "What?"

"You're still covered in pee!" she cried. Frank laughed while Joe slumped slightly. "Go change your clothes! Your dad said you could borrow one of his shirts, if they still fit that is."

"What do you mean by that?" Joe asked innocently. He noticed her eyeing him and he looked down at the shirt he was still wearing. Frank snickered quietly though Joe looked back at his brother confused. "I don't get it."

"I thought you looked a little bit pudgy," Frank replied, grinning. "What have you been doing lately? Actually, what have you _not_ been doing lately?"

"Hey! I'm not fat!" the younger Hardy protested, hitting his stomach. "That's all muscle!"

"Then why have you been indulging yourself in the refrigerator every night for the past few weeks?" Vanessa laughed. "I think I've had to replenish the food more times than I care to be at the store. I'm the one pregnant, not you."

"Okay, I may have been getting into the fridge more often than I used to," he conceded, "but I do exercise whenever I get the chance."

"Uh huh," his wife eyed him unconvincingly. She looked over at Frank who rolled his eyes. Vanessa pushed Joe toward the stairs. "Go change your shirt, champ, before you stink up the whole house."

With that, Vanessa sauntered out of the room while Joe headed up the stairs for a new shirt. That left Frank to deal with the garbage bags. He picked them both up and walked toward the kitchen. His mind was reeling through everything he told Joe. He just hoped that their issues were completely over and they could get their lives ready for their own new addition that was coming.

Once the garbage bags were thrown away outside, Frank stood on the deck for a few minutes thinking. He was more nervous about the baby coming than he was letting on with his mother and Nancy. In fact, Frank was more worried about Nancy than anything. Their line of work really wasn't safe and stress was always an issue. As he stood there thinking, Frank realized that he was going to have to tell her to take it easy even though he knew it was going to be an issue for her. Nancy loved what she did for a living just as much as he did but having to wait on the sidelines was not something she would be used to. Frank just didn't want to see anything happen to her or their child.

Hearing laughter coming from the house, Frank sighed and turned to go back in. He stopped and said a silent prayer in the hopes that his fears would be for nothing. Vowing to keep his anxiety to himself, Frank went back in to find not just Andrea, Vanessa's mom, but also Nancy had joined them. He stared at her smiling face, her demeanor more laid back than it was before their conversation. In that moment, he didn't care about his fears. All he cared about was seeing her face, the smile she displayed infectious. Frank knew it was going to be a difficult road but he felt that they would be able to get through it together, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That one was fun! Although I did feel bad for Joe since I pretty much made their Christmas a 'dump on Joe' day. It took a little bit longer than I anticipated to get this chapter out but the week seemed to get the better of me. Hersheypark was a great day. My 6-year-old was just ecstatic. The look on her face when she realized where we were going was just precious. My little one had fun too. They both got to ride the kiddie rides for the morning before we moved more into the park and on to the bigger rides. I am definitely proud of my oldest. She took those roller coasters like a champ although I think she would have done the same thing I did on the one ride where I screamed 'oh my God' the whole time (I love my air time on coasters but that one was ridunkulous!) It's been a few years since I went there but it really was worth it. Anyway, I hope that everyone's week was good and that your weekend is going well. Thanks to everyone who left a review! I am so appreciative of the kind words you guys have to say about the story and I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! As usually, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great rest of your weekend and God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. It's rather ironic. I was thinking that this story was going to be rather short and it's turning into a longer one. Oh, and there is a mystery coming soon. I decided it was going to be a little bit bigger than I thought originally. You know how it is with me. The story changes as it comes. Anyway, this chapter is rather short and "sweet" than my usual though I feel it ended just perfectly. A couple of you remembered the permanent marker and flour incident that was mentioned in the epilogue of _Twisted_ after reading what CJ did to Joe. CJ is really a stinker, isn't he? Just to give you heads up, the incident doesn't happen for a little while (after William is born) but I think you might be getting a one-shot of that coming out later on (once it's written of course). Plus, I also have not one but TWO stories that are coming after this one. I thought about it a little bit and a new story came to mind that takes place after _Waiting in the Wings_ (another hint of what is to come). I'm really getting excited about these new stories so I am hoping that this one comes out as planned and a little bit quicker than it's been. I hope I'm not confusing anyone in this story and if I am, just pm me and we can chat! Well, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know that you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful and blessed Independence Day. It is truly one of my favorite holidays where we honor those who fought and died for our freedom. Always remember that freedom isn't free. Thank you to those who have served or are serving or have family members who serve. God bless you all.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The rest of Frank and Nancy's visit in Bayport was filled with happiness and fun but it wasn't long before their time there was over. Two days after Christmas, Fenton, Laura, and Joe all took Frank and Nancy to the airport together. Vanessa had stayed home with CJ. Although they wanted to stay longer, the couple knew they needed to return to River Heights and their fledgling business. Just before Frank and Nancy went through security, they stopped to say their goodbyes.

"You two keep in touch more often," Fenton replied after getting a hug from Nancy. "Let us know if you need any help with anything."

"We will," she smiled. Nancy turned to Laura standing next to him. "Thank you…for everything."

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart," she smiled, giving Nancy a hug. She lowered her voice so only the young woman could hear what she said next. "You let us know when you're ready. No one else knows to my knowledge. You are going to be fine, sweetie."

When Nancy pulled away, she nodded and smiled again, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. She looked over at Frank and Joe, noticing that the two were speaking in low tones. Straining her ears, Nancy tried to hear what was being said but she could barely hear anything over the sounds of the airport. She did catch something but she shook it off as a trick of her hearing. Joe cleared his throat when he noticed Nancy watching them.

"You call me if you need anything," Joe replied, this time louder. It was not only directed at Frank but at Nancy as well.

"We will, Joe," Frank replied with a nod. "Let us know when CJ's first birthday party is and we'll do our best to be there."

"Absolutely," Nancy nodded, grinning. She looked to Frank and held her hand out. "Ready?"

Frank nodded then waved reluctantly to his family as he took her hand and followed Nancy to the security checkpoint. The Hardys watched the couple go through security with ease and waved again when the two turned toward them before disappearing around the corner toward their gate.

"I hate that they have to go," Laura said sadly. Fenton put his arm around his wife, drawing her closer to him. Joe remained silent beside them though he felt the same way.

"You know that they eventually had to get back," Fenton stated. "We at least got to see them for Christmas and maybe they'll come or at least call more often now that the office is up and running."

"Yeah, maybe," his wife muttered.

The threesome finally walked away long after Frank and Nancy had departed into the throng of travelers. Their thoughts were on the couple, each one of them praying that the two would remain strong together.

* * *

Frank and Nancy walked hand-in-hand toward their gate, neither of them speaking. She knew that he was down about leaving his family again but what Nancy didn't know was that Frank was glad to be returning to River Heights with her. He was grateful to her for the time he had with his family but he wanted to be with her and their new business even more. It wasn't until they were in their seats on the plane when one of them finally spoke.

"Nancy," Frank said softly, taking her hand. She looked into his eyes. "Thank you. This was the best Christmas I ever had."

"You're welcome, Frank," she replied, her voice breaking with emotion. Frank tenderly kissed her hand before leaning to kiss her on the lips. "I'm glad we went too. In more ways than one."

"I know it was hard, Nan," he said. "I miss him too. He…your father knew how much you meant to me long before I even realized it. I owe him so much. I just wish I could have said it to his face before…"

"He knows," Nancy said softly, interrupting him. She cleared her throat and wiped her face free of the tear that was trying to escape. "There are some things that I…I still wanted to tell him too. It's just unfair that he's not here anymore."

"I know."

"I need to talk to Hannah alone when she gets back," she replied. "Would you mind if…"

"If I left you alone?" Frank asked. He kissed her hand again. "Anything for you."

Nancy leaned her head on his shoulder as the plane taxied down the runway. She was happy to be going home and hoped that Hannah would accept her apology.

* * *

Several hours later, Frank and Nancy stepped through the back door of the house. It was empty and dark for Hannah was not set to return from her sister's house until the next day. Frank offered to take her suitcase upstairs but she declined, lifting the bag up the stairs in her own way. The two went their separate ways, each one heading toward their respective rooms to unpack.

Nancy put her suitcase on the bed, a movement that brought a small pain to her body due to the strain. She was weary from traveling and she knew she wasn't supposed to lift heavy objects or strain herself unnecessarily. Nancy laid down on her bed, ignoring the suitcase and the inevitable laundry that was to come. Her thoughts moved to the life growing within her. She wanted to keep it safe, no matter what.

It felt like she had only closed her eyes for a split second before she felt a gentle hand caressing her cheek. Nancy slowly opened her eyes to see Frank sitting next to her on the bed, his face full of concern. The room was considerably darker than when she fell asleep and he had turned on the light to see.

"What time is it?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes. She stretched though it didn't make her feel any better.

"It's 6:30, Nan," he answered, his tone comforting. He rubbed his hand on her cheek again. "I let you sleep for a few hours while I did a few things. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"You're starting to sound like Joe," Nancy laughed. She raised her body off the bed, still feeling exhausted though she slept for at least three hours. Nancy looked at the suitcase on her bed and silently cursed for not doing it earlier. She finally got off the bed and began unpacking once again. Frank stopped her before she got far.

"It can wait," he said, taking her hand. "I ordered takeout and it's getting cold. I'd like to talk to you while we eat."

Nancy took in a breath nervously. She didn't want to fight again and from what she could see in his eyes, Frank didn't want to either. "Talk to me about what?" she asked.

He silently led her downstairs to where the breakfast nook was already set for a nice meal. Plastic containers containing food were around the table while two candles were lit in the middle giving the room a romantic ambiance. Nancy's mouth dropped open slightly, a heavenly aroma hitting her nose.

"You went to Pianni's?" she asked, looking dreamily at Frank. Pianni's was her favorite restaurant just outside Mapleton.

"Yeah, I figured it would be a nice change," he shrugged. "Besides, I wanted it to be just…us."

Nancy hugged him. Frank felt proud of himself but he was worried as to how she was going to react when they finally talked. He pulled out the chair for her then took the bench on the other side. Dishing out the salad into bowls, Frank handed the first one to Nancy then served himself. The couple indulged themselves for a little while, smiling and giggling over the food, reminiscing previous events and cases they had together.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Frank?" Nancy finally asked once she dug into the main course of her chicken alfredo. He nervously wiped his face with a napkin then looked at her. Nancy looked nervous once more, fearing the worst was about to come out of Frank's mouth.

"I…I'm worried about you, Nan," he said at last. She gave him a quizzical look then she laughed, returning to her meal.

"You're worried about me?" she asked after taking a bite of noodles. "Why? I'm fine. We already talked about everything that we needed to talk about."

"I understand that," Frank stated. He looked down at his plate. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Okay." She continued eating, waiting for him to explain.

"I…I just want you to be careful, that's all," he said, fidgeting with the food on his plate. "We have some new possible cases and one of them could be a little dangerous. I…I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you or our baby."

Nancy stopped and leaned back in her chair. She eyed him though he looked right back at her. "Are you…are you benching me?" she asked after the brief pause.

"Not exactly."

"I mean we haven't taken on any dangerous cases yet, Frank," Nancy stated, folding her arms across her chest. "And we don't really have to, if you think about it. Besides, you know me. I'm not stupid."

"And I'm not saying that you are," he quickly replied. He was trying to keep his emotions down though he could feel the tension rising in her. "It's not you, per se, that I'm worried about. It's…I don't know."

Nancy tilted her head. She knew what he was trying to say. She thought of it herself moments before she fell asleep. Sighing, Nancy returned to her meal without another word. Frank sat across from her, anxiously waiting for her answer. He was nervous that he might have overstepped the bounds but he wanted to make sure she remained safe and didn't run into any trouble. The couple finished their meal in silence, cleaning up the plates and takeout trash before leaving the kitchen.

She was done before Frank and went into the den, plopping down on an overstuffed chair. Looking out the window, Nancy remained silent, her mind going through her thoughts slowly. Frank came in and sat on the couch, watching her. The room was quiet with only the ticking of the grandfather clock in the foyer. Soon the tell-tale chimes of nine o'clock rang through the house.

Finally, Nancy looked over at Frank, noticing that he was staring at the floor. She got down on the floor and crawled over, stopping just in front of him. Taking his head in her hands, Nancy made Frank look her in the eyes. What he saw wasn't what he expected. Nancy's bright blue eyes were tender and kind as opposed to the anger he suspected she'd give him. Frank calmed as he felt the tension dissolve between them.

"I will take it easy," she said, breaking the silence. Nancy smiled. "I may not like it but it will just have to be until our baby is born."

"Do you really want this baby?" he asked softly. He remembered their conversation in Bayport. They were both scared.

"If it means being with you and knowing that you have my back," she replied, "then absolutely. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you, Frank."

"That makes two of us," he smiled.

Nancy leaned in and kissed him. Frank pulled her close, his hands resting on the small of her back. The kiss soon became more urgent and passionate. Without stopping, Nancy moved, straddling him on the couch, his hands rubbing her back. The heat rose between them as did the passion. Frank's kisses moved to Nancy's neck, her eyes closing in ecstasy. Neither one of them wanted to stop nor did they care. The two were just happy to finally be alone after the emotionally draining holiday.

A few hours later, the two were entwined in bed. Nancy's breathing was deep as she lay on his shoulder. Frank could feel her heart slowly beating, a sign that she was fast asleep. He listened to her breathing, thinking about what the future held for them. Now that the holidays were over, Frank knew the business would start back up again. He already knew of several potential clients who called while they were away, leaving messages on their office voicemail.

While Nancy was resting earlier, Frank listened to each one, making notes when he could. One in particular worried him slightly. A repeat client only this time she sounded frantic. He thought about the phone call he made to Mrs. Stein, hoping that it wasn't her cat again. Her grandson disappeared Christmas Eve and she was worried sick. She had already phoned the police but they could not help her right away. All they could do was put out a BOLO on him until they could help. The kid wasn't the only one to have gone missing recently and the police were worried that something deeper was going on. Frank made a mental note to contact Detective Hawkins at RHPD the next morning to see what was going on. It was the type of case that had Frank worried and not just for the missing person and their family but also for him and Nancy.

Frank heard Nancy sighed in her sleep, bringing him back to the present. She snuggled deeper into him. Even in the dim light, Frank could make out a small smile on her face. Though his mind was still reeling through everything, Frank closed his eyes, pulling Nancy closer to him. The next day would be a busy on with the phone calls to make and Hannah returning home. The new year was four days away and Frank was trying his best to think optimistically as he finally fell into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone had a great Independence Day. It was hot and muggy here and we decided to introduce a great American movie to our 6-year-old: _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Surprisingly, she really liked it. Yes, I know that it has scary, images but don't judge me. We couldn't watch what we wanted to watch which was _The Patriot_ due to the fact that it's super violent and gory. So, I thought Indy would be fun and it paid off. Anyway, thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. Again, I appreciate anything you guys have to say for the story and love to hear what you think. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here. Until next time, have a great weekend and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Frank went into the office leaving Nancy behind to talk to Hannah. Roughly about an hour after he left, the housekeeper walked in laden with bags of goodies from her family. Nancy was in the den reading a book when she heard the back door open and went to investigate.

"Hi, Hannah," she said softly when she saw her old friend.

"Nancy!" the housekeeper cried, setting down her bags. She smiled as she started pulling out items from the bags and setting them on the counter. Hannah stopped when she noticed the look on the young woman's face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nancy said, shaking her head. She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffled. Although it had only been a few days, Nancy was really happy to see Hannah.

The housekeeper gave her a curious look. "A tear isn't nothing, sweetheart," Hannah gently replied. "What's going on?"

"I'm just so glad you're home," she said with a genuine smile. Then the tears started flowing, Nancy unable to stop them. "I'm so sorry, Hannah."

She rushed to her, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. The embrace took Hannah by surprise and it took her a moment to return the hug.

"Sorry for what, dear?" she asked gently. Hannah ran her fingers through Nancy's strawberry blonde hair, comforting the young woman.

"I was so awful to you, Hannah," Nancy answered in between sniffles. She looked up at Hannah, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "I…I don't know what's come over me and you didn't deserve it. You were only trying to help."

"Shh, it's okay," Hannah stopped her. The housekeeper's voice was calm and collected. "It's water under the bridge, Nancy. You know I would never hold a grudge against anyone, especially towards you."

The two women stood together, holding each other. Nancy was thankful to have someone like Hannah in her life. She was always there when Nancy needed it the most and this was definitely that time. After a few minutes, the two broke apart and Hannah gave Nancy a kiss on the forehead. She looked around the room. "Where's Frank?" Hannah asked.

"He went into the office without me," Nancy explained. "I wanted some time with you alone and he agreed. I'm going in after lunch."

"Well, then," Hannah sighed, looking down at the bags, "we can talk some more while we put a few things away. Tell me all about the trip to Bayport because it looks as if it helped to get away."

"Believe me, Hannah," Nancy laughed as she bent over to grab a bag, "it helped more than you know."

* * *

It was going on one in the afternoon and Frank was sitting alone in the office. Bess went out to lunch with her mother and Nancy was set to arrive soon after spending the morning with Hannah. Frank was glad to see that Nancy was better after their trip and he hoped it stay that way. He knew that all couples went through hard times but their fights seem to be explosive at times and it worried him. He was curious though as to why it took her so long to answer him the night before. She never mentioned the reason why it took her so long either about taking it easy but Frank was grateful for the time alone that they had.

A file folder was sitting on the desk in front of him. Frank had been looking it over to keep his mind focused on the case. He spoke with BD earlier in the day and the detective had sent over the case file for the missing person. Mrs. Stein was set to arrive sometime soon as well.

"Hey," replied Nancy as she walked into the office. She put her purse on her desk and then went over to him.

"Hey back," he replied, leaning back in his chair. He folded his hands on his stomach and studied her for a moment. "Everything good now?"

"Yup," she nodded, taking an M&M from the candy dish nearby and popping it into her mouth. "All is well."

"Did you tell her?"

"No," Nancy said looking down at her hands. It was the one thing she did keep from Hannah since they didn't tell Frank's family. "I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Tell anyone what?"

Frank and Nancy quickly turned to see Bess standing in the doorway, a manicured hand on her hip. Nancy could see another bridal magazine sticking out of the bag she was carrying.

"It's nothing, Bess," Nancy quickly recovered moving over to her desk again.

"Uh huh," her friend said, sounding a little hurt. Her eyes narrowed, studying the couple. Bess suspected something was going on but she didn't expect her best friend to keep a secret from her. "Whatever. Mrs. Stein is here. Do you want me to show them in?"

Nancy felt bad and knew she would have to tell Bess sooner or later. She looked over at Frank who looked just as concerned as she was though he didn't say anything. The two nodded at Bess and seconds later, two women walked into the room. Bess was cordial to the newcomers but gave Nancy and Frank the cold shoulder as she exited the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Stein," Nancy said, greeting the elderly woman. She nodded to the other woman who looked like a younger version of Mrs. Stein. "So good to see you again. This is my partner, Frank Hardy."

Frank smiled holding out his hand to Mrs. Stein who returned the smile and gesture. She leaned over to Nancy and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, he's a handsome one, isn't he?" Mrs. Stein replied. Both Nancy and Frank deeply blushed. The older woman cocked her head as she studied him. "Hardy? Isn't that the name I saw outside on the door?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stein," Frank answered with a nod. "My family is based in Bayport, New York. We're just a branch of the company. I tried to get Nancy to use her name too but she declined."

"Really?" The older woman was intrigued. She looked to Nancy with a small, knowing smirk. "Thinking of the future, I take it or are you two already married?"

"Oh, no," Frank and Nancy both said slightly embarrassed though they smiled.

"Mother!" mumbled the other woman. "Leave them alone. That's not why we're here!"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Stein replied, remembering their plight. She took one of the comfortable chairs nearby that Nancy gestured to and sat down. "I'm so sorry. This is my daughter, Janice Blake."

"It's my son who's missing," Mrs. Blake said quickly, diverting the attention away from Mrs. Stein. She sat down next to her mother, her hands gripping the purse she carried. Nancy could tell that the woman was obviously upset over the disappearance of her son. "He…he didn't even get to spend Christmas with us."

Nancy took out a notebook and pen. She remained sympathetic toward the woman while trying to stay professional at the same time. She wrote down the woman's name then looked back up at Mrs. Blake. "You say your name is Blake?" The woman nodded sadly. Nancy thought for a moment. "As in Councilman Gerald Blake?"

"Yes," Mrs. Blake replied, nodding. "He's my husband."

"Isn't he going after the police to find your son, Mrs. Blake?" Frank asked gently. Nancy wondered about the line of questioning though she was interested in the woman's response and reaction. "I'm sure he has some sort of clout to get them to concentrate on this, not that we're not willing to take the case."

Mrs. Blake sniffled, staring blankly at Frank. She obviously didn't expect the question. "Gerry is a very busy man, Mr. Hardy," she finally replied, her tone defensive. "He has his own business along with being a councilman. Austin is not his son, if that is what you are getting at. Neither is my daughter. Gerry thinks that Austin is just being dramatic about something and ran away for the attention. The two don't get along very well, I'm afraid, but Gerry does care about my children. I'm just really worried about my Austin. This isn't like him. He didn't just run away either. He's an adult, almost 21."

"Mrs. Blake," Nancy said calmly, taking over the questioning, "is there anything that happened that may have prompted Austin to leave or something that may have happened?"

"I…I don't know," she stammered. The woman looked down at the ground in thought. "If he left voluntarily, he would have called by now, especially to his sister. They are really close. The two of them are my world. When their father passed away several years ago, they leaned on each other for support while I fell apart. I met Gerry about a year or so later and decided that it was time for me to move on. When I married him, Austin thought I was betraying their father and he never really wanted to get to know his stepfather. Gerry tried but Austin didn't want to have anything to do with him. His sister, Amy, supported Austin though she was at least nice to Gerry."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Frank asked. He noticed Nancy vigorously writing in her notebook and he wondered what was going through her mind.

"It was Christmas Eve and Austin was home from college," Mrs. Blake answered. Frank could tell that the woman was trying to remember the events from the past few days. "He told me he needed to talk to me about something important but Gerry and Amy came home from the airport. She's studying in Boston to be a pediatrician. Austin decided to stay a little closer and is going to Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, studying communications and political science. When Gerry came into the room, Austin completely shut down and left without telling me anything. I didn't think anything of it since they don't get along anyway. But when I went to get Austin up Christmas morning, he…he was gone."

"Was there a note of any kind?" Nancy gently pressed, her own concern growing. "Was there anything missing as if he packed up and left?"

"There was no note, Miss Drew," the woman sniffled. She withdrew a tissue from her purse and blew her nose. Her mother put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "A few of his clothes and his knapsack were missing though. You don't think he left town without telling anyone, do you? That's what the police believe. I just don't think Austin would do such a thing."

Frank was silent taking in all that was said while Nancy was still writing. He didn't know what to think about the case but he did know that the police were skeptical as to where the kid went. One thing Frank wanted to do was look into the family along with checking out the kid's room. Something was off and he was determined to figure out what it was.

Mrs. Blake suddenly broke down in tears causing the interview to be over. Her mother comforted her while Nancy looked over her notes. Frank was still thinking but he noticed a name on Nancy's notebook and knew she was on the same wavelength as him. She had written down Councilman Blake's name and circled it. He knew he couldn't ask her anything while their clients were there but Frank would once they were alone. Nancy caught his eye and he knew they were thinking the same thing: Austin didn't just run away. If he did, there was a good reason and there was only one person they felt would shine a light on the subject.

"We are going to do everything in our power to find your son, Mrs. Blake," Nancy replied softly. She was guiding the two women out of the office. "If there's anything that you find or remember, please call us. And we will come by to check out his room so please don't disturb it, if you can."

"Thank you so much, Miss Drew," she replied gratefully. "My mother speaks very highly of you so I trust that you and Mr. Hardy will find my son."

Moments later, Nancy was back in the office, seeing that Frank had taken the liberty of looking over her notes. She smiled and shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me, Hardy," she replied, strolling over to him.

"I was just looking at your notes, Nan," he said, plopping the notebook down on the desk. "We seem to be thinking the same thing. How do you want to do this?"

"I think we need to get a hold of Councilman Blake," she answered. Frank nodded. "I can take him. Dad knew him well and Blake might open up to me given the relationship he had with him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Nan," Frank said concerned. "What if he had something to do with this?"

"He's not going to try anything if I see him during his office hours, Frank," Nancy noted slightly annoyed. "He had a lot of respect for Dad so I don't think he'll try anything even if he is guilty."

"But I don't think you should go alone," he countered. "Let me go with you. Please?"

"I have to make the appointment first, Frank," she said folding her arms in front of her. "I think I can take care of myself on this one."

Frank sighed, seeing the determined look on her face. He knew she wouldn't let him come with her so that left him with the duty of going to the Blake house and searching Austin's room. Their conversation was interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind them. The couple turned to see Bess standing in the opening, her bag slung over her shoulder. They could tell that Bess was still upset but the woman didn't say anything about it, only that she was leaving for the day. Frank gave Nancy the go ahead to follow Bess. Grabbing her coat and purse, Nancy rushed out the door, catching up to Bess just as she was about to get into her car.

"What?" her friend huffed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Nancy said softly. She shivered in the cold air though she had her coat on. "I don't want you to be mad at us."

"I'm not mad, Nancy," Bess replied sadly. "Just disappointed that you would keep something from me. I'm your best friend, Nan. You can tell me anything."

Nancy bit her lip, nervous about how to tell her. Bess rolled her eyes, thinking Nancy wasn't going to say anything more. Just as she got into the car, Nancy blurted it out causing Bess to stop. She slowly rose, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. Once the initial shock was over, Bess squealed loudly causing several people walking by to stop and stare.

"Oh. My. God!" she cried not caring about making a scene. Nancy tried calming her down, eyeing those around them. "Why didn't you tell me? Does Hannah know? Does his family know? How far along are you? Can I be the godmother?"

"Calm down, Bess," Nancy laughed nervously. She moved her friend away from the car. "Let's go for a walk and we'll talk."

Bess grabbed her purse and locked her car up then followed Nancy down the street toward a coffee shop. By the time they were seated at a secluded table in the shop, Bess was still going on about it. Nancy could tell that her friend was excited as Bess finally stopped talking to take a sip of her latte.

"You're the first one I've told," Nancy explained. Bess squealed again though she kept the volume down in the loud coffee shop. "Frank's mother knows too though she figured it out on her own. We didn't want to tell anyone yet. That's why I didn't say anything to you."

"Why not say something though?" Bess asked confused. "It's not like it doesn't happen, you know. So what it's an 'oops!'" I think it's great! Oh! Does that mean you and Frank have worked everything out?"

"The baby was one of our fights," Nancy replied, looking down at her tea. "But yes, we had a talk. We both agreed to keep this a secret for now until we are ready to say something. He also wants me to stay on the sidelines for a while."

"As you should, Nan," her friend pointed out. "I don't want anything happening to you and from the sound of it, this case might be a bit physical. Just promise me that you won't go looking for trouble."

"You're starting to sound like Frank," she shook her head.

"I'm not kidding!" Bess cried. "You get yourself in danger and it's possible you could get hurt! And you shouldn't keep it to yourself too long. You start showing and you won't have a choice. But to each his own. You and Frank are going to be amazing parents. I just know it!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Bess nodded. She did a double take as she looked at Nancy. "OMG. Are you… are you scared?"

"No, pish, no," Nancy laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "Please."

"Yeah, you are," her friend replied. She laughed. "The great Nancy Drew is afraid of having a baby. You who have tackled bad guys in mid-air and shot a man in your own living room and you're afraid!"

"I'm not afraid of it," she mumbled, looking around. "I'm afraid of…not being able to protect it. I…I…"

"I understand," Bess said calmly. Her tone became more serious when she realized her best friend was hurting. She took Nancy's hand and squeezed it. "I'm here if you need me. Oh! We can go shopping for new clothes! OMG, this is so exciting!"

The two friends laughed for a little bit while finishing off their drinks. Nancy felt better telling her friend about the baby. Maybe now she'd have the guts to tell everyone else. When they left the coffee shop, the two were giggling and making plans to go shopping for clothes. Bess wanted to make Nancy as comfortable as possible with the knowledge she held, assuring her friend that she wouldn't tell anyone until Nancy told her she could.

"Have you told Hannah?"

"Not yet."

"Really?" Bess stopped and turned to her. "You need to, Nan. She leaves in a few weeks for Europe and won't be back for a month. By then, you'll be showing and I don't think she'll be as happy then if you don't tell her now. Just promise me that you'll tell her before she leaves."

"I will," Nancy nodded. She hugged her friend. "Thanks, Bess."

"Any time." She got into her car. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you want to make an appointment with Councilman Blake. I can call his office tomorrow if you like."

"I'll handle it but thanks, Bess." Nancy waved to her friend as she pulled out of the parking lot. Now the really hard part was about to begin. She wasn't just thinking about the case either and having to take it easy while they're investigating it. Nancy wasn't sure how Hannah was going to react to the news but Bess was right. It had to be done before the woman left for a month.

Walking back into the office, Nancy saw that Frank had waited for her. She went over to him as he rose from his chair. Smiling, Nancy embraced Frank in a tight hug knowing that he was there for her just as much as Bess was.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Never better."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter plus also thanks to everyone who read it! We're diving into the mystery now so this chapter is long and I will leave you at that. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great day and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"When is the appointment?" Frank asked the moment Nancy was off the phone. It was a day later and the two were making waves to get started on finding Austin.

"He squeezed me in this afternoon," she answered. Councilman Blake's secretary was not very accommodating but once Nancy told her who she was, the secretary suddenly became nicer after putting her on hold. "His secretary said he was extremely busy but he had a few minutes later on today. Let's just hope it's enough time to get some answers out of him. Are you still going over to the Blake's house today?"

"Yes," Frank nodded. Although he didn't say it, he was a little concerned that Nancy was going to see the councilman on her own. "Do you want to go with me until your appointment? I could use the help."

"Sure," Nancy shrugged. "Why not? I'm sure Mrs. Blake will be happy to see us."

"Did you guys get the chance to talk to Hannah last night?" Bess asked from the other room. Nancy laughed at her friend, knowing that she will continue to bug them until they tell Hannah about the baby.

"No, we didn't, Bess," she answered, leaning back in her chair to look at her friend. "And before you scold us, Hannah wasn't there when we got home. It was bridge night and she wasn't up when we left this morning either. Don't worry, Bess. We'll tell her in due time."

"Not the words you should be using, Nan," her friend pointed out with a smirk. She shook her head. "At this rate, you'll be _due_ before you tell her! She'll figure it out anyway, if she hasn't already."

"I know, I know," Nancy said, rolling her eyes.

"You ready to go, Nan?" Frank asked, grabbing his coat. "The earlier we get there the better chances we'll have in finding something. Bess, let us know if we have any messages of if BD calls with new information on Austin."

"You got it, boss," Bess saluted as the couple left. The moment Frank and Nancy closed the door, she sighed loudly and began tidying up the office. Bess left her desk for just a moment to use the restroom when someone entered the building through the front door. The man looked around to see if anyone was there before making a quick search of Nancy's desk. When Bess made a noise from the restroom, the man scuttled out of the office empty-handed.

Moments later, she returned but stopped, her heart pounding as she saw the front door slowly closing. She looked around the office but saw nothing out of place. Shrugging, Bess sat down at her desk with some old case files to file away before getting out her bridal magazine and notes. Although her wedding was pretty much planned and ready to go with about two months left, she still enjoyed reading the articles and seeing if there's anything else she can add to her already busting budget. Bess decided to keep the incident to herself for the time being since it didn't look like anything was tampered with. If she only knew what the intruder's intentions really were.

* * *

Taking two cars, Frank and Nancy arrived at a stately home not far from where they lived. Although the Drew house was large and in an upscale neighborhood, the Blakes lived in the wealthiest area of River Heights, with houses estimated in the tens of millions. The house was more an estate with about two acres of land surrounding it. A long driveway led up to a colonial red brick house. Four dormers ran along the roof and a small overhang was over the double front doors.

"What does Councilman Blake do anyway?" Frank asked looking up at the impressive house. He could see a detached six-car garage off to the side of the circular drive. "Anybody who lives in a place like this is bringing in some serious dough."

"I think Dad once said Blake was a shipping magnate," Nancy answered as the two stepped up to the door. "At least, I think so. Mrs. Blake might have also had money as well from her first marriage. Dad and Mr. Blake were childhood friends but kind of had a falling out when Dad married Mom. I don't really know why it happened but they reconciled somewhat a few years later. At least, that's what Dad told me. They were on good terms though as far as I know. Remember that I need to leave in about an hour or so to make it back to his office on time."

"No worries, Nan," he nodded with a wave of his hand. "Leave when you need to. I just wanted to have two pairs of eyes in that room just in case I might miss something. Besides, it's why we took separate cars."

Frank rang the doorbell and moments later a young woman who looked to be a few years younger than them answered the door.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Is this the Blake residence?" Nancy asked politely though she was slightly nervous.

"Yes." The young woman suddenly got defensive, folding her arms in front of her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Nancy laughed. "My name is Nancy Drew and this is my partner, Frank Hardy. Your mother hired us to find Austin. You must be Amy Davis, right?"

"Oh, my gosh! That's right!" cried Amy, opening the door further. "Where are my manners? Yes, I'm Amy. Mom told me this morning that you would be here today. Come on in. She's in the kitchen."

Amy closed the door once Frank and Nancy entered the grand foyer. They could see several hallways branching off and rooms filled with antiques, books, and classic style furniture. The house was immaculately clean almost as like a museum rather than a house. A large staircase hugged the wall, curving up to the second floor of the house. A crystal chandelier hung high above them, delicately tinkling as the door was closed.

"Miss Drew! Mr. Hardy!" cried Mrs. Blake. She rushed in from the back of the house where no doubt the kitchen was located. She dried her hands on a dish towel then threw the towel over her shoulder before shaking their hands. "Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much we appreciate you trying to find Austin. If there's anything you need, let me or Amy know. Sweetheart, why don't you show them to your brother's room?"

"Sure, Mom," the young woman replied. As they ascended the stairs, Nancy felt as if someone were watching their every move, the feeling never ending as they walked down a hall. She looked around but there was no one else in the corridors which she found rather odd.

"Is it just you and your family, Miss Davis?" Nancy asked still looking around.

"Most of the time, yes," Amy replied nonchalantly. "And please, it's Amy. Gerry doesn't trust a lot of people so we have a minimum amount of staff here. Mom loves to cook so she does all the cooking but there are several people who come in to clean the house daily."

As the young woman was speaking, Nancy immediately noticed Amy's change in demeanor at the mention of her stepfather. When she exchanged glances with Frank, she saw that he noticed it too.

"There's also several guards who live on the premises as well," Amy continued.

"Guards?" Frank asked. They stopped outside a closed door, Amy's hand on the knob.

"Yeah," she replied, looking as if she had a foul taste in her mouth. "They're mainly Gerry's bodyguards but they walk the grounds as well. Do you need me for anything else? I have to go help my mom in the kitchen."

"We're good," Nancy smiled. Amy opened the door and was about to walk away when Nancy stopped her. "Wait, Amy. What do _you_ think happened to your brother?"

The young woman bit her lip then looked up at something behind Frank and Nancy. She almost looked scared to say anything. Leaning toward them, she spoke so softly they almost didn't hear her. "Find his journal," Amy replied grimly. "He kept all his thoughts written in it but we're not sure where he kept it. We're not even sure if he took it with him or not." She looked around again before continuing. "You find the journal and it should help you find out why he left, if that is what he did."

Before Frank or Nancy could ask her anything more, Amy rushed toward the direction they just came from. They could tell she was scared but of what they did not know. Frank turned in the direction Amy had stared at but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," he mumbled. "Do you think maybe she's terrified of her stepfather?"

"I would think something was up with the councilman," Nancy agreed. "Maybe even Mom too. Let's get this started, though."

She guided Frank into the room, handing him a set of gloves. As the two pulled on their gloves, they took in the sight of the room itself. Though Austin had only been home for a few days, his room was an absolute mess. Dirty clothes were strewn around the room while trash overflowed from a small waste basket near a desk. A dark wood, four-poster bed was up against a wall, the sheets and comforter crumpled as if it were slept in the night before. Pin-up posters hung around the room, giving the room the air of a typical young man.

"Not much of a clean freak, is he?" Nancy asked, grimacing at the sight of moldy pizza.

"Typical college kid," Frank replied, heading toward the waste basket. "Joe was the same, if not worse, in high school. I think his room needed a fallout warning on the door to ward off people."

"I can imagine that," she laughed stepping over a pile of clothes. Nancy crinkled her nose at the strong smell of sweat coming from an open gym bag near her. "Ugh. How can anyone live like this?"

"It's a guy thing, Nan," Frank said. He was rifling through the contents of the waste basket. "Not sure if he left any clues."

"Or if we can even find them," Nancy added. "I'm finding bupkis, too." She looked into the closet then immediately closed the door, her face a little green. "Do _not_ go in there."

Frank laughed but stopped when he found a crumpled up piece of paper with some used bubble gum squished inside. He was about to toss it when he saw a date and time for what looked like a meeting. Pulling a Ziploc bag out of his pocket, Frank dropped the wadded ball in and sealed it. The couple continued their search for the next forty-five minutes until Nancy had to leave for her own appointment.

"Are you sure you want to meet him alone?" Frank asked just before Nancy left. "Because I could look mean for you. He might be more inclined to talk anyway."

"And he might clam up too, Frank," she replied. "I've got this. Don't worry."

"I am allowed to worry, Nan," he said softly. Nancy stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. Moments later, Frank was alone in the messy bedroom. He looked around pondering. "If I were a kid, where would I keep my journal?" he asked out loud.

A thought hit him and Frank looked at the unmade bed. He quickly went over to the bed and reached a hand between the mattress and box spring. At first he found a couple of old Playboy magazines before hitting the jackpot further in.

"Gotcha!" he cried, pulling out a hard, leather-bound book. Frank was practically giddy with excitement as he opened it but soon became disappointed. Austin's handwriting was practically illegible to the point of being chicken scratch. It was almost as if it were in code. Frank knew it would take a while to decipher it and made it a point to take the book with him so Nancy could look it over as well.

He spent the next two hours searching the room but nothing more was found. As he left the Blake estate, he wondered if Nancy was okay. She hadn't called after her appointment with Councilman Blake and it concerned him. Since Frank was so focused on getting back to the office and Nancy, he didn't notice the van that was following him.

* * *

Nancy arrived at Councilman Blake's office five minutes before her meeting and rushed into the building to make it. His secretary sat at her desk, typing away after announcing that Nancy had arrived. She waited another ten minutes before a man came out of the inner office and greeted her. He was an older man, roughly around the same age as Carson Drew. The councilman had a handsome face even for his age with salt and pepper hair. His intense blue eyes scanned Nancy as she rose from the chair she was in. She felt slightly uncomfortable with his eyes lingering on her body and she shifted when she reached her hand out to him.

"Miss Drew," Gerald Blake said cheerfully. "Let me extend my condolences to you on the tragic loss of your father. I know its been over a year but he still deeply missed. Carson Drew was a good man."

"Thank you, councilman," Nancy replied though a shiver went down her spine when she spoke. She was almost regretting not having Frank there with her. At least she wouldn't be oogled at by the much older man if he were. The councilman was giving off the air of a sleazy, car salesman, one that Nancy would never trust. "Your kind words are greatly appreciated."

"Come on in, Miss Drew," he replied. His smile revealed a set of perfectly white, straight teeth. He turned to his secretary. "Mona, hold my calls and change my next appointment."

At the words, his secretary immediately went to the phone, dialing a number. Nancy thought it strange that the councilman would cancel the appointment right after her and she immediately wanted to call Frank to come. Before she could pull out her phone though, Councilman Blake guided her into his office. She jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing. Although the councilman seemed pleasant, she still couldn't get the creepy feeling she got when he looked at her.

"Would you like anything to drink, Miss Drew?" he asked. "Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"Um, water would be fine," Nancy replied nervously. Blake gestured toward a couch that was flanked by two overstuffed chairs then proceeded to go to a small refrigerator where he pulled out two bottles of water. He gave one to her as she sat down in one of the armchairs though she didn't open it. By sitting in the armchair, Nancy felt that it showed she had no intention of opening herself up by sitting on the couch especially after he sat down on it.

"What brings you here, Miss Drew?"

"Your stepson," she stated, watching the councilman for a reaction. Sure enough, the man's mouth twitched slightly before he composed himself. "Do you have any ideas as to where he might be, councilman?"

"Please, call me 'Gerry,'" he said with a sleazy smile. "Everyone usually does. Do you mind if I call you 'Nancy?'"

His tone put Nancy a little on alert. She was so taken aback by him that she didn't notice the councilman move closer to her until she felt his knee hit hers. She jumped briefly, shifting her legs away from him.

"Now, Nancy," Blake said in a fatherly tone, "as I told Detective Hawkins earlier this week, I have no idea where Austin might be. He and I don't really see eye-to-eye even though I have certainly tried. Austin probably got mad at something I did, or didn't do, and is sulking somewhere until he decides to calm down. I trust he'll be back within the next few days, maybe even by the new year. He's kind of a drama queen if you ask me."

"Then why hasn't he called yet?" Nancy asked fully aware that the councilman was a little too close to her even though she was in the chair. "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Well, I do care, Nancy," he smiled, tenderly touching her leg with his hand. "It's just that he has done this before and he came back safe and sound a few days later."

"He has?" Nancy asked confused. She thought for a moment and couldn't remember if Mrs. Blake had mentioned it. "I thought your wife said he always called if he did something like this."

"Yyyes," Councilman Blake replied, extending the syllable of the word. He tilted his head just a bit as he stared at her. Nancy felt like she needed to cover up even though she had a good amount of clothing on. What he said next completely took her by surprise and shook her to the core. "You look so much like your mother, Nancy."

Her face went pale and she knew their conversation was over. Well, at least about Austin that is. Nancy quickly gathered her things, leaving the untouched bottle of water on the table. Councilman Blake was just a little bit quicker than her though. He was able to move in front of her, barring her way out.

"I…I have to be going, councilman," she stammered, trying to get around him. "Thank you for your time."

"It was certainly my pleasure, Nancy," he smiled. Even though she tried to move around him, Blake made sure he stood in her way so she couldn't leave. Almost as if he had something else to say…or do. "I wasn't kidding about you and your mother. She was quite beautiful and so are you."

He drew his finger down her arm until she pulled away, her face red with anger. Nancy retaliated by slapping him across the face.

"The next time you touch me," Nancy growled, "you won't be dealing with just me and I can assure you, he won't be as nice as I am. Now, get out of my way or I'll have sexual harassment charges brought up on you. Chief McGinnis and I are good friends and don't think it will help your chances of being reelected."

Councilman Blake glared at her, rubbing his cheek where her slap still stung. After a moment, he moved out of the way and Nancy quickly left, rushing out of the office with barely a look at his secretary. The woman curiously watched her as she went by. Nancy didn't stop until she reached her car and got in, immediately locking the doors.

Breathing heavily, Nancy thought about the encounter. She didn't remember her father ever warning her about Councilman Blake so she thought that maybe he really didn't know the man. Unless her father purposely kept it from her in order to protect her or maybe even himself. There was only one place to find out if her father knew about Councilman Blake's indiscretions and that was in the safe room.

As she finally pulled out of the parking lot to go home, Nancy knew she had to keep what happened in that office from Frank. There was no telling what he would do if he found out about it and she really didn't want to find out.

A few minutes later, Nancy pulled into her driveway, noticing that Frank's car wasn't there. But Hannah's was. She walked into the kitchen to the sweet smell of homemade pies. Hannah was busily rolling out dough on the island and turned once Nancy closed the door. She immediately stopped what she was doing when she saw how pale Nancy was.

"What happened?" Hannah asked concerned. "You and Frank didn't have another fight did you?"

"No," Nancy replied, shaking her head. She was trying to fight back tears from the encounter. "I…It's just the case. That's all."

"Then you shouldn't be dealing with it," the housekeeper said, wiping her hands on her apron. "At least not right now. You should be taking it easy."

"Huh?" The young woman looked confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Nancy," Hannah sighed. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

Nancy was speechless. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. Hannah came over to her and put her arm around Nancy's shoulders. She didn't seem mad at all. In fact, Hannah seemed extremely happy.

"Sweetheart," she started, guiding Nancy over to the breakfast nook, "you might want to keep certain things out of sight if you're going to keep a secret from me."

Nancy's face went white and Hannah laughed. "How long…"

"How long have I known?" Hannah finished the question. "About three weeks. You left your prenatal vitamins on the floor of your bathroom the day I cleaned it."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Because it wasn't my place to say it," the housekeeper said gently. "I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. You and Frank have your reasons for keeping it from me…and anyone else you're keeping it from. Who else knows?"

"Only Bess and Laura," Nancy answered. "Frank and I discussed it that we were going to wait until the first trimester was over. That way we knew it's official."

"Well, now that you know that I know," Hannah laughed, "you can tell me what happened that has you so worked up."

Nancy sighed and looked at her hands. She went on to tell her about the meeting she had with Councilman Blake and how it ended. "Please don't tell Frank," she pleaded. "I don't want him to know right away."

"Nancy," Hannah said, "keeping secrets isn't something you should be doing, especially if your relationship is as volatile as yours is with Frank. And definitely when it comes to Councilman Blake. I don't understand why your father never told you the whole story about what happened between the two of them."

"So, there is more to the story," Nancy replied, not at all surprised to hear it.

"Yes," the housekeeper said gravely. "They had a fight over a woman and it didn't end well for the councilman."

"You mean?"

Hannah nodded. "Councilman Blake was in love with your mother and he was not happy when she picked your father over him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Hannah, please tell me you're joking," Nancy replied looking pale.

"Unfortunately, I'm not, honey," the housekeeper answered. "It's not something your dad wanted you to find out on your own. He was eventually going to tell you but obviously he never got the chance."

"Do you think there's anything in Dad's files that may shed light on this?"

"There may be," Hannah said thoughtfully. She squeezed Nancy's hand, giving her comfort. "You never know what is down there. Gerald Blake is not really 'good' man, in my opinion. I didn't vote for him nor would I ever. I always wondered how he even got elected in the first place but I have heard rumors that he's been bought and paid for by the underbelly of lowlifes here in River Heights. He has his eyes set on the mayor's office and possibly even higher."

Nancy grew quiet, thinking about what Hannah told her about the councilman. She did agree that he was not to be trusted especially after her encounter today. Nancy shivered as she remembered the man's touch. She was thankful for the long sleeves she wore but it still felt as if her skin was forever marked. After everything that happened with Ned, Jack Treyford, and now Councilman Blake, Nancy was borderline done with men in her life. Even Frank sometimes… Nancy shook her head, getting the negative thoughts out of her mind. Frank was _nothing_ like the others. He was a good man and good for her though Nancy felt that there were times where she felt _he_ didn't deserve _her_.

"Nancy?" Hannah's voice interrupted her thoughts. She blinked several times as if seeing the housekeeper for the first time that day.

"Huh?"

"You seem so far away," she said concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Nancy smiled. "I…I think I'm going to go downstairs to look through Dad's files. Maybe I can get something from them even if it just sheds some light on the Blakes."

"Okay, honey," Hannah replied though she wondered what was going on in Nancy's head. "After I'm done here, I'll start dinner. Maybe by then, Frank will be back. Where is he anyway? I thought that he'd be home by now."

"I'm sure he's on his way home now," she answered, heading toward the basement door. "When he gets in, let him know I'm downstairs. I'll leave the door open."

As Nancy descended the stairs into the basement, she wondered where Frank was. She knew she should have gone back to the office after seeing the councilman but she was too upset to deal with Bess and ultimately Frank's interrogation of the interview. She had already called Bess and sent her home for the day, avoiding the questions from her best friend before walking into the house. Punching in the newest code to the safe room, Nancy thought about what Hannah said before about keeping secrets from Frank. It didn't do well for her to do that but she knew Frank would have a hard time controlling his anger. Still, she knew he would eventually find out what happened so Nancy decided that she would tell him that night no matter how much she feared his reaction. She sighed as she entered the safe room. Her life was becoming more and more complicated.

* * *

Frank looked at the clock on the dash of his car. It was nearly three in the afternoon and he wondered where Nancy was. She still hadn't called him and her meeting ended hours ago. Sighing he was about to turn onto the road heading back toward River Heights when he noticed the van several cars behind him. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if the van was following him or not. Deciding to do a check, Frank turned down a side road instead of the main road. Sure enough, the van turned a few seconds later. The van was a dark color, almost black and in the style of a transport van. The front license plate was conveniently covered by mud. Frank squinted to see the driver but it was too far back to see properly. All that he saw was that there was at least two other passengers that he could see.

As he continued to drive back to River Heights, Frank constantly monitored the van which was keeping its distance on the barely traveled roads. He had a feeling that the van had more than likely been following him since he left the Blake's residence, possibly even one of the guards Amy Davis had mentioned.

Frank suddenly turned into a McDonald's, parking in the lot nearby. He watched as the van pulled into a strip mall across the street, parking the van facing the fast-food restaurant. Frank went inside the McDonald's, making sure he hid the journal and piece of paper in his jacket. Moments after he set foot into the restaurant, the van moved and pulled in next to Frank's car, blocking the view from the windows of McDonald's. Frank eyed the van and its occupants as he waited in line to order. He had no doubt they searching his car for something. Ordering a sandwich and drink, he took his food to a table in the middle of the lobby, away from the windows though he could still see the van where he sat.

He slowly ate, watching the van out of the corner of his eye. The driver's features were still obscured though Frank could tell that it was a man was rather bulky and smoking a cigarette. Frank could also see that he was talking on the phone, nodding as if he were taking orders from someone. Thinking it was the councilman who was on the phone, Frank wondered how the councilman even knew that he and Nancy were at his home. Unless Nancy said something during their meeting though Frank doubted it.

Frank threw away his trash and refilled his drink before returning to the table. He pulled out the journal and began rifling through it, searching for some sort of clue to the handwriting. Most of the words didn't make any sense but when he turned to the last entry, Frank made a discovery. The entry was dated Christmas Eve and he could actually read it instead of being in code.

_Only those you trust can betray you. SoT_

The single sentence baffled Frank and he wondered why Austin would have written it down. The only thing Frank did understand was that it was a warning to whoever found the journal. It meant someone close to Austin was the reason why he disappeared. However, Frank didn't believe for one second that Austin trusted his stepfather so who did the young man mean?

Taking out his phone, Frank took several pictures of the journal, including other pages from the previous days. He wanted to make sure he had a backup plan just in case the journal disappeared or was stolen. The only person who might be able to help him with the message was Amy Davis and Frank made a note on his phone to contact her about it. Maybe she could explain its significance or it might just be a coincidence.

Frank took a look out the window, noticing the van still sitting in the parking lot. His heart dropped when he saw that the driver was no longer visible. He quickly put the journal back into the inner pocket of his coat and dialed a number into his phone. Seconds later, a gruff sounding voice answered the call.

"What is it, Hardy?" replied BD. The detective sounded annoyed. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I need your help, BD," he answered nervously. Frank looked around the lobby for the driver but since he didn't really know what he looked like, Frank was unable to find anyone who was out of place. "I found something at the Blake House that might help us find Austin."

"Really?" the detective suddenly sounded interested. "Where are you now? You sound a little anxious."

Frank explained to him where he was and about the tail he had once he left the Blake's. As he described the van, Frank could hear the jingle of keys and the scribble of a pen on the other line. "I couldn't tell you what they look like but there are at least three of them," he concluded.

"Okay, I'm on my way now with an officer," BD ordered. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

As he hung up the phone, Frank thought about the men following him and why. He knew he could probably take on one or two of them but not more than that and certainly not the big guy in the driver's seat. His heart dropped though at a sudden thought. What if Nancy was in trouble too? Maybe it was why she hadn't called him. He quickly dialed her number but it immediately went to voicemail. Not even Bess answered when he called the office. Finally, Frank called the house number and was relieved to hear Hannah answer the phone.

* * *

"Hello? Drew/Hardy residence."

"Hannah!" Frank cried. Hannah made a slight squeak at his cry. "Please tell me Nancy's home."

"Of course she is," Hannah answered. "Why wouldn't she be? She came home a couple hours ago, if that."

"But she didn't call me," he said a little put out. "I've been worried sick!"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself when you get home, Frank," the housekeeper said vaguely.

"Hannah, what aren't you telling me?"

"I…she had a…an issue with her meeting earlier," Hannah stammered. "Like I said, ask her when you get home. When are you coming home anyway? She's worried about you and from the sound of your voice, I think I should be too. Is there something wrong?"

"Is the alarm set, Hannah?" Frank abruptly asked. Her heart skipped a beat.

"No," she said, her voice growing more concerned. "Should it be? You know we usually don't set it during the day if we're home unless it's necessary. What's going on, Frank? Do I need to get Nancy?"

"Set the alarm, Hannah," he sternly ordered, ignoring her questions for the time being. "Where is Nancy now? She didn't answer her phone when I called a minute ago. It went directly to voicemail."

"Her phone is charging so she shut it off," Hannah explained. She punched in numbers, setting the house's alarm system. "She's downstairs searching through the files for information on Councilman Blake. Are you sure you don't need to talk to her?"

"No," he stated sharply. "You can tell her I called but I really don't want to worry her just yet with what's going on. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Oh, okay, Frank," she said. With the alarm set, Hannah felt a bit safer though she was concerned as to why Frank ordered it. No sooner than she got off the phone, the doorbell rang. She grabbed the tablet nearby and opened up the doorbell app to see two men in suits standing at the door. They both wore sunglasses on a not-so-sunny day and fedoras so she wasn't able to see what the men looked like. Hannah was about to talk to them when another voice came through the intercom.

"Can I help you?" Nancy asked. Hannah figured that the young woman knew about the doorbell from the safe room's separate security system.

"We…we're here to see a Miss Nancy Drew," replied one of the men. Both of them were startled by Nancy's voice but soon gained their composure. Hannah watched as the other man leaned over to look inside a window. "We need to ask her some questions."

"Uh, huh," she said skeptically. Hannah suddenly felt pride for Nancy at being able to see through bullshit even on camera. "Can you tell me who sent you and what is this about?"

"A Detective Hawkins sent us," the same man replied. "He said that you could help us with our investigation."

"Investigation into what, sir?"

"Into a matter that we'd like to discuss with you inside, Miss Drew," the other man replied, getting angry. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Nancy didn't answer him right away and Hannah wondered what she was doing. She got her answer when Nancy spoke again. "Listen," she said angrily, "I don't know who you are or where you came from but I just got off the phone with Detective Hawkins, who happens to be a good friend of mine. He said he didn't send anyone over to my house nor would he without first letting me know. So, I suggest that you get your hand off the doorknob and get your ass off my property before the police get here which they are currently on their way."

The men looked angry with the one who had his hand on the knob kicking the door before walking away. Hannah jumped at the sound. She watched the men walk toward a car that sat along the street, both of them getting into a passenger seat. The sedan quickly drove off with a squeal of tires, disrupting the quiet neighborhood. Hannah jumped again when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Nancy!" she cried when she turned around to see the young woman. She held a hand to her chest as if trying to stop her heart from beating fast. "You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry, Hannah," the young woman smiled sheepishly. "Why did you set the alarm?"

"Frank called," Hannah announced. "He told me to set it but he didn't say why. I have a feeling it was a good reason though. I'm glad you were the one to talk to those men. I might have opened the door before checking their credentials."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No," the housekeeper shook her head. "He just told me to set the alarm and that he would be home as soon as he could. Did you talk to BD?"

"Yes," Nancy replied, walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the breakfast nook and placed several files on the table. "He said he was on his way to Frank. Something was going on but he didn't tell me what. I'm worried, Hannah. We've only been on this case for two days and we're already getting tails and strange visitors. What if there's more to this that we don't know about?"

"You two will find a way to solve this mystery," Hannah reassured her. She sat down across from Nancy, eyeing the files. "Frank did sound perturbed about something. I also heard laughter around him so I think he's at least in a public place."

"That's a relief," she sighed. "We'll have to wait until he calls or gets home to find out what's going on. In the meantime, I believe I may have found something on Blake."

* * *

Frank nervously twiddled his thumbs, watching the windows for BD and the officer. It had only been a few minutes since he talked to both the detective and Hannah but his nerves were getting the better of him. He left his gun in the car so he had no form of defense besides his fists, much good that would do him to a giant. Frank refilled his drink again right after the phone calls and now the restroom was calling his name. The van was still parked with an empty driver's seat and the main lobby was practically empty. There were only a few people besides the employees: A young mother sat nearby with her two children; a couple who looked like they were completely engrossed in each other sat in a corner, their food untouched; a man was reading a novel in a corner booth, a latte sitting in front of him; and an elderly woman sat alone by the window, a sad look on her face as she stared outside. None of the patrons seemed to be out of place.

Unable to sit any longer, Frank headed toward the men's room. He noticed the restrooms were in a corner of the restaurant where no one was sitting and no one could see the area. Just before entering the men's room, Frank checked over his shoulder nonchalantly to see if anyone followed him. Only a woman was behind him. She gave him a nervous glance and a wide berth before she pushed open the door to the ladies' room.

Frank quickly did his business and was washing his hands when he thought about the woman he had just seen. She was one half of the couple who were staring at one another but something was bothering him about them. He dried his hands as he tried to remember what they looked like. His eyes went wide as he remembered the driver. He was a hulk of a man from what Frank could gather and the man with the woman was the same size.

"Oh, crap," he cursed himself for dropping his guard and for drinking to much. Frank cautiously stepped toward the door but just as he was about to rush out, the door slammed open in his face, pushing him backward. He stumbled and lost his footing, hitting the side of his head on the sink as he went down. Dazed, he flipped over, blinking rapidly, trying to focus on the two people who walked in. It was the couple who sat in the corner of the restaurant, both of whom had their eyes fixed on Frank.

The man stepped toward Frank while the woman locked the door and stood guard. Frank scrambled back as the man approached him, eventually hitting the wall. He rubbed the side of his face, looking around the small bathroom but there was no way out other than the door. Instinctively, he pulled his phone out of his back pockets and slid it behind the trash can before the man and woman could see it. Seconds later, the large man grabbed a hold of Frank by his neck and lifted him off the floor like he weighed nothing. Although Frank was over six foot, the other man was larger in bulk, more than likely weighing well over 300lbs.

"What the hell do you want?" Frank rasped, hitting and kicking the man to loosen his grip.

"You have something that my employer wants," the man growled. Frank was inches from the man and could smell his fowl breath.

"I…I don't know…what you're…talking about."

"Too bad." The thug suddenly threw him across the room. Frank hit the wall hard and everything went black as he slowly slid to the tiled floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, look! An update from me so quickly! Yes! Well, I must say that this story is going in a completely different direction than what I first thought it would be. Silly me for thinking it wouldn't change but I can assure you that we will be addressing the first chapter before long. I know I'm leaving you in suspense (hey, you guys should know by now about the wonderful cliffhangers I leave!) but...I love doing that! ****Thanks to everyone who has continued to read the story and especially to those who have been leaving reviews! As always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful week and God bless!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hope everyone's weekend has been going well. This has been a pretty good one if you ask me. Went to a car show today and some pretty amazing and awesome looking vehicles. Just gotta love seeing the Shelby Mustangs on display and I think Eleanor was there somewhere too (can you tell I'm a Mustang fan? lol). Anyway, I thought about a few things in the past few days. I had to make some changes, albeit subtle ones, but I realized they needed to happen in order for the story to flow a little better. I want to give a very special thanks to Drumboy100 for helping me out with it. The changes were in chapter one and thirteen but like I said, they're very subtle. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter along with those who left a review. Drumboy got the quote right. It was from a Terry Goodkind book and if you haven't read him, I highly recommend it. They are amazing books but extremely long (but not as long winded as Tolkien). Goodkind writes a pure fantasy series called _The Sword of Truth _with the first book called _Wizard's First Rule_. If you've ever seen the show Legend of the Seeker, that was based on the books though some of it was poorly done in my opinion. The whole book series though is very addicting. As always, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great evening and God bless.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

BD pulled into the McDonald's parking lot with a squad car behind him. He cursed himself for not getting there fast enough as he searched the lot for both Frank's car and the van. Finding nothing at first, the detective drove around the back of the building to get to another smaller lot on the other side, locating Frank's vehicle. The van though was no longer there, worrying him.

After parking next to Frank's car, BD looked inside the vehicle to find that it was torn apart as if someone were searching for something. He walked quickly into the restaurant with two officers and scanned the lobby the moment he entered the building. Not seeing Frank, the detective went up to the counter where a young woman of about 16 stood. She had shockingly pink hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and hat. Her manicured nails drummed the counter as if she were bored. When two of the men approached her, her eyes went wide in fear and her fingers stopped drumming.

"Can…can I take your order?" she stammered, her green eyes moving from one man to the other.

BD gave her a kind smile and pulled out his badge. "No but I was wondering if you could help us with something," he said tenderly. The girl's face went white and he added: "You're not in trouble. We're just looking for a friend. Tall, over six foot, dark hair, dark eyes."

"Oh, _him_," the girl said dreamily. Her face went white again after a thought. "He's not some crazy, homicidal maniac, is he? Because he seemed way too cute and nice to be like that but then again Ted Bundy was like that and he was a serial killer. Is that what this guy is? Because he certainly acted a little jumpy, if you ask me. He kept looking out…"

"Hold on," BD said, holding up his hands. The girl stopped yammering then narrowed her eyes in annoyance at being interrupted. "Sorry, Miss…"

"Daniella, but most people call me Dani," she said, her arms folded in front of her.

"Well, Miss…Dani," the detective replied thoughtfully, "my friend is just my friend. He's no serial killer or murderer, just your ordinary guy." At this, the girl breathed out in relief then started back up again about how he looked. BD calmly brought her back down to earth though he was getting a little annoyed with her by then. "Do you know where he is?"

"Well," she said, tapping a finger on her chin, "he was sitting in the middle of the lobby." She pointed to a table where a drink still sat. "I went into the back to…get some supplies and when I came back, he was gone."

"When was this?"

"Within the last few minutes," the girl shrugged. "I left maybe ten minutes ago and just got back."

The detective had a feeling that she was keeping something from him but it had nothing to do with Frank. It doesn't take ten minutes to get supplies but he wasn't going to pressure the girl into telling the truth at the moment. He was more concerned about Frank. _Where could he have gone if his car is still here?_ he thought. BD thanked her and turned away to face the patrons that were in the lobby. There were only a handful of people and more than likely none of them paid any attention to Frank or knew where he went but he had to start somewhere. An elderly woman sitting by the window caught the detective's eye. She was staring intently at him, her eyes filled with fear. There was a tray in front of her, leftovers of a meal for one. Curious, BD strolled over to her and stood before her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked calmly, pointing to the other side of the booth. The woman shook her head and he sat down across from her. BD folded his hands on the table and smiled at her comfortingly. He then looked around the room, getting his bearings as to where Frank sat and the exits of the building. The woman had a good view of the table with the drink plus a most of the exits including one down another part of the lobby that led to the restrooms. He turned back to the woman who was biting her lower lip.

"You saw something, didn't you?" he asked gently.

She nodded then pointed behind BD where the restrooms were. "He never came out," she replied softly though her voice was gravelly.

"Who?"

"The one you are asking about," she said. "He went back a few minutes ago and two people followed him, a man and a woman. The man was horribly large and beefy, not the kind of person you'd want to be around. They both went into the men's room and came out a few minutes later. Your friend though I think is still in there. I really hope that young man is okay."

BD stood up quickly after thanking the woman then rushed toward the restroom with one of the officers close behind. The other officer remained in the lobby. The detective slowly pushed open the door but the lights weren't on. Flicking the switch just inside the door, the lights illuminated the small room and BD stopped. The room looked like a fight ravaged it though it looked to have been one sided. There was blood on the side of a sink and a dent in the wall where a body hit. Crumpled on the floor just below the dent was Frank, his eyes closed and his head leaning against a trash can. BD rushed over to his friend and felt for a pulse. Relieved to find one, the detective turned to the officer and ordered it to be called in.

"Get an ambulance and have the manager come back here," he replied quickly, keeping his voice low. "Call in for more cars too. I need barriers at the entrances so no one can get in. Make sure none of those people out there leave. We need to lock this place down now. And call the chief. He's going to want to know."

The officer nodded and left while BD turned his attention back to his friend. "Frank?" he said, trying to get him to wake. The young man moaned, trying to come to, his head nodding. Fearing a concussion, BD didn't move him. Moments later, the manager came in.

"Oh, my gosh!" she cried. The woman looked around the room at the destruction and feared a stern talking from her boss. "What happened? Is there anything I can do?"

"The restaurant needs to close," the detective said sharply, never taking his eyes off Frank.

"But…"

"I don't care about your policy or whatever it is you were going to say!" he yelled whirling around to face her. "Get on the phone with the owner if you have to but this place is officially closed until I see fit! Understand?"

"Y…yes," she stammered, afraid to say anything more.

BD noticed the woman was scared and his tone was a little less harsh when he spoke again. "Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked calmly. She nodded. "Please bring it here as soon as you can. Any cars in the drive-thru right now deal with them but tell everyone else that you're closed."

She nodded sadly and left the room to do what he asked of her. She returned within a few seconds with the first aid kit then left again. Her day just went from good to shitty in a matter of minutes and she really wasn't looking forward to the phone call with the owner or her boss.

"BD?" murmured a voice. The detective looked back to see Frank blinking hard as if trying to focus. As the young man looked up at him, BD noticed his eyes were glazed over. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Frank," he said with concern. He went through the first aid kit, finding alcohol swabs to start cleaning up Frank's face. Though he was grateful that Frank was somewhat alert and talking, it concerned the detective that he couldn't remember anything at the moment. "You don't remember what happened?"

Frank shook his head, watching as BD attended to him. He thought hard about the afternoon. Frank remembered he was at the Blake's house, then... Suddenly, he remembered something. "Nan?" he asked. He seemed to be more concerned about her than himself.

"She's fine," the detective said quickly. He didn't know if he should say anything about the visitors she and Hannah had but from the determined look Frank was giving him, BD had to say something. "They had some… 'company' who tried to get into the house by saying I sent them. I don't know what happened after I got off the phone though. Let's worry about you first though. She can take care of herself."

"No!" Frank cried, trying to get up. BD wasn't prepared for how quick he moved and was thrown off guard. "I have to get back home. What if these guys go after her too?"

"Now, Frank," the detective said, pushing him back down though Frank tried to get up again. "I will call her to make sure she's okay but you need to sit down before I have the paramedics strap you down on a gurney so you can't move. I'll have her meet you at the hospital later."

Frank seemed to lose his strength and plopped back down to the floor. He didn't want to go to a hospital. He wanted to go home to make sure Nancy and Hannah were both all right. Frank suddenly stopped when memories of the incident rushed back. Checking his jacket, he let out a cry of anger when he felt the empty pocket where the journal had been. Now he knew what they were after. He shifted his hand behind the trash can and cursed. His phone was gone too.

"Damn it!" Frank cried, leaning his head back against the wall. He let out a cry of pain. "They took them both!"

"They took what?" BD asked confused.

"The journal I told you about and my phone!" he answered, slamming his fist into the trash can. Then he became more determined and tried to get up again. "I need to get home, BD."

"Uh, no, you don't," the detective said, pushing him back down. "Not until the paramedics clear you which I highly doubt they will."

"I'm fine!" Frank cried. He was successful in getting up that time though he swayed slightly causing BD to hold on to him. "I need to get home now."

"I know you care about Nancy's safety," BD remarked, holding Frank up, "but this is hardly the time to be thinking about that. You can barely stand after literally being thrown across the room from the look of the wall. Let the paramedics take care of it and I will call her. There's already a cruiser there. I sent one over after I got off the phone with her."

"I'm worried about her," the young man protested, "but that's not why I need to get home! I sent pictures of the journal to my email. There was something in there that needs to be addressed right away."

"And Nancy can handle it," the detective assured him. The paramedics came in, forcing BD out of the way. Frank remained where he was though the paramedics wanted him to sit.

"BD, I need to go home!" Frank called out as he left. BD shook his head, wondering how someone could be so stubborn when they needed medical attention. Getting out his phone, he dialed the Drew's house. He sighed as the phone rang, hoping Nancy took the news well.

* * *

Nancy answered on the second ring. She was standing next to the phone in the kitchen, helping Hannah with dinner, trying to get her mind off of Frank. Her heart dropped when she heard BD's voice instead of her boyfriend's.

"Nancy, is everything okay?" he asked. "Did the cruiser come?"

"Yes, they're here," she replied, "though I highly doubt that's why you're calling me, BD. I'm assuming something happened to Frank or you wouldn't be on the phone."

"Well…"

"Spill it, Detective," Nancy ordered.

"Right," he said. BD paused then began telling her about Frank's phone call earlier and the tail he had from the Blake House, ending with them finding him in the restroom of a McDonald's. "We're still getting all the details, Nancy, but he's going to be fine. The paramedics are with him now. I'll let you know which hospital he'll be at."

"Which McDonald's, BD?"

"Nancy, no," he warned. "I don't think…"

"WHICH ONE?" she yelled. Hannah looked over at her, concerned by the outburst.

"The one on Market but…"

"I'll be there in five minutes," Nancy quickly ended the call even though BD was still protesting. Hannah watched as she grabbed her keys and coat before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" the housekeeper asked, her hand on her hip. The roast she just pulled out of the oven was sitting on the counter, waiting to be served.

"Frank's been hurt, Hannah," Nancy said, a little annoyed that the older woman stopped her. "I need to go to him."

"Not without me, you're not!" Hannah cried, grabbing her own coat. She quickly covered the roast and stuffed it into the refrigerator before following her. "We just had two people come to our house, trying to get in. Do you honestly think I'm letting you go out alone after that?"

"Fine, let's go," Nancy huffed. She disarmed the alarm to open the door then rearmed it before leaving. Although a light snow was starting to fall, the two women rushed to the garage and into Nancy's Mustang. Soon the engine was roaring to life and the car pulled out into the late December air. The police cruiser out front followed behind them the moment the car hit the street.

It was a matter of minutes when Nancy was turning into the driveway of McDonald's though she was regretting taking the Mustang. The car was horrible in snowy weather but it was the first keys she found. The police officers barricading the entrance automatically opened the barrier the moment they saw her car, indicating that BD informed them she was coming.

Entering the restaurant, Nancy shook off the snow from her coat and hair and glanced around the lobby. Several sets of eyes stared at the two women in curiosity. Employees and patrons were sitting around the lobby, each one of them looking worse for wear at being detained by the police. A woman in a nice uniform, walked up to them, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry but we're closed," she replied.

"Don't worry, Ms. Dabney," called BD from their right. He approached the three women, his face grim. "They're with me."

The manager nodded understandingly and walked away towards her employees. Nancy noticed that the group was huddled away from the corridor where BD came from. An older woman looked at her in sympathy as BD guided her toward the back of the restaurant.

"We've already contacted the Chief, Nancy," the detective said as they approached the restroom. "From what I've been told, he's not happy about this and wants to know what really happened. We've already got a BOLO out for the van and its occupants. Frank said that they took a journal and his phone so I'm assuming this has something to do with the Austin Davis case."

"I don't know if that is what this is about, BD," she shrugged, "but I intend to find out."

She was happy to hear that Frank found the journal though not so that it was taken along with his phone. There was a possibility though that they could track the phone as long as it was on. They would deal with that the next chance they got. As they stopped outside the men's room, Nancy could hear Frank yelling on the other side of the door. Even though she was glad to hear his voice she wondered about why he was yelling. Pushing open the door, Nancy saw him leaning against the wall, glaring at the two paramedics who stood nearby.

"Mr. Hardy," one of the paramedics said calmly, "we need to get you to a hospital. You more than likely need stitches and I'm concerned about you possibly having a slight concussion."

"And I told you, I'm fine!" he argued. Frank pushed off the wall and stood for a few seconds before teetering. The two paramedics caught him before he fell and leaned him against the wall again. Once he was settled, Frank noticed Nancy standing by the door, her arms folded across her chest. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrow arched. From the look she was giving him, he had a feeling she wasn't going to be supporting him in the argument. He was glad to see her safe even though she was about to give him an ear full.

"Do you mind giving us a minute?" she asked toward the detective and the paramedics.

BD nodded and motioned for the others to leave. The detective looked sympathetically at Frank and shook his head before closing the door behind him leaving the couple alone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she finally asked after several minutes of agonizing silence between them. "Why didn't you call someone when you noticed the tail? You could have at least called me!"

"You didn't call me either, Nan!" Frank cried back though he tried to keep his voice down. "Hannah told me I should ask you about what happened with Blake."

"Don't you dare change the subject, Frank Hardy!" she shrieked. "I at least got out of a bad situation before it got out of hand. Besides, I decided that I was going to tell you anyway once you got home. What did you do? You came here and got yourself beat up! What if someone else got hurt in the process? That was stupid, Frank and you know it." She paused, biting her lip and looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?" he said, slightly calmer. He was angry at hearing about the meeting with Blake but he was just as angry at himself for putting other people in danger.

"You shouldn't be the one asking that question, Frank," Nancy said softly. She sighed and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I was stupid too. I shouldn't have gone to see Blake without you and I regretted it the moment he looked at me. I didn't call you because you were right and I was ashamed."

"And I didn't call you because I didn't want you to worry," Frank replied. She came over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He winced a little but still welcomed the touch from her. "I didn't think to call anyone while I was driving anyway. I thought I could handle it. I didn't expect the guy to be the size of the Mountain that packs a wallop to boot."

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said, her voice muffled. Frank swayed slightly though Nancy steadied him. She looked into his eyes, seeing the pain he was hiding. "You need a doctor, Frank."

"I'm fine, Nan," he said softly though it was with less conviction.

"Please?" Nancy pleaded. "For me?" She paused and raised her eyebrow again. "Or do I have to call your mother?"

The couple looked at each other then burst out laughing. Neither one of them wanted that phone call to happen.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he replied, finally conceding to her plea. Nancy smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Several days passed since the incident at McDonald's and it had been quiet for Frank and Nancy with no further visits from unwanted guests. Frank was in the ER for several hours before being released into Nancy and Hannah's care late the same evening. He had a concussion but no broken bones but his doctor still recommended light duty for at least two weeks so that his head would heal better. BD had phoned them the next day with information on the statements they took from the patrons and employees at the restaurant. Apparently, only one person really witnessed the whole thing, the elderly woman who had given Nancy the sympathetic look when she arrived. There was no new evidence or descriptions of the couple since.

The day after the new year, Nancy sat in the waiting room of her OBGYN's office. She thought about the past few days, wondering if her life would finally return to normal once they found Austin. There were no new leads in finding him either even though the days had been so quiet.

"Nancy?" called a nurse. Nancy stood up and walked over to the nurse and greeted her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired," Nancy replied. She stood on the scale to be weighed, noticing that she dropped a few pounds again instead of gaining.

"It's normal," the nurse replied when she noticed the look on Nancy's face. "You're just about to end your first trimester so you should be gaining some weight soon. Follow me and we'll get you settled."

Once the check up was done, the obstetrician sat across from Nancy, a kind smile on his face. "How are you doing really, Nancy?" he asked gently.

She knew she couldn't lie to her doctor and sighed. "I'm worried," Nancy admitted, "and I feel like the world is spinning all around me and I want to get off."

"I can tell," the doctor laughed. "What's going on that you're feeling this way?"

Nancy told him about the case they took and what happened with Frank. She was reluctant to say anything about the councilman for she felt the issue was over since she hadn't heard from Blake after their meeting. Her doctor sat patiently, listening to her every word. He sighed when she was done, giving her a concerned look.

"I hate to tell you this, Nancy," he said gently, "but I think you need to take a step back and not deal with this case, or any case for that matter, for the time being. Stress and worry can lead to complications and if something were to happen, you could lose your baby. Have you talked to over with Frank at all?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He wants me to take it easy…and I have. It's just that I can't just leave him high and dry, especially after his concussion. Frank could have been killed and I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"Is there something else going on here, Nancy?" the doctor asked concerned. He sensed there was more. "Is it the kid you're looking for?"

Nancy breathed out slowly, thinking. There was so much going on in her mind at the moment that she nonchalantly played with the ring hanging on the chain around her neck. The doctor noticed the move and sighed.

"I have a recommendation," he replied when she didn't say anything. "Now, don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should see someone. Talk things through; maybe get some of your sanity back."

"What?" Nancy looked at him blankly. "You mean like a shrink?"

"No, a therapist," the doctor corrected her. "A psychologist, if you will. They might be able to help you work the things through that are causing your stress instead of giving you drugs that could harm you or the baby like a psychiatrist does. I can refer you to someone, if you'd like. Just stay away from your case for now or at least until you can see someone."

"I'm not abandoning Austin or his family," she stated firmly. "I know the consequences but I told his mother and sister that we'd find him and I intend to do just that. I promise I will be careful but I can't leave until he's found. I owe his family that."

"I understand," he nodded grimly. "I'm still referring you to a therapist though, Nancy. You need to be able to let off steam before you say or do something you regret. Can you promise me that you'll call and make an appointment?"

"I will," Nancy nodded though she really had no intention at that moment to make an appointment. At least not until the case was over and Austin was home with his family.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then, Nancy," the doctor said as he left. "Please take care of yourself and try to do as I ask."

"I will," she repeated and waved as he left.

Twenty minutes later, she was back in her father's sedan on her way home. Nancy had put the Mustang in hibernation for the season since it snowed New Year's Eve and the car had terrible handling in crappy weather. With Frank ordered on light duty for at least two weeks, they had decided to move the office home for the time being. They had the office calls diverted to her father's old line in his study so the house phone was open for Hannah. Bess had also been going in and out though she mostly kept to her own house unless they needed something. As she drove through the streets of River Heights, Nancy hoped for an afternoon nap before her and Frank returned to searching for Austin. When she pulled into the driveway, those hopes were dashed as she noticed the unmarked police car sitting out front. More than likely BD was visiting with some news.

"Nancy, you're back!" Hannah cried as Nancy walked in the door. The housekeeper was busy preparing food and stopped to look at the young woman as she hung her coat in the closet. "How was your checkup?"

"Good," Nancy said. Though the smells of Hannah's cooking usually made Nancy's mouth water, at the moment she wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her lunch down. "Everything's good. Where's Frank?"

"He's in the den with Detective Hawkins," Hannah answered, returning to her cooking. "They've been waiting for you."

"Thanks," she replied, rushing away from the food as fast as she could.

Walking into the den, Nancy saw Frank and BD sitting in opposite chairs, neither one of them speaking. The detective had a file in his hands, his fingers drumming impatiently on the folder. Frank rose quickly the moment he saw her enter the room.

"Hey, Nan," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed deeply as BD looked away, hiding a smile. "Glad you made it home safely. They're calling for another storm tonight. Everything good?"

"Yup," she smiled then turned her attention to the detective. "What's going on?"

"We got a lead on those two perps from the restaurant," BD explained excitedly. Frank and Nancy sat on the couch together to listen to what he had to say. "The girl from the counter, Dani, came in with her parents today. Apparently, after talking to them, they insisted that she come in to change her statement. Rather reluctantly, I might add, but she came in all the same."

"So, you got a better description of them?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Better," the detective smirked. He handed them the file. "We got their names. Dani went through our database and picked out the couple. She was in the bathroom when you were attacked, Frank, and she bumped into them on the way out. Dani saw the blood on the sink in the men's room and quickly rushed back into the ladies' room and locked the door before they could go after her. She did hear them talking about getting a message from someone about the cops arriving. That must have been us. We missed them by seconds. How I don't know. She got scared though and kept the whole thing to herself. It's why she acted so strange in the restaurant but I don't blame her either. Both of them have records and one of them is known for being overly aggressive."

"That's for sure," he mumbled.

"They've also been linked to the local crime lord, Marlin."

"Marlin?" Frank asked, opening the file. Nancy read over his shoulder.

"He's been a myth for years," BD replied. "No one has ever seen him or heard from him. We just know some of his associates including Mr. and Mrs. Clyde. They're actually a married couple who met when they were booked at the same time a few years back. They've been wreaking havoc here in River Heights and Mapleton for a while now but haven't been caught or implicated in anything until you met them at McDonald's, Frank. They were good friends with another one of Marlin's associates whom I think you know."

"Dixon," Nancy muttered. She closed her eyes at the mention of the brute's name. BD nodded his head grimly.

"How do we know this Marlin even exists though?" Frank asked confused. He looked up at the detective. "What kind of evidence is there proving it?"

"Like I said," BD continued, "Marlin is a myth among the officers. Just whisperings from informants who incidentally end up in the river for the loose tongue. The Chief believes there's a leak somewhere on the force but we haven't been able to plug it. Years ago, criminals suddenly became more organized and better equipped than they were before. It was almost as if someone started helping them out though it's never been proven."

"So what does Marlin have to do with our case?" Nancy asked. Frank had the same question. "I'm pretty sure Mrs. Blake never mentioned it."

"I don't know, honestly," BD shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe the kid saw something and wanted to tell Mom but got spooked by something…or someone. I don't know. The only thing I do know is that it got a whole lot more dangerous if Marlin really is behind all this, especially for you two. It's no coincidence that two of his known associates came after you, Frank. And I really don't want to see you get hurt, Nancy, especially in your own condition."

"What the…" Nancy said then glared at Frank.

"I didn't say anything," he said defensively.

"He didn't have to," BD smirked, shaking his head. "Neither did you, Nancy. I'm a detective, remember? I observe people just like you do. I took a guess just now after the way Frank acted when you came in. You should keep that to yourselves until the case is over, though."

"We were planning on it," Nancy mumbled.

"Good," the detective stated. "We don't want someone to use that against you."

Frank's face went white though he didn't express his feelings. He was thinking the same thing the moment BD mentioned the possible involvement of a criminal kingpin.

"Did you find out anything more about the pages in the journal?" BD asked, changing the subject.

"No," Frank said glumly. "We don't have Amy Davis' cell phone number so we've been leaving messages with her mother for the past couple of days now. She still hasn't called us back."

"We can't decipher anything written in the journal from the pictures Frank took either," Nancy continued. "It's all gibberish as if in code but even I can't make heads or tails of them."

"The quote though," Frank interjected, "we Googled it. It's from a book called Stone of Tears by Terry Goodkind which is what we're assuming 'SoT' stands for. We still have no clue as to what it means or if it's nothing. We were hoping Miss Davis would be able to clarify it for us."

"Have you tried going to the house directly?" the detective inquired.

"That was our next step," Nancy said cautiously. She exchanged a look with Frank. "With the hospital visit and the doctor ordering him on light duty, we haven't had the chance. I didn't want to go alone either."

"And I can understand that," BD said. "How about I go with you, Nancy. I'll just 'tag along,' just in case."

"That sounds good," she agreed.

"Um, no, it doesn't," Frank protested. "That's where my tail started. If they figure out why you're there, Nan, you could be in danger. No offense, BD, but I don't trust that family besides the kids. There's something going on there that I haven't put my finger on yet and with what happened at Councilman Blake's office…"

"What happened at Blake's office?" BD interrupted, concerned.

"You didn't tell him?" Frank asked Nancy incredulously. "What the hell? I thought we agreed!"

"Tell me what?"

"I didn't say anything because it was nothing, Frank!" Nancy cried. "Besides, we were at the hospital for hours and I was more worried about you rather than myself!"

"That was not 'nothing,' Nancy!"

"YO!" yelled the detective. He whistled loudly, stopping the couple from arguing more. "Time out! What happened?"

Nancy bit her lip Frank scoffed angrily. She sighed then told the detective about the incident in Blake's office the day of the Frank's attack. When she was done, the two watched for BD's reaction though it wasn't what they expected.

"This is…" he began, "actually a good thing."

"How's that?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, come on, BD!" Frank cried at the same time, drowning Nancy out. "How can you say that?"

"I don't mean that the whole incident was a good thing," BD explained. "What he did was uncalled for and frankly, I'm surprised he never did it before to another woman but this is definitely good. The mayor has been looking for something on Blake for a long time and this might be it. See, the mayor and your father were good friends, Nancy."

"Right," she nodded, still not seeing the good in the situation. Frank was trying hard not to blow up at the detective though Nancy tried calming him down by placing her hand on his. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," the man said. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands were clasped. "This is to stay between us but please hear me out on this. Like I said, the mayor and your father were good friends just like Gerry Blake and your father were in high school. All three of them were best friends until the whole thing with Kate, your mother. From what I heard, Gerry was dejected and got angry with Carson and the two were never the same. They sort of reconciled after her death but it was not like it was before. Gerry had changed over the years and Carson and Don knew it. When he ran for city council, there were two people who were extremely opposed to Gerry being a councilman."

"The mayor and Carson Drew," Frank said calmly.

"Right."

"But why?" Nancy asked. "Hannah told me part of it a few days ago and it was the first I even heard the story. How do you know that it had something to do with my mother?"

"Because Gerry dated her in high school," the detective said. Nancy grimaced at the thought. "We need to let someone know about what happened, Nancy. I'm telling you, he needs to be removed from office for this."

"And I'm not ready to say anything," she said firmly. Frank rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened and I warned him if he ever touched me again, he'd regret it."

"We've already argued about this, BD," Frank shook his head. "She's too stubborn to say anything."

"I am not," Nancy muttered, glaring at him.

"Fine," BD acquiesced, not wanting another argument to escalate. "But be more careful around him, please. And for God's sake, don't go alone if you have to go see him again."

"That won't be happening any time soon," she stated. "I have no intention of ever wanting to see that man again."

"Well, let's try a different route then," he said. "Did your dad have anything on Blake down that file room of his? Maybe something down there would…"

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped, her had flying to her face. "With everything going on, I completely forgot that I had gone downstairs and found several files with Blake's name on it."

"So you did find something," he stated. Frank looked surprised as if it were the first time he heard it. "Where is it?"

"I put it back downstairs," Nancy replied, standing up. She quickly left the room without another word, leaving the two men behind.

"What is going on, BD?" Frank asked the moment she was gone.

"I honestly don't know, Frank," he answered, shaking his head. BD leaned back in his chair. "This whole thing has me worried. Austin Davis must have stumbled onto something and he either fled from it and he's hiding or worse. I just don't want to find the kid in the river like all the others." He looked directly at Frank. "If either one of you get into any kind of unexpected trouble, you call me right away. You got it? Night or day."

"We will," Frank nodded. "I'm not letting Nancy go out alone until this case is over. If I can't then at least Bess can go with her. Hannah leaves in a week for her vacation so I'm not counting her for the time being."

"Are you sure she should go?"

"It's one less person to worry about, BD," he said. "She's been trying to find ways for her stay home. Hannah deserves a vacation after all that's happened. Carson gave her the money for it in his will but she's been sitting on it for over a year because of us. It's not that we don't want her around. We just don't want her to get hurt with this case. Honestly, I don't blame her for worrying, especially about Nancy. You know how she is. She gets into trouble faster than a chicken outrunning Colonel Sanders. Hell, trouble seems to find us both like that but I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to Nancy and I think she would take it even harder. This case…"

"I think you should drop it," BD interrupted him. Frank's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can see what it's doing to you and to Nancy. It might be for the best."

"No," Frank said firmly. BD could see the determination in his eyes and knew there was no use arguing. "There's something more going on here, BD. I know it and I intend to find out."

"Even if you lose something that you can't afford to lose?"

Frank didn't say anything though he thought about it.

"Okay," BD sighed after a few moments of silence. "I'll go along with it…for now. You just hope that the Chief doesn't find out about Nancy. He sees her like his own daughter and he would have a fit if anything were to happen."

"I understand," Frank nodded.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" asked Nancy. The two men turned to see her standing in the doorway, a small stack of files in her arms. She looked like she was ready to cry, her eyes watery.

"No," BD shook his head. "But I urge you to be careful, Nancy. He won't be happy especially if he finds out I knew and didn't tell him. What did you find?"

"Oh!" Nancy shook her head at the sudden change in subject. She handed over the files to both men before sitting on the couch next to Frank. "I have no idea why Dad didn't do anything about these unless he didn't realize what he had," she explained. "Most of it is just rumor or hearsay so that might be why nothing was done or investigated. What is weird is that Councilman Blake set up a separate fund for his campaign for some reason."

"Well, that just might be his reelection fund," BD replied, looking over the file he had.

"No, it's not," she continued. She pointed out the fund on one of the pages. "See? There's another fund for his campaign. I don't know what it's for and its funds are unknown."

"It also says that when he was elected," the detected said, reading from his file, "crime went up. Plus it was when the criminals became more organized but there's no real proof that he's behind it."

"Do you think he is?" Frank asked, looking up from his file. Nancy also glanced at him, curious for his answer.

"I don't know," BD shrugged. "There's nothing here that can convict him of anything more than either tax evasion or campaign finance violations. And even that would be hard to prosecute. What did Mrs. Blake say to you initially about Austin's behavior right before he disappeared? Maybe it would show what he thought about his stepfather."

Frank explained their first meeting with Mrs. Blake and her mother, Mrs. Stein. Mrs. Blake did all the talking though it sounded like her mother forced her to come. BD nodded his head as he listened.

"That's exactly how she described it to me," he stated. "In fact, it sounds like it was practiced. It's too perfect of a story."

"Do you think she was lying?" Nancy asked. "Maybe she was trying to cover up for her husband and left out a few things on purpose. Her mother might know though. I could always go visit Mrs. Stein. Do you want to go with me, Frank?"

"Are her cats going to be there?" he mumbled nervously. He gave her a weary look.

"Probably," she smiled sweetly, "but maybe if you ask her nicely, she'll put the big, bad kitties in another room for you."

"You're never going to let that one go, are you?"

"Never," Nancy smirked. She pecked him on the cheek. "Well, maybe when you get over your silly phobia of cats."

"You're afraid of cats?" BD asked surprised. "They're harmless."

"Yeah, right," Frank rolled his eyes. "Until you're on the receiving end of their claws then come tell me if they're harmless. I'll go with you, Nan, but I'll stay away from those devil animals."

BD laughed and slapped his knee. "Boy, you must have been traumatized as a kid, Frank!"

"It was a really big cat, okay!" he said defensively.

"Kitten," Nancy said softly. Frank gave her a look and she smiled broadly. "You still love me."

"I know," he pouted, "but..."

"Oh, you're such a softie!"

"Can we get back to business now?" BD asked. "I still have a job to go to, you know."

"Right."

"Sorry."

"Good," the detective said though he really was enjoying the banter. "Now is there anything else that you found in here?"

"I didn't have the chance to look through everything just yet," Nancy replied, shaking her head. "I told you that I forgot about it and most of what I did read was just the rumors and theories Dad had. I could tell he didn't trust Blake either but what I don't understand is why Dad never told me about the councilman. When he first ran, he seemed like a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah, until he tried hitting on you," Frank noted.

"I did say 'when he first ran,'" she reiterated. "I wouldn't say that now."

"Well, I don't trust him and I haven't even met the man," he said, scowling. "I really wish we had gone together to that meeting. Hopefully your warning is keeping him at bay for now because if he ever did come near you again…"

"Let's not go there," BD stopped him. "I agree with, Frank, though. Blake is not to be trusted but I don't believe he's the one who sent those men after you."

"Why's that?"

"Well, unless he can remotely see what's going on at his house," the detective explained, "he wouldn't have known you were there. It was unscheduled, right?"

"Right," Frank said. "But Mrs. Blake could have called him for all we know. Then again, I don't trust her either. She's hiding something and I think her daughter is afraid or she wouldn't have told us about that journal."

"But how did they find out about it?" BD asked. "You didn't tell Mrs. Blake on the way out, did you?"

"No, I couldn't find her."

"So, how did they know?"

"Didn't Amy look at something behind us while we were standing in the hallway?" Nancy asked Frank.

"Yeah, but there was nothing there," he answered.

"But what if there was?"

"A hidden camera maybe?" Frank thought about it for a few minutes. "She did seem a little scared and that was when she mentioned the journal. Maybe there was a camera in the room as well that we didn't know about."

"Okay," BD replied. "So there is a possibility of a camera that spied on you. So why send them after you? There must have been something in that journal that they either wanted or feared would tell you why Austin disappeared. But the question is, who sent them and why would they come to the house if they knew that Frank had the journal?"

"I am so confused," Nancy stated. She yawned and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes.

BD looked at his watch and cursed. "I have to get going," he said, rising from the chair. "Keep looking through those files. Maybe you'll find something that will further this case and keep me posted as to what you find. Also let me know, Nancy, when you're ready to go back to the Blake's."

She waved her hand tiredly but didn't say anything. Frank stood up and escorted the detective to the door while she stayed behind.

"I meant what I said, Frank," BD said in a hushed tone. "Call me if you get into trouble. And please make sure you two are careful. I don't want to have to explain it to the Chief and I sure as hell don't want to have to call your family."

"We will," he said with a smile. "Thanks for caring, BD,"

"Anytime, man." The two shook hands and the detective left, walking out into the cold night air. Frank noticed the flurries lightly falling. The storm had finally arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Saturday morning everyone! Hope you all are keeping cool in this crazy heatwave we're having. It's almost 82 and it's only 8:30! I think an air conditioned movie visit today is in order. Unfortunately, it's too late to see Aladdin so it Toy Story 4 for this family. Ah, well. Maybe Spidey will still be around when we get to go see another movie.**

**Phew! That was a long chapter but it was definitely much needed. Thanks to everyone for reading and a special thanks to those who left a review for the last chapter! I appreciate all of your words and comments on the story as we continue this part of Frank and Nancy's journey. Since this chapter is so long, I will leave you at this. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter in getting all this juicy information and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know that you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful weekend and God bless! Stay cool!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

After BD left, Frank stood at the door for several minutes, processing everything that was said. The case was becoming more than they thought it would be but he still had faith that they would find Austin. Frank looked into the den to see Nancy now curled up on the couch, her eyes closed. He walked into the den and pulled a blanket over her. She never moved the entire time he was there. When he left the room, the files were still sitting on the coffee table. A headache was coming on and Frank had no intention of looking them over until he took something to clear his head.

Frank walked into the kitchen where Hannah was still cooking. He remembered that the housekeeper was making extra food for them while she was gone so neither he nor Nancy had to worry about dinner every night. Silently walking around Hannah, Frank grabbed a glass, then filled it with water to take with the Tylenol he pulled from the cupboard.

"Headache?" Hannah asked, watching him go over to the breakfast nook. Frank slowly eased himself into the seat, nodding his head as he went. She stopped what she was doing, her hand on her hip. "You look like hell, Frank."

"I feel like it," he grumbled. He put his head on the table, waiting for the Tylenol to kick in. Even though he'd never admit, his body still ached from the attack and he had bruises that not even Nancy knew about.

"Maybe you should reconsider dropping the case, Frank," she suggested, a concerned look on her face. "Detective Hawkins is right and you have too much at stake if something were to happen."

"Were you listening in?" He looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not deaf, if that's what you mean," Hannah said sarcastically. "If you were any louder in there, the whole neighborhood would be pounding on the door. Nancy heard it too, by the way. After she came back upstairs, she heard a lot of what was said between you and the detective. I can tell she's scared but she feels the same way you do about not giving up on Austin and I understand that. I just want you to understand what it means to continue on." She walked over to the table and sat down across from him, her hands folded in front of her. "May I at least make a suggestion?"

"Shoot."

"Call your father," she stated strongly. Frank looked away as she stared at him. "Don't you think he should know what's going on? Maybe he could send some help and it would get the pressure off the both of you."

"I can't call him, Hannah," Frank admitted. "I don't want him to think we can't handle the first hard case that comes our way. I know we can do this. I'm not calling my dad the first moment I get into trouble. Besides, I'd never hear the end of it from Joe."

"Oh, my God!" cried Hannah, slapping her hands on the table. "I don't know who's worse, you or Nancy! You two are the most stubborn people I've ever met! I am warning you, Frank Hardy, if you don't get on that phone _tonight_ and talk to your father, I'll call your _mother_ in the morning! I've been meaning to call her anyway and it would only take a split second for me to tell her that we had to practically drag you to the hospital after that attack! And I don't think Nancy will get out of it either after the visit with the councilman!"

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Oh, you know I would!" she shrieked, her eyes flaring with anger. "Nancy told me she threatened to call Laura so I'm just taking a page out of the same book. I don't think your mother would stay home either. She'll be here faster than a chicken dancing on a hotplate and you'll be in bed the entire time she's here. So if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you get on that phone, NOW."

Hannah glared at him as she quickly stood up and went back to her cooking. Although he was thankful for the woman being in his and Nancy's lives, at that moment, Frank wished she were on her vacation already. He also knew she wouldn't back down on her threat and then he'd never hear the end of it from not just Joe but from Sam Radley as well. Leaning forward, Frank went for his pocket where he normally kept his phone then silently cursed. He remembered that his phone was stolen and he still hadn't gotten the chance to replace it. Looking around he noticed Nancy's cell phone sticking out of her purse on the counter and went to grab it.

Both he and Nancy knew each other's password for their phones and Frank automatically punched in her code. Before dialing his father's number, he noticed that Nancy had several text messages waiting to be read. The messages from Bess and George weren't what caught his eye though. It was that of a private number that had texted her just moments after she got home.

"What the…" he muttered.

He opened the conversation and immediately became angry as he scrolled through the messages. Frank noticed that they started two days before on New Year's Eve. Some of the messages were pictures of Nancy: walking down the street with Bess; coming out of the hospital with him though all Frank could see of himself was his hand holding hers; the one that disturbed him the most was of Nancy staring out the window of her bedroom. Where had someone taken these photos without her noticing? Other messages were just little sayings as if trying to appease to her. The one thing Frank was thankful for was the fact that Nancy never responded to them but it bothered him that she never deleted them either.

"Something wrong?" Hannah asked, looking over at him.

"It's nothing," Frank replied quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him but he ignored her. He didn't want to alarm Hannah with what he was seeing. "I'm just going to go into Carson's office to call Dad. Looks like Nancy's phone is dying so I'll charge it while I'm in there. Can you let Nancy know where I'm at when she gets up, please? I need to talk to her."

"Okay," the housekeeper said politely though Frank suspected she wanted to say more.

Frank quietly went into Carson's study and closed the door. The messages disturbed him and he wondered why Nancy didn't tell him about them the moment she received the first one. They had told each other they wouldn't keep secrets from one another again but yet she was already doing it just days later. The most recent was of her coming out of the doctor's office earlier that day. The corresponding written text made Frank's heart sink.

_I know your secret._

Infuriated, Frank punched in the number to his father's cell phone using the desk phone. Nancy's cell was still in his hand when he cursed loudly at the same moment his father answered.

"Is that how you talk to your old man?" Fenton joked.

"Oh, sorry, Dad," Frank replied. "I, uh…I was just looking at something. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Frank," his father said pleasantly. Frank could hear a door close and figured his father was still in his office. "Now tell me what's going on?"

"I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope," Fenton chuckled. "I knew something was up the moment I answered, hearing you curse, which, by the way, is probably some of the most colorful words to come out of your mouth, Frank. Your mother does the same thing from time to time. It's actually rather funny if you ask me. You also wouldn't be calling me from Carson's old line unless something was up. I find it interesting that you call from there since he used to use it to call me sometimes. Now, where's your cell phone, Frank?"

"Stolen," Frank muttered, biting his lip.

"I see," his father replied. "That would explain why I haven't been able to get a hold of you for a few days. I tried the office phone as well but nobody answered. What's going on?"

"Dang it," he grumbled. "I thought we fixed those glitches. No wonder we haven't had any calls."

"Explain."

"We had to move our office back to the house," Frank stated. "The calls were supposed to go through this phone and it started out fine but we haven't had any phone calls in a while."

"Why did you have to move the office?" Fenton asked, confused. "I thought you bought the building."

"We did. We just ran into a few…snags."

"A few 'snags,' huh?"

Frank sighed. He went on to explain the disappearance of Austin Davis and the skepticism both he and Nancy felt about Mr. and Mrs. Blake. "The day after we took the case, we went to the Blake house and met with Austin's mother and sister. The girl was nice but she seemed scared to be in he own house. Amy mentioned a journal so Nancy and I searched the room together before she left for her own meeting with Mr. Blake."

"Blake?" Fenton stopped his son. Frank could hear the creak of a chair and imagined his father sitting at his desk, listening intently. "You don't mean Councilman Blake, do you?"

"Um, yeah, I do."

Fenton blew out a frustrated breath. "So, this Austin Davis is his stepson, right?"

"Uh huh," Frank nodded. "How did you know he was a councilman?"

"Carson told me about him years ago," his father revealed. "He told me about how they had a falling out, that it was about Kate. After she died, they somewhat reconciled though Carson noticed that the man was different than before. When Blake first ran for office, Carson expressed his concern about his former friend but never really explained why. I'd imagine that he knew something or Carson wouldn't have expressed the concern. Did Nancy go there alone?"

"Yes," he answered. "I tried to get her to let me go with her but she insisted on going alone. She said she regretted it the moment he stepped out of his office and looked at her. It seemed like an okay visit, according to Nancy but the councilman tried to hit on her towards the end."

"And Nancy didn't know about her father's history with Blake when she went?"

"No, and neither did I," Frank growled, his anger rising. "Or I wouldn't have let her go alone."

"I'm not surprised that he did that, Frank."

"Dad!"

"I don't mean it like that!" Fenton yelled back. "I meant that I'm not surprised he did it to Nancy considering how she looks in relation to Kate. You have seen picture of Nancy's mother, right?"

"Of course."

"Nancy is the spitting image of Kate," his father continued. "Almost the same personality too though Nancy does have several characteristics and facial features of Carson. She does get that wonderful stubbornness from Kate too. You had better not let her go back alone, Frank."

"I don't intend to," he answered. "Though I don't think it will be necessary. Nancy doesn't even want to be in the same building as Blake let alone the same room."

"Well, that's a good thing," Fenton replied. "Did you ever find the journal though?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have it?"

"No," Frank replied glumly, "but I took a few pictures with my phone and sent them to my email before both the journal and my phone were stolen."

"That's my boy!" Fenton cried. "Did you try looking for the phone using the GPS?"

"We tried that already," he answered, shaking his head. "Either it's turned off or it's been destroyed. Either way, we can't find it."

"Well, what did the journal say on the pages you took?"

Frank explained the weird writing system that Austin incorporated along with the quote in the final entry. "Nancy can't even figure it out and you know how she is with puzzles. And the quote is just as problematic."

"Send me those photos, Frank," his father ordered. "I'll see if Xander can make heads or tails with it. How did your cell phone and the journal get stolen anyway?"

"I…I let my guard down, Dad," he said sadly. Frank felt ashamed to say it but still went on to explain the attack. "I've been ordered on light duty for at least another week and a half."

Fenton sighed though he didn't say anything right away.

"Are you mad, Dad?"

"No. Should I be?"

"I let a key piece of evidence slip through my fingers!" Frank cried. "It was stupid to let my guard down the way I did!"

"And do you think I haven't done it?" Fenton asked calmly. "Do you know how many times I've come home with black eyes, busted lips, and broken bones all because I let my guard down? Do you think I knew it was coming? Absolutely not. It's all a part of our lifestyle and it comes with the territory. I'm not mad and I'm not going to reprimand you for making a mistake. We all make mistakes, Frank. You just have to learn to deal with punches when they come unexpectedly…Just as I know you are doing with Nancy."

Frank's face went white, his palms sweaty. "So, you know?"

"Of course I do!" his father laughed. "Your mother told me after I practically beat it out of her. She was too giddy for words and it was getting irritating. It's none of my business as to why you kept it to yourself. I think Joe knows too but that's not my fault. I'm sure you're mother or Vanessa said something to him after he bugged them. But what you both need to do is to make sure you take it easy for the time being. If you have to hang up the case for a little while, then take the time you need. I trust that you'll find Austin when he's ready to be found if he wasn't kidnapped or killed. Hopefully not."

"Hopefully." Frank paused for a moment. "Wait. Joe knows too?"

"He does now if he didn't already," Fenton laughed. "It's not exactly the best kept secret in the Hardy family."

"Great."

"Are you going to need any help, Frank?"

"No, I think we got this one, Dad."

"Good, because I can't send anybody right now anyway," Fenton said. "Maybe in a week or two but hopefully by then you'll either have the case closed or you'll be able to deal with it yourself."

"Here's hoping," Frank laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah." He went on to explain what BD had told them about Marlin and his two attackers then finally the text messages Nancy was getting. "I'm worried about these messages, Dad. I let Nancy go alone to a doctor's appointment and…"

"Okay, stop right there," Fenton said. "You didn't go to the appointment with her? Why not? It's your kid."

"Uh, should I be going with her?"

"YES!" cried Fenton. "I could smack you right now. Both you and Joe are driving me nuts! Didn't I teach you anything? At least go to some of them with her, for crying out loud! And now that Nancy seemingly has a stalker, you should be with her at all times or someone should be with her."

"Dad, I just found out about the messages."

"I don't care!" Fenton yelled. "The Marlin character is something you should be worried about too! What if he does exist and something happens? Until this case is over, neither one of you should go out alone! I mean it!"

"I know that but…"

"No buts, Frank!" his father continued not letting him get in a word's edgewise. "I'm willing to let the hospital visit slide and keep it from your mother but the next time, I won't be able to stop her from finding out and heading your way!"

"Yessir."

"Good," Fenton replied more calmly. "I have to get going. If there's anything else you need, let me know. And I'll let you know if Xander finds anything in that journal. And for God's sake, get a new phone!"

"I will, Dad."

"Love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Joe asked the moment Fenton hung up the phone. He was sitting across from his father, slouched in an armchair.

"Just some trouble Frank and Nancy have gotten themselves into," Fenton stated nonchalantly.

"What else is new?" Joe snickered. "What was that about Nancy going to a doctor's appointment?"

"Joe, I swear…"

"I'm just asking!"

"Man, you're nosy!" Fenton cried. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No…wait…" Joe thought about it then his eyes went wide. "Why didn't they say anything?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out!" his father cried, shaking his head. Fenton looked down at the file in front of him. "That's their business as to why they didn't say anything. I didn't know myself until yesterday and now you know. You go telling the world though and I think you'll be the one needing the doctor, Joe. And don't you go asking your brother questions. It's bad enough that their case is becoming dangerous. I don't need you bugging the crap out of him over something that can wait for another time."

"Yeah, but…"

"Drop it, Joe." Fenton gave his son a look and Joe threw his hands up in frustration.

"Okay, okay. It's dropped."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and especially to those who left a review for the last chapter. To Drumboy100, that last chapter was a labor of love if you ask me. I wanted to make sure that I started it in the right spot which is part of the reason why I had it several days later. It's also because I want the story to start moving again. Hard to believe that this was only going to be about ten chapters and then it turned into a longer story. We're not even close to the end either! To ErinJordan, I also think Joe will have a bigger part in the near future. I guess we just have to wait and see what the story brings us! To candylou, yes, the case is quite confusing but hopefully by the end, it will all be revealed and the confusion gone! to drogorath, thanks for the amazing reviews and support! I am truly humbled by your kind words! Thanks to Rose12 and max2013 for the reviews as well. As usual, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great week and God bless!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The moment he got off the phone, Frank leaned back and closed his eyes. Although the headache had subsided a little, his body was still screaming at him for sleep and rest. He knew the moment dinner was over, he would be crashing onto his bed. His stomach growled loudly reminding him of the small lunch he had earlier.

"Hey."

Frank looked up to see Nancy standing at the door, sheepishly looking at him. She closed the door behind her as she stepped in cautiously.

"Hey, back," he replied softly.

"The desk suits you," she said staring at him. "You remind me of every time I came in here when Dad was working. He always had a look similar to yours whenever he had a lot on his mind."

"Well, I do." Frank looked at her concerned. He pushed her cell phone forward but he figured she already knew he saw the messages. "Why didn't you say anything? We agreed that we wouldn't have any more secrets between us."

"I know," Nancy sighed. She came around the desk to Frank and stood over him. She took his hands in her own and looked at him in the eye. "I was going to tell you, Frank," she continued, "but I was worried about you. I…I didn't want to upset you with it because the doctor told you to take it easy. I wasn't sure how you were going to react and I didn't want you to blow up to go find the person who sent them. It would destroy me if you got hurt again because of me. I…"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Frank stood up and cradled her in his arms. She was right that he would have blown up if he found out earlier. The only reason why he was so calm was because of the conversation he had with his father just moments before. Frank could tell that Nancy was upset because of the text messages and really couldn't blame her. He was terrified for her safety too.

"Are you mad at me?" she sobbed, looking up at him.

"No," Frank said grimly. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I'm mad at whoever is doing this and I have a sneaking suspicion as to who it is."

"Me too," Nancy sniffled. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Right now, nothing," he replied, taking her hand. "We're going to have a nice dinner with Hannah and then we're going to take our doctor's advice."

"What's that?"

"Get some sleep."

* * *

The next day, Frank woke up feeling better than he did the previous days. He looked out the window and groaned. The storm the weathermen had predicted the night before hadn't disappointed the snow lovers. In fact, snow was still falling and it looked like several inches had already fallen. There would be no outside investigating that day and Frank knew he'd be outside the majority of the day clearing the driveway and walks. Thankfully they had a snow blower making the job easier for him.

After showering and getting dressed, Frank went down the back stairs leading to the kitchen. He stopped a few steps from the bottom when he heard Nancy and Hannah talking, his name being mentioned.

"Did Frank call his father last night?" Hannah asked.

"I think he did," Nancy answered. It sounded like she had food in her mouth. "When I went into the office, he had just hung up the phone. He looked like the world was weighing down on him. I feel bad because a lot of it is my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid in going to see Councilman Blake alone, Frank wouldn't have been attacked. He would have been with me instead."

"Oh, get that out of your head, Nancy," the housekeeper scolded. "If he was with you, Frank might never have found that journal. Quit blaming yourself for everything. You can't control what the criminals are going to do. Are you going to do what the doctor told you to do though?"

"What?" she asked, looking over at Hannah. "You mean go see a therapist? Not right away. I promise I'll go see someone after we find Austin."

Frank was shocked to hear that Nancy's doctor suggested she see a therapist, but he agreed with the assessment. Nancy had a lot of pent up emotions and he was worried about her. Maybe he would be able to convince her to go before the case was closed even if he had to take her there himself.

Deciding not to listen in on the conversation anymore, Frank stepped off the last few steps and bounded into the room. Nancy looked up from her breakfast and broke into a smile when she saw him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Frank looked over at Hannah who stood at the sink, eyeing him. "Morning, Hannah."

"Morning, Frank," she nodded, her eyebrow raised quizzically. "You seem chipper. Feeling better, I take it?"

"Absolutely," he beamed. "Nothing like a good night's rest to take away the edge."

"Tell me that after you've been outside for a little while," Hannah laughed. She turned her attention back to the sink where dishes from the night before still sat.

"I know," Frank said. "And it's still snowing but it's not going to get me down right now. I'm feeling good and I have you two in my life. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Whatever, Hardy," Hannah chuckled, throwing a towel at him. Frank smirked as he saw the older woman blush though she tried to hide it. He looked over at Nancy. She was smiling at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek again.

"I love you, Nan," he whispered.

"Love you too, Frank," she whispered back with a smile.

Frank sat down next to her to get his snow boots on. She leaned closer to him and whispered "Thank you." Frank smiled at her one more time before he rose from the chair.

"Do you need any help outside?" Nancy asked.

"Absolutely not, young lady!" shrieked Hannah before Frank could answer. "I will not have you overexert yourself and…"

"It's okay, Hannah," Frank said calmly. He pulled on his hat and gloves, looking at Nancy the whole time. Although he would have appreciated the help from her, he knew she shouldn't. "As much as I know you want to help, Nan, Hannah's right. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You can keep me company if you want but the moment you pick up a shovel or touch the snow blower, I'll send you back in."

"Okay," Nancy pouted, folding her arm in front of her. "This snow had better stop soon. I want to see if we can get a chance to talk to Amy today."

"How about this," he suggested, stopping at the back door, "make some phone calls while I'm outside. Call Mrs. Stein to ask her about her daughter. I'm sure she'll be home in this weather and you don't need to visit her in order to talk to her. I'm sure the same goes for the Blakes. Amy has to be home with this storm. Then see if BD found anything new overnight. You never know. If I'm still outside, which I probably will be judging by the amount of snow out there, then come out and join me. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," she nodded. Nancy rose from her seat and took her dishes to Hannah.

"What about breakfast, Frank?" called Hannah just as he opened the door, letting in the frigid air and a small amount of snow.

"Well…"

"Here," Nancy said, grabbing a protein bar from the cupboard. She threw it to him and he saluted to her in thanks. The door closed soon after though the frigid air remained.

"That is one good man, Nancy," Hannah stated with a knowing smile.

"I know," she answered softly, still looking at the spot Frank just vacated. A thought crossed her mind but she shook off the negativity.

Patting Hannah on the back, Nancy left the room, heading towards her father's study. Even though they couldn't leave to do any investigating, Frank was right. Nancy could easily make a few inquiries.

She decided to call Mrs. Stein first since she wasn't sure how the Blakes would be and BD probably wasn't on duty yet. After several rings, the answering machine kicked in and Nancy left a message for the older woman to call her back at her father's study number. Nancy wondered where the woman could be in the crappy weather but figured maybe she was clearing her walk or driveway.

Sighing, Nancy called the Blake's home next. She started to worry when the phone continued to ring but her heart dropped like a weight when someone finally answered though they were not whom she expected.

"Hello?" replied Councilman Blake's voice that was irritated as if being interrupted. Nancy did a sharp intake of breath. She forgot that he would be at home as well in the storm, the local government shutting down for the day due to the weather. He must have heard her breathing for the man continued, his voice getting angrier. "Who the hell is this?"

Nancy was thankful for the fact that her father's number was unlisted and came up as a private number on a caller ID. She debated on whether she should just hang up and call back later but decided against it when she remembered she didn't have Mrs. Blake's cell phone number or when the woman would be home.

"Sorry," she replied softly. "Can I speak with Mrs. Blake please?"

"No," the man answered cautiously, his voice lightening a little. "She's unavailable at the moment. May I ask who's calling?"

"I'll just call back later," Nancy said quickly and was about to hang up when Blake said something that made her blood turn cold.

"Hello, Nancy," he replied, a little laughter stitched into his voice. He had recognized her voice, much to Nancy's dismay. "I was hoping you would call."

"Councilman Blake," she said, clearing her voice, "this is not a social call. I need to speak with your wife to ask her a few questions that need cleared up. Or maybe your stepdaughter is available."

"Well, Nancy," Blake said cheerfully, "they're not here at the moment. So, you are stuck with me and I will gladly answer any questions that you may have."

"I don't think so," Nancy stated firmly. "There's nothing more I have to say to you, councilman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going. Will you please let your wife know that I called and that she call me back at her earliest convenience?"

"Such proper etiquette," he applauded her. "Something I'm sure your father taught you over the years though I think the little bit of feistiness comes from your mother more than him. Are you sure there's nothing more I can help you with?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you hanging up the phone?"

Nancy grew quiet, her heart pounding in her chest. Blake was taunting her but yet she couldn't get off the phone with him for some reason. The councilman laughed loudly, bringing Nancy back to reality.

"You can't, can you?" he snickered. "You are so intrigued by what I said to your earlier that…"

"In your dreams!" she cried out. Nancy clamped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she said the words even though they were true in every form. "Goodbye, Mr. Blake."

"Did you get my message?"

Nancy stopped her hand in mid-air. Her face turned white at the realization of what he said. "W…what?"

"My message," he repeated. "Our last meeting was so stirring that I thought some flowers were in order. I had hoped you would come back to see me though rather than call."

"Flowers?" she said, confused. "I didn't get any flowers nor would I want any from you."

"Huh," Blake said confused. "I sent them to your office. You should have received them, oh, two days ago, I think."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Blake," Nancy seethed, "but I haven't been to the office in several days so I didn't know that you sent me flowers. As for visiting you, why in God's name would I visit a slimy pig, such as yourself, ever again? Now please, let me speak with your wife or with your stepdaughter if she's there. Anyone is better than you, sir."

"I'm crushed, Nancy," he said sarcastically. "I already told you, they're not here. They left for Chicago with my mother-in-law on a shopping trip and got stranded in the city because of the storm. It might be a few days before they return so, like I said, I can answer any question you like…over dinner, perhaps?"

"You are unbelievable," Nancy muttered, shaking her head. "I don't think being near you would allow me to keep my dinner down for long, Mr. Blake. I suggest you stop the suggestive language and get lost."

"Ooo, I'm so scared, Nancy," Blake mocked her. "I suppose you would sic that boyfriend of yours after me too, huh? Oh, wait…didn't he have a nasty run-in with a couple of thugs a few days ago? Took a hit to the head?"

"What do you know about that?"

"Just what I read in the paper," he said innocently, "and saw on the news. I must say, Nancy, you looked so lovely that day, almost glowing."

"Please stopping sending me messages, Mr. Blake," she said softly. Nancy didn't wait for him to answer her before she hung up the phone. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting for her heart to stop pounding. She wondered why she didn't just hang up the phone with the man before it got too far. The only good thing that came out of that strange phone call was the fact that she now knew why she couldn't get a hold of Mrs. Stein. The only problem was that they now had to wait for the three women to return home in order for any of their questions to be answered.

* * *

"That man is just itching for a pounding, isn't he?" Frank growled, clenching his fists. Nancy had just gotten done telling him about everything she learned in her phone calls. "He just about confessed to sending you those messages!"

"I don't know, Frank," she sighed. Frank gave her a strained look. "He said he sent a 'message,' as in singular. Maybe it's someone else who's doing this even though he is the only person we know who has a…"

"Crush on you?" he finished. She nodded then shivered at the thought. "There is only one other person who would do this, Nancy."

"And he's dead, Frank," she noted but the thought did cross her mind. SAC Dearing and Agent Hayworth both assured them that Ned was indeed dead. But if it wasn't Blake then who was it?

"Anything new from BD?" Frank asked, changing the subject.

"No," Nancy shook her head. She looked out the window. Although the snow still fell outside, it had dissipated over the course of the day. Frank spent most of the morning clearing the driveway and walks, coming in around lunch only to go out again in the afternoon to clear more snow. It was now nearly dinner time and the couple was cuddled together on the couch in the basement. The TV was on but muted so they could talk. A female newscaster was just finishing up a feel-good story from the holidays before going to commercial.

"I don't know what else to do, Frank," Nancy continued. "We've gone through all the files Dad left on Councilman Blake but nothing other than circumstantial evidence can link the man to organized crime. I thought we had something but nothing is flat-out saying that he is. Something's not right but there's nothing more we can do until Mrs. Blake, her mother, and Amy get back from Chicago."

"Let's hope they call tomorrow," he said, sighing. "I want some answers just as much as you do and the more time we waste, the longer it's going to take to find Austin."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was actually going to be longer but I realized that this was a good place to stop. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and to those who left a review for the last chapter. I hope that this chapter has given some insight as to why Nancy kept the whole stalker thing from Frank. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful week and God bless!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Woo hoo! An early update from me! I had part of this chapter already written when the last one was published and felt that it was perfect in every way so I decided to publish it quickly. Thanks so much for continuing to read and a special thanks to everyone who left a review for the previous chapter. I wanted to take a moment to respond to some of those comments. Max2013, I have no idea why Nancy continued the conversation with Blake. Lol. But she got some information from him anyway so that helps. Drumboy100, I didn't even think of the whole "Hello, Clarice" moment. I actually have never seen Silence of the Lambs nor do I really want to. Not a fan of those types of movies though I love a good horror movie (give me a ghost story anyday!). You also will just have to wait and see if we find out about Ned's demise or if he's still alive (hmmm, makes you wonder, huh?). Candylou, yes, the councilman is just plain creepy. I always love a good devilishly good villain. Rose12, I did see that they were making a Nancy Drew series on the CW and I am willing to give it a chance. HOWEVER, CW is known for pretty much destroying characters and personalities from an already established canon. I, for one, am not happy with their choice of Ned. Yes, I don't like Ned but I just don't like the guy they cast for him. Besides, he's also not the goody-goody we all know from the original books. He's a bad boy, ex-con in the series. Go figure. But then again, I really shouldn't talk since I completely destroyed his character in the _Revelations_ Trilogy. Haha! Although their shows are very good at times, I have a few other issues with CW that I will keep to myself for now. Novembershowers, thanks so much for joining us and leaving a review! I'm glad to hear that you like the story! Thanks also goes out to Tjcain and ErinJordan for the reviews as well! As usual, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great week and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Man, it feels so good to get out of the house!" cried Frank. He stretched and took in a breath of the fresh, cold air as he stepped out of the store. It was the day after the snow storm and the two were running errands together around town for the day.

"Are you sure it's not just because you got a new phone?" Nancy joked as she followed him.

"Well, that too," he smiled. He pulled out the brand new phone they just bought for him moments before and began fiddling with it. "I'm just glad the snow finally stopped. I really don't want to clear any more of the driveway this season. And being stuck in the house with nothing really to do other than look over the same files again just in case we missed something wasn't my idea of fun. Hopefully Mrs. Blake or Mrs. Stein will be calling us soon. Do you really think they were in Chicago this whole time?"

"Well, when we stopped by the Blake house this morning," Nancy replied, "it didn't look like anyone was home once the councilman left."

"What I wouldn't give to be alone with that guy…" Frank said, gritting his teeth.

"I know, Frank," she replied calmly, putting a hand on his arm. "I think he was telling the truth though when I originally talked to him. Mrs. Stein wasn't home either and her neighbor said she was picked up by her daughter a few days ago. Why would he lie about it anyway knowing that we would probably look into it to make sure?"

"You're right," he sighed, shaking his head. "I just wish we didn't have to wait. I don't think we have much time to find out what happened to Austin."

"I have that feeling too," Nancy nodded. "I think Austin is in real trouble and it's up to us to find him before it's too late."

"You sound like a synopsis for a mystery novel, Nancy," Frank laughed.

"Well, it's the truth," she replied, giving him a look. "Let's get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"Is that you talking or the baby?"

"Now, you're picking on me." Pouting, Nancy walked away, her nose in the air. Frank laughed again and followed her down the street.

* * *

Two days later, Mrs. Stein finally returned Nancy's phone call and they made plans to visit the older woman that afternoon. She laughed when Nancy explained Frank's ailurophobia but did promise to make sure that Mr. Snuffles and his many companions were not around while Frank was there. Right after lunch, Frank pulled the car into the driveway of a quaint little home in a middle class section of River Heights.

"Woah," he replied as he got out of the car and took in the home. It was a ranch made of red brick with a porch and a one-car garage. He was sure that during the spring and summer months, flowers probably hung from the eaves and lawn furniture adorned the small porch. "Far cry from where her daughter lives."

"Mrs. Stein's late husband was a blue-collar worker for the mills in Mapleton," Nancy explained. She took his hand and the couple walked up to the house. "They've lived in this house for over 50 years, never once needing or wanting to leave."

"Wonder why Mrs. Blake lives so lavishly," Frank wondered out loud.

"Maybe Mrs. Stein can give us some insight into her daughter's life," she suggested. Nancy rang the doorbell and within a few minutes, Mrs. Stein answered the door, a smile stretched across her tired face.

"Nancy! Mr. Hardy!" she cried joyfully as she opened the screen door. Mrs. Stein gave Nancy a hug. "So good to see you again! Please come in!"

She gestured for the couple to enter and the older woman closed the door once they were all inside. The room was stuffy but cozy, the furniture dating back 20 years though it looked new with their clear plastic coverings. A fire roared in the fireplace, making the room warmer than it should be. Knickknacks and stuffed animals were everywhere around them making Frank feel claustrophobic in a sense. He stiffened slightly when he noticed the cat towers in the corner but there was no evidence of the cats being in the room with them. Sighing in relief, he sat down on the couch with Nancy, the plastic covering crinkling as they took their seats. The large bay window next to them was covered in sheer curtains, blocking the view of the street much to Frank's dismay. He wanted to be able to see anyone coming if an unexpected visitor decided to drop by.

"Would you like some tea and cookies?" Mrs. Stein asked cheerfully, interrupting his thoughts. "I made the cookies just this morning."

"We would love some, Mrs. Stein," Nancy answered with a smile. The older woman left the room and they soon heard her moving around in the kitchen around the corner.

"Please tell me we're not going to be here long, Nancy," Frank whispered. He looked around nervously before casting his eyes out the front window though he couldn't see anything.

"Why, Frank," she smirked, "are we still a little anxious over a few cats."

"No," he stated, still looking out the window. "It's just that this place feels…confining. I mean, she's a sweet lady, don't get me wrong. I just have this thing about being in a room that's overly cluttered with useless…junk."

"She's an old lady, Frank." Nancy looked at him. She could tell he was uncomfortable. "It's how it is and it's not 'junk.' She lives alone so what do you expect? At least the cats aren't in here. I think you can handle being in here for a little while. Besides, we're here to get answers. Plain and simple."

"Okay," Frank sighed. He looked out the window again though he only saw muted silhouettes of houses and cars, either parked or slowly going by. The white snow blended in with the sheers making it look as if the house sat on a small on a lake of ice.

"Tea time!" Mrs. Stein cried in a sing-song voice. She brought a tray laden with a tea pot and three china cups and saucers. Frank rose quickly, taking the tray from her when he saw it wobble slightly in her grip. "Thank you, dear. Would you be so kind as to get the cookies that are sitting on the counter?"

"Sure, Mrs. Stein," he smiled, leaving the room. The moment he left, Frank was relieved to be in the kitchen. It was brighter with lemon yellow walls and much cooler than the living room. He felt a headache coming on and wondered if Mrs. Stein had any Tylenol. Seeing the plate of cookies, he grabbed them just as his phone went off. Only a few people knew the new number but he didn't look to see who it was. Whoever was calling would just have to leave a message.

When Frank returned to the stuffy living room, he saw Nancy smiling at Mrs. Stein though the two women stopped talking the moment he entered. He wondered what they had been talking about but didn't say anything. Frank only eyed Nancy who smiled mischievously back at him making him slightly uneasy. He set the plate on the coffee table and sat down as she handed him a dainty looking cup and saucer filled with hot tea.

"Nancy was just telling me about your trip to your hometown, Mr. Hardy," Mrs. Stein smiled. "You really should think about putting your other talent to good use. The Winslow Theater is always looking for new talent to help in their shows."

Frank gave Nancy an annoyed look and she grinned back at him lovingly. Now he knew what they had been talking about. He just couldn't believe she told a woman who barely knew him about his singing. It was bad enough that Joe now knew about it.

"Oh, don't be mad at her, dear," Mrs. Stein replied, noticing the exchange between the couple. "She's just proud of you, that's all and you should be too. It's not something to be ashamed of. Anyway, what is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Frank blew out a breath in relief, thankful for the change in subject. He took a sip of tea before carefully placing the china onto the table.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could clarify a few things for us, Mrs. Stein," he stated, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Oh?" she looked confused. "Like what?"

"Could you tell us a little bit about your daughter?' Nancy asked politely.

"Janice?" Mrs. Stein asked surprised. "What do you need to know? I'm not sure what it would do to help find Austin."

"Well," Frank started though his phone rang again. "Dang it." He muted it before continuing. "We were wondering if something, or someone, might have spooked him into running away. It might give us something to work with."

"Hmm." The older woman thought for a few minutes, a gnarled finger tapping her chin. "The one thing I've always noticed about my grandchildren is that they usually keep to themselves about what was going on in that house. They don't really tell me anything but actions speak louder than words. They love their mother very much but they don't like coming home for the holidays. Gerald Blake isn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type."

"You got that right," Frank muttered. Nancy placed a hand on his arm to quiet him.

"Please go on, Mrs. Stein," she urged the woman.

"After Paul died," Mrs. Stein continued, "that was Janice's first husband, she was really upset and couldn't function for a time. It's why Amy and Austin became so close. Amy was around 13 when it happened and Austin was about 10 or 11. They had to be strong for each other while also taking care of their mother."

"How did her first husband die?" Frank asked politely.

"He was murdered," the older woman replied sadly. Nancy and Frank stole a glance at one another. "It's never been solved either. There were rumors that he was in with a bad crowd, possibly even the mob, but there was no real evidence. Paul had a legitimate career as an accountant and they lived moderately though Janice seemed to like living above their means. Because of her expensive tastes, Janice was left with a mound of debt and a lot of heartache and pain when Paul died. It wasn't long afterward that she changed. She became…less cheerful, almost heartless and distant, especially towards me. After her husband's insurance paid out, she used the money to continue living lavishly even though the money was to go towards the debts she and Paul had. Since there was so much debt, she couldn't get out of the house they lived in which ironically was right across the street from here. Janice hated this neighborhood ever since she was a kid since most of her friends lived in the wealthier parts of town. She just couldn't afford to leave the area while she was married to Paul or even afterward. Thank the good Lord that my Arthur didn't see her transformation."

"When did she meet Mr. Blake?" he asked.

"About a year after Paul's death," Mrs. Stein explained. Nancy was writing everything down in her notebook as she listened. "He had aspirations of becoming a politician and wanted a family for his image. Not many people like to see politicians without families. A family humanizes them, makes the candidates more appealing to voters. Janice was starting to run low on money again which Gerald had so the two struck up a deal."

"Wait a minute," Frank stopped her. "They married for convenience? No wonder the kids don't like him."

"I don't like him either," Mrs. Stein admitted. "But I didn't have the money to get Janice out of debt and Gerald did so she chose him. I didn't like Paul either but that took years for me to get to that point. He was a good man at first.

"About a year into his first term, Gerald became very wealthy after several land deals he helped forge. They moved into that obnoxious house of theirs several months later. If it hadn't been for me, my grandchildren would be spoiled rotten brats because of that dirty money. Amy and Austin spent most of their off time here with me anyway so it's no surprise there. They're both good kids which is why I think Austin didn't just 'runaway.'"

"Do you have any proof of Mr. Blake's financials, Mrs. Stein?" Nancy asked. She thought about what both Hannah and BD had said about how her father felt toward Gerald Blake. The councilman was already a dislikable man and this new evidence was proving it. The question was how much Janice Blake knew about her husband's exploits and of her late husband's possible mob ties.

"No, dear," the older woman replied. "Amy and Austin only told stories of men coming late to the house. They could never find any proof themselves either. Maybe that's why Austin disappeared! Maybe he finally saw something! I just wish he had reached out to me or to anyone he could trust."

"Have you seen your granddaughter lately though?" Frank asked.

"Why, yes, Mr. Hardy," she looked at him blankly. "I was just in Chicago with her and my daughter, remember? Such a good girl, she is. Amy's the one who invited me. If it were up to Janice, I wouldn't have gone and it's a good thing I did."

"Does she know that we've been trying to get a hold of her for the past few days?"

"No, she didn't mention it," Mrs. Stein said, looking confused. "But then again, the subject never came up. Janice wanted to go to Chicago to get her mind off of Austin or at least that is what she said. Strange thing was that she was barely with us the whole time. She said she was 'visiting friends,' if you believe that. Left Amy a little put out too and it made me mad. I guess she wasn't so concerned for Austin anyway. I was the one who convinced her to come to you instead of leaving it to the police to find him."

"She didn't want us to help find Austin?" Frank asked. He stole a glance at Nancy who was just as surprised as he was. It was no wonder it seemed the woman was distant to them at times.

"No, she didn't," she reiterated, shaking her head. "I don't know why either. She loves her children very much but it seemed as if she had no interest in finding him, just like Gerald. That show she put on for you made even me think otherwise. Amy told me herself that she didn't think her mother wanted Austin to be found."

"Do you happen to have Amy's cell phone number?" Nancy asked, catching Frank's inquiry. He smiled at her knowingly. "That way we can get a hold of her more easily."

"Of course!" she cried. Mrs. Stein quickly wrote down the number on a page in Nancy's notebook. "If you really want to speak with her though, you need to do it soon. She's going back to school in a few days even though I think she should stay home until Austin is found. I'm sure that she'll be able to help you a little more with whatever it is you need to speak with her about. And maybe even tell you a few things about her mother that she doesn't tell me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stein," Frank smiled as he rose from the couch. Nancy's phone rang this time and she stepped away to answer it. "If there's anything else you remember, please call us." Frank handed the older woman a business card. "Our cell numbers are on the back just in case."

"Thank _you_, dear, for coming by," she replied, patting his hand. "It's not often I get the pleasure of a handsome young man visiting me, especially one who reminds me of my Arthur." She leaned in toward Frank. "Don't let that one go. She's definitely a keeper."

Frank blushed deeply, his eyes looking toward Nancy who was still talking on the phone. He was curious about the caller and why Nancy was looking so upset. She soon ended the call and turned toward Mrs. Stein and Frank, her face a mask.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Stein," she replied with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Everything all right, dear?" the older woman asked concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine," Nancy said quickly. She pulled Frank toward the door. "We have to be going, that's all. I don't mean to be rude."

"It's all right, dear," Mrs. Stein said, waving her hand dismissively. "I guess it comes with your line of work. Go, go, go, that's how it is. Take care of yourselves and please, find my grandson."

She watched the couple pull on their coats and waved to them as they left her home. When the door closed behind them, Nancy rushed to their car, Frank practically running to keep up.

"Can you tell me what that was all about, Nancy?" he asked. She didn't say anything until they were down the street.

"That was BD," Nancy finally answered quietly. "He's been trying to get a hold of us for the past hour."

"Why?" Frank's heart skipped a beat when he looked at the despair circulating in her eyes. He pulled over into a parking lot but left the engine running when he parked. "What's happened?"

"They…they found a body in the river this morning," she sniffled. "They believe it's Austin Davis."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Frank was speechless at the news. He couldn't believe they had failed so miserably on their first major case but still, something wasn't sitting right with him. Putting the car in gear, Frank drove off toward the police station. There had to be an explanation for what happened and he was determined to figure it out. A few minutes later, Frank pulled into the parking lot in front of RHPD. Turning off the car, he looked over at Nancy who was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"You coming in?' he asked. She turned toward him, her eyes glistening with heartache.

"Did we really fail Austin?" Nancy asked softly. Frank took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes.

"No," he stated firmly. "We are going to find out what happened, Nan. Even if it means we do this on our own. We owe it to him to get to the bottom of this and I promise we will get through this."

Tears flowed down Nancy's face. Frank couldn't tell if her emotions stemmed from the knowledge that Austin was dead or her hormones working overtime. What he did know was that he was truthful to her in what he said. Nancy wiped her face and sniffled before she nodded. The couple got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand toward the station. Just as they walked in the door, BD rushed up to them, his face red with anger.

"What's wrong, BD?" Frank asked.

"Everything, that's what!" he cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. He waved them to follow him toward the back of the building. As they walked down the hall, Frank remembered all too well the same route he took soon after the accident that killed Carson Drew. Instead of going into the forensics lab though, BD rounded the corner, heading down another hallway. He could see signs pointing in the direction of the coroner's office that was attached to the police department. The detective stopped just outside the double doors leading to the coroner.

"We found a body floating in the Muskoka River this morning," BD explained, shaking his head. "We figured it was that of a young man but the body was so decomposed that we couldn't determine an actual identification. Since Austin Davis was the only missing person in the area, we called his parents to make an ID."

"How is it so decomposed?" Frank asked while Nancy looked on. "It's winter time. Shouldn't the body have been preserved by the cold weather?"

"Normally, yes," the detective nodded, "but the coroner believes the body was only in the water for a few days, if that. Someone dumped it in order for it to be found. Even I can tell the poor kid didn't drown or commit suicide but try telling that to the family."

"Why's that?"

"Councilman Blake pulled rank on the Chief," BD grumbled, shaking his head. "He and his wife came in here moments after I spoke with you, Nancy, and they automatically identified the body as being Austin. I don't know how but they say that he had a tattoo on his right bicep of a pin-up girl from the 40s and the coroner concurred that a tattoo was there."

"So, it is Austin," Nancy said sadly. She had a hard time looking at the detective who grimly nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, yes," he confirmed. "Well, according to his family."

"But what did Blake do to pull rank?" Frank asked. He watched Nancy close her eyes and step away from them though he knew she was still listening.

"He called in a favor and asked that the body be immediately released into their custody," the detective sighed angrily. "I don't know how they can do that with an ongoing investigation but they did and the Chief is fuming. Like I said, I honestly have no idea how they were able to identify the body by just a tattoo. It could have been a picture of a dinosaur for all we know. Not some pin-up girl. That body was so decomposed that a DNA test or dental examination would be the only thing to really identify it but Mrs. Blake insisted that it's her son."

"Blake doesn't have that much clout, does he?"

"Apparently, he does," BD said. "Since he has the right paperwork, we can't do anything to the body, including an autopsy."

"But don't they want to find out how he died?" Frank asked confused. "Isn't that what normal parents should care about when their child dies unexpectedly?"

"I don't know why they don't want the autopsy," he shrugged. "Whether it be a religious thing, which I doubt, or something they're hiding, we can't do anything now. They're still here, if you want to speak with them though I'm not sure I would advise it. Mrs. Blake is really upset."

Before Frank or Nancy could answer BD, the double doors opened and out came three people, two of whom were the Blakes and the third was a wiry-looking man in a crisp suit carrying a briefcase. Councilman Blake was comforting his wife but for a split second, the man looked up at Nancy and grinned slightly causing her to look away quickly. The moment didn't go unnoticed by Frank, who moved in front of her. The Blakes stopped when Mrs. Blake noticed the detectives. She glared at the three of them.

"You!" she shrieked, pointing a finger at Frank and Nancy. "I asked you to find my son! My mother told me you wouldn't fail but YOU DID! And now my son is dead! You're just as incompetent as the police are!"

"Mrs. Blake," cried BD, stepping in front of Frank and Nancy, "that is uncalled for! We did everything we could…"

"No, you didn't!" she yelled, turning her fierce gaze upon him. The detective stood slightly taller than her, unintimidated by the outburst. "I knew I shouldn't have hired them or told you about Austin's disappearance! Maybe he would have just come home or if a person took him, they might have let him go! It is your fault just as much as theirs!"

"Mrs. Blake," Nancy replied calmly, trying to keep her emotions down, "we are truly sorry for your loss. We can find out who did this…"

"I don't think so, Miss Drew," Janice Blake sneered, reverting back to the young woman. "I don't want you or your boy toy here anywhere near me or my family ever again! Austin was my life and he's gone no thanks to you!"

"Oh, come on!" yelled Frank, surprising the group. His anger was getting the better of him. "We asked for help from you and your daughter, Mrs. Blake, but _you_ wouldn't cooperate with us! You left town, for Christ's sake! What the hell were we supposed to do?"

"Find my son, that's what!" she yelled back. "Why would you need to ask us questions if your _job_ was to find Austin? As for my daughter, I told her you wanted to speak with her but she was afraid that you were trying to find dirt on my husband and me. Is that how you do business, Mr. Hardy, investigating the people who _hire_ you instead of doing your damn job? If it is, then you seriously need to rethink your priorities and you have seriously doubted me. As of right now, you're fired and I will personally make sure you never work in this town again! And I will be filing a complaint with the better business bureau against the both of you! Just stay away from my children and especially my husband, Miss Drew!"

"What are you talking about?" Nancy cried.

"Oh, I know all about you and what you did to my husband," Mrs. Blake cried. She looked directly at Nancy who glared at the councilman behind her. The man smirked, laughter filling his eyes. "He told me everything, how you tried to seduce him into getting information out of him!"

"What? That is not what happened!" she shrieked. It took everything Frank had to keep his own anger down. BD looked on wide-eyed but ready to spring into action if someone were to lose their cool. "Your husband is the one who…"

"How dare you accuse my husband of such a thing!" interrupted Mrs. Blake, stepping toward her. Frank moved toward the woman, his temper peaked but BD was right there to hold him back.

"You saw that!" yelled Mrs. Blake, looking at the man behind him. Nancy figured he was their lawyer. "He tried to attack me!"

"No, he didn't!" yelled BD.

"Then why did you have to hold him back?"

"What the hell is going on out here?" yelled a booming voice. The group turned as one to see Chief McGinnis storming toward them, his face red and his lips pursed. "I don't think they can hear you in the next county!"

"I want to file a complaint against these two, Chief McGinnis!" yelled Mrs. Blake, pointing to Frank and Nancy. The young woman's mouth dropped open in shock while BD continued to hold back Frank.

"Okay…" McGinnis said, looking at the group. "Is there a reason for that?"

"She's falsely accusing my husband of sexual harassment when _she's_ the one who did it!" Mrs. Blake cried, pointing to Nancy. "She knew about my husband's old crush on her mother and she used it against him!"

"I did not!" cried Nancy though the strength in her voice was wavering. She looked to the Chief wide-eyed and shook her head. "I didn't even know about what happened between him and my mother until _after _we met. Hannah told me. You can ask her!"

"Lies!" Mrs. Blake laughed. "She's already breaking down too! And this one tried to attack me!" She pointed to Frank.

"What?" Frank cried looking at the woman as if she were crazy. He was fuming, trying to hold on to his sanity.

"I saw it, Chief," replied the councilman. The lawyer behind them nodded smartly. "He stepped toward my wife menacingly. I don't know what would have happened if Detective Hawkins wasn't here."

"Why you sleazy…" Frank yelled and lunged for the councilman before BD could grab a hold of him.

"Frank, no!" cried Nancy, pulling on his arm. He pushed her away and she landed on the floor. She watched as both BD and McGinnis tried to grab Frank as well but it was too late. He already threw the punch at Councilman Blake. The man was pummeled to the ground but didn't defend himself. He licked his mouth where blood was spurting out and smirked though both BD and McGinnis didn't see it as they held Frank back.

"They're lying!" Frank cried, looking at the Chief. McGinnis sighed and grimly nodded at BD. The detective reluctantly began reading him his rights while putting handcuffs on his wrists. Mrs. Blake sneered at them, her arms folded in front of her. Frank was still yelling as he was taken down the hall toward lock-up.

"That temper," Mrs. Blake replied, fanning herself as if she were about to swoon. She leaned on her husband just after he was helped up by their lawyer, her sobs echoing in the now quiet hallway.

Chief McGinnis helped Nancy off the floor and onto a bench nearby. As she sat down, she stared at the floor, unable to continue keeping her emotions in check. She listened as the angry couple continued their onslaught of insults and accusations towards her and Frank.

"My husband did not deserve that," Mrs. Blake sobbed. "I demand that that…_hooligan_ be held without bail! And this _harlot_, she needs to be in there with him!"

"That's enough, Janice!" boomed Chief McGinnis. She looked startled at him, her eyes wide. "Frank will be held overnight. We all saw what he did and I will uphold the law. But to call Nancy something like that, I draw the line."

"She is lying," the woman seethed, her sobs gone. "Why would Gerry lie to me? He is on the city council and _deserves_ the respect due to him! We are both upstanding citizens of the community and I demand…"

"_You_ demand, huh?" he interrupted her. "I've known Nancy her whole life and not once have I ever heard her slander or falsely accuse someone. Her father was more upstanding and decent than the two of you combined and you pale in comparison to Nancy. So, what I would suggest to you, Mrs. Blake, is to take your 'demands' and shove them up your ass because right now, you're trying my patience!"

"You can't talk to my wife like that!" the councilman yelled. "The mayor will hear of this and you'll be looking for a new job by the end of the day!"

"Good luck with that, _Gerry_," growled the Chief, glaring at the couple. "I've heard about your 'close' relationship with Don but I'll let him know you're coming. I don't know if you'll get very far in that respect either since he and I are pretty good friends just as he was with Carson Drew. Or did you forget that little bit of information? Oh, and Don also doesn't take kindly to those who think they're above the law as you two seem to think. Believe me, if I had the evidence, Frank wouldn't be the one sitting in jail right now. It would be the two of you. Now, I think you have embarrassed yourselves enough for one day, so take you damn son and get the hell out of my building."

The councilman's face was white while his wife still fumed. She glared at Nancy who still sat on the bench where McGinnis left her. Their lawyer looked wary and urged the couple out the door before they said anything else that would hurt their reputation more. Finally, the three walked away silently, leaving the Chief and Nancy behind. The moment they were gone, McGinnis went over to Nancy and knelt in front of her. She looked at him the moment he touched her hand.

"BD told me what happened in the councilman's office, Nancy," he replied calmly. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Of course," McGinnis nodded. He sat down next to her. "You heard what I said. I trust your word over either one of those two any day. I know it's been hard since Carson died. I miss him too but I know that you are one of the strongest women I have ever met. Janice Blake should not be intimidating to anybody, least of all, to you. What's going on?"

Nancy stared at him, her eyes glistening. She told him everything that was going on, from the fights and make-ups with Frank, the struggle they had with the case, and finally to her pregnancy and the stress buildup. McGinnis took it all in silently, nodding when she was done. Ironically, she felt more relieved having finally getting everything off her chest. Chief McGinnis may not be a therapist but he was a good friend and listener. He sighed and leaned back on the bench, eyeing her as he thought.

"This was a tough case to begin with, Nancy," he finally said. "Even we had nothing to go on as to where Austin disappeared to. There was no ransom note, no letter to his parents, and he never contacted anyone. Finding his body was not something I wanted to happen. I know we should never have released that body before he was properly identified but Blake has some pretty powerful friends to hide behind. I want you to be careful even though this case is seemingly closed."

"What about Frank?" she asked.

"Let me deal with that," McGinnis nodded. "I can't lie about something I witnessed though. He really knocked that bastard good though and Blake deserved it. And he was defending your honor from what I could tell so that should give the DA enough incentive to give Frank a slap on the wrist for the assault, especially since it's his first offense. He might just have to take a few anger management classes which I don't think he's going to like."

"Frank will get over it," Nancy smiled, slowly blinking her eyes.

"I'm sure he will," the Chief laughed. He looked at her concerned, noticing her eyes were glazed over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think so," she answered. "I…I think I just need to lay down or maybe get something to eat."

"How about I take you home," he said. "Let Hannah faun over you until Frank gets out of jail. I'll make sure he's released in the morning on good behavior but he does have to stay overnight."

"I understand," Nancy sighed. "Can I see him before we leave?"

"I think I can make an arrangement," McGinnis smirked. "Just don't give him anything that would help him break out of jail. I'm trusting you on that."

"I won't," she laughed.

"Come on," he nodded his head toward the end of the hall and stood up. "I'll get you over to see him then take you home."

A few minutes later, Chief McGinnis was guiding Nancy down another hall lined with doors. She knew that it eventually led to the jail but the Chief stopped outside a door and motioned for her to stay put for a moment. She leaned on the wall as he walked inside the room. Frank sat at a table, his wrists handcuffed to a bar. The young man looked up when the Chief entered the room and rose though he couldn't get far with his handcuffs.

"Chief," Frank pleaded, "I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean for my temper to get that hot."

"Don't say anything more, Frank," McGinnis stated, holding up his hand. "I know why you did it and if I wasn't the chief of police, I would have done the same thing to that prick. But that's not why I'm here."

Frank looked confused, watching him take off the handcuffs silently. McGinnis smiled sadly before leaving the room. Moments later, Nancy came in and slowly moved over to Frank, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Nancy," he replied, holding her tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said softly, lightly smiling. Frank was worried as he noticed her trying hard to keep her eyes open as if she were overly tired. "Are…are you?"

"I'm as good as I can be," he smiled. Frank noticed the beads of sweat forming on her brow and he felt her forehead. Nancy was burning up, swaying in his arms. "Nancy?" Before he knew it, her eyes rolled up and she collapsed in his arms. The last thing she heard was Frank calling for help.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am truly surprised at myself for being able to get this chapter out as quickly as I did. Honestly, I didn't expect the chapter to go in this direction but you know me, the story changes every time I sit down to write it. It was like the clouds had opened up and rained down ideas into my head. Oh, wait, that's real rain! Lol. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read the story and a special thanks to everyone who wrote a review on the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and, as usual, don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful end of the week and God bless!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Frank was sitting in his cell, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The events of the day were replaying over and over in his mind, the image of Nancy in his arms the heaviest thought. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and quickly got up to pace the small cell. Chief McGinnis made sure Frank had his own cell for his safety, keeping the others in the jail at bay. That didn't stop them from hurtling insults and threats to the young man though he ignored them.

The jail got quiet when a door opened and Chief McGinnis walked in. Frank's jail cell was the closest to the door so the man only took a few steps before stopping outside. He looked at him as Frank came up to the bars.

"How is she, Chief?" Frank quickly asked. He was anxious to get out of the jail in order to get to Nancy but knew morning was still hours away.

"The doctor hasn't called yet," he answered, "but in all the chaos, we never gave you your phone call. It's up to you who you want to call. We've already notified Hannah and she should be at the hospital by now. What the hell were you thinking, charging Blake like that? I mean, I understand why but you did it right in front of us and there was nothing we could do but to arrest you for it."

"I wasn't thinking straight," Frank replied, shaking his head. "The Blakes are lying, Chief. About everything. Something is really off here."

"I know," McGinnis sighed. "Come on. Let's go make your phone call and then we'll talk some more. I'll even give you a better meal than the crap they serve in here. It just might be fast food."

A few minutes later, McGinnis escorted Frank into his office where he handed his desk phone to the younger man. Although he trusted Frank not to escape, the Chief still handcuffed him to the chair and sat down across from him. It was mainly out of protocol just in case someone close to Councilman Blake saw it.

Picking up the phone, Frank knew who he needed to call. He just hoped his father was still in his office. It was nearly six in the evening and he really didn't want to call home for fear of his mother answering.

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice though it wasn't Fenton Hardy.

"Joe?"

"Oh, hey, big brother," his younger brother said cheerfully. "Long time no see but then again we did just see you, what? A week ago? What's up? You and Nancy have another fight?"

"Joe!" cried another voice. Seconds later, Fenton Hardy came onto the phone after ordering Joe out of his office. "Sorry, about that, Frank. You know how he is. He's not even supposed to be here but Stacy forgot something. They're going out on stakeout for a case. So, what's going on that you're calling from Chief McGinnis' line?"

"How'd you know?"

"Unlike Joe, I have his number memorized," his father replied with a laugh. "I don't think Joe even looked at the caller ID before answering the phone when I stepped out of my office for literally 5 minutes. Lay it on me, son. What's going on?"

"Dad," Frank replied solemnly. "I've gotten into some trouble."

"Oh?"

"I got…arrested for assault," he replied cautiously.

"I see." Fenton sighed then got quiet. It lasted only seconds but to Frank it seemed like a millennia. "What the hell did you do, Frank?"

He explained to his father about the police finding a body in the river and that it was identified as Austin Davis by his mother. Frank went on to explain the argument between him and Nancy and the Blakes. "Dad, I don't know what came over me," he said. "I just got so angry when they accused Nancy of lying about what happened in the councilman's office."

"Frank, you seriously need to control that temper of yours," his father scolded. "Is Blake alright? He's not in the hospital or anything, is he?"

"No, Dad," Frank shook his head. "I just busted his lip open. Unfortunately, BD and Chief McGinnis were right there to see everything. I'm being held overnight and the Chief says he'll talk to the DA for me."

"And here I thought Joe would be the first one to be arrested," Fenton sighed again. "Where's Nancy now? I assume she wasn't arrested with you."

Frank got quiet, ashamed of what he was about to say but he knew he had to.

"Frank?" his father replied again, his voice stern. "Where's Nancy now?"

"She's…she was taken to the hospital right after I was arrested," he said sadly, his voice breaking. "Dad, I…"

Chief McGinnis took the phone away from Frank as he broke down. The policeman felt for the young man having to be stuck in jail while his girlfriend was hospitalized.

"Fenton? McGinnis here," he said gruffly in to the phone.

"Rob, what happened?"

"I don't know," the Chief replied. "After everything that happened, Nancy looked tired. I was going to take her home to Hannah but she asked to see Frank. So I brought her to the interrogation room where he was and left them alone. It was not five minutes later that Frank was calling for help. He said she just collapsed in his arms. I've already spoken to the doctor at the hospital to call me with updates but I haven't heard anything yet."

"This is not what I expected to hear," Fenton replied, concerned. "Are you sure they're both okay?"

"Even I'm not sure," McGinnis answered, looking down at Frank. The young man seemed to be staring at the floor.

"Send me the file on the kid and anything else you think might help," Fenton requested. "I already have Xander looking into that journal Frank sent me and maybe we can find something that you guys couldn't, not that I'm saying you're not capable of it. Just that an extra set of eyes might help."

"I'll see what I can do," McGinnis replied.

"And let me know if anything happens to those two or anything involving that case," Fenton stated. "I don't know if this one will let them alone even if they actually step back from it. What I do know is that my wife will kill me if she found out that they're hurt. I didn't even tell her about Frank's concussion."

"Well, that's on you, Fenton," McGinnis laughed. "But somehow I think you're right about this. I'll keep you posted when I can."

"I'll be sending Joe and Stacy your way the moment I can spare them. They have their own case at the moment that needs attending to," Fenton said. He sighed. "Let me talk to my son again." The police chief handed the receiver back to Frank who took it reluctantly.

"Yeah?" Frank said in a small voice.

"Are you going to be all right, son?" Fenton asked calmly.

"I think so, Dad."

"Are you off the case?"

"They fired us so, yeah, but I think there's more here that we don't know about but I don't know…"

"Don't worry about that right now," his father ordered. "You worry about yourself and Nancy. That's your job at the moment. Who cares what these people think or do in the coming days. Don't worry about that kid either. Deal with your home life first. That's what a good _parent_ would do. Let the police handle anything that comes in on this. They can handle it. Do you need me and your mother to come?"

"No," Frank sniffed. He had a feeling that if they came, it would overwhelm Nancy. Plus they still had Hannah for a few more days before she left for Europe. "I think we'll be fine, Dad. We just need some time to think, that's all. We'll take a break."

"Okay, son," Fenton replied. "You know we'd be there in a heartbeat if you asked but I understand. Lord knows what your mother would do if she finds out the whole story."

"I know, Dad."

"And please, don't do anything stupid like this again," his father pleaded.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Nancy heard people talking along with the distant beep of a machine. Her mind slowly cleared though her eyes were too heavy to lift. Then she remembered being at the police station and Frank being arrested… Her heart started beating faster as she shot up from her resting position. Four hands eased her back down while soothing voices spoke to her.

"Nancy," replied Hannah. She was one of the people who was pushing her back down. "You need to stay calm, honey."

"I need to see Frank!" she cried, stilling struggling to get up. Her eyes roamed the room. She saw she was in a hospital room, the curtains drawn and the lights dimmed. A doctor stood over her, trying to calm her as well. A nurse was across the room. "Please, I need to go! He needs to know I'm okay! Wait, am I okay? Please, tell me…"

"Miss Drew," replied the doctor calmly, "I understand that you want to leave but you need to stay here and calm yourself down. You've already passed out and we don't want you getting any more worked up than you already are."

"What about my baby?" she asked pleadingly. Nancy continued to struggle though her strength was waning. She looked from the doctor to Hannah, their faces grim.

"You are fine," he said slowly. "Your baby is fine for now too but you need to calm down, Miss Drew. All of this stress is hurting your son."

"But I have to go!" she cried. She didn't see the nurse stick a needle in the IV until it was too late. "No, please!"

Within seconds, Nancy could feel the sedative working through her, zapping her strength. For a brief moment, the doctor was unsure that the medicine worked for Nancy continued to move until she closed her eyes, her arms finally limp.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Hannah said sadly. She leaned over and kissed Nancy's forehead. The doctor stepped back, shaking his head. Hannah looked up at him, her eyes watery. "How long do you think it will last?"

"Probably sometime overnight, she'll be up again," the doctor sighed. "We'll be monitoring her and the baby all through the night. I'm not liking what I'm seeing. I fear she may go into labor but we will do all that we can to stave it off though it may be too late in her case. As long as there's no bleeding though, we are safe. Time will tell and I'm ordering her on full bed rest until this is over. Are you staying here this evening, Mrs. Gruen?"

"Yes," she nodded, staring down at the sleeping young woman.

"Good," he nodded. "Maybe if she knows you're here, then she won't do this again when she wakes up later."

"What do you think brought this on?"

"When the paramedics brought her in," the doctor explained, "she had low blood pressure and an extremely high fever, both of which can cause damage to the child. I'm not sure how it happened but if something is stressful enough in her life, it could do it."

"Her job is extremely stressful," Hannah replied. "For her and for me but this last case she was working on has been awful." She went on to explain everything that happened in the past week, leaving nothing out.

"Now that I have heard the story," he said, "I can understand what's going on. Like I said, all we can do is wait. We are going to keep her here for a few days until we see what happens, good or bad. Chief McGinnis has asked me to keep him informed on her condition so if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call to him. If you need anything, please let the nurses know."

Hannah nodded. She watched as both the doctor and nurse left the room then turned her attention to Nancy. Pulling a chair next to the bed, Hannah sat down and took one of her hands.

"Please, Lord," she prayed, "help us get through this."

* * *

After a sleepless night, Frank lay on a cot, watching the sky grow lighter in the small window of his cell. He wondered when he would be released in order to go to the hospital to see Nancy. Chief McGinnis relayed to Frank what the doctor told him and he was more worried than anything that he hurt Nancy despite what the doctor initially said. If anything happened, Frank didn't know if he could live with himself with the knowledge that he may have had something to do with it. He tried to remain optimistic but he knew there was a long road ahead of them.

Not knowing the time since his watch and phone were confiscated, Frank just kept an eye on the sky and also on the door. Someone was bound to come in, whether it was to serve breakfast or to release him. He didn't know how long it was before he heard the scrape of a key and the door swung open. Frank stood up, hoping to see Chief McGinnis or BD but when he saw the visitors step in, he was not happy to see them.

Gerald Blake stared at him, smirking. His lawyer stood behind him, looking nervously over his shoulder. Another man was with them, eyeing Frank with the same demeanor as the councilman.

"The bars suit you, Hardy," Blake laughed. "If I were you, I'd get used to them."

"You should be here, not me," Frank growled, his hands clenching. "What the hell do you want, Blake?"

"Just to see how you are fairing," the councilman shrugged. "Too bad they didn't put you with the thugs down the hall. I'm sure they would have had a lot of fun with you overnight, pretty boy."

"That's it?" Frank laughed. "You came here to gloat after that beating I gave you? Where's your wife? I thought she was the one who wore the pants in your relationship."

"Very funny," Blake said sarcastically. He sniffed irritated. "She's actually filing that complaint against you and the lovely Miss Drew, who by the way, I've noticed is not here. I would think that she would be here bright and early to get you out of jail. That is if you were being released today."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his face turning white.

"Oh, just the fact that I have a friend in a very high place who believes that you are a threat to society," the councilman snickered. "Which was, of course, helped by the testimony of myself and my wife. The Chief may have given you hope but attacking a councilman is frowned upon by certain people in the community."

"Oh, and I'm sure the community knows just how much of an asshole you are," Frank stated, his arms folded in front of him. "I can just see the people lining up for your defense."

"I don't see very many lining up for you either, Frank," Blake looked around. "Not even your girlfriend is here to help you. Too bad."

His lawyer cleared his throat and the councilman nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, I think we have given Mr. Hardy here enough to chomp on. Give my best to Nancy. That is if I don't see her before you do."

"You stay the hell away from her!" Frank yelled, rushing to the bars. "I swear to God, I will…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Blake said, waggling his finger. "I wouldn't say anything that would get you into any more trouble, Hardy. You could seriously damage your already worthless reputation. See you…oh, wait. I won't."

"What are you doing in here, Blake?" yelled a voice. The group turned around to see BD standing at the door, his eyes filled with fury. "You know good and well you're not supposed to be back here! Especially hounding Frank when you're the one who filed a complaint against him! Now get the hell out of here before I arrest your ass!"

"My client…" the lawyer began.

"Don't 'my client" me, you gutless pansy," the detective replied, looking at the lawyer. The man shrank back a little from the glare BD gave him. "You should have explained that to him before he set foot back here! Now, like I said, GET OUT!"

The lawyer didn't wait for Blake or the other man as he scrambled out of the jail. The councilman strolled out stopping right before he left and turned toward Frank. "Enjoy prison life, Hardy."

"I swear to God that man is evil incarnate," muttered BD the moment the two men were gone.

"He can't be any worse than Ned," Frank replied, eagerly waiting for BD to unlock the door.

"True, Ned was a bastard to begin with," the detective nodded. He turned to Frank. "Well, I'll let the Chief know that Blake overstepped his bounds again. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear about it. Speaking of which, the Chief wants a word with you so let's go."

The two walked through the station, BD's hand on Frank's arm just for show. The officers took notice as they walked by, giving Frank a thumbs up or a nod. Even though they know what Frank did was wrong, a lot of the officers had a new found respect for the young detective. Not very many of them liked the councilman or his wife. Mr. and Mrs. Blake stood by the sergeant's desk, talking quietly but stopped when they saw Frank and BD walking by. Mrs. Blake glared at him while the councilman smirked behind her. Frank wondered why the woman was so intent on making sure he stayed in jail while her son was just found dead. Something didn't add up right but he didn't have time to think as he was ushered into Chief McGinnis' office. A familiar face stood by the desk, her crisp suit and hawk-like stare gave the impression of authority.

"Mr. Hardy," replied Melanie Baker, River Heights' assistant district attorney. She reached out her hand once BD took Frank's handcuffs off and he shook it. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. As detestable as the Blakes are, you assaulted him and they raised hell about it."

"So I'm not being released then?"

"I don't see why not," she shrugged. "I don't know you very well but if the Chief trusts you then I should too. Besides, I know your reputation along with your father's. I don't think you're a threat to anyone. Why would you think that anyway?"

"I caught Councilman Blake, his lawyer, and another man talking to Frank in the jail when I went to get him," BD piped in. Frank explained what was said between them.

"That son-of-a…" yelled Chief McGinnis. He looked out the glass window of his office at the Blakes who were watching their every move from a distance. The man got up, went to the door, and yelled at the nearest officer, pointing to the couple. "Escort those two out of my building before I throw them out! NOW!"

The officer plus a few others immediately headed toward the Blakes and their lawyer. The other man was nowhere to be seen. The Blakes started yelling and crying foul as they were pushed out the main entrance to the building. When the station was quiet again, the people inside continued about their business as if nothing happened. McGinnis closed the door and went back to his desk.

"That felt good," he sighed, "though I have a feeling that the mayor will be on my case again."

"And so will the DA," Melanie stated.

"Why?"

"You know the DA is itching to get in the governor's mansion," she sighed, "and taking down 'corrupt' cops is what he thinks is his ticket. I just don't think you or BD are the ones who are corrupt though. I also have a feeling as to why Blake came to see you, Frank. He visited my boss this morning and came out looking like Christmas came early. I was ordered to keep you in jail without any kind of bail because a 'concerned citizen' felt that you were a threat to the community."

"Seriously?" Chief McGinnis cried. "And he actually believed him?"

"Obviously he did," Melanie replied, "but I told him what you told me last night and that I happen to agree with you as to what happened. Frank, you were being defensive in a situation that called for it and any normal human being would have done the same. The DA said that you can be released on your own recognizance but that I am responsible for you. I didn't tell him about Nancy being in the hospital though. I was afraid he would tell the councilman. Did Councilman Blake give any indication that he knew where she was?"

"No," Frank shook his head. "He wondered why she wasn't here but didn't give any hints that he knew. I really want to keep it that way." Frank looked at the Chief, his eyes pleading. "How is she doing?"

McGinnis rose from his chair and walked around to him. Melanie came closer as well. "The doctor called about an hour ago," he replied. "Nancy is okay for now. They had to sedate her again early this morning. She was rather…frantic and they were worried that she would hurt herself."

"Then what am I still doing here?" Frank asked. "I need to be there for her when she wakes up."

"That's funny," the Chief pointed out. "The doc said that Nancy was adamant about coming back here to let you know she was okay. Nearly punched out a poor nurse around three this morning before the doc was able to sedate her."

McGinnis went to the door with Frank and Melanie following him. "Word to the wise, Frank," the older man said, stopping, "stay out of trouble and take care of yourself and Nancy. I don't want to put you back in that cell for violating our trust."

"But…" The Chief gave Frank a look and he quickly shut his mouth before nodding, defeated. "Can I go now?"

"Yep," the older man smiled, slapping Frank across the back. "I'll drive though. Let's give those two morons something else to gripe about."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter and of course to those who continue reading! I am so glad to see that you are enjoying it! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great week and God bless!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

After going back to the Drew's house to quickly shower and change clothes, Frank and Chief McGinnis finally arrived at the hospital close to eleven that morning. The two were just getting off the elevator when they heard someone call out them. They turned to see Bess rushing over, her face streaked with dried tears.

"There you are!" she cried loudly. A nurse behind her gave her a dirty look though Bess ignored her. "I'm so glad you're finally here, Frank! Hannah was worried that you wouldn't make it before Nancy woke up."

"What room is she in?" he asked. She told him, pointing down the hall. Frank thanked her before rushing off.

"Any news?" the Chief asked the moment Frank was gone.

"Not really," Bess sadly replied looking at the police chief. "I only got here about an hour ago. Hannah is beside herself. She's supposed to leave for Europe in a few days and now she doesn't want to go. She wants to be here for Nancy and Frank just in case. What if it really does happen?"

"It's in God's hands now, Bess," McGinnis said grimly, shaking his head. "All we can do is pray but if it's meant to be then it's meant to be."

* * *

Hannah sat next to Nancy's bed, watching and waiting over the young woman. The doctor had left only moments before but he felt that the sedative he gave Nancy in the early hours of the morning was about to wear off. They were all worried that she was going to wake up only to try to leave again. Hannah prayed that Frank arrived soon so that they wouldn't have to sedate her a third time. At least the nurse Nancy hit held no hard feelings towards her and even brought a bouquet of flowers in right before she went home for the day.

Looking at her watch, Hannah sighed. It was nearly eleven but Frank still hadn't arrived. Her head swiveled to the bed when she saw movement. Nancy's head was tilted, her eyes still closed. She took in a deep breath and mumbled incoherently but did not wake. Hannah jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Frank standing behind her, his eyes fixed on Nancy.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Hannah whispered, standing up from the chair. She gave him a hug before smacking him on the back of head.

"Ow!" he softly cried, rubbing his head. "You know, I still have a concussion."

"I'll give you worse than that, young man!" she said, keeping her voice low. "That's no excuse for you what you did! As much as I detest Gerald Blake, you didn't have to punch him, least of all not in front of the police chief! You could have at least waited until you were alone with him!"

"And he deserved it," Frank seethed. "I would do it again after what they said about us."

"Although I do agree with you, Frank," Hannah stated, "and Blake did have it coming to him for a while now but you could have seriously hurt Nancy if you had been any more forceful."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" he said through gritted teeth. Frank hung his head, regretting his reaction to Hannah's words. They stung in all the right places as the truth. It was what kept Frank awake the night before. He apologized to her.

"Frank." mumbled a soft voice. The two looked back at the bed but Nancy's eyes were still closed, mumbling in her sleep.

"She's been doing that," Hannah replied sadly. She looked back at Frank. "I've been thinking that maybe I shouldn't leave next week. You guys need me here and I fear I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing what's going on here."

"Hannah…" he started then sighed. Frank looked at the ground then back at her. "You need this vacation. You have worried about us for over a year and deserve the time away from all of this. I know it will be hard but I know you need it more than you need to be here. You can talk to Nancy about it but I think she's going to say the same thing. We love you very much, Hannah, and it's not like we don't want you here. It just needs to be your time now."

"I understand," she sniffled, wiping her face. "I have been so worried about both of you lately and Carson did want me to take a vacation. Thank you, Frank, for being honest with me about it." She looked back at Nancy who stirred again. "I'll leave you two alone for now but I'll let you know what I decide."

She squeezed his hand and smiled before leaving the room. As the door softly clicked shut, Frank took the chair Hannah just vacated, wondering if he said the right thing to the kind woman. He was correct in saying that she needed the vacation but was it worth hurting her feelings to get her to leave. Nancy shifted, her hands instinctively moving. Frank took one of them and brought it to his lips. He watched and waited, leaning forward in the chair as he continued to hold her hand. A few moments later, Nancy slowly opened her eyes, looking right at Frank.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a small smile.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered. He noticed the tired look in her eyes, feeling the same way. "I…I wanted to go see you but they wouldn't let me."

"I know," Frank replied. "I wanted to be here earlier but…" He saw the look of despair on her face. "Nevermind. I'm here now and I'm not leaving until you do. How are you feeling?"

"Meh," she yawned. "I heard them talking off and on. The doctor is worried. Should I be too?"

"No," he lied. "You're going to be fine and so is our baby."

"Our son," Nancy smiled. "The doctor told me earlier though it didn't really hit me until just now."

"A boy, huh?" Frank smiled. He kissed her hand again. "Looks like the Hardy curse continues."

"What do you mean?"

"There hasn't been a girl born into the Hardy family in generations," he explained with a laugh. "For some reason I thought maybe we would break it."

She looked him for a moment, her eyes twinkling slightly. "Were you…hoping for a girl, Hardy?" Nancy smirked.

"Nah," Frank said nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively. She had a feeling though that he was lying to her about it. "I just want a healthy baby for now."

Nancy's smile melted, the twinkle in her eyes gone. She looked away sadly. Frank noticed the change and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it that way, Nancy."

"It's…it's okay, Frank," she said softly. A tear suddenly appeared down her cheek. Nancy looked back at him. "What if…"

"Let's not even think about that," he said firmly. Sighing, Frank changed the subject. "Hannah told me she was thinking about staying instead of going on her vacation."

"She's going," Nancy replied with a laugh. "She has worried about us enough. It's time for her to think about herself for once. She's going even if we have to drag her to the airport."

The couple laughed at this but the joy soon died out and a painful silence grew between them. Nancy looked at Frank, seeing the anguish in his deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered, the tears flowing freely.

"For what?"

"For causing you pain."

Frank leaned forward again and looked her directly in the eyes. "This was my choice to come here, Nancy," he stated firmly. "I would never change my decision even if I had known this was going to happen. I love you so much and we will get through this, no matter what happens."

Nancy saw the determination in his eyes but still felt she was at fault with the baby. Although he did make the final decision in coming to live with her, she still couldn't get over the fact that his life had been turned upside down because of her. Before she could say anything to him, a soft knock came at the door and the doctor popped his head in. The couple turned toward just as the man walked in, his hands in the pockets of his white coat. He eyed Frank cautiously then smiled, reaching his hand out to the young man.

"You must be Mr. Hardy," the doctor replied. Frank nodded as he shook the man's hand. "Good to see you've arrived finally." He turned to Nancy, moving around the bed to stand over her. "And I'm really glad to see that you've calmed down, Miss Drew. How are we feeling today?"

"I'm tired," she answered, her voice hoarse. "And I think I'm hungry."

The doctor laughed. "That's a good thing. I'll make sure you get some food right away." He turned to Frank, his smile still warm. "May I have a word with you, please? It'll be just a minute."

"Sure," Frank said confused. He leaned over and kissed Nancy on the cheek. She gave him a concerned look but he assured her that he'd be right back. Following the doctor out into the hall, Frank closed the door behind him and looked at the doctor.

"I need you to do me a favor," the man replied.

"Anything," Frank shrugged, wondering what the doctor wanted him to do.

"I need you to make sure she stays calm for the next few days," the doctor stated cautiously. "What I'm about to tell you your girlfriend doesn't know. Mrs. Gruen and a Miss Marvin are aware of it though."

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Hardy, I am really sorry to tell you this," the man sighed before continuing. "We are doing everything we can to make Miss Drew as comfortable as possible. I don't want her to become upset either but there have been a few complications that arose recently in her pregnancy."

"What kind of complications?" Frank asked, his face turning white. There was one thing Frank feared the most besides losing Nancy and that was losing their first child. In that moment he was concerned that the doctor would tell him it was inevitable.

"There are times that arise during a pregnancy where premature labor occurs," he explained. "It can happen as early as the first trimester which she is just about out of. She's not far along but unfortunately it can happen. Especially after everything she's been through over the past few weeks and even over the course of the last year and a half."

"Wait, you mean she could lose the baby?" Frank asked, his shock registering on his face. It suddenly changed to grief and regret as he looked back up at the doctor. "Did…did I…"

"Did you have anything to do with it?" the doctor completed the question. He sighed and shook his head. "Not really, no. She had warning signs a week ago at her last checkup."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I honestly don't think she realized it," the man replied thoughtfully. "It may have sounded completely different to her than what was said. I know that she was told to see a psychologist to help get her through a few things going on in her head but the other than that, the signs were there. We need to continue to monitor her but I want you to keep the faith that maybe we're wrong. Don't let on to her that there's something going on. I feel that if she knows, it will happen no matter what."

Frank nodded silently, a lump forming in his throat. This wasn't' what he expected to hear and it broke heart. He wondered if Nancy even suspected anything.

"I know it's hard, Mr. Hardy," the doctor replied, putting his hand on Frank's arm. "Just say a little prayer. Once she's done eating her lunch, she needs rest and then we'll wait to see what happens."

The man gave him a sad smile before heading off down the hall leaving Frank to his thoughts. He tried his best to think positively but it was to no avail. From finding Austin Davis' body to being arrested and now this, Frank didn't think it could get any worse. Not even the whole ordeal in Colorado compared to what was happening at that moment.

"Frank?"

He turned to see Hannah standing nearby, her hands folded in front of her. Chief McGinnis and Bess stood a little ways down the hall, eyeing them carefully.

"He told you, I take it."

"Yes," Frank answered his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "Yes. I…I don't have words."

"I know," she smiled sadly. Hannah wrapped her arms around him and brought him toward her in a hug. She felt him stiffening as he tried not to let his emotions out. When the two parted, Frank felt slightly better and optimistic. "I spoke with Bess and the Chief. They're willing to be here for you and Nancy while I'm gone. They insisted I go on my trip as well so I guess I'm going."

"You're not upset that we're pushing you away?"

"I don't really consider this you pushing me away," Hannah smiled again. "I understand why and your concern for me is admirable. I probably would do the same if I were in your shoes. Just promise me you'll take care of each other while I'm gone."

"I promise."

"Good because I really don't want to hurt you when I come home."

* * *

A few days passed and Nancy was still in the hospital. The doctors and nurses were still optimistic and she seemed to be getting better but the bed rest was still an order. It was driving Nancy nuts having to be stuck in a bed all the time but Bess, Hannah, and Frank all seemed to try to cheer her up with games, movies, books, and laughs. There were times where people popped in to visit including Mrs. Stein who had heard about Nancy's hospitalization from Hannah.

There was no new evidence that came to light in the death of Austin Davis, the family wanting it to be ruled a suicide. Since the body was no longer available to the police and coroner for an autopsy, the case literally dried up. All was silent except for the Blakes who had made it a point to try to discredit Frank and Nancy even though they were grieving for Austin. The funeral service was set for that same day. Luckily for the couple, most of River Heights already knew what happened in the police department and took the lies the Blakes spread with a grain of salt. Especially after word got out that Nancy was in the hospital. Flowers and well wishes soon poured into the tiny room just as they did when the accident occurred the year before. The thoughts from the citizens of River Heights brightened Nancy's day whenever a new one came in.

It was the middle of the morning the day Hannah was to leave for Europe and Frank was sitting in a chair, reading a book. He looked over at Nancy as she slept peacefully. It seemed like a good morning for her so far but Frank had a feeling something was off. He turned when he heard a soft knock at the door. Hannah walked in with Bess following behind. Frank rose to greet them by the door so they wouldn't wake Nancy.

"How was her night?" Hannah asked cautiously, gazing across the room.

"It was okay," he sighed. "She seemed restless. The nurses were in here several times throughout the night but there's been no real change, good or bad."

She sighed looking at Frank. He was exhausted like he hadn't had a good night's rest in days. "Did you talk to your father again?" Hannah asked. "I'm sure he'd like an update."

Frank shook his head. He let out a big yawn and stretched his back cracking loudly in the quiet room. "I'll call him later on today. I'd like to know if they found anything new about the Blakes."

"You leave that alone, Frank Hardy!" she softly cried, hitting him in the arm. "That is no longer your concern. You worry about yourself and your family_ here_. That is your priority. If they find any new evidence, they will go on it without you. And don't be surprised if your father sends Joe here. Welcome him but let him do his job. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Hannah sighed. "Now are you sure that you want me to leave?"

"For the thousandth time, yes!" he answered exasperated. "Go. Enjoy yourself. Forget about us for the next few weeks. We'll be fine."

"Okay," Hannah smiled. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "You take care of yourself, Frank. Nancy too. If something goes wrong, be there for her and don't let her blame herself. Be strong."

Frank nodded grimly then smirked, trying to be cheerful. "I guess you don't want me to take you to the airport then, huh?"

"Only if you _really_ want to," Hannah said, adjusting her purse, "which I'm sure you do. We're good. Bess is taking me. Stay here with Nancy. She needs you more than I do. Give me a moment, Bess."

"Sure," the young woman nodded. Bess turned her attention to Frank "I'll be back in a few hours if you need me. I have a few errands to run while I'm in Chicago that's for the wedding but I should be back by five."

"Okay, Bess," Frank laughed. "But I think I got this."

"I'm sure you do," she said with a small laugh. Bess looked over at Hannah who was by Nancy's bed. "Ready, Hannah? You don't want to miss your flight."

The older woman leaned over and kissed Nancy on the forehead then turned to leave. Within seconds the room was empty save for Frank and Nancy. She was still sleeping so he returned to the chair and book. Before long, his eyes were drooping and Frank fell asleep in the chair, the book lying across his chest.

It only seemed like a few minutes when someone was shaking him awake. Frank opened his eyes to see a nurse looking down at him, her eyes filled with fear and concern. Several other nurses were rushing around them causing Frank to become alert to what was going on. Frank was so tired that he slept through the beginnings of the chaos that ensued. The doctor stood by the bed, looking at several machines around him. Nancy was crying, her eyes filled with pain and anguish. She reached out to him and went over to her.

"What's going on?" Frank asked, taking her hand but looking at the doctor. His mouth dropped open in pain when Nancy squeezed his hand so hard that he thought she might break it. When her hand lightened a little and the nurses stepped back, Frank saw the reason for the bedlam and his heart plummeted. Nancy was bleeding and what he feared most was more than likely about to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know I'm going to get a lot of complaints about this chapter. I'm sorry but I planned this from the start and I wanted to explain it to you as best I can. I feel bad doing it but I wanted to show a sense of realism for Frank and Nancy. Give them something that will strengthen their characters for their time together. You'll understand once the story progresses. I hope I didn't give too much away here but like I said, I wanted to explain. ****Things will get better, I promise. Give it time. ****Thanks to everyone who continues to read the story and especially to those who left a review for the last chapter. I know it was depressing but I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful rest of the week and God bless!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Bess pulled into the parking lot at River Heights Memorial Hospital. She had gotten everything done that she wanted to get done for her wedding while she was in Chicago after putting Hannah safely onto the airplane. The older woman was now heading towards Europe and a much needed vacation. The trunk of Bess' car was filled to the brim but she didn't want to go home just yet. The hospital was closer to the highway and since Frank hadn't called or sent a message the whole day, she was curious as to how her best friend was doing.

After checking her phone one more time and sending a message to her fiancé, Bess got out of the car and headed inside. Although she was later than expected in returning, she was chipper at the fact that much of her wedding was now ready to go on since it was only a few weeks away.

One would think that Bess wanted a summer wedding but she opted for a late winter one due to the color schemes and decorations that she wanted. Bess had seen a lovely wedding picture in a magazine of a white tree filled with elegant white lights. Her gown alone screamed winter as it was an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved stunner that hugged her every curve. Deep purple and silver were her colors of choice with her bridesmaid's gowns purple and George's silver as she was the maid of honor.

She smiled thinking of her wedding and what was to come afterward. Bess thought it rather interesting that Frank and Nancy skipped over the whole marriage thing and went right to the kids part. She didn't expect it to come from them since they seemed to be the more self-righteous types. In a good way, that is and not that she was criticizing them.

As Bess stepped off the elevator, her enthusiasm quickly diminished. Walking by the nurses' station, she noticed several of them seemed to be either upset, the emotion hidden behind a mask of pleasantry or standing away from the desk, talking in low tones to one another. One nurse even gave Bess a sad smile as she walked by. The moment she rounded the corner and saw Frank sitting out in the hall on the floor, Bess knew something happened.

He looked so helpless, his head resting on his knees as they were gathered close to him. Bess could see him shuddering slightly as if he were sobbing. She slowed her approach, her heeled boots clacking loudly on the tiled floor.

"Frank?" she said, stopping next him. He jerked then lifted his head to look up at her. What Bess saw was something she had never seen in him before. Frank looked broken, his eyes slightly sunken in from fatigue and grief. His face was wet and anguish was set in his expression. She knelt down next to him, her heart aching.

"Hi, Bess," Frank replied in a small voice. He turned and stared at the wall across from him.

Bess eased herself to the floor next to him, bringing her knees toward her and wrapping her arms around her legs. She watched him for a few moments as he silently stared at the wall, a few tears coming down his face. Nurses, hospital staff, and visitors walked back and forth down the hall, seemingly oblivious to the two people sitting on the floor.

"Um," he started. Frank looked at the floor, his eyes dull. His hands hung limply from his knees. Finally he cleared his throat, trying hard not to continue breaking down. "Nancy…we lost the baby an hour ago. There was nothing we could do. He…he was tiny yet so perfect. We couldn't even…"

Frank stopped, leaning his head on the wall and looking at the popcorn-like ceiling. Tears rolled down his face in rivulets but he made no move to stop them. It was the first time in her life that Bess had seen Frank break down and it broke her heart that both he and Nancy had to go through something so tragic. She wondered how her best friend was doing but didn't have the heart to ask him. Putting her arm around his shoulders, Bess drew Frank toward her in comfort. It seemed like forever that they remained that way before he finally stopped crying.

"She blames herself, Bess," Frank said quietly, answering her unspoken question. "Just like Hannah said she would. I…I don't know what to do anymore."

"All you can do is to take it one day at a time," Bess replied. "You and Nancy will come out of this stronger than ever but right now, you just need to grieve. Nancy will need us both now but I think it would be best if you two grieved together. You don't need me for that but I will be here for you guys no matter what."

"Thanks, Bess," he sniffled. He thought for a moment. "What am I going to tell my family? I…I can't even think straight to even say something at the moment."

"Give it time," she smiled, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Call them when you're ready and know what to say. They'll understand if you don't tell them right away."

"How did you become so smart when it comes to matter of the heart, Bess?"

"Soap operas!" she cried with a smile. "You can learn so much just by watching one episode of _General Hospital_. That and _Grey's Anatomy_ but we won't go there."

"Whatever you say, Bess," Frank laughed, shaking his head.

"See?" Bess smiled, nudging him playfully. "I've already got you to laugh!"

"Thanks," Frank smiled softly. "I needed that."

"I know you did."

"I just don't think a joke will get Nancy to smile anytime soon," he said, his tone suddenly changing. "She…she was so upset."

"Understandable."

They heard footsteps coming toward them and the two looked down the hall. Chief McGinnis and Melanie Baker were heading toward them, their faces drawn.

"Oh, crap," Frank muttered. "I think my day is about to get a whole lot shittier."

He rose from the floor and reached across the hall to grab a towel from a cart nearby. Turning his head away from them, Frank quickly wiped his face and rubbed eyes. By the time he was done, Bess was standing next to him and the Chief and Melanie had stopped just beside them, eyeing Frank.

"You okay, Hardy?" the Chief asked, his eyes full of concern.

Frank sniffed and shrugged, turning around to face them. "I'm as good as I can be at the moment considering," he answered. "What is it that you want, Chief?"

"We have a few things to discuss with you and Nancy," the man replied. "Is she available too? She will want to hear what I have to say. It concerns her too."

"She's unavailable at the moment, Chief," Bess answered before Frank could. She took a fleeting look at him though he didn't say anything. "It's not really a good time."

"It's okay, Bess," Frank remarked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked at the Chief. "Whatever it is that you need to tell us I can tell her later when she's up to it. What's going on?"

"Well, if you're okay with that," the Chief sighed. He exchanged glances with Melanie who nodded. "The Blakes have been raising a stink for a few days now. Mrs. Blake has been relentless in making sure yours and Nancy's names are run into the ground. She is not happy about the whole thing with her son being found and you punching her husband, even though that truly made my day."

"Chief…" Melanie replied, giving him a look.

"Right." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Since Nancy hasn't been around to defend herself, Mrs. Blake has been telling people that she is in hiding, proving her guilt of coming on to Councilman Blake when Nancy was in his office. This is even though the majority of the town knows Nancy is here for some unknown reason."

"But…" Frank said but stopped when McGinnis held up his hand to silence him.

"We had a break in that area," he continued. "Lydia Gardner, the councilman's personal assistant, came out publicly this morning, denouncing the lie the Blakes had cultivated. After she read in the paper what Mrs. Blake had said during an interview about Nancy, Mrs. Gardner resigned from Mr. Blake's office. She told me that she overheard the conversation between Nancy and the councilman since the door wasn't closed all the way. Her account contradicted everything the Blakes said about the incident and corroborated Nancy's. Mrs. Gardner also witnessed Nancy leaving Councilman Blake's office rather upset which also makes her story more credible."

"Well, that's good," Frank replied, sighing in relief. It meant that Nancy wasn't lying about Blake hitting on her, not that he didn't believe her anyway. "Nancy will be glad to hear good news for once."

"That's not all, Frank," the Chief smiled. He looked over at Melanie who remained stoic.

"Several citizens have filed a formal complaint on Nancy's behalf to investigate the incident," she replied. "I came here to see if she was available but it can wait. Mrs. Blake is a formidable woman and doesn't take kindly to being undermined but this caught her off guard. She hasn't been seen today even though she has been out and about for days now. A spokesman for the family said that she was grieving for her son and wished to be left alone during the time of grief. The DA is looking into the situation."

"As for you, Frank, we have some good news and bad news," Chief McGinnis replied. The young man nodded, his lips pursed. "As much as I want you to get off for punching Councilman Blake, he has filed complaint against you that I can't really deny. He wants you thrown back in jail. Well, at least his wife does. She's the one who really filed it. Just so you know, I'm not going to do that."

"So, is that the good and the bad?" Frank asked, hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," answered Melanie. "Like I said, the DA is looking into the situation with Nancy but he needs her statement as to what happened. It might help you in your case if we do talk to her since it will give us insight into what you were thinking at the time of the assault. The DA is willing to negotiate a deal with you right now if you want but…" She looked around the hall and leaned toward Frank, speaking in a lower tone. "I wouldn't take it if I were you. You have a lot of support within the community after hearing what happened with Nancy."

Melanie stepped back then raised her voice once more. "Since this is your first offense, the DA is not looking to throwing you in jail for a long time and he doesn't feel that you're a threat to anyone. At least anyone other than Councilman Blake. As long as he is still raising hell about it, which Blake is, then you still are going to be formally charged. However, the DA is willing to offer 250 hours of community service and anger management classes plus time served in exchange for a guilty plea from you. Otherwise, you're looking the possibility of more time in jail if it goes to trial and you get convicted."

Frank looked at the ground in thought. He understood the possible consequences if he didn't take the deal but he knew that with a jury of his peers, he might get off more easily.

"You have time, Mr. Hardy," Melanie replied jolting him out of his thoughts. "The DA is giving you a few days to think about it since Nancy's here in the hospital and the fact that there's the investigation into Councilman Blake. Maybe you'll get lucky and Gerald Blake will drop the charges due to his own issues, you never know."

"Fat chance," Frank mumbled, shaking his head. "They seem to be people who would make sure I got the death penalty if it applied to the case and be there to throw the switch. But I'll let you know."

"Take your time," she smiled softly. "I understand that it's a lot to process with everything going on but it's mainly just to let you know that it's out there for you to consider."

"Thank you, Ms. Baker," Frank replied. "You have no idea how much we appreciate your help."

"I can't do much," she replied, "but I want you to know that you and Nancy have allies. Even my boss is starting to see the Blakes for who they are. Talk about the decision with Nancy. She might know a few things. And you might want to consult a lawyer just in case. I'm sure that Carson's firm would be more than willing to help you."

"Thanks. I'll do that." He looked at the Chief. "Is there anything new about Austin Davis?"

"Nothing," the man shook his head angrily. "The Blakes had his body cremated yesterday. I'm planning on going to the service tomorrow just to express my condolences though I know I won't be welcome. Austin was a good kid so I'm mainly going out of respect for him not his parents. I just don't understand why he killed himself, if that is what really happened."

"Is that what you think?" Frank asked.

McGinnis laughed. "Absolutely not," he replied. "That kid wouldn't hurt a fly let alone himself. But since the body has already been destroyed there's no way to really find out unless we find Austin alive somewhere which I doubt. Right now though, Frank, worry about yourself and see to Nancy. You are off the case and lucky you're not still in jail. Just to give you perspective of that deal, if you take it, it will be on your permanent record. On the other hand, you might end up in prison if you go to trial. Honestly, I don't think that will happen. But it's up to you what decision you make."

"So, if I take the deal, I won't be able to carry a gun anymore?"

"That's tough to say," Melanie sighed. "Illinois has very strict gun laws, much good that does in the streets of Chicago, but if I were to say it, no. I don't think so."

Frank bit his lip thinking. Not being able to carry a gun would defeat the purpose of being a private investigator even though there were people in the field who didn't. It might be something he'd have to discuss with Nancy. That is if she'd actually talk to him.

"Take the time and think it over carefully, Frank," McGinnis reiterated. "Who knows what will happen though with the DA looking into Blake. It might be justified if he actually did what Nancy said he did. But talk to her and get her input on it. I'm sorry we missed her." He looked at Frank again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, not looking at the Chief. "I just need some time alone. If you'll excuse me."

Before anyone could say anything, Frank walked down the hall away from them. Moment later he disappeared into a stairwell, the door closing behind him.

"What's going on, Bess?" McGinnis asked, looking warily at her.

She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. Bess took a few moments to explain what Frank told her. As he listened, the Chief closed his eyes and sighed. Melanie made a noise, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"No wonder he seemed distant," McGinnis replied, shaking his head. "And now he has to make a decision that could change the course of his life. I swear I'm going to find something at that bastard Blake in order to get Frank out of this mess. It's not fair to him."

"I know," Melanie agreed. "I'll talk to my boss and see what he says. I think the charges against Frank should be dropped due to the circumstances but it's not up to me. Anyone would have done what he did in the same situation. He and Nancy have been through so much and now this? That poor girl. If only her father were still here. He would go after Blake as well but in a different way than Frank did. I just wish there was something more we could do."

"The only thing we can do is give them both space," the Chief said. "And a lot of faith and prayer."

* * *

Frank slowly went down the stairs, stopping a few flights below. He plopped onto the step and put his head in his hands. So much was going on and much more to think about that Frank now felt overwhelmed. He was heartbroken over losing his son that he completely forgot about the whole thing with the councilman. At least the Blakes got a little bit of karma handed to them after the lies they spread about him and Nancy. Still Frank felt like he could do nothing right anymore.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and stared at the screen for several minutes. Frank contemplated calling home but he didn't feel ready to tell his family about the baby. He did know that he needed some advice on everything else that was going on. Slowly, Frank dialed his parents' home number and leaned the side of his head on the wall, waiting for someone to answer. It was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to tell them but he knew it had to be done.

* * *

Nancy stared at the wall. She was lying on her side, the IV tube stretched across her body though she didn't care. She felt empty and alone but she heard Frank and Bess talking out in the hall. A nurse had come in to check on her and she overheard their conversation when the door was opened. As the nurse left, Nancy asked her to keep the door ajar, lying that she wanted to not feel so isolated. The nurse did as she asked and Nancy was able to hear everything that was said between the two. Although she was grieving for her lost child, Nancy was still able to take in what the Chief and Melanie Baker had said as well, her mind going through it all carefully. She was somewhat happy to hear that the DA was looking into Councilman Blake but her thoughts were mostly on Frank.

Shifting in her bed, Nancy closed her eyes and thought for a few moments. She lifted the chain that she had on the tray in front of her, looking at the ring Frank so meticulously found for her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she twirled the ring between her fingers. Nancy loved Frank so much but she felt he deserved better than her after everything they'd been through the last few weeks. Her fingers wrapped around the ring and she squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do in order to make things right even though it would most likely break someone's heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You guys are so awesome! I loved reading the comments from the last chapter and it gave me hope that what I am writing is still good! Thank you so much for the support! And thanks to everyone who has kept reading the story so far.**

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news considering that this chapter had so many ups and downs but I have to take an extended hiatus. Recently, my husband and I decided to pick up and move to another part of the area we are in. We found an amazing place in the town we wanted to be in and we are in the process of moving out of our current home (which we own) and into a rental townhome which is much smaller than what we have. Believe me, you never know how much shit you have until you move! Haha! Anyway, not only are we downsizing, we also have to clean out the old house to get it ready for sale plus go through things that we have for a moving sale. Don't worry, I will return in a few weeks (hopefully not too long!) and we will finish the story. We're almost there too...at least I think we are! Lol! I will continue writing when I can. I just won't be able to publish right away. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! ****Much love to you all! Until next time, have a great few weeks and I will see you on the flip side. God bless!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back! Well, for a short while. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be published but I'm so happy to get this one out! Thanks so much for your patience. Our move was stressful but successful. It happened so fast that I barely remember it. My girls are adjusting very well and my oldest loves her new school and teacher (thank God!). Now all we're doing is cleaning up the old house to get it ready for sale and waiting not so patiently for our new couch. We've been living without a couch for over a month now and it's been rough not being able to relax after a long day. And since football season has started, it's really rough watching a game from the floor. But, no worries, it's coming on Thursday. Yes! Just in time for a scheduled day off of school. My living room is not quite ready yet but it will be by Thursday. Anyway, thank you so much for continuing to read and especially to those who have left reviews. Speaking of which, I wanted to address something that came up. Someone had mentioned Gertrude Hardy and how she fit in with the "Hardy curse" about having nothing but boys. Well, I honestly completely forgot to write her in. She came up in my mind that I needed to write her in somewhere but it never happened. So, in essence, there is no Aunt Trudy in this universe. Sorry for the mix-up on her. I also just want to remind everyone that at 9pm on October 9th on the CW, they're premiering the new Nancy Drew series. It looks a little dark but I'm all for that. It will be a nice change. Although I am not happy about certain changes to the characters and who is playing them, I'm really looking forward to it. I just wanted to mention it just in case I don't have another chapter between now and then. So, enjoy the chapter and leave a review only if you would like to. I'm not picky. I just love reading what you have to say. Until next time, have a great week (or two, or three) and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Two days later, Nancy was released from the hospital. The doctor wanted to make sure she was well enough to take care of herself both mentally and physically even though he knew that someone would be with her at all times.

The drive home was agonizing for Frank as the car was completely silent. Nancy stared out the window while Frank kept his eyes on the road, afraid to utter a single word. Bess was at home but promised to come by later in the day to check up on the both of them.

Frank pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Nancy still hadn't said anything though she had moved. She was now staring at her hands in her lap, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nancy, I…" he started.

"Please, Frank," she replied softly, looking over at him. Her eyes were watery and his heart just broke seeing the grief she held. "I…I just can't right now."

"I know," Frank said cautiously. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help getting out of the car."

She continued to look at him, her thoughts roaming, wondering if that was really what he was going to say. Silently, Nancy moved slowly opening the door. Frank quickly got out and rushed around the car only to find that she was already standing next to the car.

"I've got it, Frank," she said annoyed when he tried to take her arm. Nancy slowly sidled by him, heading toward the back of the house.

"Nice to feel needed," he mumbled miserably. Frank closed her door then grabbed the overnight bag out of the backseat. By the time he got in the house, Nancy was already standing just inside the door, looking around the empty kitchen. He stood watching her as she sighed loudly and slowly walked toward the breakfast nook. Nancy gingerly lowered herself onto a chair, a sniffle escaping her. He noticed that her eyes seemed dull as she stared at the table, the normal sparkle gone. Nancy looked the same way right after the accident that killed Carson the year before.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Nan?" Frank asked, breaking the silence as if breaking glass.

Nancy looked up at him, studying him for a few minutes. She unexpectedly rose from the chair and went toward the back stairs without a word. When she was gone, Frank placed the bag on the table and picked up her coat, clutching it to him. He could smell the rose scented spritz Bess had given her recently, his heart breaking for both her and their son. He knew she was upset, as was he but Frank also knew the pain she held was far worse than he could ever imagine. The only thing he could do was help in any way he could and wait patiently for Nancy to talk to him again.

Frank silently put away their coats in the hall closet then headed upstairs, dropping her overnight bag outside her door. He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door but didn't go in. Turning toward his room, Frank closed the door and plopped down on the bed. His mind whirled with thoughts of what he wanted to tell Nancy. He knew she blamed herself for what happened but he also knew she needed space. His words would have to wait until the right moment. Hours later, Frank stared up at the ceiling, the room dark. He wondered if he should try his parents once more but sleep finally took him and all thoughts stopped for the night.

* * *

Two days later, Nancy was in her room while Frank made breakfast for her. It had been like that since they got home from the hospital. He knocked on her door but no answer came. When he tried the door knob, he found it locked.

"Nancy?" Frank called, knocking on the door again. No sound came. "Please talk to me." He heard a slight thump behind the door but still no answer. "I'll just set your breakfast here on the floor. Please eat and I'll pick it up later."

Frank waited a little while longer but she still didn't come out though he felt that she was waiting for him to leave. Sure enough, the moment he was down the stairs, he heard a click and the door opened briefly. Seconds later, the door closed again and Frank heard the door lock once more.

Sighing loudly, he shook his head and headed for the kitchen to make his own breakfast. Minutes later, the doorbell rang interrupting him. Frank was surprised to see BD standing outside in the freezing cold, snow gently falling around the detective.

"Hey, Frank," he replied with a smile as he stepped inside. The detective stomped his feet on the mat before shaking off the snow.

"Hey, BD," Frank answered taking his coat. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just stopped by to see how you two were doing," BD shrugged.

"The Chief put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Yup," the man nodded with a laugh. "He's worried about Nancy. No offense of course."

"None taken." Frank sighed and looked upstairs before hanging BD's coat in the closet. "She's okay, I guess. She hasn't talked to me since we got home and I haven't even seen her either but at least she eats. Well, I _think_ she eats. I leave her food at the door and when I pick it up, it's empty. I highly doubt she dumps it in her room."

"I don't know what to say, Frank," BD shook his head grimly. "I guess you could say it's understandable."

"I just hope this isn't a permanent situation," he replied. "It would prove to be a very boring existence until Hannah got home which is not for a few more weeks. Oh, where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea…beer?"

"As much as I would love a beer," the detective laughed, "I'm on duty so coffee will be fine. You sure she's upstairs?"

"Yeah, why?"

BD looked around as if someone were hiding in the shadows waiting to attack them. "I'm not supposed to say anything but I feel that you need to know."

"Know what?" Frank asked confused. He poured a cup of coffee for the man and handed it to him before walking toward the living room with his own cup. BD waited until they were seated on the couch and chair before continuing.

"The Chief closed the case for Austin Davis," the detective shook his head angrily. "Since the Blakes took the body, we didn't have any evidence of foul play and it was ruled a suicide."

"BD, that kid didn't kill himself," he growled, glaring at the man. "If it even was Austin. Somehow I just feel like it was either a coincidence that a body showed up or the poor kid they identified was murdered. I just don't believe in coincidences especially when the only evidence was completely unidentifiable with exception to the supposed tattoo."

"Well, I did speak with his sister, Amy Davis," BD replied, taking another sip. "She was with Austin when he got the tattoo and described it the same way her mother did. We have the tattoo artist corroborating it as well. The tattoo was there yet somehow I don't think the body had the one Austin had. I agree with you, Frank. It's just too much to say that the kid is gone. But the question is, if the body wasn't Austin then where is he now?"

"That's the million dollar question, BD," Frank lifted his mug in a toast. "For some reason I just feel that Austin is still out there but in hiding."

"Yeah, but why fake his death?"

"I think Mr. and Mrs. Blake are the ones to ask on that," he answered. "Something is definitely fishy with those two. I just don't know what it is."

"Speaking of those two," the detective smirked, his eyes twinkling with glee, "I do have some slightly good news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," BD nodded, grinning. "Councilman Blake resigned this morning. Due to the inquiry into his recent conduct, the River Heights Council president requested it after getting pressure from not just the mayor but also half the town. Also Mrs. Blake has been relieved of her duties in the ladies' auxiliary. Neither one of them have given statements to the press on the news though. I think they're too shocked from it…or embarrassed, I hope."

Frank was surprised to hear the news. After the past couple of days, he thought maybe Blake would get off with a slap on the wrist for what he did to Nancy. "Wow," he replied not knowing what else to say. "That's just…wow."

"Well, a lot of the townsfolk here have a high respect for Nancy and for you, for that matter," BD smiled. "They didn't really like what they heard plus the fact that there were several people looking to get him out of office. Some people aren't even sure how he stayed for so long. There might be an inquiry into that as well just to make sure there wasn't voter fraud going on there which is the current theory. After everything that happened this week, I thought you might like to hear some good news for once."

He leaned forward a little and his smile got wider. "I even heard a rumor that the DA will be dropping the charges against you for assault due Councilman Blake's resignation and disgrace. I don't think Mrs. Blake will be too happy on that."

"No, I don't think she will," Frank shook his head. He smiled slightly. This was even better news than hearing about Blake's resignation. He thought for a moment, his face falling just a bit.

"Hey, I thought you'd be happy with that," the detective said concerned.

"Oh, I am," he said with a nod. "I just wish it didn't happen. It's not like me to blow up and I'm worried that I may slightly have been a factor in Nancy losing our son."

"Whatever," BD rolled his eyes. "Your arrest had nothing to do with that and you know it. I don't know why she miscarried but it happened. I know that you need to grieve but just know that you have a friend who will listen."

"Thanks, BD," Frank smiled. "I may need it soon."

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"Not exactly."

"Okay, what the hell does that mean?"

"I called and no one answered," Frank shrugged looking at his hands. "I just…I just can't talk to them because Mom will probably be here in the blink of an eye along with Dad. What if this whole thing isn't over and they come here only to get hurt? Especially Mom."

"I think you're just afraid to tell them, Frank," BD replied. "The case is closed unless someone decides to come after you or Nancy which wouldn't make any sense."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course, I am!" the man cried. "I can stay here for support if you want to call them now."

"Nah, I'm good." Frank rubbed his forehead then changed the subject. "You say you talked to Amy. Did she happen to know that we needed to speak with her?"

BD sighed. "I did ask her about that but her mother conveniently walked in the moment I said it," he replied. "Amy clamped her mouth shut quickly and she was really fidgety too which I thought was weird. I honestly believe that she was about to tell me something but her mother…geez, it was almost as if she knew I was going to ask that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said, remembering the day he was attacked. "I'm surprised you did get a tail after it. One of these days, I'm going to march over there and demand to talk to Amy."

"Frank, I would advise against that until you know what is going on with your own case," BD warned. "We don't need a domestic disturbance to go along with the assault. The DA would keep the charges and add more to it."

"I know," Frank sighed. "Plus the Chief also ordered me off the case. It's just that she knows how to decipher the journal even though it was stolen. I know it. Maybe it would tell us why Austin left in the first place."

"After our conversation," the detective said, "I wouldn't be surprised if she sought you out, Frank. Or even Nancy."

"I highly doubt Nancy would want to talk to anyone, especially about that case," he replied, shaking his head. Frank ran his fingers through his hair, frustration at the situation. "I don't know what else to do, BD. I'm trying my best to be of help to her but she doesn't want it. Whenever Bess is over though, it's a completely different story. Nancy actually talks to her and I could have sworn she even giggled. I feel like I'm nothing to her now. I love her more than anything but she just won't let me in. It's like she wants to completely shut me out of her life."

"I wish I could you, Frank," BD sighed. "I really do but women are a complete mystery to me. My failed marriages are a prime example for that. I can say that it's understandable. All you can do is give it time and I think she'll come around."

"I'm sure she will." Frank grew silent again, looking at his hands. "Sometimes, I wonder if it is just better for me to go back to Bayport. Our business is closed until Nancy is up to going back. I just think that everything that's going on around us is overwhelming."

"Well, if you decide to go back to Bayport," the detective said firmly, "make sure you run it by the Chief. He may not want you to leave right now plus I don't think you should."

"You don't?" He blinked blankly at him.

"No, I don't," BD reassured Frank. "Since you've been here, we've become friends and as a friend, I'm telling you this: if you leave, you're never coming back. You are the best thing that's even happened to Nancy since the whole thing started and she would be a fool to push you away. Hell, you would be a fool to leave anyway. I know it's tough right now but it will get better. Trust me on this. And if Nancy is the one to push you away, you push back. Okay?"

"Okay," Frank said hesitantly. BD could tell that the man's heart was aching. He just hoped that the young man remained strong not just for Nancy but for himself as well.

"Well," the detective said, slapping his hands on his knees. "I have to be going. If you want me to, I can try Amy again. I'm not at all surprised that she hasn't returned to school but I have feeling that her mother is going to get her moving after the of my conversation with her. I think it might have spooked her. If there's anything you or Nancy need, let me know."

"Just watch your back, BD."

"Hey, you know me."

Frank nodded as the two shook hands. He escorted his friend to the door and seconds later the house was quiet once more. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling in thought. The peace was soon interrupted by a creak behind him. Frank turned to see Nancy standing in the foyer, her face slightly bloated from crying. Although she had no intention of leaving the house, Frank noticed that Nancy had showered, her hair glistening in the light. She looked at him sadly and he wondered how much of the conversation between him and BD did she hear.

"Nancy…" he cried, stepping toward her. "I was hoping you'd come down."

"What did BD want?" she asked softly, ignoring the remark. Frank was thankful that she finally said something to him even though he felt she was interrogating him.

"He came by to see how we were doing," Frank replied though he didn't continue. Nancy's eyes narrowed skeptically, her lips slightly pursed.

"You know I can tell when you're hiding something from me, Frank," she said, folding her arms in front of her. "What else did he tell you?"

"Well…" he began slowly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Frank knew that if he didn't tell her, she'd just keep asking until he gave up the information. He knew her just as much as she knew him. He just didn't know how she would take the news. "BD, uh, wanted to give us a head's up on everything going on with the Austin Davis case."

Frank went on to explain all that BD told him. When he was finished, he paused so that she could take it all in.

"What does BD believe?" Nancy asked suddenly, taking him off guard.

"He doesn't believe the body was Austin, if that's what you mean."

"Do you?"

Frank sighed, thinking for a moment. He thought the same as BD but he went a little further. Deep in his heart, he believed that Austin was still alive somewhere, either in hiding or being held captive for some reason. He also believed that the Blakes weren't telling the whole story.

"Frank?" Nancy asked again, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do, Nancy," he replied honestly. "I think he's still alive."

Nancy got quiet, eyeing him from a distance. She shook he head in disbelief. "He's dead, Frank," she stated softly.

Frank looked at her confused. "Nancy…" he started then stopped. "I don't' believe that. I…I just don't."

"Frank!" she cried, raising her voice. "He's dead! It's over! There's nothing more that can be done!"

"You don't know that!"

"Those…people identified him, Frank!" Nancy yelled. "Chief McGinnis ordered us off! It's OVER!"

"Nancy, why are you yelling?"

"Because you don't get it, Frank!" she cried. "We failed Austin! We could have found him, you know that! Maybe if we had focused on it better instead of dealing with a baby, we could have! We could have saved him from killing himself! We could have saved our son!"

"Is that what you think, Nancy?" he cried, taking another step forward. "Nancy, what happened with our son could not have been stopped no matter what we did differently! It was…"

"You don't know what it's like, Frank!" Nancy yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. "You will _never_ know what it's like to know that something is growing inside you and then watch helplessly as they die in the arms of someone else! I never even got to hold him! All because of that case! Austin is DEAD and so is our son! Leave it alone, Frank!"

"I can't, Nancy!" he cried, he voice wavering slightly. "You know we owe it to Austin. We owe it to our son! We need to find out the truth!"

"I don't want to find out the truth, Frank!" she cried. "I want my son and I can't have him! You know what? I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Do what?" Frank asked confused.

"This!" Nancy yelled, holding out her hands and looking around. "Everything! I lost Dad. I lost our son. Because of what we do and I don't want to lose anything or anyone! Not anymore! I give up!"

"Nancy…" he replied in a soft voice, realization hitting him. "Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."

She looked up at Frank, pain and anguish in her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Frank, just go," Nancy said quietly, not looking at him. "Go home to your family. I know that's what you want. Go home and find someone better than me. Find someone without all the baggage that I carry."

"Please," he pleaded, his eyes becoming watery, "don't do this, Nancy."

Frank didn't know what else to say. She was silent for a moment, long enough for him to think that maybe she suddenly changed her mind. What she did next changed his thought. Nancy stepped toward him and took his hand. She dropped something small into his palm before closing his fingers around it. She quickly bolted from the room, her sobs dissipating as she rushed upstairs.

For a brief moment, Frank stood there in shock, unmoving. His heart pounded in his chest as he finally opened his hand. Nestled perfectly in his palm was the diamond ring he bought her months before, its luster suddenly gone as if the light blinked out of existence.

His head drooped as he trudged up the stairs. It only took him a few minutes to pack but he carefully made sure the ring was back in the box and safely in his pocket. As he quietly left the house, Frank could hear her crying but Nancy made it clear. He stepped out of the house and headed toward his car, unfazed by the gently falling snow around him.

What he didn't know was as he pulled away, Nancy watched him from a window, her heart breaking that she pushed him away and he didn't put up a fight. She looked down at her phone when a text came. It wasn't from Frank but from her stalker who had been silent for days. _I'm coming for you._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Frank aimlessly drove around town for several hours after Nancy told him to leave. He had nowhere to go but he knew he didn't want to return to Bayport. It was the one piece of advice that BD gave him that he planned on taking. Frank knew that several people would be upset with him for leaving Nancy but he wasn't going to leave her for long. He loved her too much to leave their time together behind or to leave her so vulnerable after losing their son. Frank just didn't know what to do at the moment. He felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened and knew he didn't want to call his family yet. More than likely, the Blakes werenot going to let everything go after losing their reputation and their jobs because of him and Nancy and complicating it with his family would only make matters worse. Eventually, Frank planned on calling but only when he knew that the threat was gone.

He turned into a parking lot just outside of River Heights and cut the engine. Frank sat thinking what he could do but nothing came to mind. Not wanting Nancy to know he was still in town, he knew his options were limited to where he could go. Looking up at the sign in front of him, Frank blinked at the realization that he was at Savannah's. The place really wasn't his thing but a beer did sound good at the moment.

Sighing, Frank got out of the car and strolled slowly toward the gentlemen's club, his hands dug deep into his pockets to ward off the cold wind. Snow was piled around the area with small patches of ice and puddles nearby. As he stepped up to the door, Frank was suddenly pushed to the ground as it swung violently open. He hit the ground hard, landing in a puddle of water and slush, instantly drenching his jeans and jacket.

"I told you, Derek!" cried a voice. Frank looked up to see the bartender standing over a young man who sat in a heap near a car. "Savannah's does not allow that kind of behavior! Tell that to your lousy friends too! None of you are welcome here!"

"We'll see about that, Leo!" Derek yelled back. "I'll be back with my friends and we're not going to leave as easily! You know he wants this place and he'll get it whether you or that crotchety old broad like it or not!"

"I suggest you leave, Mr. Harris," replied a strong female voice. The three men turned to see an older woman whom Frank recognized as Savannah. She stepped forward, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her hands clasped on the tip of a wooden cane. "This place will never be for sale especially to the likes of Marlin. Now please leave before the police arrive unless you would like to spend another night in jail like you did last week."

The man sneered before getting up off the ground. He wiped his face with his sleeve and spit at her feet before walking away quickly. Frank was still on the ground, watching the man get into a car that quickly sped off the moment his door slammed shut.

"Mr. Hardy?" replied Savannah. Frank took his eyes away from the direction of the speeding car and stared at the kind woman. Leo rushed over to him and held out a hand to help him up. "I didn't expect to see you here again. I didn't think you were the type who frequented a place like this."

"I…I just wanted a drink," he stammered. Frank swiped at his jeans though he soon gave up. "What was that all about anyway?"

"Just an issue that we've been having," she replied strongly. The woman didn't' seem to be fazed by Derek. Savannah looked concerned at Frank. "Here, let's get you to the house and I'll get you some dry clothes. It's the least I can do for you."

"That's all right," he waved at her dismissively. "I have some clothes in the car along with the rest of my stuff."

"Oh?" she replied. "You're not leaving us are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "No, just…relocating." His demeanor suddenly changed at the thought of his life being completely stuffed into the back of an SUV. He turned as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. Savannah gave him a sympathetic look, her eyes gentle.

"Do you have some place to go?" Frank was silent as he shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear about your child, Mr. Hardy. It is always hard losing one so young. If you don't mind my asking, did Nancy tell you to leave?"

Frank slowly nodded his head, his eyes pleading for something. He wanted nothing more than to go back to her though he also wanted to respect her wishes.

"That poor girl," Savannah said sadly, shaking her head. "Pushing everyone away is understandable since her father died. If he were here, none of this would be happening. Come on over to my home and we'll get you cleaned up, Mr. Hardy. Leo, please take care of the police when they arrive.

"Yes, Miss Savannah," the bartender nodded. The man walked back into the club while Savannah led Frank away. She went in between the two businesses toward a large home set further back. It looked like an old farmhouse that had been pristinely restored. Christmas lights lit up the outside, outlining the gabled roof perfectly. Frank wondered why he hadn't noticed the house before but figured it was because it was so far back from the road.

"How did you get this beautiful home?" he asked, stepping onto the porch. Several rocking chairs lined the wrap-around porch though they were empty due to the cold weather. Frank imagined sitting on the porch on a warm summer's night taking in the warm air. His thoughts reverted back to the present as a shiver went down his spine. The cold, wet jeans he wore were starting to freeze, his body becoming colder by the minute.

"It's my ancestral home," Savannah explained. "I was the only remaining descendent but when I inherited it, the house was condemned. It took me years to restore it along with building my businesses. She noticed his shiver and quickly opened the door, guiding Frank in. "I have some clothes somewhere that you can borrow so we can get you warm, Mr. Hardy."

Frank was in awe of what he saw when he walked in. The home was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. It was tastefully decorated in a country sort of way with a twinge of modern, the rooms neatly kept. From the businesses Savannah ran it was a surprise to see her living in such a house. As they walked through, he noticed the large dining room with a table that clearly fit around 12-14 people. Frank wondered why she would have such a large table and was soon answered by Savannah when she noticed him looking.

"Ever since the house was completed," she explained, "I have opened my house to anyone who needs it. Several of the girls have stayed with me to escape bad relationships or personal problems while sometimes someone came along who was just…lost and needed a little boost."

Frank turned to look at her, curious as to what she meant though it gave him a new insight as to who Savannah really was. The older woman guided him to a small bedroom at the back of the house on the first floor. She immediately pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and set them on the bed.

"This used to be my son's room," Savannah sighed, looking around. "He was my heart and soul and helped me restore this house. That was until…" She sniffled then stiffened once more. "You look to be his size, Mr. Hardy. When you're done, I'll take your clothes to be cleaned. Then we'll talk over some hot tea or anything that you want."

As she walked out of the room, Frank stopped her momentarily. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Minutes later, he was sitting on the bed, his clothes changed. His boots were wet and sitting by the heater. Frank looked around the small room, thinking. He didn't really want to leave just yet; he just wanted to break things down in his mind. His thoughts were on Nancy. Frank knew he needed to stay near her, feeling that it wasn't over with the Austin Davis case, not by a long shot. All he could think about was her and keeping her safe. Just as Savannah's son was her heart and soul, Nancy was his. Even if she had pushed him away, Frank was going to do everything in his power to protect her. After all the time running for the past few weeks, he finally was able to bring his thoughts together and knew what he had to do.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Bess pulled into the driveway at Nancy's house and stopped. She looked up at the ominous looking house, uncertain of what to find there. After Frank left, Bess scolded Nancy for pushing him away. He was what she needed that most at the moment but no one had seen him since he left nearly a week before. Even though Bess told Nancy she wouldn't be back, the young woman couldn't stay away for long from her best friend and returned a day later. Every day since, Bess visited with Nancy to keep her company but mainly to make sure she was all right mentally. Something just didn't seem right as she looked at the house. There were no lights on that she could see and it was eerily quiet as she got out of the car. Nancy had called Bess the night before, telling her of an intruder but her friend had insisted everything was fine so Bess didn't come until the next day. She wondered what was going on, her fears growing by the minute as she stepped up to the front stoop. When Bess tried unlocking the door, it wouldn't budge. The door handle wouldn't move. Bess leaned over, covering her face to see inside though nothing moved within.

"Miss Marvin?" replied a voice behind her. Bess jumped, turning to see Detective Hawkins standing in the circular driveway, his hands in his pockets.

"Detective!" she cried, slowly stepping off the slightly wet step. "What's going on? The house is locked up tight, just like it was when Dixon and Ned broke in. I can't get in!"

"What?" he cried, rushing up to the door. The detective tried opening the door then pounded on it but it no one answered. BD looked at Bess then huffed. "I know Nancy called you about the break-in last night but did she tell you anything else?"

"No," she shook her head. "Nancy told me she was fine and that I was not to worry about her."

"Did she tell you about the flowers?"

"No…"

"Okay," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "When I arrived here last night, Nancy had locked herself in her room. There was nothing taken but there was something left behind. A creepy looking vase with black roses and a note saying _'You can't hide.'_ I'm surprised she remained so stable after that but you know Nancy. She can play people better than most criminals."

"Do you think she may have freaked out after you left and set the master alarm?" Bess asked looking back up at the house. She could have sworn that one of the upstairs curtains moved meaning Nancy, or somebody, was watching the two talk.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of hers, Miss Marvin," BD sighed. "I need to go report this to the Chief. He's going to want to know."

"What about Frank?"

"What about him?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"As far as I know," the detective replied, walking back to his car, "he's in Bayport though the Chief hasn't confirmed it yet."

"Well, maybe Fenton Hardy can get into the house," Bess suggested, following the man. "He has access to that part of the security system."

"That's an idea," BD said with a smile. "I'll talk to the Chief and let you know what's going on. Don't worry about Nancy though. I'm sure she's fine…just a little nerve-wracked. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "Now go home. I'll give you a call later."

Bess remained on the property as BD drove away. Although she admired the positive attitude from the detective, she herself didn't believe it. When Nancy got an idea, it was stuck there until the problem was resolved even if it meant holing up somewhere for a long time. Still Bess didn't understand why Nancy locked her house up, whether it be for protection or downright fear. But fear wasn't something Bess remembered her friend ever having. Sighing she walked back to her car and started the engine. She was determined to help Nancy and there was only one person she knew who would be able to help. Bess got out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart and waited.

* * *

Joe leaned back in his chair, his feet up on his desk. He was trying to flip cards in the air to pass the time. Their last case turned vicious (literally) and all Joe wanted to do was take a break from everything. His cell phone suddenly rang causing the latest card to fall from his hand. He sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Joe!" cried Bess on the other line. "I'm glad I caught you! Can I speak to Frank? He doesn't seem to be answering his phone."

"Frank?" he said confused. "Why would you think he was here? I thought he was in River Heights with Nancy."

"No…" she said slowly. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I thought he called you guys a week ago!" she cried. Joe pulled his phone away from his ear. "He said he did! When I get my hands on him…it's bad enough he left…"

"Left?" Joe said suddenly, quickly taking his feet of his desk. He saw his father walk by the door and waved him down. Fenton came in, confused and closed the door waiting as Joe put his cell phone on speaker. His heart was pounding when he asked "What do you mean he left?"

"Nancy said he went back to Bayport," Bess' voice came out loud. She sounded frantic and her words seemed to mesh together at times as she spoke. "That was a week ago. I just came to visit her but the doors and windows are all locked up. She must have set the master alarm and she's not answering the phone either."

"Okay, Bess," Fenton said calmly. He remembered the phone call he had from Chief McGinnis days before in which the Chief gave him an update that wasn't in depth. "We need you to start from square one. Tell us everything that's happened since Frank was arrested."

* * *

Late that night, Nancy cried into her arms at the counter. Her nightmares began a few days after Frank left but the one she just had was the worst. She felt helpless, not knowing what to do. Sure Bess had been in and out for the past week or so but Nancy still felt alone and vulnerable. The messages continued, culminating in the black roses and note the night before. Someone had been in her house and she was terrified that someone would come back. The moment BD and the officers left, she grabbed the tablet from the basement and set the main security system, locking all doors and windows to keep anyone else from getting in. Throughout the day, the phone kept ringing but she didn't answer. Even when Fenton Hardy called earlier in the day, Nancy didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be left alone. Everything that happened was her fault. Nancy continued to cry until the tears dried up and she finally fell back asleep. The dream returned, starting at the very beginning…

_The branches and bushes seemed to come out of nowhere, trying to snag her white gown as she ran. Someone was chasing her. Someone unknown. Laughter filled her ears as she stopped to look around for escape. Nancy noticed the voice changed from before as it said "You can't hide." It was familiar but she couldn't place it._

_Nancy continued to run through the trees, coming to a stop once more just before she went over a cliff. Looking down, she saw an endless chasm, dark and foreboding. The ground beneath her shook and the cliff fell apart. Nancy screamed loudly as she felt her body fall. But she came to an abrupt stop as a hand reached out from above and grabbed her, pulling her to safety._

_When she was on solid ground, Nancy noticed a light that burned away the darkness around her. she looked all around, wondering where the light was coming from. Then she realized it was coming from the person who saved her. Shielding her eyes, Nancy tried to look at the person as they stepped forward, the light slightly dissipating. Her eyes went wide when she saw a familiar face smiling at her._

"_Dad?" Nancy suddenly forgot that someone had been chasing her and rushed toward him. They embraced, both of them holding the other tightly. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me that you're alive."_

"_Sadly, sweetheart," Carson replied with a sad smile, "I can't tell you that."_

"_Oh, Daddy!" she cried into his shoulder, hugging him tightly once more. "I miss you so much!"_

"_I know, sweetheart." He let go of her and looked her in the eyes, holding her face in his hands. "I know you've been through a lot but why did you push them all away? They love you, Nancy and they can help."_

_Nancy sniffled, bowing her head. She felt ashamed for pushing everyone who loved her away; for keeping everyone from helping her; for pushing Frank away. Carson took her chin and titled it up._

"_I know you're hurting, Nancy," he said softly. "But Frank needs you just as much as you need him. You balance each other perfectly. He's going to need your strength now more than ever, honey. You need to go to him."_

"_Dad, I don't have that kind of strength. I...I feel so lost."_

"_Yes, you do and I know that you will get through this together."_

"_But he went back to Bayport and I…"_

"_Honey, he never left," Carson revealed. Nancy took a step back, surprised to hear the news. "He loved you so much that he remained as close to you as he could. Frank didn't want to leave you because he wants to be with you. But now, he is in danger and you need to go to him before it's too late."_

"_But, Dad…" Nancy stopped at the sound of a telephone ringing._

"_It's time to go, honey," Carson replied sadly. "Be strong."_

_The telephone rang again as Carson began to walk away. He stopped a few feet away and turned back to Nancy. Tears flowed down her face as she reached out to him. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to be with him and to see her son. "Your son is fine, sweetheart. Your mother is with him. We are all so proud of you. Go to him. He needs you." The telephone rang again. "The person on the phone will help."_

Nancy's head shot up at the sound of the fourth ring. She felt a sense of ease and calm come over her as if a weight was finally lifted off her shoulders. Her cell phone nearby rang once again and without looking at the number, Nancy answered.

"Miss Drew?" replied a familiar voice that sounded relieved. "This is Amy Davis. I need your help. I…I think my brother may still be alive."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, our house went on the market this week so I thought it would be a good idea to get out a chapter. Wish us luck on selling! Now I have to make my new place a home. That will be fun. Anyway, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and support of the last chapter. It makes me humble to hear what you all have to say. And yes, we are finally back to the first chapter and I'm hoping that we will be closing this story within the next few weeks. It's definitely longer than I expected it to be! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and as always, if you would like to, please feel free to leave your mark so that I know you were here. Until next time, have a wonderful weekend and God bless!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Frank was at the bar, nursing a late night beer. A hamburger and fries sat on the bar in front of him. Though it was a little after three in the morning, he was wired after a long night of watching over the club. The next day was Sunday and Savannah's was closed until Monday night so he was looking forward to a day off and maybe the possibility of checking on Nancy.

Ever since the day he came in to Savannah's, Frank had been helping out at the club. They were having problems with a few hoodlums who were roughing up the girls and other patrons. For the past few days though, it had been quiet which put Savannah a little at ease but Frank still felt something was off. The woman kept insisting that the men were hired by Marlin though there was really no evidence behind it. All Frank knew was that Savannah was in trouble and he wanted to help.

"What's on your mind, Frank?" asked Leo. He was standing a few feet away, wiping down a glass. The man was eyeing Frank, concern etched on his tired face. A young man by the name of AJ washed dishes next to him, keeping his head low though Frank could tell he was listening in.

"Oh, nothing, Leo," he sighed. Frank took a bite of his hamburger but continued to think. "Just thinking about tomorrow."

"You going to go visit your girl?"

"I was thinking about it," Frank replied, wiping his face with a napkin. "I'm worried about her but I don't know if she's going to let me in. Hell, she doesn't even know I'm still in town."

"Why don't you just go to her and talk it over?" Leo asked. He put down the towel he was using and stared at Frank. "Maybe knock some sense into her. She might need it from what I've heard about this girl and not just from you. Savannah has told me that she can be a handful at times."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he shrugged then thought about it. Nancy was stubborn as hell at times but then again, so was he. "She can be difficult but she's been through so much. After this last case, I don't blame her. Maybe we do need some time away from each other. I'm just glad that I'm able to help out around here. What is the story with Savannah anyway? She didn't really go into much about her past or where this place came from."

"Miss Savannah is quite a lady," Leo replied knowingly. "I know she appreciates everything that you have done for her in the past week. Savannah knows someone wants the land this place is on but none of us are sure as to why. But really, I'm not surprised she kept a few things from you. It took me years to find out everything and I'm still learning new things that she's done or is doing."

"How was she able to afford restoring her home and building the businesses?"

"Ah, yes," the bartender laughed, "the money. Savannah didn't just come into money. Her family was not exactly poor but they weren't really rich either. More like low-end middle class. But she worked to get where she is now. Her family was modest, living a simple life but Miss Savannah wanted something more. She loved to dance and she got herself a scholarship from Juilliard. She was a really good dancer and whatever money she earned through her dancing, she invested and lived the same way she lived here at home: modestly. But after several years of being a major player in the dancing circuit, a jealous dancer wanted what she had. The girl came from a wealthy family and didn't really earn her way to the top like Savannah did. One night, Savannah was hit by a car and the injuries she had almost ended her life.

"It was found out a few days later that the jealous dancer drove the car but it was too late for Savannah," Leo said sadly. "Her injuries were career ending. The girl went to jail while Savannah went home. That was when she vowed to help others no matter what the circumstance. When her parents died, Savannah inherited the house and land. She had several offers to buy plots here and there but she refused, wanting to keep the family property together. Instead she built the club while restoring the family home. It took years to build it up but she was helped by her husband, Marc. They had a son as well, named Andrew. The dance studio was a dream of hers to have while the club was a marvel for it wasn't any normal 'gentlemen's club' in a way. It was a place to escape. The dance studio got a lot of business from the theater not far from here and the reputation of both places grew."

"What happened to Marc and Andrew?"

"Marc suddenly got sick and passed away a few years back," Leo sighed. "Savannah was never the same. He was the love of her life while Andrew was her world. Her son loved his mother very much but he got in with a bad crowd soon after his father died. He hasn't been seen since. I honestly think he's ashamed of what he's become and doesn't want to hurt his mother by returning. Miss Savannah believes he'll be back but I'm not so sure."

"So, she helps others in need thinking maybe one of them might be Andrew?" Frank asked. He had been wondering about Savannah's son since he arrived but he didn't want to pry into her personal life.

"No," the bartender shook his head. "She's always taken people in. Hell, she took me in and helped me get back on my feet. I enjoy being here which is why I stayed. Even AJ is here because Miss Savannah took him in. Isn't that right, AJ?"

Frank looked at AJ once again though the kid continued to avert his eyes. He wondered what the kid's story was since he didn't look old enough to work in the bar let alone drink. What was really strange about AJ was that a few days after Frank's arrival, two men walked in to stir up trouble. AJ warned Leo and Frank before disappearing into the kitchen until the two men were gone. The young man walked away, carrying some dishes into the kitchen leaving the other two to their conversation.

"What's his story anyway?" Frank asked the moment the kid was gone.

Leo leaned in, keeping an eye on the kitchen door. "I'm not really sure but I think he's hiding from someone." The bartender shrugged. "I don't ask. He doesn't tell. So, you worried about your girl?"

Frank noticed the immediate change in subject which made him suspect that Leo knew more than he was letting on about AJ. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he laughed. He stared at his meal, thinking. There was no new news on Nancy since she locked up the house a few days before. He should have been there when the intruder got in. She shouldn't be alone.

"Frank?" Leo said, interrupting his thought. Frank blinked several times before looking at the bartender. "Why the hell are you here? From the looks of it, both of you need some serious alone time together. Why don't you just call her?"

"I…I can't," he sighed. "Not that I haven't tried either. She's not answering the phone so why would she answer the door if I went to her. Sometimes I wonder if I should just head home to Bayport once Savannah doesn't need me anymore."

"Dude, I'm only going to say this once," Leo firmly said, slapping the towel he had onto the bar. "Get that shit out of your head and then maybe you can pull your head out of your ass! You are crazy about her so why don't you do us all a favor and go back to her! You're going to regret it if you don't."

Frank stared at him dumbfounded. Leo gave him one last look before walking away. AJ came back into the bar area and noticed Leo leave then eyed Frank for a moment. He mumbled something under his breath which Frank slightly heard.

"What was that, AJ?" he asked. Frank tried his best not to sound annoyed but the kid irked him.

"I said 'he's right,'" AJ said sheepishly. He stepped forward, draping a wet towel over the sink. "You don't want to leave without finding out if she loves you or not. I mean, if I had a girl like Nancy Drew, I'd never let her go."

"Wait, you know Nancy?"

"I know of her," AJ replied. He sat down next to Frank and pulled out a bottle of Coke. "My grandmother always talks about how amazing and kind she is. Nancy's a few years older than me so we didn't go to school together. I've read the articles about her though. You're a lucky guy, Frank."

Frank stared at the kid as if noticing him for the first time. AJ was mysterious, usually keeping to himself but it was the first time the kid opened up since Frank arrived and he wanted to know more about him. Earlier, AJ had been wearing a sweatshirt but he shed it when he did the dishes. Frank suddenly noticed a tattoo on the kid's arm…on his right bicep. He leaned in to look closer then back up to AJ, his eyes wide.

"What?" AJ asked when he noticed Frank's stare.

"What's your tattoo of?" he asked, clearing his mind. He pointed to AJ's arm. The kid looked at his arm then quickly tried to cover it up.

"It…it's nothing," AJ said nervously. He swiftly rose from the stool but Frank caught his arm. Shifting the sleeve up, Frank took in a breath, his mouth dropping open slightly. The tattoo was of a 1940's pin-up girl.

"You…you're Austin Davis."

* * *

The Hardys had to wait to leave Bayport due to a snow storm that blew through New York and by the time Fenton, Laura, and Joe trudged off the airplane it was in the wee hours of the morning. Chief McGinnis and BD were both waiting for them at the airport. Although Vanessa wanted to come, Joe made her stay behind and would keep her updated while Laura wouldn't take no for an answer so Fenton had no choice but to let her come.

"Any news?" Fenton asked the moment they were on the tarmac. McGinnis shook his head grimly.

"I had an officer stationed at the Drew house but he was called away for an accident on the highway," the Chief explained. "When he left, the house was quiet. That was twenty minutes ago. It's our first stop since we know that Nancy's there."

"Are you sure no one knows where Frank is?" Laura asked concerned. The five were now heading into River Heights, passing by dark store fronts and homes. Joe let out a long yawn but was ready anything.

"As far as I know, no," McGinnis replied from the driver's seat. BD remained unusually quiet in the front passenger seat. The Chief eyed him quizzically then continued. "We've had guys out searching since yesterday morning but no one's seen him. I'm sorry we didn't look for him earlier. We all thought he'd gone home to you."

"It's all right," Fenton stated. "He's just grieving in his own way. The last time I talked to Frank though was about five days ago but he never mentioned him leaving. At least Bess told us everything so we're all caught up. "

Moments later, Chief McGinnis pulled into the Drew's driveway and stopped. The group looked in shock at the open garage door in front of them, an empty space staring back at them.

"Please tell me that was open before," Joe mumbled.

"I was just here an hour ago," BD said. "It wasn't open then."

He rushed out of the SUV and up the walkway. The front door was still locked but Fenton had the key. They stepped through the threshold and an air of despair enclosed around them. The house was dark and quiet but as they moved toward the kitchen in the back, it looked as if someone had left in a hurry. Clothes were strewn onto the floor while the closet door hung open. A sudden breeze blew through as they noticed the back door slightly open. Laura rushed over and closed it. The kitchen showed remnants of a meal by the sink while a lone mug sat on the counter of the island, a stool slightly askew as if someone had sat in it. Joe walked over to the mug and felt the sides.

"Still warm," he stated. He looked down to see a notepad lying beside the mug with a pencil nearby. Joe took the pencil and ran it across the pad when BD's radio went off.

_All available units. We have reports of gunfire out off of Route 290, near Savannah's. Please respond._

BD's face went white as he took the radio and responded to the dispatcher. "Dispatch, this is B657. Where exactly are the reports coming from? Over."

"_B657, reports are coming in from nearby homes. 9-1-1 calls. Mapleton isn't responding. Over."_

"Dad," Joe tapped Fenton and showed him the notepad.

"That's Nancy's handwriting," Fenton replied. The note read: _Clearwater, Route 290_. McGinnis came over as well to look then took BD's radio.

"Dispatch, this Chief McGinnis," he stated with authority. "B657 and I will be responding to those calls. Send as many units as you can to that location."

"_10-4, Chief. I'm not sure how many can be spared with the accident out on the highway but they'll be there. Anything else, Chief?"_

"Yeah," he looked grimly at the Hardys. "Send some first responders. We don't know what we're going to find."

* * *

Nancy pulled into the clearing just before four. The headlights revealed another car and seconds after she cut the engine, a young woman stepped out of the other vehicle, looking around nervously.

"Amy?" Nancy replied as she walked toward the young woman.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Drew," answered Amy Davis sounding relieved. "I didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's okay," she said with a small smile. A shiver went down her spine as a chill breeze blew through them. "And call me Nancy. Is everything okay?"

"No," the young woman said shivering, shaking her head vigorously. "I..I…there's so much to explain."

"Well, then take your time," Nancy replied gently. "Why did you want to meet me out here anyway?"

"It was to make sure no one followed me," Amy explained. "I…I spoke with your partner a few days ago. My grandmother set up the meeting but since she couldn't get a hold of you, she called him."

"You saw Frank?" Nancy asked surprised at the news. She recalled the dream she had of her father. Was it really a dream? Was Frank really in danger?

"Yes." The girl looked down sheepishly. "He told me what happened between you two. I'm sorry about your son. Now I understand why you didn't answer the times we tried calling you. He then told me about the journal and how the two of you left messages for me. I'm sorry about that. My mother never told me about the messages. I…I didn't understand why until the message Austin left me. The quote in his journal was the key. It was a message system we set up as kids right after Dad died."

A sound made her stop and the two girls looked around them. Seeing nothing in the darkness, Amy continued. "We've always been avid readers," Amy explained. "We would send messages using our favorite quotes from the different books we read. The messages themselves would be embedded in the book the quote came from. That quote came from Austin's favorite fantasy series."

"The Sword of Truth series?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's understandable why he would use that particular quote too. He didn't want me to trust anyone, even those who were closest to us. After I spoke with Frank, I went in search of the book at the house. Since Mother didn't know I went to meet with Frank, I had to sneak into the house using a secret passage that Austin and I always used to get in and out without anyone knowing. It's how he left on Christmas Eve. I found the book and it had these in it." Amy pulled out a folder from her satchel and handed it to Nancy. "It's photos, files, everything about what's been going on dating back 20 years almost."

Nancy was about to scan through them but stopped when she heard another sound. She grabbed a hold of Amy and pulled her to the ground seconds before a window on Amy's car shattered. Someone was shooting at them and they aimed to kill!

* * *

AJ stared at Frank, his eyes wide with fear. Leo walked in but stopped when he saw Frank holding on to AJ. "I have to go," the young man replied, shaking Frank off.

"Wait…" Frank started but the door to the bar suddenly exploded inward, knocking the three of them to the ground. His ears rang as Frank tried to get up only to be pushed back down by an unseen force. He felt something cold press upon the back of his neck and instantly knew what it was.

"Just stay down," grumbled a voice. Frank tried to move again but stopped when he heard the gun cock. "I said down. I'll tell you when you can get up."

Frank's eyes shifted to the busted door where more men poured inside, including someone he didn't expect to see. A set of stiletto heels slowly walked in and stopped just beside him. She tilted her head, a smirk cutting across her face. She laughed loudly breaking the eerie silence.

"My, this is a surprise," the woman stated. "Somehow, I was expecting someone more like Rambo than you, Mr. Hardy, after what these guys have been telling me. Oh, well. Things work out in my favor in the end anyway." She noticed the look on his face and raised an eyebrow. "What? You haven't figured it out yet?"

Frank stared at the woman as he realized what she was saying. The person who was behind everything, including Austin running away, stood before him. Now he understood why the kid left. Austin had seen everything. She was the mastermind behind the hoodlums coming into Savannah's and the one who wanted to buy the property. Savannah had warned him that Marlin wanted the land but he didn't believe her. That is, not until that very moment when he realized that Janice Blake was Marlin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, look at that. An update from me in only a few days! We are closing in on the end of the story so I wanted to get it moving. There should be about three to four more chapters to go. This was a doozy of a chapter, wasn't it? Lots of information to process. Anyway, thanks to all who left a review for the last chapter and to those who continue to read the story! I am in awe in regards to the response of the story. And here I thought I wasn't doing well with it. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would like, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great week and God bless!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Nancy and Amy hid behind a mound of snow and brush across the street from Savannah's. They had no idea where the shooter was but in the chaos after the first shot, Amy had gotten hit in the arm. Although the wound was slightly bleeding, the girl's puffer jacket saved it from being a more serious injury.

The two watched the parking lot of the club, seeing several men walking around. The door looked like it had been blown in by an explosion but they heard the tell-tale sounds of hammers as if someone was already fixing the problem. Nancy wondered what was going on since the club was closed for the evening. She looked over at Amy and noticed that the girl was keeping her eyes averted from what was going on across from them. Kneeling next to her, Nancy watched her for a few seconds before saying anything.

"What's going on, Amy?" she asked cautiously. "You look like you know why they're over there."

The girl bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Tears flowed down her face as she closed her eyes in defeat. "They're Mom's," she admitted. "I always thought it was Gerry who bossed them around but it…it was Mom."

"Wait," Nancy said, thinking about it. "Janice Blake is behind all this? H-how?"

"She's always been behind it," Amy replied sadly. "She caught me listening in on their conversation earlier tonight. They were talking about taking something that she wanted from Savannah. I was going to call later this morning but she…she… She said she knew that Austin was still alive and that if I didn't help her, she would kill Austin."

"But Austin is dead, Amy," Nancy stated. "But is that why you called me so early?"

The girl nodded. "I was ordered to get you out of the house," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea that Mom was going to send Victor. I honestly didn't. Victor is an animal, bent on killing people for fun. I've known about him for a while now but I never thought… Oh, Nancy, you have to believe me."

"I do," she said with a nod. "Now we just have to get into that club and save whoever is in there before it's too late. Do you have your phone on you?"

"No," Amy shook her head miserably. "I left it in the car. All I was to do was get you to the club and I wouldn't have to worry about the rest."

Nancy cursed under her breath. Her own phone sat on the front seat of her car but neither one of them wanted to return to get their phones for fear of running into Victor or whoever else was out there looking for them. She trusted Amy but not entirely. The girl did bring her here with the intent on showing her proof of her mother's treachery and her brother's life but Janice Blake seemed to be the type of woman who didn't like it when people whom she trusted defied her. She stared at the club, the hammering suddenly ceasing. Nancy knew she had to get in there but at what cost would it be.

"Do you think you can make it to Savannah's house without being seen?" Nancy asked Amy. The girl nodded emphatically.

"But how do we know that Victor isn't around looking for us?" the girl asked looking around. "There's not exactly a place that's covered completely to hide us as we cross the street."

"We'll go up a little ways and cross there," Nancy suggested, pointing towards River Heights. "That way we can come through the trees without being seen. You get to the house and find a place to hide until it's all over, even if it's not inside Savannah's home."

The two women agreed on their direction and took off down the street, sticking to the snow drifts and shrub to hide their moves. Just a little ways down the road, they crossed the street into the woods and backtracked to Savannah's. It wasn't long until they came across the lights of the property and they stepped out behind the dance studio. Nancy scanned the parking lot, searching for the men they saw earlier. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar car sitting in the drive next to Savannah's house.

"No," she said, shaking her head. Ignoring the car, Nancy turned her attention back to the club.

"What is it?" Amy whispered, watching Nancy.

"I…I thought I saw his car," she answered softly, continuing to ignore the driveway. Nancy looked over once more, her heart beating fast. She wasn't seeing things. It was Frank's car sitting in the drive and that only meant one thing: he was inside the club and in danger, just as her father warned her in her dream.

* * *

"I think the realization just hit him, didn't it?" Janice laughed. She walked away, eyeing Leo and AJ, both of whom had been brought to their feet. Frank was still on the ground, unable to move. Janice's eyes stopped on AJ and she drew in a breath. "Austin?"

The woman rushed over to him and drew him close to her, a sentiment that her son did not reciprocate. He pushed her away from him, his face screwed up in disgust. "Don't touch me!" he cried.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Janice cried, ignoring her son's remark. Frank could tell that her voice was slightly exaggerated. The woman looked at her son closely. "Tsk tsk tsk. This scruffiness on your face would never do! No wonder none of my men recognized you! Oh, that's nothing! You're back and you're safe! That's what matters most. Your sister and I have been so worried!"

"Don't you talk to me about Amy!" he cried. "Neither one of us should have trusted you! Here I thought it was Gerald who was behind all of this!"

"Gerald was an idiot who thought below the waist, Austin," Janice replied smartly. "But no matter. He's gone and we can be a family again... That is, once I take care of business here."

"Mom, don't do this," Austin pleaded. "These people have done nothing to you."

"Oh, I think not, darling," she replied in a sweet voice. "You don't know them like I do. Plus I'm just going to bring in my own staple to this place. That's all. Now, go out to the car and wait. I don't want you to see what needs to be done here."

"No!" Austin cried, shaking off the man who was holding on to him. "I'm not leaving until you let these people go! They are my friends and you are nothing but a bitch who thinks the world revolves around her!"

"Oh, really?" Janice asked, her eyes narrowing. Her expression suddenly changed to malice. She stepped toward her son who stood his ground though his strength seemed to be waning. "I can do whatever I want, Austin. You are my son and all I ask of you is to honor that. But, if you would like to experience what will happen to everyone here, I can make that happen."

"Honor?" he grumbled. Austin raised his chin confidently. "Like you 'honored' Dad?"

"Your father was going to tell McGinnis about my extracurricular activities," she sneered. "Just like you would have done if given the chance. He had all the evidence he needed but I confronted him. What eventually happened was an accident."

"You killed your husband?" cried Frank from the floor. The gun pressed harder into his neck and he cried out. The man holding him down looked at Janice who shook her head. She motioned to the man and pulled Frank from the floor. Frank was finally able to see who was holding him down, recognizing him though he couldn't quite place the face. Someone bumped into him and he turned to see a large, burly man he immediately recognized as Mr. Clyde, the man who attacked him at the McDonald's. Clyde sneered at Frank revealing several nasty looking teeth and bad breath.

"You might want to visit the dentist soon, buddy," Frank quipped, channeling his brother's feistiness. He waved his hand in front of his face as if pushing away a foul smell. Clyde grunted then punched Frank in the stomach, doubling him over. The monster of a man picked him up, standing him erect though Frank was obviously in pain.

"That's enough," Janice ordered. "I'm sure Mr. Hardy has learned his lesson. Mr. Clyde here has been wanting to see you again, Mr. Hardy. I'm sure he'll get his chance for some more 'one-on-one' with you but as of right now, I have other plans for you. And for Ms. Drew as well, who will be meeting an untimely death shortly, I am assuming."

"You stay away from her!" croaked Frank, taking a step forward. Clyde and the other man both took turns punching Frank forcing him to the ground for defense.

"Enough you two!" yelled Janice. "It won't do any good for our cause if he's beaten to a pulp!"

The two men stopped, leaving Frank heaving on the floor. His body ached as he felt bruises growing though his face miraculously felt fine. He wondered what the woman had in store for him and where Mr. Blake was. All thoughts were interrupted when Janice's cell phone rang. A malicious smile stretched across her face when she saw the number. She watched Frank as she cheerfully answered the phone.

"You have good news for me?" she asked. Janice's smile soon melted as her gleefulness turned to anger. She was quiet for a moment but Frank could tell the wheels in her head were turning. "Just get back here. I might have another way to draw her out."

The woman ended the call and walked over to Frank, eyeing him closely through narrowed eyes. Her attention shifted when the broken door opened and Savannah was pushed through along with a scared-looking young woman who clung to her. Both women were wearing pajamas and slippers as if pulled from their beds.

"Janice Blake?" cried Savannah, shock riddled on her slightly weathered face. "What is the meaning of this?"

Two of Janice's men were quickly repairing the club's door, blocking out Janice's words. The men stopped briefly when she gave them a look.

"Thank you," she replied to them then turned her attention to Savannah. "Isn't it obvious, sweetie? I've come to take what I want and you're going to give it to me with your dying wish."

"What?" Savannah gasped, confused. "You've been behind all this? But…but why? I've never done anything to you!"

"Oh, I know, dear," Janice said sympathetically as if speaking to a child. "But this is the perfect place to set up a new business venture for me. You already have it in place with this so-called 'club.' Now it's time for someone to step in to make it greater than it's ever been. I already have Mapleton Police under my control…"

"But you'll never get McGinnis in on this scheme!" cried Frank behind her. Janice turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Things change, Mr. Hardy," she seethe. "Yes, McGinnis is the _current_ police chief of River Heights and has been a thorn in my side for over twenty years since he was a detective. I already have several cops on the force under my control and they have been itching to get rid of McGinnis for a while. The unfortunate setback is my idiot husband resigning over some _girl's_ false accusation. He would have made a great mayor with my help."

"And just where is the illustrious councilman at?" Frank laughed. "I'm sure he's missed on the council just like he is now…not."

"Laugh all you want, Mr. Hardy," Janice smirked. "You won't be laughing for very long where you're going. See, my poor husband is going to be found soon, dumped by the river in Mapleton. And there is going to be evidence pointing directly to you. That assault charge is going to fuel the accusation along with a grieving widow as a star witness."

Her voice suddenly changed and tears flowed down her cheeks. "O-officer, I saw him do it!" Janice cried, horror on her face. "He…he killed my beloved husband in a fit of anger! All because of the lie that treacherous Nancy Drew spread. She seduced my husband and her jealous boyfriend killed him! Oh, what am I to do without my Gerald?"

Janice sniffed then straightened herself by wiping her eyes daintily. "How was that?"

"You're crazy," Frank stated, gaping at the woman. "No one is going to believe that made-up bullshit."

"Ah, but, Mr. Hardy," she smirked, "you won't be here to defend yourself and neither will any of these witnesses."

"I really don't get you, lady," he said shaking his head. "Why hire us if you were behind it all and then frame us?"

"Oh, that," Janice laughed, rolling her eyes. "You can thank my insufferable mother for hiring you. Even if I hadn't gone with her, she would have hired you anyway. So I had to make sure you and Ms. Drew didn't find anything that would incriminate me or my husband. Gerald may not have been in charge but he knew of my criminal activities. He always knew. Gerald may have been an idiot at times but he was always in it for the money. That's why I sent the Clydes after you and two others to Ms. Drew's house. They were to find out any information that you might have found in Austin's room, which fortunately for us, you did."

She turned her attention to Austin. "And as much as I 'love' my children, loyalty trumps family in my book. Since Austin knows too much and is completely unwilling to cooperate with me plus my daughter obviously betrayed me or she would have been here by now, I will have to do something I _might_ regret one day."

"Mom?" Austin said alarmed.

"I'm sorry, honey," she replied in a motherly voice. "I've been thinking about it and I just feel that it's time for you to go. I never really wanted to be a mother. That was all your father. I had your sister to keep up appearances and you? Well, let's just say you were quite a surprise. I hadn't intended on getting pregnant again but when Paul found out before I could do anything about it, I had no choice. So, I went along with it."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Austin," Janice smiled sweetly. "You and Amy are just going to...disappear. Besides, you're already considered dead, thanks to Andrew. "

"What?" Savannah cried, struggling with her captor.

"Oh, that's right," the woman replied sinisterly. "I completely forgot to tell you Savannah. Andrew was a great part of our little group but he was afraid of what his mother might think of him if she ever saw him again. He was one of the first people I sent here to stir up trouble and he was devastated when he returned because his mother didn't even recognize him. He was so ashamed of what he had become that he took his own life in the basement of my home. Well, not exactly. He had some help. See, he was going to turn us all in and Victor found out about it before he could tell anybody. Then I thought of a wonderful idea after Austin went missing. It was to throw everyone off including Mr. Hardy and Ms. Drew which turned out beautifully, I might add. We let him decompose a little so he would be unrecognizable. He already had a tattoo on his arm so that was even better. I had Victor put him in the river so Mapleton PD could find it but unfortunately River Heights PD got to it first. We had to pull several strings to get the body out before anyone under McGinnis could look closely at the body. That was not part of the plan but it turned out better in the end since Mr. Hardy assualted Gerald."

The door suddenly swung open causing several people to jump. A man stepped through wearing all black and scanned the club before walking over to Janice. Frank took the man in and knew the newcomer was not someone to mess with. Even though he wasn't as bug and bulky as Clyde, the man was armed to the teeth. His shaved head and large tattoo didn't give him a pleasant persona either.

"Ah, Victor," Janice replied, clapping her hands. "We were just talking about you. I wonder though, how did you miss?"

"She moved seconds before the shot hit," he grumbled. "I missed both of them too because she dragged your daughter down with her. I don't intend to miss again, Mrs. Blake."

"I don't doubt that, Victor," she smiled. "You'll have your chance again, I'm sure." Janice looked at Frank and smiled. "It seems I've underestimated Ms. Drew's drive to live. She is quite a pain in the ass, isn't she? Here I thought she would have killed herself after locking up that house of hers, which was no thanks to my idiot husband leaving that note for her. Ooo! I just thought of an idea! Once she's out of the picture, I'm going to buy that house! Lord knows what kind of treasures I might find in there!" She laughed. "This is turning out more beautifully than I imagined. Now we just have to wait for her to come which I'm sure she will once she knows you're here, Mr. Hardy."

"I highly doubt it," Fran said shaking his head. "Once she finds out what's going on here, she's going to call Chief McGinnis or Detective Hawkins. They'll be here faster than you can spit and your cockamamie scheme will be over."

Janice sniffed, her anger rising. "What would you know, Mr. Hardy?"

"A lot more than you, obviously," he quipped. "Seriously though, you wanted this place because you wanted a strip club? Who does that? Unless you know that this place sits on a gold mine or untapped oil reserve, no one will come here knowing it's no longer Savannah's. What else could you do then? Sell drugs? Turn it into a brothel where only skanks like yourself are available? Really. I may not be interested in coming to places like this, no offense, Savannah..."

"None taken," she answered quickly.

"But gentlemen's clubs are a detriment to society," Frank continued. "It gives men an excuse to look at women other than their wives without calling it cheating. But then again, that was what I thought before I walked in here. Savannah's is respectable and treats everyone as equal. The girls don't strip down to nothing and mostly just dance. And you come in here and plan on taking all of that away to continue your criminal activities behind the scenes? Man, I thought you were an intelligent woman but this is just downright stupid."

"Are you done?" Janice asked bluntly.

"Actually, no," he stated, his confidence rising. "In all my years of being an investigator, your idea is one of the dumbest by far. That's even after i listened to how Ned was going to marry Nancy over my dead body. you can't stand there and tell me that you'll get away with it when more than likely you won't. So, why don't you just give up no and put us all out of our misery though I highly doubt that you have the balls to kill not one but two husbands and then have the brains to pin it on someone else."

"Frank, stop," Leo warned. Austin watched, his eyes wide.

Janice pursed her lips, glaring at him. "Thank you, Mr. Hardy, for enlightening us to what Savannah's is about and how stupid I am. However, I think you forget the one most important thing here."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're not going to see how it turns out." Janice quickly pulled out a 9mm handgun, aimed it at Frank and fired one shot. The last thing he heard was the one voice he wanted to hear calling out his name.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was so much fun to write. I know that sounds odd but it really was. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to those who left a review. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. As always, if you would like, leave your mark so that I know you were here. Until next time, have a wonderful rest of the weekend and God bless!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Chief, stop!" Joe cried. The others in the car looked at him funny but Chief McGinnis still pulled the SUV around and turned down a dirt road. They could lights ahead of them, peaking through the trees though there were no houses nearby. Before the car even stopped, Joe jumped out, rushing toward the clearing.

"Oh, my God," Laura gasped, stepping through the snow and into the clearing. "Isn't that?"

"Yeah, it is," Fenton said coming up behind her. Carson Drew's blue sedan rested in front of them, its headlights illuminating a small, red car. They could see several bullet holes in each car and the driver's side window blown out on the smaller one. There was no one in sight. "But where are they?"

Joe knelt in the snow a little ways from the cars, looking at the ground using the cars' headlights. He was looking at several sets of footprints heading away from the cars. McGinnis and Fenton came up behind him with a flashlight, illuminating the footprints better. The light picked up on a small patch of red snow that looked like blood.

"What did you find, son?" his father asked, kneeling beside Joe.

"Footprints," he answered, pointing to the sets of footprints. "These two are definitely female so one of them has to be Nancy's. I don't know who the other one is."

"It's whoever called her," Fenton replied. "But who would call her at 3:30 in the morning and then ask to meet? It doesn't make any sense."

"Amy Davis," BD replied walking up to the three men. He held a wallet and handed it to McGinnis. "At least that's what her driver's license and registration says. She also left her phone in the front seat of the car. Nancy did too. I'm sure that's why we haven't heard from either one of them since the shooting."

"But again," Fenton noted, "why would Ms. Davis call Nancy this early in the morning?"

"I'm not liking this," McGinnis growled looking into the trees. "The only place I can think of that they could go would be Savannah's. It's the closest thing for at least two miles. I just hope that whoever is chasing them doesn't take it out on Savannah and the girls."

"Wouldn't they be closed though?" Laura asked. "And what is Savannah's anyway? Why does it sound so familiar?"

"It's a gentlemen's club," answered McGinnis. "Even though the girls stop dancing at one the bar closes at three so someone should still be cleaning up. Savannah is a good woman and helps those in need. I've known her since we were kids. It's the best place for Nancy and Amy to head toward. I'll go radio Dispatch to see if there's been any contact from Savannah's or 9-1-1 calls. I'll be right back."

The Chief went back to the car while the Hardys looked around the clearing. Laura noticed BD standing off to the side, his cell phone in his hand. His fingers were furiously punching on the screen as if he were texting someone. She eyed him closely. The detective had been acting strange ever since they arrived but seemed even more nervous after Savannah's was mentioned moments before. Laura walked over to BD the same time McGinnis returned, his expression concerning.

"There have been no calls from Savannah's as far as Dispatch knows," he announced. He looked over at BD who was still on his phone. "But that doesn't mean there's not something going on. BD, did you hear anything today from her?"

"What?" the detective looked up. "Oh, no. Nothing. It's been quiet for the past few days so no one's been called out there."

"Do you know something, BD?" Laura asked out of the blue. The others looked at her in surprise, not sure as to why she was asking the detective the question.

"No," BD said quickly. He put his phone back into his pocket along with his hands. "Why would you ask that, Mrs. Hardy?"

"Because you've been acting funny since we got here," she said, folding her arms in front of her. The woman gave him a look that made the man cringe slightly. "Spill it, BD."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, walking away. McGinnis stepped in front of him, glaring.

"If you don't answer the woman," the Chief growled, "you're going to be finding yourself back in a uniform. If there's something you know, then you need to tell us what it is."

The detective averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. Fenton and Joe stepped forward to listen to the exchange. BD closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was just doing a favor for a friend," he finally replied. "I didn't think it would come to this."

"For Christ's sake, BD!" McGinnis cried. He apologized quickly when Laura gave him a dirty look. "What the hell's going on here? I thought you had the situation handled!"

"What are you talking about?" Fenton asked, confused.

"Savannah," McGinnis replied.

"Frank," BD replied at the same time.

The Chief whirled around to the detective, his face red. "Is that why you've been out here nearly every day of the week? I thought it was because of Savannah's problems!"

"Okay," Laura interrupted. She placed a hand on McGinnis' arm. "Let's calm down. What's been going on, BD? Do you know where Frank is?"

"Yes," the detective replied apologetically. "He asked me not to say anything to anyone which is why I said that I was helping out a friend. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, Chief. Frank just didn't want Nancy to find out. That's all."

"So, where's he at?" Fenton asked.

"Savannah's," BD answered. "She's been having problems for a few weeks now. Some guys kept coming in who roughed up the girls and some of the customers. One of the girls was raped two days before Frank got there. Savannah was devastated because her place has always been a safe place for those who needed it. When Frank walked in, she asked him for help and he's been there ever since. I saw him on his first night when a call came in. The Chief wanted me to take care of Savannah's whenever possible but it wasn't every night that I was called. Some nights, Mapleton was given the call. Every night I've been there, Frank told me MPD did nothing."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Laura asked calmly.

"Three nights ago," he replied. "That was the last call. There haven't been any problems since. Frank's been keeping me posted right after closing time but he hasn't answered yet tonight, which is odd. I told him what happened with Nancy locking up the house. He wasn't very happy but he couldn't get away until Sunday when the club was closed until Monday night."

"BD," McGinnis said angrily, "you should have said something the moment…"

"I know, okay!" cried BD. "I'm sorry! I knew I should have said something but I wanted to help him out!"

The clearing was quiet for a few moments, the tension still there. Laura bit her lip, thinking about the situation.

"It's okay, detective," she replied calmly. Even McGinnis was surprised to see how composed the woman was. "We understand that you were doing it to help Frank as I'm sure any of us would have done the same if given the situation. I don't think any kind of punishment is in order, Chief."

The Chief sighed and shook his head. BD was one of the only men out there that he truly trusted. "Let's get over to Savannah's," he stated. "Maybe she can clear this up for us and hopefully Nancy and Amy are there as well. But don't think that if you do this again, BD, I'll let it slide!"

"Yes, Chief." A sound reverberated around them. It was distant but distinct. "Is that what I think it was?"

"I think so," Fenton answered looking toward the trees where Nancy and Amy ran into.

"You don't think they were caught, do you?" Laura asked worried.

"That was distant," McGinnis growled, rushing toward the SUV, "and it was coming from the direction of Savannah's."

"Dad," Joe replied, running toward the trees, "you and Mom go with the Chief and BD to Savannah's. I'll follow the trail to see if I can find Nancy. I'll meet you up there."

"Be careful, Joe!" cried Laura as she watched her youngest son disappear into the trees.

"Let's go!" cried the Chief. "I made the call to Dispatch. The accident's been cleaned up so everyone on duty is heading towards Savannah's. I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

"Frank!" Nancy cried the moment she saw him go down. She had been hiding in a corner of the bar, watching everything unfold. Nancy rushed out of her hiding spot to get to Frank who had fallen over a table and landed on the floor unmoving. Someone grabbed her before she could get to him and she struggled with the person even after they stopped just in front of Janice Blake.

"Well, well, well," the evil woman smiled. "I knew you would come in here, Ms. Drew. Curiosity always killed the cat, you know."

Nancy spit in the woman's face. The glare she gave Janice would have killed if it could. Before anyone knew it, Nancy rounded on the person holding her, punching him in the face. A loud crack could be heard as the man's nose broke. Nancy whirled around to Janice, knocking the gun from her hand and sent a round-kick to the woman's head. Janice went down, knocked senseless from the act.

Standing at ready for an assault, Nancy looked at Janice's men in the room. Some were afraid to attack while others rushed toward her. Victor stood off to the side to watch, a small smile etched on his face. A man came at Nancy and she blocked every punch her own fighting will.

Before long, several men and Mrs. Clyde were on the ground, groaning. Nancy stood in the middle of the room, her chest heaving from exertion. Nancy held two legs from a chair in each hand, waiting. She wanted to fight after what they did to Frank. Janice finally shook off the initial shock of the attack and was standing next to Victor and Clyde who had yet to join in the fight.

"I hope that you got that out of your system, Ms. Drew," Janice spat. "I'm sure the police will be interested in seeing this when they arrive."

As if by magic, the door burst open again and four officers stormed in, guns aimed at Nancy. What she didn't know was that Janice had already called Mapleton police and they had been waiting down the road for her order to come. Dropping the legs, Nancy held up her hands as the officers moved into the room. Janice smiled as a man in a dirty suit strolled over to her, trying to look authoritative.

"Ah, Chief Graves," Janice replied, shaking the man's hand. "So glad you came. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't arrived."

"I'm sure you would have been okay, Mrs. Blake," Graves replied gruffly, eyeing Victor and Clyde who flanked her. "We'll take it from here."

He snapped his fingers and two officers forced Nancy roughly to the ground. She cried out in protest as they tried to handcuff her.

"Actually," Janice simpered, running a well-manicured nail across his face, "I'd like it if Victor here took her instead. He's very good at what he does and I know he'll deal with the problem more efficiently, not that I'm saying your officers can't handle a little girl. And as long as it's okay with you."

Chief Graves eyed Victor skeptically then nodded grimly. He looked over the officers who had detained Nancy and motioned to them. They pulled her from the floor and handcuffed her hands in front of her before bringing her over to where Janice and Victor stood.

"No!" Nancy screamed struggling with the officers but it seemed as if all her strength from before was gone.

"You can't do this!" yelled Savannah, watching the scene unfold. "Chief Graves, this is absurd! Janice Blake is behind all this, not Nancy! Janice is the one who shot an innocent man! She killed both her husbands and she's going to kill us too! Please help us!"

Graves eyed the woman before looking at Janice. He shrugged. "Not my problem, Savannah," he stated. The woman's eyes went wide at the realization that the cops were indeed paid off. Another officer rushed in and whispered something into Graves' ear.

"What is it?" Janice asked concerned.

"We have a problem," he stated grimly. "McGinnis is here along with half of River Heights PD."

"Stall them!" she yelled. The officer nodded and headed back outside. Then she looked at Nancy and Victor before looking at Savannah, the young woman, Leo, and Austin. "Get them out of here! Victor, take Ms. Drew out through the kitchen quietly. Take care of her in the trees if you have to and make sure no one can find the body. Clyde, you and two others take the rest of them to a room and keep them quiet until McGinnis leaves."

Victor and Clyde both nodded and went their respective ways. The moment Victor touched Nancy, she started yelling for help. He clamped his hand over her mouth and half-dragged, half-carried her toward the kitchen. Clyde and two other men pushed the others toward a side room while the rest of Janice's men were helped up to be guided away from the bar area.

"What about him?" asked Graves. He pointed to where Frank was but she couldn't answer as McGinnis walked in with a few officers, all of them having their weapons drawn. Janice turned quickly, her and Graves moving just enough to block the sight of the broken table.

"What is the meaning of this, Rob?" he cried. "There's nothing here that we can't handle!"

"Nothing you can't handle?" McGinnis asked, looking around. "This place looks like a damned warzone!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Janice asked putting on her best poker face.

"Janice Blake?" replied Chief McGinnis. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Surveying my new property," she smiled sweetly though McGinnis didn't return the expression.

"At four in the morning?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. "We received reports of gunfire near the Clearwater clearing. Know anything about that?"

"Gunfire?" she said concerned, holding her hand to her heart. "I had no idea there were problems going on around here. It's been quiet since we arrived."

"I'll bet," McGinnis said sarcastically. He scanned the room, taking in the broken pieces of furniture. "I guess that some of the patrons got a little unruly this evening since there's so many broken chairs and tables."

"Oh, that," Janice laughed nervously, waving her hand. "We had some accidents, that's all. Clumsy people."

"Uh huh." The Chief eyed Graves closely, seeing the sweat pouring down the man's face. "Fenton, what do you think?"

When Janice saw the man step forward, her eyes went wide. He was an older version of Frank Hardy and she knew he must be his father. Janice composed herself but not before Fenton caught the reaction.

"I don't know what to think, Chief," he stated after a brief pause. "Something doesn't feel right."

"And you are?" Janice asked hotly.

"Fenton Hardy," he answered. "You didn't happen to see my son, Frank, this evening, did you? He was supposed to be working for Savannah so I thought we would check on him."

"Nope," she shook her head cheerfully, "haven't seen him since he assaulted my husband two weeks ago. Did he happen to tell you that, Mr. Hardy? I mean, it was very traumatic for my family. The temper on your son is so scary."

"You haven't seen my wife's," he stated. Janice's smile melted. "She's outside if you'd like to meet her. I'm sure she'd love to hear all about it."

"That's enough, Fenton," McGinnis replied. "Where is Savannah, Janice? I need to talk to her to confirm what's going on here. I know how much this place means to her which makes me skeptical that she sold it to you."

"Well, she did, _Rob_," Janice replied smartly. "I bought it from her about two hours ago. You just missed her too. She said she was going on a long vacation. I'll make sure she lets you know that she's okay."

"Please do, but I'll give her a call on her cell phone just in case," McGinnis stated, pulling out his phone. He cast another glance at Graves. "Something wrong, Brad?"

"N-no," the man stammered.

"Are you sure?" McGinnis asked. Graves nodded quickly. McGinnis put his phone to his ear and waited. A cell phone rang nearby and the Chief gave Janice a curious look. She nervously rocked in her place, waiting patiently for her nightmare to end. McGinnis and a few of his officers walked down the hall to where the cell phone was ringing. They disappeared into a room and a scuffle was heard. Within minutes, a surprised McGinnis walked out along with Savannah, the young woman, Leo, and Austin. Janice put on her best face but knew her luck was about to get worse.

"Care to explain why I found Savannah tied up in a room along with a young man who looks shockingly like your dead son, Mrs. Blake?" McGinnis asked, folding his arms in front of him.

"You didn't tell me they were there!" Graves cried looking outraged.

"Oh, can it, Brad!" yelled McGinnis. Graves clamped his mouth shut. "We already arrested all of your officers outside. They were stupid enough to draw their weapons on us as we came in. I have a feeling you're going to be joining them so unless you want to be in the same car as Mrs. Blake here, I suggest you shut your trap!"

"I didn't know they were there," Janice replied innocently. "I arrived only moments before you did."

"Was that before or after Savannah signed the club over to you?" he asked. Janice's face went white. "You know, Savannah gave us a truly artful story about you. I'm sure she's lying because you're such an upstanding and well-respected citizen, Mrs. Blake, and she's…well, we all know what she is."

"Exactly!" Janice cried, nodding enthusiastically.

"But there's something else I don't get," McGinnis replied, holding up a finger. "She also mentioned that you shot an innocent man just now and ordered the murder of not just those who I found with her but also of another person. Care to tell us what that was all about?"

Janice laughed nervously, shifting in her place. She didn't expect the tide to turn so quickly on her. She looked around the room for help though no one offered. Her eyes eventually stopped on broken table where Frank lay just beyond. Fenton followed her gaze though it didn't register to him what she was looking at. He wondered where his son was and hoped that it wasn't the person McGinnis was talking about.

"Just a prank I pulled," she laughed with a shrug. "You know I would never do anything to harm another human being, Chief McGinnis."

"Sure. Also, you wouldn't happen to know where your daughter is, Mrs. Blake?" he asked, watching again for her reaction. Her face finally went completely slack. "Her car was found in Clearwater along with Nancy Drew's car. There was blood found on the ground too. I don't know if you knew your daughter was out this late at night but I thought you might like to know."

"Well, I appreciate that, Chief," Janice replied, her face expressing worry. "This does concern me but I'm sure that my daughter is okay."

"Oh, she is, Mrs. Blake," McGinnis replied overly nice. "We found her hiding in a shed just outside the house. She told us the most amazing story."

"She…she did?"

"Yeah," McGinnis nodded. He tapped a finger on his chin in thought. "What did she say? That's right. She told us about someone almost killing her and Nancy in the clearing earlier. And that the person was sent by you. You wouldn't happen to know about that too, would you?"

Janice stood still, her hands clenched at her sides. Her jaw trembled in anger at the thought of her daughter's utter betrayal. She glared at Graves who shied away from her looks. Janice closed her eyes and when she opened them, her earlier demeanor had returned.

"I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding, Chief McGinnis," she stepped toward him. "I would never do something like that to my own daughter. She must have been mistaken."

"Huh," he said, nodding. "As I'm sure everyone else here was too. It's okay, Mrs. Blake. Someone believes you."

The room was silent for a few minutes, the tension rising. The silence was broken by a scraping sound coming from across the room. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, wondering what had made the noise. A table moved and they heard someone groan. Janice's eyes went wide with fear as she saw a hand grab a hold of the table and pull up.

"No," Janice whispered, shaking her head. "That's not possible."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was a long chapter, I know! Wanted to get it just right too. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, following, and reviewing the story! I want to to take the time to respond to a few reviews from the last chapter. To Rose12, That little nugget about Savannah's son was formed after the last chapter. I wanted something more with him and felt that it would just be so evil of Janice to use his body to fake Austin's death. I want to thank Drumboy100 for that little inspiration because it spawned from the review from Chapter 26. And to Drumboy100, I had Janice pegged for the villain several chapters ago because I thought it would be more sadistic on her part and Gerald was too obvious (though he was the original Marlin). Thanks also goes out to Candylou, novembershowers, max2013, ErinJordan, and Jilsen for their reviews! As always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you would like, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a wonderful week and God bless!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

**This is shorter than my usual chapters but you'll understand why when you read it. We are officially coming to the end of this story. I think maybe 1 or 2 chapters are left including a possible epilogue but I'm not sure at the moment. Did anyone watch the new series on CW? I'm not sure if I like it but I'm willing to give it a chance...for a while. Anyway, thanks to those who read the last chapter and a special thanks to those who left reviews. I love reading them! As usual, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and if you are willing, please leave your mark so that I know you were here. Until next time, have a great weekend and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Oh, crap! Frank!" cried Leo, scrambling toward the table.

"What?" Fenton replied, following the bartender.

Leo got to the table first, extending his hand to Frank who was still sitting on the ground. The young man took it and rose though he swayed just a bit. Blinking, Frank took a look around the room before settling on Fenton who was keeping him steady.

"Dad?" he said. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood," Fenton laughed. "What's more important is making sure that you're okay. What the hell happened?"

Frank thought for a moment then glared at Janice Blake who balked at the look he gave her. The moment of fear she had soon dissolved, her face screwing into a grimace. Janice suddenly pulled out her gun, the bullets soon coming out wildly. Instinctively, Fenton pushed his son down at the same time a bullet whizzed by his head. Leo had already dropped to the ground, his hands over his head. The gunshots abruptly stopped as Chief McGinnis tackled the woman to the ground. Fenton and Frank looked up from the floor as Janice was being handcuffed.

"You should be dead, Frank Hardy!" she screamed as she struggled with the officers who held on to her. "I shot you! I know I did! You're dead!"

"This is the moment you need to ask yourself, Janice," McGinnis quipped, "is it worth opening my mouth and making it worse?"

Fenton looked concerned at his son though Frank wasn't paying attention. He watched the woman as she was taken away and shook his head.

"Hey!" Frank cried. The officers with Janice stopped and turned toward him. The rest of the room watched with abated breath to see what transpired next. Frank slowly walked up, sometimes holding on to something as he walked. He stopped a foot away from her. Janice's eyes burned with fury. "You missed."

"Arghhh!" she screamed, trying to get away from the officers. Then she grinned maniacally . "At least I can say that I got rid of one of you!"

Her laugh continued long after the door closed behind them. Her last words hung in the air, stinging like a bee. Frank looked at Leo. "What did she mean by that?" he asked alarmed.

"Nancy was here," Leo said. "That Victor creep took her out through the kitchen. I don't know what happened after that."

Frank's face went white and he was about to rush toward the kitchen when his father stopped him. "Oh, no you don't, Frank," he said, holding onto his son. "You're not going anywhere unless it's in an ambulance. You're in no condition to go out on a search. We need to make sure you're okay."

"But, Dad," Frank protested, "I have to go find Nancy! This Victor character is worse than Dixon and Ned put together."

"And let the police handle it, Frank," Fenton said calmly. Chief McGinnis was already ordering several officers to go search the forest for Nancy and Victor. Seconds later, Laura rushed in, the lines on her face creased with worry.

"There you are!" she cried, rushing over to her husband and son. "When I heard the gunshots, I thought the worst! That woman is just awful!"

Laura pulled Frank close to her, almost choking off his air passage. When he gasped for air, she finally let go and gave him a stern look, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you _ever _scare us like that again, Frank Hardy!" she replied. Leo stood nearby and snickered. Laura glared at him and the bartender quickly stopped. "We were worried sick about you! Why didn't you say something when you called? I would have been here in a heartbeat if I'd known and I should have known in the first place! And I'll be damned if I let you out of my sight for a moment … Oh, nevermind. What's done is done. Wait…" She pointed to the blazer he wore. "_What. Is. That_?"

Frank looked confused as the others stepped closer to him to see what Laura was talking about. He looked down at his blazer and saw a perfectly, round hole right over his heart. Laura gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth. Before Frank could investigate, she was frantically searching his body for a wound but found nothing. Fenton pulled her away as Frank felt his inside breast pocket. What he pulled out shocked even him. He forgot that it was in his pocket. In his hand was a little black box, the bullet lodged into the side. As he opened it, the bullet plopped into his hand. Inside the diamond ring still sparkled, undamaged from the ravages the bullet made.

"Wow," Leo whistled. "If that's not a sign, I don't know what is."

Frank stared at the box, utterly stunned that such a tiny thing saved his life. No, it wasn't just the box that did it. It was the love that came with the ring. A love that he knew he needed to have. In all the confusion and chaos, Frank suddenly felt uneasy, a headache pulsating unexpectedly. He swayed again, bumping into Leo who was able to stop him from falling.

"Woah, there, Champ," he said. "Like your old man said, let's get you to an ambulance."

Frank nodded reluctantly then looked to his parents. "Where's Joe?"

* * *

As Victor dragged her through the kitchen, Nancy tried reaching out to anything that could help her escape. Pots, pans, and utensils clattered around until she was able to wrap her fingers around a frying pan. Even with her hands handcuffed in front of her, Nancy was able to whirl around on Victor, hitting him in the arm. He dropped her and she was able to scramble away, the door to the outside just feet away.

"That wasn't very nice, Nancy," he said menacingly, walking slowly toward her. Nancy held out the frying pan in front of her in defense. She prayed that McGinnis heard the commotion but no one came through the door from the bar area. "I'm going to have so much fun killing you. Now, put it down and I'll make it quick."

"Fat chance, dickhead," Nancy retorted. She was backing up slowly, eyeing the door out of the corner of her eye.

"You're never gonna make it, Nancy," he replied, noticing her looked toward the outside door.

Victor smirked when she stopped, her back hitting a counter. Suddenly, she threw the frying pan at his face, momentarily stunning him giving Nancy the chance to run out the door and into the cold. Victor growled when he saw blood on his hand from a wound on his forehead. He ran out the door and saw that Nancy was already running through the trees away from him. Victor started running after her, quickly gaining speed.

Nancy breathed heavily, pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion. Branches slapped into her face as she ran. She could feel her body screaming in pain. The cold air didn't help, her lungs hurting, her throat on fire. She broke through the trees, coming to a stop. The road lay just beyond a small mound of snow and dirt. Nancy clambered over the snow, reaching the road just as Victor burst through the trees. The split second it took for her to make a decision as to where to go almost cost her. Victor had trouble getting up the snow and she was able to getting a running start back toward the club.

As she ran, Nancy looked back only to see that Victor was just about on top of her. She prayed that someone drove down the road and saw them but the hope dissipated at the knowledge that it was hours before dawn. Her only hope was that someone heard her from the club but as she tried to call for help, only a hoarse croak exited her mouth. The hard running had caused her throat to dry up.

Stumbling, Nancy's feet skidded out from underneath her. At first she landed squarely on the ground, her hands protecting her face as she fell though her temple struck the pavement hard, stunning her. She wheezed out a cry when she felt a few fingers bend back unconventionally on impact and rolled down an embankment of snow. Nancy couldn't move. The moment she hit the ditch, Victor was on top of her.

He picked her up by the collar of her jacket and brought her to within inches of his face. "I told you you wouldn't make it," he sneered. "I don't care what Mrs. Blake said. You're going to die a slow and painful death and when they find your body, the police won't be able to identify you!"

"No!" Nancy gasped. She pushed at him as he wrapped his fingers around her neck. Pain ripped through her body as she tried pushing him off her. She kicked him in the groin and Victor let up long enough for Nancy to scramble out from underneath him. She could have sworn she heard someone call out her name but she didn't stop crawling away. Nancy didn't hear the sounds of a struggle behind her, her mind focused on escape.

"Nancy!" cried a familiar voice. She slowed but didn't stop. Only she felt a tender touch on her shoulder did she turn around. The night was dark but street lights doted the sides of the road, illuminating the area and the man kneeling next to her. His kind blue eyes stared at her, filled with concern.

"Joe!" she rasped. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body go slack with relief. Nancy was exhausted, her last ounce of energy spent on trying to get away from Victor. She looked back at the man lying in a heap nearby. "Is he?"

"No," Joe sighed, "but he will have a headache later on. He may be thin and gangly but he was one spry guy."

Nancy laughed, taking in her friend's face. A bruise was forming over his right eye and his lip was bleeding. She didn't care though. She was safe.

"Where's Frank?" he asked but instantly regretted it. Nancy burst into tears at the mention of his name. Her emotions and pain were finally bearing down on her as she sobbed. He almost didn't hear her say the words, his own heart beating rapidly. "What?"

"He…he's dead," she whispered.

Joe's heart plummeted. It couldn't be true. Not Frank. Joe brought her close to him, comforting himself just as much as he was comforting her. He wanted to throw something, to scream as loud as he could but he didn't. The two just sat there, listening to Nancy's quiet sobs. Her heart was broken and there was no way to repair it. Joe pulled out his phone to call his dad only to find that it was broken. It must have been broken in the scuffle with the other man.

He waited, listening to the soft sobs of his friend until he heard nothing. Looking down, Joe saw that Nancy had fallen asleep, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. Not knowing what to do, Joe just held her close and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he heard someone calling Nancy's name.

"Here!" he cried. A flashlight burned from above, shining right in his eyes. When the flashlight was lowered, it was BD who was holding it.

"Joe?" he replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded then pointed to the man lying nearby. BD acknowledged and radioed for help. He scuttled down the slight slope and knelt next to the two.

"Is she okay?" the detective asked concerned. He noticed the handcuffs and quickly unlocked them. Nancy moaned, her eyes opening slightly.

"Frank…" she mumbled before closing her eyes again.

"We need to get her back to Savannah's," BD replied. "There's an ambulance on the way. Your family is waiting for you too."

"Nancy said Frank was dead," Joe replied. "Please tell me that he's alive."

"Frank?" BD asked confused then smiled. "He's fine, Joe. He's one lucky son-of-a-bitch too. Saved by an engagement ring, of all things."

Joe's heart skipped a beat and he laughed. Only Frank would screw Death over like that. Handing Nancy over to BD, Joe slowly got up. He could feel his joints aching from the fight he had with Victor. Looking behind him, Joe watched as two officers handcuffed the man who was just coming to.

BD lifted Nancy in his arms, her body limp though she was sniffling. He wondered if she heard what he told Joe about Frank. With the help of Joe, the two men were able to get up the embankment and walked back toward the club. Two officers walked behind them, dragging an angry Victor. An ambulance was just pulling in when they walked into the parking lot.

"Joe!" cried Laura. She waved to them, standing outside the ambulance with Fenton and Frank. The moment Joe saw his family, he ran over to them, giving his brother a hug.

"Don't ever do that again, Frank!" he cried, punching his brother in the arm.

"Ow!" cried Frank, trying to get his brother off of him. "Do what?"

"Die on me!"

"Okay, okay," Frank protested, smiling. "I won't die on you again."

His smile soon evaporated when he noticed BD and Nancy. She was awake, standing next to the detective, her eyes glistening with tears as she stared at Frank. She looked haggard but still rushed to him before he could move. The couple embraced each other while the others took a step away. Laura sniffled slightly, Fenton wrapping his arm around her. Frank ran his fingers through Nancy's hair, still holding her tight. When they let go, Nancy looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she stated. "I should never have let you go."

"I'm sorry too," he replied. "I should have never left."

The two laughed, leaning their heads together. Finally, they kissed, not caring who was watching. Not just any kiss. One that sealed their future, bringing them closer than they'd ever been before.

"Get a room," Joe mumbled. He cried out when Frank whacked him in the back of the head while still kissing Nancy.

When they finally separated, Joe was still rubbing the back of his head, giving them the evil eye. Nancy smiled and leaned in to give Joe a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving my life," she whispered. Joe blushed deeply and looked away before anyone could see. A squawk from one of the squad cars interrupted the tender moment.

Several patrol cars and a paddy wagon sat idling nearby. Victor was escorted to a car where the other occupant was Janice Blake. The woman glared at them before the car drove off.

"Who was that?" Joe asked, watching the car drive away.

"That," Frank sighed, "was one messed up lady."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Let me get this straight," Joe replied looking at Frank.

"Here we go," Frank laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Frank," his brother grumbled. The Hardy family was standing at the back of the ambulance, watching the officers bustling around them, preparing to take Janice Blake's small contingent of men to jail. While Frank had already been looked over by the paramedics, Nancy was sitting in the back of the ambulance, her eyes closed and her head leaning against the wall. A paramedic was wrapping her hand while talking quietly to her. "I'm just trying to see the whole picture here. This woman, Janice Blake, hired you and Nancy to find her son, who ran away from _her_, then took the evidence you found, and tried to pin you with assault on her husband, who is now supposedly dead. Then she placed evidence that makes you look like you killed him. Did I get that right?"

"Oh, no," Frank shook his head. "I wailed on that bastard good. There was no one who pinned that one on me other than myself."

"Frank Hardy!" cried Laura. "That's not something you should be bragging about especially if we don't even know that this man is dead! What you did was wrong and there should be consequences for it!"

"I'm no bragging!" cried Frank defensively. He leaned in closer to Joe. "But the guy did deserve it."

"Frank!"

"Okay, okay," he muttered. "Man, I feel so loved."

Laura whacked Frank on the back of the head resulting in the older Hardy brother crying out in pain. Joe snickered thinking it was a relief to see someone else getting smacked other than himself. He stopped when his mother gave him the evil eye.

"That was for punching someone, Frank Hardy!" she cried, turning her attention to her oldest son. "You're lucky I don't bend you over my knee right here!"

"Okay, that's enough," Fenton finally intervened, taking his wife's hands. "I think he gets it, Laura. He's been through enough and he doesn't need to be coddled. We'll be over here if you need us, Frank."

"I'm not coddling him," she said as they walked away. "He just needs to be taught a lesson for what he did."

The brothers watched their parents walk away, an uneasy silence rising between them. Frank looked at Nancy in the back of the ambulance. She stared back at him though she had a small smile on her face. Joe glanced at his brother, his features softened.

"I'm, uh, glad you're okay," he replied nervously. Joe eyed Nancy and nodded to her. He could tell that even though she was listening, Nancy was fading, her eyes drooping once more. "You think she'll be okay?" Joe asked Frank, his voice low.

"Yeah, I think so," his brother sighed stealing a glance at Nancy.

"We're ready to go," a paramedic came up to them. He gestured toward the ambulance. Frank sighed.

"I sincerely hope this is the last time we end a case by going to the hospital though," he replied looking at Joe. "It's getting kind of old, if you ask me and I think the hospital is about to designate a room just for us."

"Goes with the job description," Joe laughed. Frank smiled and nodded. "'Private investigator: We fight crime even if we go to the hospital.' Do you know how many times I've visited Bayport Memorial since we started doing this? The nurses and doctors know me by name and roll their eyes whenever I come in. You should have seen them when CJ was born! They about had a heart attack when they found out it wasn't me going in!"

Frank laughed. "You're such a dork," he replied.

"Takes one to know one," Joe laughed again.

"Whatever," his brother laughed.

Joe watched as Frank stepped up into the ambulance and waved before the doors closed. He could see Nancy lean her head on Frank's shoulder, her eyes closing. His heart pounding, Joe thought about the brief moment when he thought Frank was dead. It was not something he ever wanted to hear again and closed his eyes to the thought.

The ambulance squawked to move people out of the way and pulled slowly out of the parking lot. Laura, Fenton, and Joe watch the ambulance drive away, thinking about what had occurred that night. It could have been a lot worse and they prayed that they never had to go through it again.

* * *

It was after eight in the morning the next day and Joe sat quietly at the breakfast nook, a cup of coffee slowly getting cold in front of him. He smiled at his phone, a picture of Vanessa and CJ staring back at him. His son was a few weeks away from turning one and Vanessa was due not long after with their second son. He missed them even though he's only been gone for a little over a day. Smiling, Joe thought about the epic birthday party he was planning for CJ: A Star Wars themed party fully equipped with a Wookie, light sabers, Jedi, and his personal favorite, pizza. He'd hoped that Frank and Nancy, being that they were CJ's godparents, would come but he wasn't sure with everything going on.

Joe's smile faltered a little. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Vanessa or either of his sons. He thought about how Nancy reacted to the loss and wondered how long it would take for her to recover. She hadn't left her since her and Frank returned home from the hospital the afternoon before but he figured it was from the two broken fingers in her right hand. Frank disappeared too and, according to Laura, they both were sleeping the majority of the time they were upstairs. Something that even Joe knew they both needed.

"My, you're up early," replied a cheerful voice. Joe turned to see his mother standing across from him at the bottom of the steps. "You making breakfast?"

"No," he said emphatically. "I already had a bowl of cereal anyway. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come down here. I did make coffee though."

"Well, that's better than nothing," Laura laughed stepping into the kitchen. "You're father's in the shower and I just checked on Nancy and your brother. They're still asleep after being asleep all day yesterday. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine," Joe reassured her. "Besides, Nancy passed out when I found her that night and you told me Frank could barely stand. Plus they spent the better part of the day yesterday in the emergency room. I'm willing to bet we won't see them until later today."

"I'm just concerned, that's all," she huffed. Laura poured herself a cup of coffee then walked over to the breakfast nook and sat down. "I just want to make sure they're okay. They really didn't tell us what the doctors told them yesterday."

"And I'm sure if it was something serious,they would have said something," he pointed out. "I'm just glad Frank is still in the land of the living. That Blake woman is a piece of work. She really did shoot him."

"Don't remind me," Laura rolled her eyes. "When that woman is behind bars for good, I'll be able to sleep normally again."

Just as she took a sip of her coffee, the doorbell rang. Joe rose and left the room to answer it. Seconds later he returned with Chief McGinnis.

"Chief!" she cried. "What brings you here so early?"

"Nine in the morning is hardly early, Laura," he replied with a smirk. "Where is everyone? I was hoping to talk to all of you this morning."

"Well, Frank and Nancy are still sleeping," Laura answered. Before she could continue, Fenton came down the stairs, stopping just before the landing to eye the others.

"Hello," he replied cautiously. "Did I miss something? Were we supposed to meet this morning, Chief, and I forgot?"

"No, dear," Laura smiled rising from her chair. She went into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. When she returned, she handed one to Fenton and one to McGinnis, both of whom accepted graciously. "The chief hasn't told us yet as to why he's visiting us this morning."

The three Hardys looked curiously at McGinnis as he took a sip of coffee.

"Are they still sleeping, Fenton?" he asked.

"I heard some movement as I walked by the bedroom," Fenton answered, sitting down at the kitchen island, "so at least one of them is up. Not sure who though."

"I can start making breakfast while we wait," Laura replied with a smile. "Would you like anything, Chief?"

"No, I'm good," he replied. The Chief remained standing, the coffee cup resting in his hand. "I can just tell you what we found out. Frank and Nancy know a good portion of it anyway since I saw him yesterday afternoon when I took their statements. We found a few more tidbits as the night progressed."

"What's going on?" Joe asked. "Did you throw the book at that Blake woman?"

"Actually, yes," McGinnis smirked. "Savannah, Austin, and Leo filled in everything Frank couldn't, which honestly wasn't much. Janice Blake literally told all of them everything that she did or was planning on doing then they watched her shoot Frank."

Laura made a noise from the kitchen, almost dropping a pan.

"Sorry," he replied apologetically. "I don't think anyone realized how crazy that woman was until it was too late. According to Leo, Frank just pushed all the right buttons and she…well, Janice didn't handle it well. The woman got a perfect shot off too. She still believes that he's dead for some reason. Anyway, we found Gerald Blake late last night. He was exactly where we were told he was. Several of Janice's henchmen turned against her for lighter sentences and spilled every juicy detail. Janice not only killed Gerald but she also killed her first husband, Paul."

"Why?" Laura gasped. She stopped briefly, an egg in midair. "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Apparently Paul found out about her criminal activities," the Chief explained. "He was going to turn her in but wanted to talk her out of her ways before he did it. Janice stated that it was an accident what happened to Paul. She never meant to kill him but she wanted to protect her growing empire. He was a good man too. Without him or Janice's mother, Austin and Amy wouldn't be the kids they are today."

"What's going to happen to them?" Joe asked. He had only seen the siblings for a brief moment the night of the attack and wondered what became of them.

"Well, they both have scholarships to their schools," McGinnis answered, "so their schooling won't be affected. They will not be going back though until the fall once everything settles down. With Janice's assets frozen, the kids would have been penniless if not for the trust funds set up by their grandfather years ago. They'll be able to open the accounts when they each reach the age of 25. Not even Janice knew about them or the trust funds might have been depleted over time. Austin and Amy will be staying with their grandmother until they go back to school."

"That's wonderful news!" cried Laura, setting a few plates of eggs and bacon on the table. Toast popped from the toast and Fenton reached for them. "What's going to happen to their mother?"

"With several of her men turning on her," he continued, "Janice is being charged with kidnapping, assault, attempted murder, murder, racketeering, money laundering, and countless other charges. The murders and the attempted murder of Frank alone could give her two life sentences without any possibility of parole. Her right-hand man and assassin, Victor, is looking at even more with the countless murders her committed and we're not even sure of all of his deeds just yet. He is the one who murdered Andrew Callaway, Savannah's son, according to an informant. That wasn't something I wanted to hear. Savannah always thought her son would return and it hurt her immensely to hear about his death. She has no way of saying goodbye either."

"That poor woman," Laura replied, shaking her head. Joe nodded as he shoveled egg into his mouth.

"Is Frank still being charged with Blake's assault?" Fenton asked.

"No," the Chief shook his head. "With Gerald Blake dead and Janice Blake in jail, the DA felt it wasn't worth pursuing it. Besides, I have it on good authority that two of the witnesses weren't going to testify if the DA pursued it." He snickered, looking guilty but not. "The two who attacked Frank two weeks ago have also been charged. I've been waiting a long time for the Clydes to be arrested. They've been getting off for years due to lack of evidence including the disappearance of a few witnesses but I finally have something that will stick. Janice, Victor, and the Clydes are going to be arraigned this afternoon. I think it would be good to have Frank and Nancy there."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked nervously.

"I agree with the Chief," Fenton noted. "They need to show Janice Blake that she didn't get to them and they both need closure anyway. I just hope the two can get through it without an issue."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "You'll be there too, Chief?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "BD too. And so should all of you. They'll need the support. Maybe get Miss Marvin in on it. She's seen everything that's happened in the past few weeks as well."

"Well, then," Joe said clapping his hands. "What time do we need to be there? I'm itching to see this Victor character again to see if those bruises I gave him are still there."

The others laughed as breakfast continued only to be interrupted by an unexpected sound from upstairs.

* * *

Nancy took in a deep breath and stretched. The dream she had was a good one and for the first time in weeks, she felt rested. Although she still felt the pain of losing her son, she had Frank beside her to help her cope. Nancy rolled over to snuggle with him only to find the bed empty and made. She sat up quickly and looked around the room for Frank. Her room was empty, looking the same as it did a few nights before.

"No, no, no!" she cried. Was it all a dream? Did Frank die as she feared? Nancy crawled quickly out of bed still in her pajamas. She felt for her necklace, not finding it. Dropping down to her knees, Nancy began sobbing into her hands. _He really was gone. No! That can't be it!_

A hand gently reached out to her, touching her shoulder. Nancy looked up to see Frank kneeling in front of her, his face full of concern. His hair was damp and he wore a clean set of clothes. She clutched him, bringing him close to her for fear that he might disappear.

"It's all right, Nan," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here."

The door suddenly opened, Fenton rushing in with Joe, Laura, and Chief McGinnis at his heals. Frank looked up at them, holding his hand up to stop them.

"What happened?" Fenton asked breathlessly.

"Nothing," Frank quickly replied. "Just a bad dream. I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be downstairs if you need us sweetheart," Laura said softly as she closed the door behind them.

The couple sat on the floor for several minutes before Nancy finally calmed down. Frank looked at her, his hands framing her face tenderly.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"You…you were dead," she sobbed, holding on to him. "I…I don't know what…the dream I had was good but I thought…"

"Shhh," Frank said running his fingers through her hair. "It's over. I'm not dead. See? And I'm never going to leave you again. I want to be here for you always."

Nancy looked up into his eyes and saw the love he had for her. She knew she never should have pushed him away. It was going to take time but they needed each other in order to heal. She leaned into him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. That was real. Frank was real.

When she pulled away, Nancy was biting her lip as if she wanted to say something. Frank looked at her strangely. "What?" he asked.

"How…how did you survive that shot?" Nancy asked softly.

The question took Frank by surprise. He completely forgot that she didn't know what happened. No one, not even him, told her the story. Frank sighed then took her hand to help her up. He grabbed the blazer he wore that night and held it in front of her. Nancy's eyes went wide when she saw the perfect hole staring back at her. She realized what Frank was showing her and looked at him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"You…you should be dead," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "But something saved me that night. Not just anything either."

Frank held out his hand, the velvet box resting on his palm. The indentation from the bullet was still evident on the box while the bullet lay beside it.

"_You_ saved me, Nancy," he admitted. "I kept this box in my pocket every night I was at Savannah's. My every thought was of you. I couldn't see straight half the time. All I wanted was you but I didn't call or come by because I was afraid that you would turn me away again. I didn't go back to Bayport either because it was no longer my home. This was my home. Here, with you. I know we have been through so much but I want us to be one. We complete each other in every way. I told you I wouldn't ask you this until I knew we were ready and after what happened two nights ago, there's nothing in this world that I want more than is to spend the rest of my life with you. I realize that now. So," he got down on one knee and held up the ring as he stared into her eyes. "Nancy Drew, will you be my wife?"

He opened the box, the ring lay nestled within its folds, unharmed by the ravages of the bullet. It was the same ring she wore around her neck for months. Nancy stood speechless, staring at the ring until it finally hit her what Frank was asking of her. She looked down at her pajamas, suddenly aware of her appearance, her hair in shambles and her face streaked with tears. But Frank didn't care how she looked or the emotions running rampant throughout her body at the moment. All he saw was her.

Her hesitation surprised Frank and disappointment soon settled upon his face. He thought that she was going to say "no" but what she did next surprised him. Nancy took his empty hand, pulling him up to stand and looked up into his eyes. She could see Frank's confidence beginning to falter. Nancy took in his hair, his eyes, remembering the moment when she knew she loved him. The moment she stood outside in the rain as he begged her to stay.

"Nancy, I'm s…" Frank stammered, hanging his head. But he stopped when he looked up and saw the hint of a small smile growing on her face. It was the first time in weeks that she truly showed a genuine smile. "Huh?"

"I wanted to make sure that this was real," she said. "To make sure this wasn't all a dream. And then I realized that it isn't just a dream but a dream that's about to come true. I never want to push you away again. I want us to be together, as one, always."

"So, your answer is…" he grinned.

"Absolutely, 100%..." She closed her eyes then opened them revealing to him the same sparkle he loved most about her. "_Yes._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, we are about to close this story. Yay! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to everyone who wrote a review! I hoep that you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, if you don't mind, please leave your mark so that I know you were here. Until next time, have a wonderful day and God bless!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

**This is a very long chapter but I needed to leave a disclaimer on this one. I have no real background in the legal system. I know nothing of the ins and outs of courtroom protocol. Thanks to everyone who's read the story so far. Enjoy and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"Are you ready?" Frank asked as he walked into Nancy's room later that day. She turned toward him, a small smile on her nervous face. Frank stopped to take her in. Nancy looked comfortable even though her body language gave away her true feelings. She wore black leggings with calf-high boots. The blue top she wore brought out the color in her eyes. Nancy nervously held her hands in front of her, fidgeting with her clothes every so often. She stopped when he took her good hand.

"Why does this always happen to us, Frank?" she asked softly.

"I know," he replied with a small smile. Frank looked into her eyes as he lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed it. "It will be over soon and we can live our lives normally again."

He smiled at the ring on her finger, the stone sparkling in the light. They both decided to keep their engagement to themselves feeling that the time wasn't right with the arraignment that afternoon. But the two agreed to tell their family before they left to go home.

"I think it's sparkling more now than it did before," she smirked, looking down at her hand. Nancy looked up at Frank, gazing into the deep recesses of his brown eyes.

"You know," he replied, "I think you're right."

The two laughed then kissed tenderly. Nancy sighed, staring out the window. "Do we have to do this?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, we do," Frank replied, following her gaze. A light snow began to fall, the clouds hanging low giving the daytime more of a twilight feel though it was early afternoon. "It'll be good for us to see that woman put in jail after everything she put us through. I know it's not the trial but to know she won't get out for a long time will make us feel better. And with Gerald Blake dead, this whole thing will be in the past for us. All we need to do is be there to watch."

"I know," Nancy replied looking up at him. "It's just that…I don't know. I think I just want to go away from everything and everyone for a while. Just the two of us. No mysteries. No family. No heartache. Just you and me and a warm beach."

"Sounds great," he smiled. "When do we leave?"

"How about now?"

"You're funny, but we can't, Nan," Frank said. "You know that."

"I do," she sighed. "Just wishful thinking, I guess."

Frank smirked at her and Nancy gave him a look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said laughing. He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Nancy's face went red as she blushed deeply by what he said.

"You are bad!" she laughed, slapping his arm.

"You know it," Frank grinned mischievously. He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed again.

They heard Laura call up to them and the couple burst out laughing. It was time to go to the courthouse but neither one of them moved. Their thoughts were interrupted by Nancy's cell phone going off. She looked at the phone and Frank could tell it was personal so he nodded and left the room. He went down the stairs to the kitchen where his family stood waiting.

"Bout time!" cried Joe, eyeing Frank suspiciously. "The quicker we get there the quicker we can eat!"

"Joe!" Laura cried, swatting at her youngest son. "Is that all you think about? Food? You just ate!"

"Yeah, but by the time we're done at the courthouse, it'll be dinnertime!" he replied, ducking under her arm.

"There's the brother I know and love!" Frank smiled. Nancy came down the stairs, a funny look on her face. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied, waving her hand dismissively. "It's nothing that I couldn't take care of. What are we talking about?"

"Just Joe's endless thoughts of eating," Frank laughed, looking at his younger brother. He held Nancy's coat as she put it on, a single glove on her left hand, hiding its secret inside. Frank did a double take on Joe and raised an eyebrow. "Dost mine eyes deceive me but are you growing a pudge, dear brother?"

"No," Joe said quickly, looking down at his stomach which was slightly bigger than normal. He poked himself a little and grumbled as the others in the room laughed.

"Maybe you should cut back on all the sweets you've been eating lately," Laura scolded, her hands on her hips. "You're not the one who's pregnant so you shouldn't be eating everything in sight like Vanessa."

The room got quiet. Laura put a hand on her mouth in shock and turned to Nancy whose face went slightly white. "Oh, dear," the older woman replied apologetically. "I am so sorry, Nancy. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Nancy smiled though they could see the pain in her eyes. She walked towards the door as the others watched. "I'll just go wait in the car."

Frank followed behind her, stopping at his mother for a brief hug.

"I really am sorry," she said tearfully.

"It's okay, Mom," he smiled. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Nice going, Mom," Joe retorted once Frank and Nancy were gone. Fenton gave his son a nasty look that sent the younger Hardy running for the door before someone smacked him.

"I completely forgot, Fenton!" Laura cried as her husband comforted her. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"I know, dear," he said calmly. "Nancy's not going to break over one slip of the tongue. It's just a little rough at the moment. For all of us."

"You coming?" Chief McGinnis said, sticking his head in the door.

"We're coming," Fenton replied as Laura quickly wiped her face.

The two walked out into the cold, the snow still lightly falling around them. The police SUV sat idling in the driveway. Frank, Nancy, and Joe were in the back row by the time Fenton and Laura got in. No one spoke as the SUV pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. It wasn't until they were just down the street from the courthouse when Chief McGinnis turned in his seat to address them.

"Be prepared for anything," McGinnis warned. "There's a lot of press waiting outside and I'm sure they're going to be watching for those who are arriving."

"Isn't there another way in though?" Fenton asked. "One with less exposure?"

"Yes," McGinnis answered cautiously, "but they're bringing in the prisoners that way. It's not a situation I really care to have nor do I think any of you would either. I know that the others are already there."

"Others?" Laura asked confused.

"Savannah and Leo should have arrived by now," the Chief replied. "And I know that Amy, Austin, and their grandmother, Joanna Stein arrived about an hour ago."

"Stein?" Joe asked looking over at his brother. His eyes went wide with glee as Frank shook his head. "You mean the cat lady?"

Nancy burst out laughing as Frank's face went red with embarrassment. Laura was relieved to see Nancy smiling. The young woman winked at her and Laura knew their previous exchange was water under the bridge.

"Let's not go there, Joe," Frank grumbled. He gave Nancy a dirty look though she snickered behind her hand, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?" Joe laughed. "That you're afraid of cats?"

"Knock it off, Joe."

"Oh, no. This is just too much fun!"

"I'm warning you."

The two brothers continued to argue until the SUV stopped in front of the courthouse steps. Police barriers lined the sidewalk, barring the press from moving to the car. McGinnis turned back to them again.

"Are you done, Joe?" he asked, eyeing the back row. "Because I think Frank is about to smack the shit out of you if you don't."

Joe looked at his brother and shut his mouth. Frank didn't look happy and Nancy's face went slack at the realization that they were at their destination. Joe quickly nodded.

"Good," the Chief stated. "Let's get this over with."

Seconds after he got out of the car, the door facing the courthouse opened. Fenton got out first then turned to help Laura. As Joe rose to climb through the car, Nancy grabbed a hold of Frank's hand and squeezed.

"It's okay," he said softly, urging her to move. "I'll be right next to you the whole time. You want me to go first?"

"No," she answered after looking out the window. "I can do this."

Joe poked his head in, a smirk on his face. "Hey, you coming or did you decide to sit in the car the whole time?" he joked. "You know the car won't move until you do."

"We're coming," Nancy smiled nervously. When she got to the door, Joe had his hand out to help her. His eyes widened a little as he took her left hand but he didn't say anything. She thanked him over the drone of voices pressing around them.

Questions from every direction were being fired at them as they ascended the steps of the courthouse. Nancy felt slightly overwhelmed and looked behind her to see where Frank was. He and Joe were talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. When Frank finally walked up to her, Nancy felt a little bit of relief. The group continued up the steps, ignoring the questions as they went along.

"What were you and Joe talking about?" she asked quietly the moment they walked through the door.

"Just Joe being Joe," he said quickly. "I'll tell you about it later."

Their conversation was over as they followed Fenton, Laura, Joe, and McGinnis towards the metal detectors and security checkpoint. Nancy could see Melanie Baker waiting for them on the other side. After being delayed when Nancy's finger splints set off the metal detectors, the group finally got through, moving toward the assistant DA. The woman was in her element, the power suit she wore making her look ready for anything. She guided them down the hall to a conference room.

"Nancy!" cried Mrs. Stein the moment the door opened. The woman rushed over to them and practically knocked Nancy over as she wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

The older woman grabbed a hold of Frank as well and forced him down to her height. He could hear his brother snicker behind him and Nancy smiled herself before looking to the rest of the people who were gathered in the room. Austin and Amy stood near the spot their grandmother just vacated while Savannah, Leo, and an unknown woman sat at the table. When Mrs. Stein was done with Frank, she looked at the rest of the Hardys, grinning broadly.

"You must be Frank's family," she replied cheerfully. She hugged each one of them.

"Now, Joanna," replied Chief McGinnis, "Let them in. You'll have your chance later."

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Stein cried. "I'm so sorry about that! It's just my nature to be an old ninny, doting on people."

"It's okay, Mrs. Stein," Laura replied with a grin. She already liked the woman.

"Please, it's Joanna," she smiled, guiding Laura in while Fenton followed behind.

Joe leaned over to Frank. "_That_ is Janice Blake's mother?" he whispered. "How?"

"That's the million dollar question, little brother," Frank replied grimly. "I haven't got a clue on that one."

"Are you two done?" the Chief asked gruffly. Frank and Joe turned to look at the rest of the group, most of whom stared blankly back.

"Oh, yeah," Joe replied with a quick smile. "We're good."

"Good, now sit," McGinnis growled pointing to the empty chairs. The two brothers sat quickly, each taking a seat on either side of Nancy.

"I'm glad to see you all here," Melanie replied. "I just spoke with the DA and there are seats waiting for you in the courtroom. Please refrain from any outbursts during the arraignment. Neither the DA nor myself are expecting the defendants to exercise restraint themselves but I do expect you to. Their lawyers have been informed that you are here and have already raised a stink about it."

"Why's that?" asked Laura.

"Mainly because of Austin and Amy," she answered casting a glance at the siblings. "Mrs. Blake has expressed she didn't want them here but the judge has already turned down the request. Austin and Amy have already agreed to be witnesses in their mother's trial which I know she didn't want either. Before we go in, does any have any questions or have anything to add?"

"Yeah," Joe raised his hand.

"Not now, Joe," McGinnis growled, eyeing the young man.

"But…"

"No!" the Chief cried.

"What if I…"

"No, Joe!" cried the rest of the Hardy family. Mrs. Stein laughed as her grandchildren looked on bewildered. Joe sighed, annoyed.

The group filed out of the conference room and headed down the hall. Joe slouched his way along before his mother came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing him toward her. Once they were all settled in the courtroom, the Hardys and Nancy sat behind Mrs. Stein and her grandchildren while McGinnis, Savannah, and Leo sat behind the Hardys. Moments after sitting the side door opened and the Clydes were escorted in. Their eyes were glued to Frank who sat on the end next to Nancy. He held her hand tightly as the prisoners were placed next to their lawyer.

"All rise," the bailiff announced. "Criminal court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Martin Alabaster residing."

The courtroom became hushed as the judge stepped up to the bench and sat down. He eyed the Clydes closely then nodded to the DA. Once everyone sat down, the DA read off the charges against the couple.

"How do they plea?" the judge asked.

"Guilty, Your Honor," their lawyer announced. A collective gasp came across the room.

Frank's heart was pounding. He knew there was only one reason why the couple would plead guilty. Sure enough, the DA announced a plea deal had been struck.

"The Clydes have agreed to testify in a later court against Janice Blake for a lesser sentence," he replied though it sounded reluctant. The Clydes' lawyer looked smug as did his clients. "The state has agreed to the time of no more than ten years in the state penitentiary for Rena Clyde with the possibility of parole in five years. As for Walter Clyde, the state is recommending no more than 15 years in the state penitentiary."

"Parole?"

The DA sighed and looked down at his paper. "Yes," he finally said. "The possibility of parole in seven and a half years."

Grumblings could be heard throughout the courtroom but no one was angrier than Frank. He looked as if he were about to burst. Nancy glanced at him and squeezed his hand tightly. She leaned toward him and whispered something in his ear. He gave her a strange look and she nodded with a smile.

Fenton looked over at Frank and Nancy wondering what just transpired between them. He shook his head in disbelief. The arraignment was already turning out to be worse than they expected. Judge Alabaster pounded the gavel and the courtroom grew quiet.

"Let the record show that a plea bargain has been struck," he replied. The judge eyed the defendants then looked into the gallery behind the railing. "In light of the seriousness of Mr. Clyde's crimes and previous activities, I am declining the recommended sentence."

"Objection, Your Honor!" cried the Clydes' lawyer. "You can't do that! The State agreed!"

"Overruled," the judge said, giving the lawyer a stern look. "It was a suggestion that the State had given which was explained to you in the first place, Mr. Stone. However, it has come to my attention that Mr. Clyde is a menace to society and both him and his wife have gotten off scott free on several occasions. Some of those occasions, the witnesses mysteriously disappeared or were found dead. It is the decision of this court that Walter Clyde be remanded to the state penitentiary system to no less than 25 years, with no possibility of parole until his time is up."

"No!" yelled Clyde just as the judge pounded his gavel. He looked to his lawyer then glared behind him where Frank sat, who looked just as surprised as everyone else in the room. "You! You did this!"

Even with his hands cuffed, Clyde tried to climb over the railing to get to Frank though the prisoner did not get far. Several officers grabbed a hold of him and dragged the screaming man from the courtroom.

Frank looked confused then turned to Nancy who smiled mysteriously. She leaned toward him once more and whispered into his ear again. She stopped when the next prisoner was brought in.

Victor walked slowly in, a smug look on his face. His grin broadened when he saw Nancy staring at him. The Clydes' lawyer remained but Victor pleaded "not guilty" to his charges. The judge denied bail on the notorious assassin and the man soon left without further incident much to Nancy's relief.

Finally, it was time for Janice Blake to be brought it. Her head was downcast and her demeanor was less confident as she was escorted into the courtroom. She turned her eyes toward her children before gazing apologetically toward the judge. Several lawyers came to her defense and once the charges were read, she pleaded "not guilty."

"Your Honor," replied the head lawyer, a man named Cyrus Foster. "We request that several of the charges be dropped from Mrs. Blake."

"Oh?" the judge said. He shifted in his seat, his attention suddenly interested in the request. The courtroom waited with bated breath to hear the reasoning. "Is there a particular reason for this request?"

"Yes, Your Honor," the lawyer nodded. "Entrapment. My client was lured to the destination under false pretenses and only acted in self-defense. She was there to buy a property. That's all."

"Entrapment, my ass," McGinnis grumbled behind Frank. "Keep spinning the lies, Janice."

Frank and Nancy both smirked and shook their heads in disbelief.

"Do you have any evidence that corroborates this, Mr. Foster?"

"Yes, we do, Your Honor," the lawyer smiled confidently.

"Your Honor!" cried the DA. He was silenced by the judge with a wave of his hand and a stern look. The judge then turned his attention back to Mr. Fisher.

"So you have proof that several people, including the Chief of Police of River Heights, conspired together in order to lie about what Mrs. Blake supposedly done?" the judge replied bluntly. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Mr. Jones," the judge said, looking at the DA, "do you have anything to this affect?"

"I do, Your Honor," Melanie Baker raised her hand and rose from her seat. She mouthed "sorry" to her boss who looked at her incredulously.

"And what do you have, Ms. Baker?"

"Just before the arraignment began, Your Honor," she answered, holding up a plastic CD case, "I received a surveillance video from inside the bar. The footage had to be cleaned up due to an explosion."

"Your Honor," Mr. Foster replied, "obviously this is just a ploy to get my client to confess. I'm sure this supposed video has been doctored to suit the needs of the prosecution."

"Your Honor," Melanie continued, "this footage was not obtained right away by the police because the security cameras were damaged. The audio was slightly damaged but we were able to clean the video feed. No one other than the tech who cleaned it has watched the scene yet so we do not know what is on the video."

"I'll allow it," the judge nodded. A TV was wheeled in and Melanie walked over to it to play the disc. Frank stiffened a little as he relived the events once more. The video showed the bar in black and white with Frank sitting at the bar talking to Leo and Austin was cleaning dishes. The volume was low so no one could hear what the three men were saying. Suddenly an explosion rocked the camera, knocking the video slightly. It continued though the audio was lost. Laura made a noise when Janice pointed the gun and shot Frank, sending him backwards into the table. Frank looked at the ground in disgust while Nancy continued to hold his hand.

"Stop," the judge ordered. The feed went dark as murmurs erupted in the gallery. Frank could feel several eyes watching him including those of his family members sitting close by. Not even his family knew the full story of what transpired that night.

The judge pounded his gavel again and the courtroom quickly came to order. He glared at Janice Blake before switching to her lawyer. "Care to reconsider, Mr. Foster?" he replied.

The lawyer gulped but held his own, shaking his head in the negative. "We…we wish to pursue this, Your Honor," he said though his confidence was gone.

"Request denied, Mr. Foster," the judge replied sternly. "What is the prosecution's suggestion on bail?"

"We believe Mrs. Blake poses a flight risk due to the charges she is facing and the unknown amount of money she may have overseas," the DA replied. "We suggest bail be denied."

"Mr. Foster," Judge Alabaster said, turning to the defendant, "dare I ask that you have an objection?"

"Your Honor," the lawyer simpered, his confidence returning, "my client is a well-respected, upstanding citizen of the community. She has contributed multiple times to River Heights even garnering several humanitarian awards throughout the years. Mrs. Blake is no flight risk and intends to fight her charges adamantly. She also wants to be with her children as they have just lost their stepfather to a heartless murderer."

"Yeah," mumbled Frank, "and she did it."

Nancy nudged him and he gave her a small smile before rolling his eyes as if he were bored.

"As admirable a statement as that was, Mr. Foster," the judge said calmly, "I am agreeing with the prosecution. Your client is being charged with the same murder you just mentioned and her own children are witnesses for the prosecution so I highly doubt they want her around them. However given the fact that Mrs. Blake has no history of previous criminal activities that she was charged with, I am forced to set bail. Bail will be set at $10 million and Mrs. Blake is to surrender her passport. She is not allowed to have any contact with her children or the witnesses that will be testifying against her nor will she be allowed within 1500 feet of those mentioned unless supervised by the police."

"Your Honor!" cried Blake's lawyer. "We object!"

"Trial is set for April 19," the judge concluded, ignoring the objection. "This court is adjourned until then."

With that, the judge pounded the gavel one last time and rose quickly to leave. The gallery erupted, talking about the outcome. Nancy and Frank remained seated as the others around them rose. The couple eyed Janice Blake as the bailiff took hold of her and escorted her away, the woman glaring at them the entire time. Even though the woman was going to jail, they knew it was far from over.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

**I know I'm a little early on this one but it came out so quickly that I just had to get it to you. That last chapter was really long but this one is definitely shorter. This story though just seems to never want to end but we are getting there. I promise you. ****Thanks for sticking it out for so long everyone! ****And yes, there might be a sequel but I'm not really sure as of right now. _Waiting in the Wings_ is still sitting out there, waiting to be written but it takes place long after this one does and has nothing to do with the current storyline. Maybe a sequel will come later. Maybe. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and especially to those who left a review. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and as always, if you'd like to, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, take care and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

As the courtroom slowly emptied, Melanie Baker and DA Nick Jones, came up to the Hardys and the others. People passed by the group, some giving them sympathetic looks while others avoided eye contact all together. Frank and Nancy were still seated as Melanie addressed them.

"I'm sorry about the video," she replied guiltily. "I didn't realize what was on it until it was viewed. The tech said it was graphic but I didn't know how much."

"A warning would have been nice," Frank shot back rudely, rising quickly from his seat. He gave the woman a dark stare before walking out of the courtroom leaving the assistant DA and his family in shock. Nancy excused herself and quickly followed though she gave an encouraging smile to the woman as she passed.

"He's not going to back out on us, is he?" asked the DA, looking at Fenton and Laura intently.

"No," Fenton answered shaking his head. "Frank knows what needs to be done. He's not going to back out just because you showed a video of what happened. But like he said, you should have said something to give us a head's up. It was a little shocking to say the least. Even we didn't know the whole story."

"Are you going to show that again at the trial?" Laura asked, her voice cracking just a little. They could tell that the woman's usually strong presence was waning after watching her son get shot on the video.

"We will since it is now considered evidence," the DA said grimly. "However, we will let you know exactly when it will be viewed so that if you do not wish to be here, you can choose that."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"How are all of you holding up?" he asked looking towards Mrs. Stein, Austin, and Amy then to Savannah and Leo.

"I really want this to be over," Amy stated softly. She clung to her brother who remained stone-faced. "I can't believe that Mom was behind everything. I just don't understand."

"Me neither, dear," Mrs. Stein said calmly. She hugged her grandchildren close.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves, Mrs. Stein," replied the DA. "Your daughter has yet to even take responsibility for her actions. She's still blaming everyone else but herself and she will probably continue professing her innocence long after she's been convicted."

"Sounds like someone we know," muttered Joe remembering Ned and his issues.

"I still don't understand why she wanted my property," Savannah replied. "It's not worth that much and I was planning on closing down the club soon anyway. I was keeping it a secret because I was still debating on the decision."

"You were?" Joe asked surprised.

"Yeah," Leo smiled, taking Savannah's arm. The two looked lovingly at one another. Austin smiled sheepishly as if he knew it was coming. "We've decided it was time to move on and bring something new to town."

"Other than the fact that you two are in love?" Austin smiled.

The couple blushed deeply then Savannah grew serious, her eyes watery. "Now that I know what happened to Andrew," she replied sadly, "I can move on. My relationship with my son was strained towards the end but I'm still grieving for him. I just wish I could bury him properly but Janice took that away from me. I guess time will tell."

"We've been discussing closing the club for a while now," Leo continued, comforting Savannah as she wiped her tears. "We spoke with the girls yesterday and they are all for it as well. Some of them had been thinking about leaving anyway while others have decided to stay and help."

"What are you going to do?" Laura smiled. Ever since she met Savannah and Leo the other night, she had taken a liking to the couple.

"We're expanding the dance studio," Leo answered. He brought Savannah's hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "It's something that Savannah has wanted to do for years."

"I want to make it a premiere dance school here in the mid-west," Savannah said proudly. "Open it up to younger people and have more classes to teach children."

"That's fantastic news!" cried Mrs. Stein, her face beaming. "I will make sure that all new productions at the theater go to your studio."

"I thought we were already doing that," Savannah laughed.

"Well, then we'll make sure it never changes, now won't we."

"Theater?" asked Laura.

"Oh, yes," the older woman smiled, turning to the Hardys. "I'm on the Board of Regents for the Winslow Theater. It's about a mile down the road from Savannah's which is why we always used her studio to practice. Nancy had mentioned that Frank had some talent and we're always looking for new people to join us but he seemed pretty adamant about staying away."

"Stage fright," Joe snickered. Laura swatted at him, giving her son a dirty look.

"More like 'Joe fright,'" Fenton laughed.

"Hey!" cried Joe. "It's not my fault he never wanted a lead role in high school. He could have done it if he really wanted to."

"Weren't you the one who harked on him about being in choir?" Laura replied folding her arms in front of her. "Frank could barely get through high school because of you sometimes."

"Moí?" he mocked, pointing to himself. "You must be mistaken, Mom. That was someone else."

"Uh huh."

"It sounds like your household was very entertaining when they were younger," Melanie laughed. The DA smiled as well before excusing himself, motioning for Chief McGinnis to join him. The two men walked out of the courtroom together.

"Who says it never ended?" Laura replied, rolling her eyes. The group laughed loudly.

"Seriously, though," Joe piped in, light-heartedly. "If Frank ever decides to sing in public, I will be right there by his side for support."

"And I'm sure he'll appreciate the sarcasm there, Joe," Fenton rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I'm being serious." Joe looked at his parents. "Doesn't anyone take me seriously?"

"No," they both answered. The others in the group laughed again. Laura gave her son an appreciative hug.

"So Frank really can sing," Mrs. Stein replied, raising her eyebrows in interest.

"If you can get him to," Laura sighed. "Just one day to see him perform on a stage would be wonderful. Too bad he'll never do it."

"You never know what might happen," the older woman grinned. She looked over at her grandchildren. "Are you ready to go? I think a nice dinner out is in order." She turned back to the rest of them. "Would you all care to join us? You can tell us more about what you have planned for the club, Savannah. And maybe we can get to know the Hardy family as well."

"That sounds lovely," Laura replied with a gently smile. Savannah and Leo nodded enthusiastically. "You pick the place and we'll meet you there once we find Frank and Nancy."

They made plans to meet at a nearby steakhouse, Joe's mouth already watering at the prospect of a steak. He pulled out his phone and began texting as the group parted ways just outside of the courtroom. The hallway still had several people left over from the arraignment though Frank and Nancy were not among them.

"Where could they have gone?" Laura asked looking up and down the hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy!" cried a familiar voice. Laura and Fenton turned to see Bess quickly walking towards them with a smiling George and Dean behind her.

"Bess!" cried Laura, smiling at the three. "George! Dean! Oh, it's so good to see you all again. How was Arizona?"

"Great," George grinned. "We're doing good, Mrs. Hardy."

"Sorry we're late," Bess said exasperated. "Their flight was delayed so we couldn't get here fast enough. Did we miss it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Fenton replied solemnly. "Not something we want to experience again anytime soon either. That Blake woman is crazy."

"Crazy is not the word for her, Dad," Joe replied rolling his eyes. He gave both Bess and George hugs before shaking Dean's hand. "More like psychotic, if you ask me. I think Frank wanted to rip that woman's head off when she pled 'not guilty.' But that wasn't the best part."

"Oh?" George asked intrigued.

Joe went on to describe the whole scene with Walter Clyde and how the man tried to jump over the railing to get to Frank. "Clyde was not happy when heard the judge change his sentence," he laughed. "They had to drag him out of the courtroom too. But what I don't get is how calm Nancy was during that time. I could have sworn I saw her smirking like she knew it was going to happen."

"I saw that too," Fenton pointed out. "She said something to Frank that calmed him down a little. I wonder what she said."

"Why don't you just ask her?" George stated looking around. "Where are they anyway? I've been looking forward to seeing them since we arrived."

"Frank left right after the arraignment was over," Laura explained. Her expression gave away her true feelings. "He was mad about the video Melanie Bake acquired. It was quite unnerving for us all. I just wish she warned us. Frank never told us the whole story of what happened that night and we only found out he was shot by chance."

"Wait, Frank was shot?" Bess cried. Her outburst garnered a few looks from those still in the courthouse. She lowered her voice when she spoke again. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," Fenton stated. "But let's continue this conversation over dinner. Would you care to join us? We're meeting Mrs. Stein, her grandchildren, and the others for dinner at a Riverside. Maybe as we're leaving, we'll find Frank and Nancy. Did you text them, Joe?"

"Yeah, right after we decided on where we're going for dinner." he nodded. His phone beeped and he looked down. "Speak of the devil."

"What did he say?" Laura asked. "Where are they?"

"He says they'll meet us at the restaurant," Joe answered confused. "They're taking care of something."

"Did they say what they were doing?"

"No, but let's go," he answered, putting his phone in his pocket. "I'm hungry.

"Some things never change, do they?" George said with a laugh.

* * *

Frank stormed down the hall, furious with what transpired in the courtroom. He was halfway down the hall when he heard Nancy call out to him. Stopping in his tracks, his expression softened slightly as he watched her rush up to him, concern written across her face.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"No, Nan," he said rather brash. Nancy took a step back after hearing his tone but he took her hand tenderly. "I'm sorry. I just…I just can't believe Melanie didn't warn us about that video. And Janice Blake is still pointing fingers at us instead of taking responsibility. This is just infuriating!"

"I understand, Frank," she replied calmly. She placed her hand on his cheek and saw the pain and regret in his eyes. "I didn't expect to see it either and I was there that night too so I know what happened. I didn't want to relive it either. When I saw you get shot that night, my whole world crumbled and I went nuts."

"Yeah, I saw," he laughed, taking her hand. "I'm glad that at least one of us was able to get their hands on that woman. What I wouldn't give to be able to do that myself."

"Well, it wouldn't be good if you did," Nancy smiled, her eyes sparkling. "But I have a better idea."

She took his hand and guided him away from the courtroom. She led him down a hall and out onto a balcony that overlooked the sprawling grounds behind the courthouse. The ground was painted white with snow though the earlier flurries had stopped. The sun was going down but it peeked through the overcast clouds as if a sign that things were going to get better. Nancy pointed below them where four cars sat idling. There were two police cars while two dark vans sitting in between.

The wind picked up, ruffling Nancy's hair as the two waited patiently, their faces grim. It wasn't long before the prisoners were escorted out. The four shuffled in ankle chains connected to their handcuffs, looking angry at the world. Frank's phone beeped loudly though he didn't move to answer it. The prisoners stopped and looked up at them, their eyes throwing daggers. The electricity that ignited between the six of them could have blown a fuse it was so intense. Nancy and Frank stared confidently as they saw one last glimpse of their foes.

Although Rena Clyde ignored them, her husband spat at the couple before yelling obscenities. The officers struggled to get the man into the van as he tried to get away once more. Victor only smirked, eyeing Nancy closely though she didn't respond. Frank could feel his anger rising, watching the assassin stare at her so intimately. Janice Blake only glared at the two. She ignored the orders of the officers, standing defiantly with her eyes narrowing. Although she said nothing, Frank and Nancy had a feeling what the woman wanted to say to them.

Moments later, a female officer was finally able to get Janice into the vehicle before shutting the door. Frank and Nancy remained rooted in their spots long after the prisoner caravan was gone. Finally, Frank checked his phone, his expression lightening.

"What is it?" Nancy asked. He stopped to text then looked back at her.

"Oh, it's just Joe," Frank stated, putting his phone away. "They were wondering where we were."

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I said we were taking care of something," he shrugged. "I really needed that, Nan. They are not going to get away with what they did and it makes me feel better knowing that. How did you know to come back here though?"

"Dad used to bring me back here when I attended his cases," Nancy replied sadly. "We would stand out here and watch the world go by until the press was gone which was almost after every case. It's peaceful even though you hear the darnedest things coming out of people's mouths. They don't even know you're up here if you don't say anything. I guess we should be thanking Joe for texting you. It was good to see the look on that woman's face before she was toted off to jail. I guess it's a little bit of closure for us though we still have to endure the trial."

"Yeah." Frank thought for a moment then shivered in the wind. "Then it will really be all over. Let's get going. We're meeting everyone at Riverside Steakhouse. That is if we're up to it."

"We can't be recluses forever, Frank," Nancy laughed as she opened the door.

"This coming from the woman who holed up in her house for two weeks," he joked.

"That's beside the point," she waved her hand. "I'm just saying we can't hide from our family."

The two strolled down the hall, their hands entwined between them. Nancy noticed that the courthouse was nearly empty, the hallways darkened as the sun outside was setting.

"I know that, Nan," Frank finally said. He stopped, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her body close to his. "We could take a short detour." Frank kissed her neck tenderly.

"As much as I would love that," Nancy said softly, a smile rising on her face, "they're waiting for us. And besides, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"Bummer," he grumbled, nuzzled her hair before they broke apart. He sighed. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah, when the house is empty," she smirked mischievously. "We still have at least another week and a half until Hannah gets home."

"All right! That's it!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Time for the family to go home!"

Nancy laughed as they bundled up and walked outside. The steps were empty though a few stragglers from the press remained. The reporters stared at them but didn't move to intercept the couple when they saw the look Frank gave them. The couple then looked around realizing they were stranded.

"Care to take a stroll, my darling?" he asked in a mock English accent. He held out his elbow for her to take.

"I would be delighted, my good sir," she laughed, curtseying to him before taking his elbow.

The couple began walking the short distance to the steakhouse but stopped when they heard the sound of a van pulling up beside them. Two men in dark suits got out and rushed toward them, their faces grim.

"Mr. Hardy, Ms. Drew," one of them said. "We need you to get into the van please."

Frank and Nancy looked at each other in surprise. "What is it that you want?" he asked, looking back at the man who spoke.

"Someone would like a word with you," the man said politely. He gestured for the open van door. "This will only take a minute of your time, Mr. Hardy."

Reluctantly, the couple climbed into the van, still wondering if they should or not. Their thoughts completely changed when a woman's voice addressed them from inside the van. Frank looked up and rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. Sitting at the back of the van were FBI Agents Christine Hayworth and Carl Dearing, their faces grim.

"This just gets better and better," Frank quipped as the door to the van closed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

"What the hell is going on?" Frank cried as he and Nancy settled into the van. Both of them looked weary of the constant barrage of bad things happening. A visit from the FBI only spelled more things piling up. "Why are you here?"

"Heading to dinner?" asked Agent Dearing ignoring Frank's questions.

"Yeah, and you're not welcome to join us," he answered rudely.

"Frank, let's hear what they have to say," Nancy replied calmly. She put her hand on his arm, her eyes going wide warning him. "It must be important or they wouldn't have stopped us in the first place. It's not our fault that their timing sucks."

"Fine," Frank scoffed, sitting back in his seat. He glared at the agents as the van pulled away.

"Riverside Steakhouse," Dearing called to the driver. "Take your time though. We're not in any hurry."

"I don't even want to know how you knew that," Frank muttered shaking his head.

"We've been monitoring you since you took this last case a few weeks ago," the agent replied nonchalantly. The couple exchanged alarmed looks as the agent continued. "Your names have popped up several times in the course of the last few weeks and we were curious as to what was going on. You two really know how to stumble onto bigger problems, don't you?"

"We try," Frank said sarcastically. Nancy rolled her eyes at him.

"But what does this case have to do with what you are investigating?" she asked. "I don't understand why you're even here."

"We can't tell you much since it's still an ongoing investigation," Dearing answered. "However what I can tell you is that Janice Blake is but a spoke in the wheel of a much larger issue. A criminal empire that spans the entire country. We don't even know who runs it just that it exists."

"We really have nothing to do with what was going on in Janice Blake's criminal activities," Nancy stated. "We didn't even know about this so-called empire until you just said it. So, why us? Are we being detained?"

"Oh, heavens, no," Agent Hayworth replied for the first time. "SAC Dearing is in charge of the investigation into this syndicate. I was brought on because of my history with you. He felt that if I were with him, you would be more willing to cooperate and be able to understand the situation."

"And that is?" Frank asked annoyed.

"Janice Blake is going to be offered a deal in order to go after the crime syndicate she's a part of," Dearing answered. "We honestly have no idea where she stands within the group but we are seriously taking a chance in getting her to cooperate with us. She will be placed into protective custody if she does and her children will be sent away as well if she wishes it."

"What?!" Frank and Nancy cried together. They looked at each other flabbergasted that the FBI would make a deal with someone like Janice.

"Do you have any idea what that woman put us through?" roared Frank, his face turning red in anger. "That woman killed her husbands, _both_ of them mind you. She shot me in the chest, almost killing me and to top it off, I blame her for us losing our child! What else are you going to tell us? That she's walking away a free woman?"

"Look, I understand you're angry…"

"Oh, you haven't seen angry yet."

"And we are truly sorry for your loss," the agent continued cautiously, "but it is the only way for us to get the big fish. We are not offering her immunity either. We just want to see if she will even speak with us."

"You know what?" Frank grumbled, holding up his hands. "Whatever. You guys are going to do whatever the hell you want to do and us little people will just have to fend for ourselves. Next I guess you're going to tell us that you're making a deal with Victor."

"No, he remains where he is," Dearing said firmly. Nancy blew out a breath in relief. "We have no interest in putting that psychopath back out on the streets."

"But you'll release Janice instead," Nancy stated. "I agree with Frank though I will say it a little more calmly. Janice Blake has no right to a 'Get out of jail free' card after everything she has done. She's just as bad as Victor and just as malicious. Have you even spoken to her children yet? Get their input on this because I don't think they're going to like it either."

"No, we will be doing that tomorrow once we speak with Mrs. Blake," Hayworth replied. "Both of them will be protected if need be. Their names have only come up once since Christmas and that was because of Austin disappearing. We will continue monitoring the chatter to see if either one of them become a target."

"Are we targets?" Frank asked suddenly concerned.

"Not as far as we can tell," Dearing answered. "Janice Blake is the only one so far who has called for you to be terminated but you already know that. The syndicate doesn't really care about you at the moment nor do they care how she went down just as long as they don't go down with her. And since neither one of you really knew what was going on until the very end, their interest in you stops there. Mrs. Blake, on the other hand, has been deemed a target which is why the urgency of the matter."

Frank's phone suddenly rang, startling them all. "It's Joe," he announced after looking at his phone. He swiped it to send the call to voicemail. "We were supposed to meet them a half hour ago."

"Well, our time is about done anyway," Dearing replied with a small smile. The van pulled up to the curb just across the street from the restaurant. Frank could see Joe standing outside looking up and down the street, searching.

"Sir," called the driver. "We have a shadow."

The group looked back to see a dark sedan parked down the street a ways. Though the headlights were off, they could still make out two to three people in the car as if waiting for something to happen.

"See what I mean?" Dearing replied turning his attention back to Frank and Nancy. The two looked a little shaken at the prospect of someone following them. "Who knows why they followed us so I'm not sure what would have happened had we not picked you up. We will keep your input in mind when we speak with Mrs. Blake tomorrow. I'm really sorry about everything that's happened in the past few weeks and if there's anything we can do, let us know."

"Yeah, there is," Frank leaned forward. "Keep that woman in jail. The last thing we want is another person coming after us for revenge. We already experienced that with Jack Treyford and Ned Nickerson. All we want is to be left alone, Agent Dearing. Is that too much to ask? Nancy and I want a normal life and not one looking over our shoulders for danger."

"We understand," the agent nodded, "but we will see each other again if something comes up. But next time, you won't be able to go home."

"Let's just hope that it never happens," Nancy replied softly. She looked back at their shadow. "Are we free to go?"

She wanted to get out of that van as quickly as possible. Nancy was ready to move on and away from the problems they had faced. Looking over at the restaurant, she could tell Joe was watching the van out of the corner of his eye. Seconds later, Fenton came out and stood next to his son. Nancy could see the rest of their party through the windows at the edge of the restaurant.

"One more thing," Dearing said, holding up a finger. Nancy turned her attention back to him. "Keep your eyes open no matter what. We can't be everywhere so if anything suspicious happens, let us know immediately. Don't take anything into your own hands."

"I wouldn't bet on us calling you," Frank grumbled. The van door opened and Nancy got out with him following.

The agent stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm. "I'm serious, Frank," he said sternly. "These people are not to be messed with. It would pain me to see you and Nancy hurt in any way. Or even your family. You two have talents of intuition that even I can't fathom so please don't waste them by doing something stupid."

"I would take his advice, Frank," Agent Hayworth pleaded.

"I never said we weren't," he replied. Frank leaned in once more, his eyes flaming. "Just leave us the hell alone and we'll be happy."

"No problem," Dearing said holding up his hands. The man smirked as he placed his hand on the door. "By the way, congratulations you two."

"How did you…" Nancy began but the agent closed the door and the vehicle pulled away.

* * *

Joe stood outside the steakhouse, worry creased upon his face. He looked all around the parking lot and sidewalks for his brother and Nancy but they were nowhere in sight. _Not again_ he thought. The courthouse was literally three blocks from the restaurant so the two should have been there already. He tried calling Frank and it went to voicemail after two rings which meant that someone had swiped to decline his call. He watched as a van pulled up to the curb across the street from him though no one got out of the vehicle right away.

"Any sign of them?" Fenton asked coming up behind him, interrupting Joe's thoughts. He looked in both directions.

"Nope," Joe sighed. "What the hell, Dad? It doesn't take that long to get here and I highly doubt they could have run into any trouble in a matter of minutes."

"Maybe trouble found them…again," his father said darkly. "Whatever the case may be, I'm sure they have a good excuse. Your mother, on the other hand, is about to throw a fit inside and I don't know how much longer I can hold her off from leaving to search for them."

"Might as well order the food for everyone, Dad," his youngest son replied. "Can't wait anymore but they'll be here, I just know it."

Joe eyed the van once more. He thought it strange but continued to eye the van intently. It had no markings and its dark windows barred anyone from seeing inside. Fenton followed his son's gaze, centering his eyes on the vehicle. He looked down the street a little ways noticing a dark sedan idling, its lights off. He felt as if there were multiple eyes watching not only him and Joe but the van as well.

A car door slammed bringing his attention back to the van. Within moments, the vehicle slowly pulled away from the curb revealing a couple standing on the sidewalk beyond. They were in the shadows of the street lamps but he could tell that the two were talking, facing one another. It took Fenton a moment to realize that the people were Frank and Nancy. He couldn't see them fully but he had a sinking suspicion that they weren't happy with whoever was in the van.

"Hey, Frank, Nancy!" cried Joe, waving to them. The couple waved back then finally crossed the street towards the restaurant.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fenton saw the sedan slowly pull away from the curb, its headlights still off. He was about to cry out but Frank and Nancy quickened their pace after noticing the car heading toward them and reached the curb just as the sedan drove by. As it rounded the corner, the headlights popped on and it disappeared into the night.

"That was strange," Frank muttered, his eyes narrowed. Fenton caught his son and Nancy exchange dark looks as if they knew the car was there.

"Where have you been?" Fenton cried, ignoring the look for the time being. "Your mother was about to call in the reserves to look for you!"

"Yeah," Joe piped in, "and who was in the van?"

"Sorry," Nancy said apologetically. She smiled though Fenton could see worry in her eyes. Something was spooking her. "Just someone who decided to give us a ride on a cold night. Nothing to worry about."

Fenton looked from Nancy to Frank then back again, neither one of them elaborating as to what delayed them. He saw through their phony smiles but Frank stopped any inquiries by giving a nervous smile to his father.

"Well, let's get inside, shall we?" Frank said, taking Nancy's hand. The two walked toward the restaurant leaving Fenton and Joe bewildered. The father and son exchanged a look then followed the couple in.

"What was that all about, Dad?" Joe muttered softly, eyeing his brother.

"I don't know, Joe," his father answered. "Let's just keep it to ourselves for the moment and enjoy the rest of the evening. I'm sure they'll tell us later what really happened."

"There you are!" Laura cried moments later as Frank and Nancy walked into the private room where everyone was gathered. "What took you so long? Did you get lost in your own town?"

"No, Mom," Frank laughed, kissing his mother on the cheek. He greeted everyone around the room before turning back to her. "We got a ride from someone who took a detour. It was nothing."

Fenton could tell it wasn't actually a lie but he knew Frank wasn't being entirely truthful either. He had a feeling that something was going on that Frank was trying to downplay.

"That was some detour," George laughed, her eyebrow arched. "You know the courthouse is only a ten minute walk from here."

"George! Dean!" Nancy cried, ignoring the remark. She rushed over to them, giving each a hug. "I didn't know you were coming in!"

"Bess wanted to make it a surprise," she answered with a smile. George saw a glint in Nancy's eyes and cocked her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nancy said quickly, waving her hand.

"Oh, my!" George said staring at Nancy's finger splints. "What happened to your fingers?"

Bess popped up to look at them too. "Are you going to be okay, Nan?" she asked solemnly. "You're not going to have them at the wedding are you?"

"No, Bess," Nancy laughed. She was relieved that they didn't notice her other hand. "My fingers are fine. Just need some time to heal and they'll be good as new in a few weeks, long before the wedding gets here."

"Oh, good," the bubbly girl sighed. "I thought we would have an issue with the pictures."

"Good way to make Nancy feel better there, Bess," George said sarcastically. "Where's your fiancé anyway?"

"Oh, he had to work tonight," she pouted. "He has those weird shifts, you know. One week he's working day shift, the next it's the evening. As long as we are together though, I don't care. I can get used to it. I think. What took you so long in getting here, Nan? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Like Frank said," she shrugged, "we got a ride and the driver took a detour. I'm just glad that this is almost over. What's on the menu?"

As Nancy walked back to Frank, several of their friends and family exchanged stupefied glances.

"It's a steakhouse," Joe said rudely, glaring at Frank. "What do you think they have?"

"Joe!" Laura cried, though she was feeling the same way he was. Frank and Nancy were purposely avoiding their questions on their whereabouts. "Don't be so rude."

"And why shouldn't I, Mom?" he growled. "They leave us high and dry for almost an hour then don't tell us where they were. The least they could do is tell the truth."

"Joe, not here," Fenton warned. "Let's order dinner and we'll talk about it later. It's been a long day for all of us and blowing up in public is not how I want to spend our evening. This is a celebration of sorts. Act like it."

"Fine," Joe mumbled. He took a seat next to Frank but shifted away from his brother. Frank leaned closer to his brother and whispered what look like an apology. Joe gave him a side glance then nodded.

"See?" Fenton replied, smiling. He sat at the head of the table next to Joe. "Was that so hard?"

As everyone finally settled in and opened their menus, several waitresses came in with more bread and drinks. Once their orders were taken, the room settled into an awkward silence. Glasses clinked and chairs shifted but no one said anything for several minutes.

"I was telling your family earlier, Frank," Savannah smiled, finally breaking the silence, "about what I'm doing with the club."

"So, you're really going through with it?" he asked surprised.

"Going through with what?" Nancy asked, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"I'm closing down the club," Savannah said happily. Nancy's mouth dropped open in shock. "But what I didn't tell anyone is what I'm actually putting in its place."

"I thought you were just going to tear down the building," Joe replied.

"We are," Leo smiled. "But we wanted something to go there and Frank, you gave us the idea."

"I did?" he asked confused. "I barely knew what you were doing in the first place so how did I help you?"

"Well, you didn't actually say or do anything," Savannah laughed. Frank's expression made everyone in the room laugh as well. "It was what you _carried_ with you that gave me the idea."

"I…I don't follow you."

"You know what I'm talking about," she smirked giving him a knowing look. "There's something missing in River Heights and that's a good venue. One good place for parties, events, conferences…_weddings._"

The last word seemed to echo throughout the room. Only Mrs. Stein didn't get the hidden message in Savannah's words.

"Oh, my!" cried Mrs. Stein happily. "That's wonderful news! If you would, I want to be the first to make a date!"

"Well, we haven't actually starting building just yet…" Leo started.

"That's just fine," the older woman smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "I can make up a celebration if I have to."

"No offense against you, Joanna," Savannah replied, her eyes sparkling, "but we have someone else in mind to be the first."

She looked directly at Frank and Nancy who exchanged nervous glances. It seemed as if everyone looked at the couple expectantly, waiting for them to say something. Frank cleared his throat, feeling the stares of the others in the room, his face growing red.

"What…what makes you so sure we would need a place like that in the near future?" he stammered, his voice slightly cracking. Joe snickered next to him. Frank's eyes roamed around the room, settling on his parents both of whom were waiting patiently. Laura looked like her face was about to break from the giant smile on her face. Joe was grinning behind his hand, amusement on his face.

"You don't think you'll need it?" Savannah asked innocently. "I thought it would be a nice little gift from us to you for everything that you've done."

"I still don't know what you mean, Savannah," Frank said though everyone could tell he was about to lose it. He leaned over to Nancy and spoke softly though the whole room could still hear him. "Did you tell anybody?"

"And when exactly would I have been able to tell anybody?" she retorted.

"Tell anybody what?" Laura asked, leaning forward. The whole room seemed to lean forward as one, waiting.

Nancy turned a deep shade of red, her blush giving away the closely kept secret. She looked at Frank who shrugged defeated. Biting her lower lip, Nancy slowly raised her left hand, the diamond ring sparkling even in the dimly lit room. A collective cry rang out among the group with Bess squealing the loudest.

"I knew it!" Laura cried, clapping her hands. She rushed over wrapping her arms around her son's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Dude, did you honestly think no one would figure this one out?" Joe laughed, clapping his hand on his brother's back.

"Like you should talk, Joe," Frank quipped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Laura, slapping him on the arm.

"We didn't think it was the right time," Nancy replied, coming to his rescue.

"Well, it's about time!" Bess cried. The room erupted with cheers in agreement. "Just next time, don't beat around the bush! You should have done this months ago instead of putting us through misery!"

"Were we really that bad?" Frank asked.

"Yes!" everyone cried out then laughed once more.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in their seats once again, their food waiting in front of them. The conversations were lively and happy even after all the plates were emptied and taken away. All thoughts of Frank and Nancy being late seemed to have been forgotten along with the fears of the upcoming trial.

Even as the group finally parted ways later that night, they were happy and feeling light-hearted. The Hardys arrived back home and soon went to bed. Frank and Nancy snuggled together hours later and immediately fell asleep. For the first time in weeks, they slept a dreamless, restful sleep, their thoughts far from the dangers Hayworth and Dearing told them about. They knew their lives would be different but they never imagined how difficult it would be or the dangers that were soon waiting just around the corner.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is it. Finally! We have reached the end but there is still an Epilogue to go. I didn't think I would do one but I decided it would be best to finish up one last thing. Anyway, thank you so much for the support over the course of the past few months. It's been a journey that I am really glad to see it come to fruition. I plan on getting the Epilogue out by Tuesday and a nice little one-shot is coming by the end of the week.**** I also have great news to share! Our house was sold in two weeks and we finalized the price just this past week. We close in November and once it's over, it is going to be such a relief. It has been one thing after another on that house you wouldn't believe it. All I have to say is that God is good. Next is a job...hopefully. So, I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter and please feel free to leave a review if you would like. Until next time, have a wonderful evening and God bless!**


	33. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**I know. I'm late but I think ****I ****finally ****got this right. It took several tries but I know what I have is the perfect ending to this story. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for _Waiting in the Wings_. I'm really excited for it because I've been planning it for months now! It will be written a little differently as will the story that follows it (which ironically, I have already been writing down ideas for). I don't normally write with outlines but I want the next few stories to flow a little bit better, I think. Anyway, I am so grateful to everyone who has stuck it out with this story since it turned into a much longer story than I originally planned. And the reviews! So far, it's the most reviews I've ever received for a story I've written and that is just awesome! Thanks to everyone! So, enjoy the chapter, leave a review if you want, and I will see you in the coming days. Happy Halloween and God bless!**

* * *

Epilogue

Janice Blake stepped out of jail, a smile stretching across her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the winter morning air. Although she was only in jail for a few days, it felt good to be free again.

"Mrs. Blake?" replied a voice. Janice opened her eyes to see a man in a dark suit standing before her. A dark limo waited beyond him, idling in the street. "Are you ready?"

Janice was a little surprised at the sight of the limo and driver but she thought maybe one of her lawyers ordered it for her. The driver gestured politely towards the vehicle with a smile and she strolled over to it. When she sat down into the car, Janice knew her mistake and tried to scramble out but the door slammed in her face, the lock immediately shifting into place.

"Hello, Janice," replied a male voice. She stopped trying to get out and turned around to face the man who spoke. He was handsome for his 50-some-odd years, aging like a fine wine, almost reminiscent of Patrick Dempsey. His dark wavy hair was peppered with grey and white giving away his true age. His suit as perfect as his complexion. There were two other men flanking him but it was he who concerned her the most. The man gestured toward the mini-bar. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Look, I…I didn't say anything to the FBI," she stammered, ignoring the drinks that she desperately wanted. Her voice cracked slightly, speaking loudly of how much she feared being in the car at that moment. Sweat poured down her face as she nervously fiddled with her hands. "I wasn't going to, honest."

"I know, Janice," the man said kindly. He moved, sitting down beside her as the car lurched away. The man gently took her hand, caressing it and calming her nerves only slightly. Janice knew what was coming for she had seen it before. She had even done it herself a few times. Calm the person down then strike before they knew what hit them.

"I know you would never intentionally give any information to the FBI unless you knew certain people were care of," he said calmly. "Tell me, Janice. Why did you jeopardize our existence by dealing with petty things that you knew nothing about?"

"I…I wanted to go up in the ranks," she stammered. "That's all. I needed to get out of River Heights and on to better things so I…I thought…"

"You thought poorly, Janice," The man said sternly, his demeanor changing instantly. The hand he holding he suddenly gripped hard causing Janice to cry out in pain. "You brought attention to yourself and this organization. The FBI now knows that we exist and they will hunt us down all because you wanted to go on an ego trip. Was it worth it?"

"What did I do wrong?" she cried. "I was just thinking in the best interest of the organization! Yes, I wanted a better position but I thought that by bringing in several police officers and a new drug ring, I could help us! Please! You have to believe me!"

"That was not your biggest mistake though, Janice!" the man replied through gritted teeth. Her eyes went wide with fear at the pure anger registering in his eyes. "You went after the daughter of a close personal friend of mine! I did not order you to take her out nor interfere with her life in any way! She was to be kept out of the loop. That's what her father wanted!"

"I…I didn't know!" Janice cried. "My mother is close friends with her because she always finds her damn cat when he escapes! My mother was the one who went to her and her partner! I didn't want to go to them but I went along with her just to make sure they didn't find out!"

"But they did! And you eventually almost destroyed the rest of their family!" he roared. She shrunk away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I made a deal with Carson Drew. We were to leave his daughter alone or he would expose us all!"

"But he's dead!"

"Yes, but he collected information that would bring the whole syndicate down!" he cried. "More than what was in that house of his! Carson Drew was no boy scout but he was still a good man. He knew what he was doing when he confronted me years ago. Not even the FBI knew of his involvement and it was only once that he joined us. Now you've jeopardized that because of your stupidity!"

"But…but what are you going to do with her and the Hardys?" Janice asked, hopefully.

"Nothing, Janice," he said calmly, still gripping her wrist. "I am going to do nothing to them. They know about the same amount as the FBI does and will continue to know just about nothing. I made a promise."

"But I want them dead!" she cried. She wrenched her arm out of his grip, her confidence slowly rising once more. "Or I will tell the FBI _everything_."

The man smirked, looking at the scared woman. "I don't think so, Janice," he replied. "Take a look around you. There's no way you can get away from us now. But I want you to take a look over at the store there."

Janice nervously turned her head, trying to keep tabs on the man out of the corner of her eye but she stopped when she saw Nancy in the shop, her smile infectious. She was with friends and laughing as she swirled around in a wedding gown.

"See Janice?" he asked in her ear. "Nancy is happy and that's all that matters to me. Her parents entrusted me with her safety from the moment she was born and I intend to keep that promise. Carson didn't want her to find out anything about my organization or his involvement. She's getting married, you know. He's a good man, someone you already know and I will not tolerate anyone stepping in the way of her happiness with him. They want to live a normal life and we will let them as long as I am in charge. Now, I want you to watch and notice her reaction."

The man got out of the car and walked over to the boutique. Janice watched him as he entered the shop and Nancy's eyes lit up when she saw him. The woman glared at the girl, her hatred of her rising. She never noticed one of the other men in the car moving in behind her. The last thing she saw as she was strangled to death was the smile that stretched across Nancy's face.

* * *

Nearly two weeks passed and life was slowly going back to normal for Frank and Nancy. The rest of the Hardy family had returned to Bayport just days after Janice Blake disappeared leaving Frank and Nancy on their own. They kept busy by putting away a lifetime of memories from Carson's room. By the time Hannah was set to come home from vacation, the room was emptied and the door closed. Nancy felt she wasn't quite ready to take over the room just yet.

Her and Frank waited in the arrivals corridor at Chicago's O'Hare for Hannah to arrive. The moment Nancy caught sight of their friend, she ran to the woman and gave her a huge hug. Frank slowly came up behind them, giving the women time to bond again.

"What was that for?" Hannah asked with a laugh after they separated. She could see a change in Nancy and was happy for it.

"I…I just really missed you," Nancy replied, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so happy you're back."

"It's good to be back," the housekeeper said. She eyed Frank coming up to them, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Hannah brought him close to her in a hug, gently patting his back. She took a step back and took in the couple who seemed to be at ease with the world for the first time in a year. Frank wrapped his arm around Nancy and she leaned into him, giving him a loving stare. Hannah grinned. "My, a lot has changed in a matter of weeks. Is there something I need to know?"

The couple exchanged glances and looked knowingly back at Hannah. Nancy grinned as she showed off the ring on her finger. The housekeeper's face lit up with excitement and she took hold of both of them in a tight embrace. She looked up at Frank then cupped her hand on Nancy's face.

"That is wonderful news!" she cried. "It's about time you took that ring off the necklace!"

"You knew?" Nancy's face went slack in shock.

"Of course I did!" Hannah laughed. She hooked her arms in each one of theirs and started to walk toward the baggage claim. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have noticed it? What were you trying to do, hide it?"

"Not exactly," Frank laughed. He explained the reasoning behind Nancy wearing the engagement ring around her neck. "We just weren't ready at the time."

"And you put it upon yourself to wear it, Nancy?" the woman asked giving her a stern look. "You should have let him give it to you when you were ready. Oh, who cares! You're finally engaged and about to have a family…"

She stopped when she saw Nancy's head drop. The housekeeper's excitement diminished as she realized what happened in the time she was gone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey," she said apologetically. "I was just hoping for the best and you two seemed so happy that I thought the baby was okay."

"It's fine, Hannah," Nancy said, wiping a tear from her face. "It happened the day you left so you would never have known. We didn't want to ruin your vacation by telling you the news. Besides, a lot happened in the days afterward."

"Oh?"

As they waited for Hannah's baggage to arrive, the three sat at a table in a nearby café with a view of the baggage carousel for her flight. The couple told her everything that happened from the moment she left, leaving nothing out. They wanted to be completely honest with her. Hannah was already shocked to hear the story but nothing prepared her for hearing about the day Janice Blake disappeared.

"Wait," she said, shaking her head. "Janice Blake completely disappeared? And they have no idea where she's at?"

"Correct," Nancy nodded grimly.

"Aren't they worried she'll come after you two again?"

"The FBI and police are aware but they feel that if she was going to do anything, she would have done it the moment she was out of jail," Frank explained. "It scared the crap out of Dad and I when Chief McGinnis barged in to tell us the news. Mom and Nancy were out shopping with Bess and George and we couldn't get a hold of them until they got home."

He gave Nancy a look and she looked innocently back at him.

"I told you, Frank," she said soothingly, placing her hand on his arm, "that I had my phone on vibrate and forgot about it. I really forgot when David showed up and surprised us. We had a wonderful lunch with him too."

"David Wainwright?" Hannah asked stunned. "He was in town and I wasn't here? It…it's been so long I thought he dropped off the face of the planet."

"Yeah, he showed up at the boutique we were at," Nancy smiled. "He apologized for missing Dad's funeral but I get it. He's been really busy with his work and hasn't really wanted to be in the public eye since his wife and daughter died. I miss Julia a lot. She was a good friend."

"I know, dear," the housekeeper replied, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm glad to see that David came to visit. He was always a good friend of your father's. Is he still in town?"

"No," the young woman said sadly. "He had to go but he said he's definitely coming back. Plus he wants to walk me down the aisle in November."

"November!" cried Hannah. "That's only ten months away! Oh, my gosh! I have to get a dress! We need to get moving on the invitations and decorations and so much! Do you think we can get it done in time?"

"Yes, I think we can," Frank smirked. He laughed at the sight of the usually well-ordered woman get so frazzled by planning a wedding. "We already have the venue for the reception. Savannah is closing down her club and building a brand new building in its place. She offered it to us for the whole wedding but we wanted to get married in church. She's okay with it and not charging us at all because of everything we've done for her. I want to pay her back though somehow. It just doesn't feel right in taking it for free when she's just starting out with it."

"Take the offer, Frank," Hannah replied knowingly. "Savannah will never take your money if she offered her new place free of charge. Besides, you two deserve it. I'm sure that this wedding will be the talk of the town for the next several months. I know I'm excited but all I can say is that it's about time!"

"That's what Bess said!" laughed Nancy.

"You are going to have a beautiful wedding, sweetheart," the housekeeper smiled. "And I'm sure a family will come along afterward. I love you two so much and I am very happy to see you together finally. Your father would be very proud, Nancy."

"I know, Hannah."


End file.
